Dragon Slayer Lucy
by Blossom cat
Summary: What if lucy was a celestial dragon slayer and had a white and gold exceed named Marie? Well now we'll know a different past of Lucy and her adventures as a dragon slayer with Natsu. (NaLu)
1. Lucy's new past!

**Enjoy and remember** **i** **don't own fairy tail or its characters**

* * *

 _13 years ago, x771_

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I'm Lucy and I'm 4 years old and right now I'm walking into town to get some things for mommy while her and daddy 'talk.' I know there fighting and don't want me to see it but she doesn't have to hide it. Lately they've been fighting constantly and it Urks me so much. Sometimes I just want to yell at them to stop but then daddy would be mad at me and trust me you don't want him mad, I had to learn the hard way. I was in deep thought when I realized something...I'm lost.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO!" I screamed while I ran around in a circle. I slowed down so i could calm down, think through all this. I stood up tall and walked up to a tree and took a hard look at it and saw a slash mark and smirked. A year ago When they fought and essentially kicked me out to play I marked the trees so I would never get lost. I followed the path and ended up in the time square. I smiled as if it was Christmas and ran to the market for mommy. I got what she wanted and walked up to the store lady.

"Hello ma'am, fine day were having" I plastered a fake smile as she smiled back and answered.

"Yes, miss Lucy" she said and I gave her a confused look.

"Whats with the "miss Lucy" crap, you can just call me Lucy or Luce if want." I said smiling as sincere as I could get. She looked generally shocked and then she laughed. A real laugh. No fake laugh. Nothing like that. I did a face splitting grin as she gave me a bag for mama's items and as I left the store and I heard her call back.

"Good day Luce." I smiled at that and left knowing I just made my first friend. I walked into the house and set mama's things on her bed and headed down stairs for a snack when I heard yelling and then I hear a smack. It was so loud it echoed through the halls and after that I saw mama come turning around the corner and taking my hand.

"Huh!?" I yelled confused and she look at me with tears in her eyes and a red mark by her face and that's when it clicked. Daddy just slapped mama. I felt hot tears roll down my eyes as I thought.

"Why would he do that and will he do that to me...no he wouldn't, daddy loves me, right?" I questioned myself as mommy led me to my room and grabbed a suitcase I had under my bed.

"Start packing, honey I need to get you out of here it's not safe anymore. I looked at her and nodded. I knew what and who she was talking about and frankly I wanted to leave. I've always wanted to travel and see the world while I right a novel. Its been a dream of mine for awhile. I didn't see her packing so I asked.

"Why aren't you packing mama?" She looked at me and embraced me in a small hug and cried. I was shocked to say the very least but then I felt more tears roll down my face and as I cried I held her tighter. She wasn't coming with me, I knew that much...but where will I go and where will she take me?

"Where will I go mama?" I questions through sobs.

"Where the wind takes you..." She left me hanging with that. I walked away from my mansion with clothes, food, and a few other things. A 4 year old girl walking away from her family and going where the wind takes her.

 _3 hours later_

I built a fire and opened my case for my sleeping bag. I made it pretty far on foot and now was building a fire so i don't freeze to death. I looked up at the stars and noticed something. Where was the Draco constellation? It was just blank. Nothing there as far as the eye can see. I was confused but I didn't need to worry about star right now. I need to sleep because I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

I woke up to the sound of chirping and buzzing. I looked a bit dazed and cracked my back as now I felt how it feels to sleep on the hard. ground. I got up and started walking through the woods and then i saw it, a cave as big if not bigger than my mansion. I yelled in delight and ran in there without an second thought.

"Home sweet home" I said to myself as it echoed through the cave. I set my stuff there and walked out and started marking the trees with my knife that I obviously did not steal from under mama's pillow. Once I was done I sat down and layer out my sleeping bag and started eating and once I was done I ran out of the cave and headed towards a village or something like that to buy more food with the money mama game me. 300,000 jewel. She said it was going to be enough for a long time.

"Excuse me ma'am but can I buy some food here?" I question looked at an older women like in her 40's or 50's. She glared daggers at me while I sat there in this helpless situation as the silence and awkwardness increased. She scowled at me.

"How much you got kid?" I knew she was trying to scam me because she thinks I'm stupid enough to give out my answer with the full amount of money I had on me.

"10'000 jewels ma'am" I even showed her the money so she wouldn't think I was lying. She looked at me and then grabbed a bunch of meat and vegetables and few fruit too. She handed them to me in a bag and said;

"5,000 jewels, kid" I gave her the money and smiled

"Please, call me Lucy" I said as I walked about but before I fully turned around I saw a her lips twitch upwards a bit and I smiled wider. I went back to the cave but before I went in I saw something move inside and I went in with my guard fully up. That's when I saw it, a white scaled dragon with beautiful gold specks within those white scales. He held the most kindest looked ruby red eyes as that I've ever seen. I was so awe struck I didn't even hear him speak.

"Who goes there?" his kind voice ringing through my ears. I bowed as said;

"Lucy Heartfilia, sir and who might you be?" I asked my voice full of confusion. He laughed as the whole cave shook.

"Why, I'm Draco, the dragon constellation." It all made sense now, that's why he wasn't there last night because he somehow became real.

"H-how?!" I panicked.

"Don't worry little girl I won't hurt you but I have one question, did you say Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla?" Draco questioned and I nodded. He looked down at me with full excitement.

"Then it is time for your training!" He yelled excitingly.

"Ehhh! TRAINING!" I yelled. He explained and I put the peaces together. Mama didn't want me to leave, she needed me to so I could meet Draco and train to become a dragon slayer, celestial to be exact.

 _1 year time skip, x772_

I've training with him for awhile now and I must say...I LOVE IT! The rush of magic, adrenaline, everything. I consider this dragon more of a father than my real father was. I walked into the woods to start hunting. Draco said buying food makes it easy so he makes me hunt it for him. I suddenly trip on something and yell a curse. I must get my mouth from Draco.

"Owwww... OKAY WHO WANTS TO DIE TODAY!" I must get my temper from him too. I look behind me to see a white egg with gold specks all over it. I look over at it and smirk.

"Imma hatch me a dragon" I mumble as I take the egg back to father to show to him. Little did I know I was about to hatch a white and gold cat with wings. I walked back to the cave and showed him the egg **I** found.

"Look dad look what I found" I yelled up to his snout while he snored. I huffed and bonked him on the nose. He woke up instantly and on his guard while I laughed. He looked down on me with the why-the-hell-you-wake-me-up look. I looked at him with the pure innocence look and he sighed a "what." I smiled.

"Look what I found when I was hunting" I yelled up to him holding the egg four him to see it. He raised a brow and I laughed. The it started cracking and I dropped it out of shock. I saw a furry little white head pop of the egg.

"What the- no dragon!" I yelled as a cat crawled out. I saw it and then instantly fell in love. She was white with a gold belly with the same ruby red eyes that dad has. I looked up at dad and pleaded for her to stay and naturally he agreed. My adventures just got a whole lot better with Marie, my exceed. The first day with Marie was a pain because she was so bossy and demanding. Jeez now I know how dad feels with me. I love her though, the way her wings shimmer and her ruby red eyes so full of excitement and hope I just can't help but smile when I see her.

 _3_ _year time skip, x775_

I'm now eight and mastered a couple new moves like celestial dragon iron fist, celestial dragon wing attack, celestial dragon roar and a few others. Draco says I learn very quickly which I'm very thankful for. I'm training with Marie right now, she just learned max speed with her magic. I'm so proud of her!

"Lucy... When was the last time you had a bath?" He questioned. I shrugged

"3 months..." I confessed looking towards the ground.

"Go to the lake right now you reek, how can you not smell yourself right now!" He yelled at me and bonked my head lightly.

"Alright! Alright! Already I'll go, come on Marie. She followed me out by the lake and we talked while I cleaned. I walked back in the cave and dad scolded me for being so carless. I shrugged him off and laughing when he noticed I ignored him and he just yelled louder. After that fiasco I snuggled up close to dad and Marie and drafted into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up to the sound of my father's calm heartbeat. I had another nightmare about Jude again. They won't go away and its making me so mad. I just want to scream. I looked upon a daddy and sighed going back to sleep. Draco really is the best father a girl could wish for.

 _2 year time skip, x777_

I walked back to the cave with Marie because it was our turn to get the firewood for father.

"Hey Marie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"I don't smell daddy yet and were almost to the cave." I informed a bit worried. By the time we got back it was nightfall and we were still waiting for dad to come home. Me and Marie suddenly got this feeling and ran outside the cave and looked up at the stars. There he was, Draco in his constellation form. Ever since he and I met and I went star gazing every night and never saw his constellation there and now its up there clear as day. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"He gone...he left us here while he's up there as a constellation!" I sobbed. I knew he wasn't coming back and I knew all good things must come an end. I looked up at Marie as she cried her heart out. I suddenly got angry and stared at Draco's 'here to stay' form and yelled at him for making Marie cry and never keeping his promise to stay. I wasn't angry I was livid. I cursed at him until my throat was dry.

"Come on Marie were going...we'll be okay I promise, trust me" I smiled at her and she cried into my chest as I thought. I'm not mad at Draco I'm just mad in general. Mad at the world for splitting my family up once more.

* * *

 **H** **ope you enjoyed this first chapter...**


	2. To fairy tail!

**Its me again...Yeah...Well enjoy**

* * *

 _1 year later, x776_

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Marie and I have been walking from village to village after Draco left us...its been hard but I've stopped being mad at him for awhile. I just wish Marie and I had more time to spend with him. Its been exactly 1 year since he's left, so we had a lot of time to talk things out and make a decision, were going to try and join a guild because we need money and because Marie thought it would be fun.

"So Lu, what guild do you think is the best choice for us?" She asked in a monotone voice. I sighed, we bickered all the way to this village on where to go; fairy tail or phantom lord.

"I want us to join fairy tail but nooooo you want phantom lord." I informed in the exact same tone.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" She asked suddenly interested in this conversation.

"YOU'RE ON!" I yelled

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors"

I got paper while she had rock. I cheered as she called for a rematch and I declined saying I won fair and square.

"Fairy tail it is then" she said disappointed. I laughed at her pouting face. I then became dead serious saying,

"I actually think we should wait a few years and train some more because I may have mastered some of the moves but the harder ones I need more practice on." She nodded. I kind of didn't really have a lot of human interaction since I met draco, so I'm not entirely sure I would be welcomed warmly into a guild, but a least we know what guild we will be joining.

"You, me against the world for a bit longer?" I asked.

"Yeah" she smiled warmly.

 _2 years later, x779_

i've gotten so much stronger since I met draco. I've learned spells that can rival the great Salamander I've heard of at fairy tail. Ever since a year ago me and Marie did a lot of research on fairy tail since we plan on joining, but I've heard of some crazy things going on there, like they don't know if they've gone to far. I'm a perfect fit for this guild. I'm reckless. Too reckless. Marie scolds me a lot when we go on some jobs for villagers because I end up destroying a town or two in the process.

"Lucy Celeste, how many times have I told you not to destroy 2 villages while were on a job." Marie scolds me. Again.

"I dunno around 100 or something" I answer back while walking back too the hotel. We got out of the faze of sleeping in caves after father so we get a hotel each time we enter a town. When we entered our first hotel ever the workers had to usher me to the bath house because I reeked. When I remember back on it I laugh because I had a bad habit of forgetting to wash, but Marie reminds me.

"You're a handful..." She sighs. I stick my tongue out at her. We walk back to the hotel and I take a shower because I stink according to the cat.

"Damn cat" I mutter under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" I hear Marie as I close the door to the bathroom. I take my shower and I must say; its very relaxing having the warm water fall on you. I got out and smiled because I liked the feel of being clean. I also liked the feel of getting my hands dirty, but I'd never tell miss preppy pants that. I jump in bed.

"Night Marie" I whispered

"Night Lu-Lu" I hear before I enter a dreamless slumber.

 _Morning_

i wake up to the soft snoring of my companion. I grin mischievously and Gert up and grab a bucket I found out of nowhere and fill it up with ice. cold. water. I chuckle before going back to the bed and pouring it over my flying cat. She screams and jumps up and furiously shake with anger when she sees me laughing so hard I'm on the floor.

"You..." She trails of in anger. I laugh harder I didn't even know she grabbed The bucket out of my hand and slapped me with it.

"OUCH, YOU STUPID CAT!" I Yell. She laughs. That's the kind of relationship we have.

"That's what you get" she laughs.

"Oh whatever" I pack up all my belongings while she does the same. We were gonna leave town again and keep going till we reach another town. They said the next town she take 3 days trip. We jump out the window and start walking.

 _5 years later, x784_

Marie and I stopped in Hargeon **( i t** **hink that's how you spell it).** Before we stopped in Hargeon, we had to ride the train to get there. A train. I personally had never ridden a train until today and trust me when I say this; I will never and I mean never ride a train again, it made my stomach turn to jelly and it was the most embarrassing thing I had to endure. Ever.

"We should stop for suppl- OH MY GOD!" I interrupted myself.

"What is it lu? Marie asked. I look over at her and pointed to the magic shop. She looked skeptical at first, but I gave her my puppy dog eyes and her cold eyes melted and nodded. I internally cheered. We walked and I asked the store man if he had and keys. I may be a dragon slayer but using keys is my secondary magic and I use that power as a last resort because I've gotten pretty strong with that kind of holder magic.

"No, I don't think I have anything like that but we do have this." He showed me a device that can change the color of clothes.

"Nah, I got it" I said not really interested. I looked around and then I saw it. The Canis Minor gate key. I jumped in joy and hugged Marie tightly to me.

"How bout' this one, sir." I asked. He told me it wasn't very powerful and I knew that. I asked how much it costed and he told me;

"20,000" he said. I paled.

"How much was it?" I repeated thinking maybe I heard it wrong.

"20,000" he repeated. I tried to use my sex appeal to maybe persuade him to knock the price down a bit. Marie face palmed.

"ONLY 1,000 JEWEL OFF, IS MY APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1,000" I said while kicking a nearby sign making it shoot up in space and probably never come back down. Marie sighed.

"You should've know it wouldn't work of those kind of people. I glared at her then was kicked down by a bunch of running girls.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them. She had hearts in her eyes saying that the famous 'salamander' was here. I looked skeptical but followed her anyway. I made it through the crowed of fan girls and looked at him. I noticed the ring in his fingers first and realized he was using a charm spell. People like them disgust me. I scowled.

"What are you doing?" I asked not hiding the distaste in my voice. He looked at me.

"What ever do you mean?" He put on a 'charming' smile, but I thought it made him look even more disgusting.

"What's with the charm spell and why are you using it on these women." They suddenly glared at me like I was the bad guy.

"Don't talk to salamander-sama like that!" They were about to pounce on me when this pink headed weirdo yelled "IGNEEL!" While falling to the ground. He looked up at 'salamander' and said "who the heck are you?" The women suddenly got crazy and started beating on him. I was about to stop them when the fake told the women to back off and tried giving pinky an autograph. He declined and I smirked. The women beat on him again and the fake said something about a yacht and flew away. I looked at pinky walked over to him.

"Women..." He muttered. I inwardly laughed at his statement while I held out my hand with Marie on my shoulder.

"I know right" I said. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

"Aren't you a women too though?" He asked and I laughed. I treated him to Lunch and he accepted my request and we sat down at a booth while Marie sat by me. I saw he had a cat too and he was blue so I guessed pinky was a dragon slayer also. He stuffed his face while I talked to him a little about myself. He emptied my wallet.

"So you're looking for someone?" I asked. He nodded saying he was looking for igneel a dragon. Well I guess I was right, he was a dragon slayer. Then I realized he was an idiot.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK A DRAGON WOULD BE IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!" He looked dumbfounded while I sighed.

"So...you're a dragon slayer" I asked suddenly interested in his magic.

"How'd you know?" He asked looking straight in my eyes. I blushed a bit because I've never really talked to the opposite sex my age until today.

"Because...I'm a celestial dragon slayer myself." I pointed my thumb to my chest looking smug.

"WHAT?!DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS AND WHEN DID YOURS DISAPPEAR?" He yelled in my face getting super close. I flushed hard.

"YOU'RE TO CLOSE! and 1: I don't know where your dragon is and 2: mine didn't disappear, he went back up as a constellation." I said pushing his face back.

"Wait so yours technically died?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"When?" He questioned.

"X777,you?" I answered.

"Same..." He answered. Well that was a weird.

"Well this has been nice but I got to go, see ya around." I stood up putting money on the table and was about to leave when...

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Both of them bowing to me. I blushed of embarrassment.

"Stop it! you're embarrassing me!" I yelled. I walked out and chuckled. What Weirdos.

"They were...ummm...different" Marie stated. I nodded. We sat down on a bench and I was just looked through Sorcerer Weekly, when I got to the center fold I saw Mirajane from fairy tail and I smiled. She was so pretty. I heard a a noise coming from a bush and I jumped up into a fighting stance ready for anything. Then came out that douche from earlier.

"I saw you earlier and had to ask you personally if you wanted to come to my party on my yacht. I looked at him like I was offended.

"Thanks, but no thanks, creep" I spat

"Creep" he repeated

"Well I heard you and your cat wanted to join fairy tail, am I right?" I nodded

"Have you heard of the famous salamander of fairy tail?" He asked me. I looked dumbfounded.

"Y-you mean you're the famous salamander?" I asked sort of skeptical. He nodded.

"If you come to my party I might put in a good word for you..." He trailed off.

"SURE!" I yelled making sure he heard me. I just have to be nice to this creep for one party. He smiled and walked away and then I realized. It was a yacht. A boat. I'm screwed.

 _time skip, the party_

i almost puked when the boat rocked. I was sweating so much i was getting dehydrated. Salamander was talking to me but Ignored him until he tried to get me to drink and that's when I smelt it. Sleeping potion. I swiped away the drink droplets trying to fly into my mouth.

"Why are you trying put me to sleep!" I yelled while he smirked. I hate people like him. I looked behind me when I saw a bunch of his minions holding the other girls and when I heard one of em say bora. I put two and two together and I realized. He's trying to use these girls as slaves.

"MARIE, NOW!" I yelled as she picked me up and we shot through the roof and just when I though we were safe. The pink haired idiot decided to drop right on top of me and Marie.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN!" I yelled. I dropped to my knees when I realized I was on a boat again.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking as pale as me.

"Idiot..." I sighed and got up looking at bora and his crew with the scariest look on my face I've ever made. They flinched and took a step back. I smirked.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR~" I yelled shooting a roar of gold and a tint of red out of my mouth at them. Natsu did the same. I jumped out of The boat and opened Aquarius's gate. She looked mad like all the other times I called her but I stopped caring a long time ago.

"Take the boat to the dock, Aquarius."

"Tch" is all she said, but she did as she was told and washed the boat up to shore with me with it.

"Don't call me back for awhile, I'm going out with my boyfriend, yeah boyfriend." She smirked as I exploded.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!" I yelled while she disappeared. I looked up seeing natsu fighting bora and I watched feeling a bit drained. I later learned in the fight that he was fire dragon slayer. After he fought he destroyed the whole half of the town and I smirked. Not half bad salamander. I saw the authorities coming and I panicked.

"OH CRAP" was all I heard before I was grabbed by the and being dragged god knows where.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"You said you and that cat wanted to join fairy tail right? Then let's go!" He smiled and I blushed a bit.

"Whatever, but 'that cat' is Marie and don't you forget it!" I scolded while looking up to see Marie and smirking mischievously. She must of noticed my blush.

"Your liiiiike him" she rolled her tongue.

"SHUT IT CAT!" I yelled but I never denied it.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow... Maybe**


	3. Save Macao

**Back...enjoy**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

when we got there it was crazy, people fighting, strippers, any crazy thing you could think of was going on there. Even some naked dude ask me to borrow my clothes, of course I said no and even added interest by kicking him through the ceiling. It was at that time everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked quite annoyed. Some of them stepped back due to my demonic aura while a very feminine laugh rung through my ears. I looked over to see who was laughing and what I saw changed my mood drastically. It was Mirajane and in the flesh.

"MIRAJANE!" I squealed. She looked at me and smiled. Then the guild master came and he was huge! But then he shrunk into real size and it shocked me to say the very least. He talked about damages and what not. I ignored him because it had nothing to do with me.

"You looking to join the guild?" Mirajane asked which made me turn around.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Where and what color?" She asked me and Marie holding up the guild mark stamp thing. I knew I wanted it on my right hand but what color? Oh I know, pink! And Marie chose red on her back.

"On my right hand and pink please" I answered in the nicest voice I could make up and it almost gave me a heart attack. I got all girly and ran over to show natsu.

"Look natsu I got my guild mark!" I yelled.

"Yeah that's great, Luigi." he said looking at the board and totally ignoring me. I shook in anger. No one ignores me. I slammed his head in the board.

"Its Lucy" I said in a dangerously low voice.

"Oww what the heck was that for." He pointed rubbing his head. I looked away but when I did I saw this little boy talking to makarov.

"Why won't you find my dad he's been gone for a week on a 3 day job." The boy said. **(idrk if i got that part right)**.

"He's a mage he'll be fine, now go on and get outta here." Then the kid slapped him and ran out. I looked at master and sighed. I walked out and pat the kid's head.

"I'll get your father back" I smiled. He looked at me and nodded. I ruffed up his hair and left. I was then put in a situation where I was in the back of a wagon with the pink headed weirdo while both of us wanted to puke our guts out.

"W-why did you come?" I stuttered almost puking.

"You and I both know how the Romeo feels and I wanted to make sure you don't get kidnapped or something." He managed to work out properly.

"In a million years will I get kidnapped, right Marie?" I questioned looking at my cat.

"I wouldn't bet on that" she snickered while I looked at her and total shock. My cat sided with natsu.

"Hey!" I yelled out suddenly feeling better. Natsu chuckled at that and he glared and then he immediately stopped. I put him in his place. Good. We got to mt. Hakobe and I felt so cold I couldn't feel past my thighs. I looked up at natsu and he looked totally fine. I got real jealous there. I ran up to him and jumped on his back and grabbed one of his blankets and rapped it around myself.

"H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked gripping my legs so I don't fall.

"You're warm" was all I said before snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Whatever..." He sighed. I grinned at my victory and just got comfortable. Not even a second later a monkey thing came at me and snatched me out of my comfort and ran off. They were right, I did get kidnapped.

"Ugh..." Was all I muttered. He ran into a cave and looked at me so perverted. I rolled my eyes and then got in fighting stance.

"Hope you're ready!" I yelled before using my celestial dragon iron fist at him. I saw natsu made a grand entrance by slipping and sliding all over the floor. I face palmed.

"Idiot" I muttered.

"WHERE'S MACAO!" He yelled at the monkey. Said monkey pointed to this opening by the cave walls. Natsu went to go looked and the monkey pushed him. They both were idiots. I know what you're thinking and trust me I'm not worried because happy can fly and he will catch natsu. As if on cue happy came rolling in with natsu in his tail. Natsu looked at me and I nodded.

"FIRE/CELESTIAL ROAR~" we yelled at the same time and that seemed to take him down. I walked up to him and what next shocked me. Macao was the monkey which also means he's a perv. Natsu ran to him and we tried to get a good look but he fell and natsu grabbed him but he was slipping so happy grabbed him while Marie held Happy's tail and I grabbed her tail and pulled them back to up. We fixed macao up. Then natsu asked some questions.

"What happened?"

"I took this job to defeat 20 vulcans but the last one got to me too quick..." Macao sighed. I had loads of questions but didn't ask because it wasn't the appropriate time right now. We held him up and walked back to magnolia. We saw the boy and he saw us. He ran to his dad and hugged him tightly. Jealousy over flowed and I just looked away from the scene.

"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO DO THE JOB" he cried.

"If they pick on you again just ask them if their father can defeat 19 vulcans on their own." Macao smiled. I don't know the story but I never questioned it. I walked back to the guild with natsu, happy, and Marie and I heard the boy named romeo call back,

"THANK YOU LUCY AND NATSU!" I smiled at him and waved. I've done a good thing. I remembered something before we got back to the guild. Where the hell am Marie and i going to stay!

"Oh god..." I Sighed looking at Marie while she shakes her head knowingly.

"So what are we gonna do, Marie?"

"I have no idea but I refuse to ask for help and be a bother." She answered. I nodded feeling the same way.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing! Goodnight natsu!" I bowed quickly taking Marie by the tail and running out the guild.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

i knew something was up with Lucy but I didn't press the subject. Me and Happy were walking back to our house when we saw Lucy and Marie. We quickly hid and eavesdropped.

"Maybe we should just ask someone to let us stay the night, I mean I could use my fear tactic." I heard Lucy yell. I could practically hear her smirking. Which made me smirk.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED AT WHAT JUST CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Marie yelled.

"Do want to sleep in the woods then?!" Lucy half yelled.

"Let's just find a cave or go to a hotel, okay" Marie sighed

"Ugh...but those hotels suck and we haven't slept in a cave since dad..." Lucy trailed off. That's it. I walked behind them and put one hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other hand on Marie's. They turned around startled but sighed at ease once they knew it was me and happy.

"JEEZ NATSU YOU COULD OF GAVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!" Lucy screamed. I laughed at her angry face. It was adorable...wait what?

"Lucy, do you and Marie want to live with me and happy?" I asked politely. She looked so excited I grinned ear to ear.

"Ye-" she got cut off by Marie.

"No, we will not be a bother to any guild mate" she said stubbornly.

"C'mon Marie!" I heard happy yell out. I turned to him and smiled. He must think of Marie as a sister or somethin'. I saw Marie, she was trying to be stubborn but failed. Miserably.

"Fine..." She sighed. I grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand while happy did the same to Marie. We ran back to our house. I saw Lucy's adorable angry face again...why do I keep saying that?

"How do you even live here!?" She yelled. Yeah it was a mess. Garbage everywhere, clothes, you name it, its on the floor. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly

"Yeah sorry bout' that, didn't know we'd have guests." She huffed and started cleaning while I set up a extra hammock up for her and Marie. She finished cleaning and it looked great. She really knew how to clean.

" I'm impressed" I smirked. Her face was so prideful. She must have a big ego, I concluded. I lead her back to the bedroom and I showed her the hammock and she approved. I layer in bed while she took a shower and got dressed. She had no spare clothes so I let her borrow a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She came out and I, for some reason, couldn't look away.

"Ugh...its too big on me" she scowled. I had to look away. So I did. I didn't want to be creepy.

"Nah, you looked fine" I smiled and when I saw a light blush I smirked.

"W-whatever" she stuttered looking away and crawling into bed.

"Night, natsu and cats." She said before she went to sleep.

"Night" I whispered back eventually falling asleep.

 _Morning_

i woke up to the sound of light snoring and weight. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked down to see a sleeping blonde on me. I flushed and tried to wake her up.

"Lucy!" I yelled. No response.

"LUCY!" I yelled in her ear because I know how sensitive our ears are. She screamed and sat up quickly looking around for Mavis knows what. She looked at me and squinted.

"Why are you in my bed?" She yawned.

"No this is my bed, you are the one who is on my bed." I pointed out. She realized she was and got off immediately and looked at the floor and picked at the ground with her toe.

"Heh, sorry about that, I sleep walk and I guess I must of got in the bed with you during the night. I laughed softly and put my hand on her head.

" its fine, don't get so worked up " she looked up at me and smiled. I got out of bed and got into my dresser and picked out clothes that a girl gave to me since she had no money to pay for the job she requested and threw them to Luce.

"Here use this while your clothes are being washed." I said. The outfit consisted of a ruby red tank top and a white skirt and knee high boots.

"What are you doing with girl clothes, you perv." She glared and I panicked.

"No no no you've got it all wrong, a lady gave it to me for a reward from a job I did for her." I franticly waved my hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry for jumping to conclusions!" She bowed and had a guilty look on her face. Man, how many personalities does she have?

"Its fine, just get changed so we can get to the guild and get a job!" I yelled excitingly. She smiled at me and nodded. She closed the door to the bathroom and yelled.

"I'm going to take a shower...it might take awhile!" Ohhh she was good. All I did was growl and sit down to wait.

 _1 hour later_

Once she was FINALLY done she showed me how to make a contract with a celestial spirit, which was super boring and then we went to the guild to look for a new job. I looked on the board and grabbed one. Duke everlue was the guy we had to steal a book called "day break" from.

I can't wait to start my official job with Lucy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow**


	4. Duke Everlue

**Chapter 4...enjoy**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

once I grabbed the job we were gonna do I gave it to Mira and ran out the door to find Lucy. I figured since she doesn't know Magnolia or the guild very much she'd still be at home. I guessed right. I saw sleeping in her hammock with Marie on top of her curled up into I a ball. I decided to wake her up with a surprise. I got out a marker and drew all kinds of things on her face. Once I was done I tried shaking her awake.

"C-come on Luce...wake up" I said trying to contain my laughter. Luckily she woke up quick and that's when I laughed right in her face.

"Wha...what's goin on?" She asked yawing. I told her to go check in the mirror while I was still on the floor from laughing so hard. She got up and went to the bathroom to check her appearance and then I heard a scream. I stumbled into the bathroom and saw her franticly trying to rub off the marker. I smiled at her. Then I had to run. She glared at me and grabbed a nearby item quickly (which BTW was a toothbrush) and ran after me yelling curses. I laughed the whole time. Since she was a dragon slayer she caught up quickly and tackled me and started poking me in the eye with the toothbrush!

"Ouch, Lucy stop it hurts!" I yelled still chuckling.

"Never, you...CHILD!" She yelled poking me harder. I laughed at her and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up off me and set her down, getting right to business.

"Okay, I got us a job to do so you can get clothes and what not." I said shoving the job in her face. She took it and looked at it.

"It say steal as book...blah blah blah...oh it says here they want a blonde...maid." She turned and glared while I whistled looking very innocent.

"You say celestial wizards never go back on their word right?" I questioned looking smug

"YOU TRICKED ME!" She whined. At that point I saw Marie and happy walking in living room to us.

"What's with all the yelling?" Marie asked looking straight into my soul. I had to look away from her glare.

"Natsu" was all Lucy said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" Her face lit up like fireworks and she grabbed Marie's and Happy's tail in one hand and my hand in the other and ran out the door.

"Let's go!" She smiled. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach but chose to ignore it. She had to ride a train and trust me when I say its not fun.

"Arghhh" I mumbled before going limp onto the train floor.

"Ugh...I know how you feel" I faintly heard Lucy grumble out.

"C-come on and lay on my lap, natsu, it might make you feel better." I got up and layer my head on her lap to sooth my stomach and surprisingly its worked. I smiled and looked up and then panicked.

" I think I'm gonna be sick..." Lucy yelled out. I do not want to be puked on! And too late.

"Sorry, man" she chuckled nervously. I glared at her and she looked down at the ground.

"Now were even." She shot up looking at me in such high spirits. Yup, big ego. I pouted while walked through town. I Was starving.

"Let's go eat, guys!" I yelled to them. Both Lucy and Marie shook their heads 'no'. I nodded taking happy to get a bite to eat. I was eating and talking to happy.

"Save the oily foods for Lucy" I yelled out to a laughing happy.

"When did I like oily food?" I heard Lucy question. I turned around and looked at her strangely.

"What's with the outfit?" She was wearing some weird maid outfit.

"Its for the job, stupid" she looked away from us. I think she was embarrassed.

"If I'm stupid you're a weirdo." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. She smiled at me and I suddenly got a super weird feeling in my chest. It was warm which was weird since I don't get hot.

"You're funny, natsu, now let's go!" She ran in the direction of the mansion.

"Wait up!" I had to use all my strength just to catch up too her. Damn she's fast.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

After that embarrassing moment we got up to the mansion and I knocked.

"Is anyone there, I'm looking to apply for the maid job." I yelled looking up to the mansion. Like a minute later this giant gorilla lookin lady came out from under the ground. Boy was she ugly. Not even a second later a man and 4 other ugly women came out from underground. I told him why I was here and he looked at me which was really getting creepy, I wanted to punch his ugly face so bad. Oh maybe when we get back to the guild I can spar with someone.

"No, go away, ugly" ohhh my self-esteem. I looking totally shell shocked while the others repeatedly called me ugly which set me off so bad! I just bowed saying sorry to waste their time and went back to where all my teammates were hiding.

"You blew it!" Natsu said. I knew he didn't mean it so I ignored him. I'm going to KILL that creampuff. I got dressed into regular clothes and told them plan B. Natsu didn't like it but I didn't give him room for arguments. Marie and happy had landed up on the roof while natsu melted the glass. We quietly got in and found the library. I was amazed by all the books.

"Wow..." Was all I could say. I saw happy and natsu messing around but then he held up a shiny book which was the book we were lookin for. I looked at it and saw who had written it and quickly swiped it away from natsu.

"Oh my... This book was written by Kemu Zaelon!" I haven't read this book yet so I was so surprised. I made sure natsu didn't steal it back by jumping on top of a book case and started reading it.

"Who cares, let's burn it!" He yelled igniting his hand.

"Lets say we burned it and I can keep it!" I suggested. He looked annoyed with me but I didn't care.

"I don't like to lie!" He growled out. At that point in time that ugly man came out of the ground.

"What are you doing in my library?" He looked angry and then noticed the book.

"You want that worthless book?" He looked up at me. Hmmm he thinks its worthless while we need it.

"So can we keep it?" I asked lookin smug.

"No, its still my property." He yelled. Natsu yelled at me saying;

"We have to burn it, it was our job, Lucy!" I sighed jumping off the shelf.

"This book holds a secret, and I'm going to find out what!" I yelled running out.

"Ohh a secret!?" I faintly heard fatty yell. I started reading and it shocked me. Blackmail, imprisonment, all of it in black and white. Suddenly fatty came through and grabbed my wrist and held them tightly behind me.

"What's the secret, girl, money, treasure map.?" I chuckled lowly and used the rest of my strength to flip him over onto his face.

"Like I'd tell you, you repulsive creature!" I yelled not hiding my disgust. He asked me all sorts of questions and i answered them from what I read from the book.

"How do you even know all this?" He asked me confused. I smirked.

"Its all here in black and white." That must of set him off because he then charged for me.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I yelled out and also opening the gate to cancer. I got a hit on him and he called out Virgo, another spirit.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" He yelled out and then that gorilla beast came out. That was Virgo!I looked up at her and saw natsu!?

"What the- natsu how did you pass through the spirit world?!"

"I don't know, I jumped on her back because she started to disappear." I face palmed. Idiot. A loveable one...huh?...why did I just say that?

"Whatever, just go fight her while I take care of creampuff!" I yelled at him and he nodded. I fought with my fist and my whip to hold him down while cancer got to him and that seemed to work. He was down. I looked behind me to see natsu had beat Virgo. I smiled and then heard a rumble. The place was falling apart! We ran out as fast as we could and made it out in time.

"I guess we over did it?" I said rubbing the back of my hand. He nodded. We made it back to our clients place and I handed him the book.

"I thought I told you to burn it?!" He asked me and I knew I was getting no help from natsu so I explained.

"I rather you do it yourself, Kaby."

"H-how'd you know..." I smiled at him and explained everything and when I was done the words were all flying around us and back in the book and "daybreak" turned into "dear Kaby" he dropped to his knees and thanked us.

"How can we ever repay you" he looked at me and I smiled.

"You paid us with your happiness!" I smiled and walked out.

"Were going home, and you should too" natsu and I simultaneously said. We looked at each other in suprise but laughed it off. After we got out of there and on our way home happy asked me a question.

"How'd you know all that?"

"It was all there but like I said it was covered up by magic" I looked up to the sky.

"I think I got you all figured out..." Natsu said to me and I raised a brow.

"You wanna be a writer" he smirked at me. I looked at him mouth gaping wide open and I looked down to the ground and blushed.

"How'd you know?" He looked at me.

"Back at home you swiped those papers away from me and told me not to look and from there it was obvious" I probably looked like a fish now. He really is smart under all that stupidity.

 _Flashback_

 _"what's this?" Natsu asked reading a pile of sorted papers on top of my desk in the corner of our bedroom. I went in panic mode and 'Lucy Kicked' him in the other room._

 _"Dont touch!" I yelled at him._

 _Flashback end_

yeah I was too obvious. I heard a noise coming from the bushes and put my guard up.

"Who is it, show yourself" I yelled. Natsu also looked over to the bush and got in his fighting stance.

"Soo, you two live together now?" Gray asked coming of the bush with nothing but boxers on. I got a tick mark and kicked him.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, IDIOT!" I almost kicked him again but was interrupted.

"Jeez, I was looking fro the bathroom, Luce!" He yelled.

"Don't call me Luce, idiot!"

"Oh but natsu can!" I was dumbfounded. He was right I did let natsu call me that. Crap.

"T-thats different" I stated stuttering a bit.

"Riiiight, anyway, natsu, you and your girlfriend gotta get back because erza's commin." Gray yelled shivering a bit. What's so scary bout' her? Natsu also freaked out.

"Is she like scary or something?" I asked while they nodded inhumanly fast. Cool. Maybe I can fight her!

"Well I guess that's good to know" I said.

"You should be scared!" Happy yelled talking about how she can kick down mountains. Me and Marie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ummm...did you forget we were raised by dragons and trust me nothing is more scary than a irritated draco." I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought. They looked at me and laughed. We settled down and built a fire but Marie and happy were taken from these dudes. We fought them and got our cats back and all was good. I then heard one of the weirdos say lullaby. Where have I heard that? We got back to the guild and I met with Loke, but when he found out I was a celestial wizard he took off runnin. He then came back running in yelling erza's coming.

Erza huh? Cool.

* * *

 **chapter 5 tomorrow**


	5. The Dark Guild Eisenwald!

**Sorry i haven't posted anything new lately, i was sick.**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

When Loke ran back in the guild after running off because of me I was confused at first but when he yelled something about erza coming I got excited too see her. They always talked about her in Sorcerer Weekly, but never had any pictures of her. I heard footsteps towards the door and saw a red headed women with a gigantic horn thing coming through the door. How did that horn even fit through? Otherwise she was very pretty to say the least.

"Where is the master?" She asked in a very direct voice. Since none of this had anything to do with me I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink trying too ignore everyone.

"In a meeting." Mira stated getting to the point.

"Oh, well I need to talk to gray and natsu."

"What's up, erza?" They asked sweating bullets.

"I need you to accompany me on a job" she said. Everyone started saying things about why would she need help and she the all mighty erza. Some of them pissed me off. I slammed my drink on the table and all eyes were on me.

"So what if she needs help on a job, not everyone is invincible you know!" I yelled throughout the guild. Everybody then stopped the murmuring so I seemed satisfied.

"Indeed...who are you?" I heard erza ask. I sighed and turned around so she could get a good look at me.

"Lucy, I'm new here, it's nice to meet you" I shook he hand. She was even prettier up close.

"Wow...erza, did you know how pretty you are?" I smiled at her. She blushed as red as her hair and looked towards the ground.

"T-thank you...what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a celestial dragon slayer!" I pumped my fist in the air. She looked at me in all seriousness but she held a smile on her face.

"I would like you to accompany me as well." I nodded sitting back down and gulping the rest of my drink down. Murmurs started up again so I glared which stopped them. I heard erza giggle and turn around.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" And then she was gone. Wait train station? Oh god. I started to pale.

"You alright Lucy?" Mira asked me cleaning out one of her glasses.

"Y-yeah, I just hate trains is all..." I sighed slamming my head on the table.

"Oh my, do you have motion sickness like natsu?" She asked me and I nodded.

"It must be a slayer thing." I concluded falling asleep at the bar. I woke up there and decided to go home. I opened the door and saw natsu sleeping on the couch. It looked like he was waiting for me and just fell asleep. I smiled so bright it could of rivaled the sun. I walked towards him and bent down towards his face and kissed his forehead.

"Night natsu" I got up and changed and went to bed. I heard some footsteps and turned around to see nothing there but when I looked down I saw Marie standing by my bed looking so tired. I picked her up and placed her by me and we slept together all through the night.

I woke up and looked around still with Marie in my hands and I looked down at her and smiled. I set her down gently on the bed and gathered up clothes to take a shower and get dressed. Once I was done I went into the living room and saw natsu and happy still asleep so I decided to wake them.

"Get up you know we can't be late to the job, erza will be mad" he shot up and hurried to get dressed while I laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked clearly not amused.

"You and gray are wrapped around erzas little finger." I laughed.

"At least I'm not a suck up to her!" He huffed from the other room. I was currently making breakfast for us 4 while be was getting dressed.

"Hey! I was stating fact I was not sucking up...and you 2 are suck ups here!" I yelled giggling.

"Whatever" he ended there coming back in and sitting down waiting for food. I gave him and the cats what I made and we sat down and small talked for the rest of the time.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

when we were done eating I went up to go too the bathroom and clean up a bit before we went. Lucy told me to hurry up and believe me I will. I wanted to check something in the mirror because for some reason it didn't feel normal. I looked in the mirror but specifically at my forehead. It felt unnaturally warm. It didn't feel like that for the rest of my body, it was just my forehead. When I saw nothing in got out of the bathroom and waved it off and we left for the train station. When we got there I saw ice buckets and I scowled.

"Why did erza chose you to go on the job with us, stripper!?" I yelled getting in his face.

"I was thinking the same thing, dragon breath!?" He yelled back in my face.

"Cut it out or I will tell erza!" I turned around to see Lucy's death look and i paled and so did ice pervert.

"Sorry lucy" I said feeling guilty. But why? She smiled and I felt my cheeks burn so I looked away.

"What's wrong with you, dragon boy?" I heard stripper yell.

"Nothing, you stripper!" I yelled back not looking at them. I then saw erza come and stopped and communication with gray at all. I don't want to risk it.

"Have you waited long?" She asked so Lucy's explained to her how long we were waiting and what not.

"HEY ERZA WHEN WE GET BACK I WANT A REMATCH WITH YA!" I yelled to her.

"Count me in, I what a go at you too!" I heard Lucy yell

"Alright" was all she said. We got on the train and me and Lucy immediately fell to the train floor.

"Pull yourselves together, its pathetic!" I heard gray yell so I growled and grabbed Lucy's hand and sat down in a booth while Lucy lied on my shoulder. We looked terrible.

"Odd, I thought only natsu got motion sickness?" Lucy moaned but didn't say anything. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder so I relaxed and tried too calm my stomach down.

"What is this mission all about anyway?" I heard stripper ask erza. She explained everything but I wasn't listening due to motion sickness murdering me. I felt the train stop but I couldn't get up but I saw gray, erza, and our cats leave but I couldn't say anything. I sat there and then the train started to move and I died again. I saw this man with a creepy smile come towards us and asked me something.

"Can I sit here? Thanks"

"So you and your girlfriend are from fairy tail eh? All you legal guilds have really cute women there" he eyed Lucy sleeping and I growled in protest. He talked to me some more but it went in one ear and out the other but then i heard somethin' about the dark guild Eisenwald. He tried to slam his foot in my face but something stopped him. I looked over to see Lucy's kicking his foot away and getting into fighting stance even though she was drained.

"Your whole speech pissed me off!" She yelled at him. I smirked and stood up with her. We both punched him and he fell back and we saw he had lullaby.

"You weren't suppose to see that!" He yelled. I grabbed Lucy and carried her bridal style and jumped out of the moving train so we could escape. When we jumped out I saw that idiot pervert and just collided my head with his. OH GOD THAT HURT!

"Ouch..." I touched the spot on him forehead but then it disappeared. No sting, no nothing. Weird.

"Are you two alright!" I heard erza yell but I focused my attention on Lucy who was laying in my arms unconscious... No she was asleep!

"Hey wake up!" I shook her and she opened on eye and looked at me and smiled. Wow.

"Yo...what happened" I explained everything to her and the rest of the team and we got back in the car and headed for the station. I was barely was able to move so Lucy picked me up and carried me too where we were heading. We got there's and we saw the dark guild and then I saw the dude that we fought on the train. I got up off Lucy's back and growled at the man. All my attention was on him so I paid no attention to what anyone was saying. I saw him disappear and gray and I jumped and ran off looking for him. I heard erza yell that they'd take care of the rest of the guild as I ran. I hope Lucy stays safe.

We ran and then we came to a stop. There were two ways too go so we decided too split up and search on our own. I ran off and looked behind me to see him doing the same.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

when I saw natsu and gray run off I grabbed my keys and called for cancer. I told him to start attacking while I got into my cancer form and did the same.

"Where are you living, Lucy?" I heard erza yell as we were fighting.

"Marie and I live in natsu's and Happy's home now!" I yelled cutting through all of them.

"Hmmm...are you two together!" I blushed at was she said and yelled a no but I saw her face. She knew I wanted too get together with him.

"Do you like him?" She asked taking down the rest of the guild. I nodded slowly really going over my answer to make sure. She fell to her knees and I ran to her.

"You alright!" I put my hand on her shoulder

"Just...used too much magic energy... Is all!" She huffed and used her sword to steady herself.

"I want you to find one of the Eisenwald members... I saw him run off somewhere...okay?" I nodded and ran off with Marie and happy tailing behind. I tried to sniff out the fat dude but I couldn't pick up his nasty scent. I smelled natsu though and i got dazed for a second...fire and cinnamon...and then I had to get serious

"Let's go back to erza." I told them. Marie nodded while happy protested.

"You must be really brave, Lucy, trying to disobey erza!" He yelled.

"Fine whatever, but I did sniff out natsu maybe he knows where the dude we want is!" I really had no idea if natsu knew but I just wanted to see him. I got to natsu and saw erza and gray there talking to the guy we fought on the train. His name, I guess is kageyama. There was some wind barrier blocking us from the outside of the station and he can get us out. Just when we thought we were saved the fat guy came out from the wall and impaled kageyama and he fell to the ground. Natsu got so angry at that.

"HE WAS YOUR NAKAMA, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" He pulled out fatty from the walls and punched him.

Serves him right. What a cowered.

* * *

 **chapter 6 will be here soon. Bai**


	6. Laxus!

**Sorry for the wait...here is chapter 6!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

When I was done beating the crap out of the coward I threw him down and went to check on the other guy.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not good he won't wake up!" Erza yelled making me stand back a bit. She started banging his head on the ground and yelling him to wake up. Like that'll do anything. We went out to see what barrier we were looking at. When we got out there I saw it. A wind barrier tornado thingy.

"What i f we just use brute force?" I asked examining it.

"I tried." Erza pointed too her arm which was cut up by the wind. I ran towards it to break it but Lucy was yelling at me to stop and it won't work. I ignored her and kept going. If I just use more force it'll break. I tried one more time and this time Lucy ran to me and pulled me back to get me to stop. I froze. Her touch was so soft yet forceful. I looked at her and saw her blush.

"What?" She asked. I got an idea.

"What if one of your keys can get us out!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't think I have anything spirit that can break through." She looked down to the ground disappointed.

"LUCY! THAT'S WHAT I WAS MEANING TO TELL YOU!" Happy yelled holding up a key.

"Virgo's key! How'd you get that!" Lucy yelled.

"Virgo gave it to me since her and everlue's contract broke" he answered.

"Perfect" I saw her smile and my breath was taken away. I had to look away.

"Whats all this about?" Gray asked. We explained to them what Virgo could do and Lucy then summoned her. We were all surprised at her non gorilla appearance.

"What the!" I heard Lucy yell.

"Oh yes, I changed my appearance to suit my mistress."

"Don't call me that." Lucy said.

"Then princess?"

"Yeah, I like that!"

"BTW can we work out the contract later?"

"Yes, princess" then Virgo dug the whole and we all got out but I took the injured guy with us.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"I'd feel guilty if I left him behind." We all climbed outside the barrier and I saw Lucy take off with Marie. How did she know I was gonna doing the same thing? I also flew off with happy and followed my nose and Lucy. We caught up to the wind guy Erigor and I saw Lucy shoot him down.

"Finally caught up to you, Luce" I had happy set me down by Luce and I saw happy and Marie stand back a bit.

"Oh hey natsu, what's up?" She smiled. I looked at her.

"Nothing much, wanna fight this dude?" I smiled back but this time mischievously. She looked the same way.

"Oh yeah!" We both charged at Erigor. She punched him but my flames just died out.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled while he laughed standing back up from Lucy's punch.

"Wind will always trump fire, idiot!" That pissed me off. I charged at him with more power but he just swept it away like it was nothing.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I started to pace back and forth. What was I going too do?

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled running up to me.

"How hot can you make your flames?" She asked. What a weirdo.

"I dunno pretty hot" I looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"In that case I want you to charge at him with as much heat in your flames as you can!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I nodded and ran towards him again and by this time he had wind like armor. I made the heat of my flames so hot that it started to burn some of the tracks. I smirked.

"HERE I COME!" I yelled as I punched him right too the ground knocking him out. It worked. I ran to Lucy and bear hugged her.

"THANKS LUCE! I OWE YOU ONE!" I could practically hear her smirk.

"I'll take you up on that offer" I paled but asked.

"How did you know!"

"Well if a heat source is hot enough you can make the air go where you want it, so when you flames became so hot it put out his wind!" I don't really get how she knew that but it really saved us.

"How hot was it anyway?" I was curious so I asked. I then looked down at her and flushed. She noticed too and screamed and covered herself. I may of burnt her clothes. Whoops.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU!" She smacked the back of my head and I just laughed.

"H-here..." I chuckled still while handing her my vest.

"Oh great, a vest, that'll cover everything" she said sarcastically. I was still laughing while she put it on.

"I guess it'll do..." She sighed trying to cover up some more.

"I see you guys are gettin' chummy with one another." I turned around to see gray, erza, happy, and Marie.

"Shut it, ice princess!"

"What did you say flame breath!" I waved my hands up.

"Wasn't me!" We both looked at Lucy with the most terrifying face i've ever seen. Even erza shrunk a little with Lucy's look.

"Don't even think about it, Kageyama" she growled deeply and we all turned to see him making his way to the flute. When he turned to look at her he paled so much he could of rivaled a ghost.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He sat down on the tracks and said nothing more.

"Let's go" we all followed Lucy to the masters meeting and we then saw makarov. We brought him the flute and took kageyama to the infirmary. Afterwards we went back to master and then the flute started to glow. Master dropped it and backed up. A giant demon like thing became the flute and it was talking about eating souls! One of the guild master explained it was a demon from the book of Zeref.

"Do souls taste good?" I asked no one in particular.

"How the hell should I know?!" I heard Gray answer back. We all got into position and one by one Lucy, erza, gray, and I charged at it punching it and stuff.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

he then tried to whistle a death tune but since we beat the crap outta him it was just crappy noise. Lucy and I almost fainted at screeching sound. We all attacked him at once and he was down and defeated.

"Good job all!" Lucy yelled.

"Wow I didn't know how powerful you all are!" Master Bob came and hugged me and gray. We were...very disturbed. I heard Lucy laugh and I glared at her and she fell to the ground from laughter.

"YOU 4 IDIOTS DESTROYED HALF THE TOWN!" Master yelled crying.

"We are so sorry master, please forgive us!" Erza apologized running after master with gray following. I looked back at Lucy and smiled.

"C'mon Luce, let's go!" I grabbed her hand running off too catch up with everyone.

"Yeah!" I heard her yell behind me. Once we got back to the guild we got a drink and sat down to rest for a bit. Happy and Marie decided to stay at the guild while me and Lucy walked home. When we got there we kicked off our shoes and lied in our hammocks.

"What a day!" She sighed happily.

"I'm glad you joined fairy tail, Lucy!" She blushed and looked down which make me grin.

"T-thanks Natsu, that means a lot coming from you." She stuttered. It was my turn to blush and I announced I was going to take a shower to cool off. I looked in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me...I've never in my time on earth land acted this way and I've never felt this kind of heat and feelings. I must be going nuts." I whispered to myself and took a very cold shower and got out of the bathroom to find Lucy asleep in her bed.

"Night, Luce" I looked down at her and found myself drifting closer to her lips and we were centimeters apart from kissing when I quickly shot up and flushed.

"I really am going nuts!" I climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I just kept thinking back to what I tried to do. Even when I was a kid and hung out with lisanna, I never thought of kissing her. I heard Lucy get up and climb in the hammock with me and lay on me.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I remembered her saying something about sleep walking. I was to lazy to walk her back to her bed and actually it felt kinda nice so I let her stay there for the night.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

i woke up to light snoring and I yawned. What a weird dream. I was married to someone but I can't remember his face. Weird. I looked up to see a sleeping natsu under me and I panicked again. I must of sleep walked again! I'm such and idiot! I felt my face heat up when in saw him waking up from sleep and looking at me. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my back to hold me down.

"Mornin' Luce!" He yelled. I put my head on him chest and mumbled a morning. We stayed like that for a while in comfortable science when we heard snickering. We turned too see gray, erza, happy, and Marie smiling and I looked to see happy holding a camera taking a picture at us. I blushed as red as erzas hair.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" I yelled.

"Well we were going to ask you guys out on a mission but when we saw this we had to watch for a while." Gray smirked at us. I looked up to see natsus blushing face and all I could think of was: cute. I jumped off natsu and got out some clothes that girls give natsu as a reward and ran to the bathroom and shouted;

"I'm going to take a shower, pick a job and I'll meet you at the guild!" I set my clothes down and took my shower and put on my clothes which consisted of a pink tank top with a white bow and white skirt and I had black knee high boots. I walked out of the bathroom and saw natsu waiting patiently for me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked but I was glad to see he waited for me.

"I insisted on waiting for you." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked towards the ground. He is just too adorable. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with his onyx eyes and his eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"C'mon, let's go to the guild!" I walked out the door with him hand in hand. He smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah!" We walked into the guild still holding hands and walked towards the bar to order breakfast. Mira looked at us with hearts in her eyes and held up a picture of us sleeping together. I gasped and tried to swip it away from Mira but she was too quick.

"Where did you get that!" I blushed.

"Happy" was all she said and that was all I need to know. I closed my eyes and focused all my attention into my hearing. I heard him and jumped under the table where he was hiding.

"You little brat! I'm going to skin you alive!"

"Natsu help!" He yelped.

"Sorry happs nothing I can do" natsu smirked drinking his fire whisky. After getting my revenge I sat down and started eating against only to be interrupted by this mysterious man coming and I heard Mira say something.

"You okay master?"

"Just a bit sleepy." Then everything went black. I woke up and looked around to see everyone waking up too.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mytogan" natsu said eating his breakfast again. I heard a little about him so I didn't ask any questions.

"No one has every seen him except master!" I heard a guild mate yell.

"That's not true! I've seen him too!" I looked up to see a blonde guy on the second floor smirking down on us like he was a king. I just met him and he blew my short fuse.

"Laxus..."

* * *

 **Chapter 7 will be here soon!**


	7. Galuna Island

**well I'm back so enjoy I guess**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

i looked up at laxus with an annoyed face. I haven't even met him and I wanna pound him.

"Laxus! What are you doing here?!" I heard the master yell. I over heard one day that laxus has his own group called the 'The Thunder God Tribe' as in his minions. I also heard that laxus is masters grandson! It makes me sad how such a good man can be related to this blonde headed brat. I scoffed.

"I heard a rumor that a dragon slayer joined our guild recently and I just had to see who the guy was, I ain't harming anyone am I?" He looked directly at master.

"I suppose not..." Master grumbled. Wait did he say he wanted to meet a GUY as in a boy? Wait till I tell this idiot I'm the dragon layer.

"HEY BUDDY! I'M THE SLAYER YOU WANTED SO BADLY TO SEE!" I yelled up to laxus looking smug to see his reaction. He looked at me and busted a gut.

"YOU'RE THE NEW DRAGON SLAYER? HA, I'VE SEEN FIERCER BUNNIES THAN YOU!" He laughed out. I got so mad I saw erza and a few others around me step back except Marie of course. She sees me like this quite often.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FIERCE YOU LIGHTNING DRAGON ASS!" I yelled about to run up the stairs but master stopped me but stared at me with shock as the guild went quiet. Even laxus seemed surprised.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Honestly, they do that way to often.

"how did you know?" Master looked at me.

"Know what?" I was utterly confused now.

"That he was a slayer?" They didn't know? Oh god it must of been some sort of secret.

"He reeks of slayer!" I yelled at him. Laxus just stared at me with curiosity. Everyone gasped and looked at me and then laxus. He glared back and everyone shrunk.

"How'd you figure it out, little girl?" He asked me. I laughed bitterly

"Like I said before, you reek of it, but what I don't get is how natsu didn't know." I looked at natsu and he's staring intensely at laxus. Its like I could read his thoughts.

"Don't bother natsu, he ain't a real one." Again everyone's eyes were on me. This time laxus was in utter disbelief.

"Just who are you?" Laxus said. I glared at him. Then sighed. I know why my senses are better than natsu but I didn't think I'd have to explain it like this.

"As you know I was raised by Draco, right? Well he taught me how to sharpen my senses to my full extent so my sense of smell is far superior than natsus and laxus combined. That's how I can smell the slayer in him and I also know it was a lacrima that was planted in him to have him become a dragon slyer in the first place. So fairy tail has 3 dragon slayer; celestial, fire, and lightning." I concluded. They were all surprised and their looks were so funny I had to chuckle a bit.

"Y-your fac-ces are HILARIOUS!" I was on the floor now LMAO.

"You are incredible!" Master sighed proudly. I got up still chuckling at his words.

"TEACH ME LUCY!" I heard natsu yell it almost made my ears bleed.

"Teach you what?" I asked.

"TEACH ME HOW TO SHARPEN MY SENSES TOO!" I was really glad he wanted help. I smiled andthemld him we would train later.

"Master! I would like to recruit Lucy, natsu, gray, happy, and Marie on a S-class mission, I think with Lucy's senses and strength along with natsu and grays strength and happy and Marie's will it can be done." I heard erza whisper in masters ear. She probably knew that I was over hearing but whatever.

"Yes, I think you can handle it but I want you to choose the easiest one, got it!" He smiled at her. I was smiling so bright. She smiled and walked up the stairs but not before glancing coldly at laxus which made me feel so guilty. If thoughts are loud enough I can hear them. It is all part of my senses, so I can also sense pain and sorrow within laxus heart. I know he cares for the guild and that alone made me happy. He saw me smiling sadly at him and scoffed.

"What, Blondie?!" His cold hard stare was so fake. I smiled softly and then laughed at the nickname he gave me.

"You're blonde too, idiot" he glared and walked away but not before I saw a small curl to his lips. He just needed kindness to ease his aching heart. I watched as erza ran down the stairs with a piece of paper so I went up to her.

"Can I take a looks?" I asked. She smiled and handed the paper over. We were suppose to lift a curse the the island of Galuna. I looked at the reward and got a bit dizzy. 7,000,000 jewel and a golden gate key. I jumped for joy and grabbed natsu to pack.

"Come on you idiot its mission time!" I ran down the street straight to our house and started to pack.

"Uhh what's going on?" I looked at him and smiled. I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks and smiled wider.

"We are going on a S-class mission so start packing." He gasped but then got all excided and faster than the speed of light.

"THEN LETS GO!" He grabbed my hand and ran out the door while I just laughed as we made our way back towards the guild to tell the others. When we told them gray was skeptical but didn't press the situation and happy and Marie looked frightened.

"WERE GOING TO DIEEEE!" Marie yelled as she ran behind happy for good measure and happy was complaining to but ignored them. Wow. S-class worthy already. I'm good. We all walked out and to the docks to wait for erza. We all know she takes a million years.

 _Erza's P.O.V._

I decided to pack a few items before departing for Galuna Island and I must say that the 2 dragon slayers were particularly excided. Speaking of dragon slayer, Lucy, she is a mystery of her own. Every time I know more about her I learn about her strength and mind. It really surprises me how she can have an effect on me like this. I walked down near the dock still thinking about the mysterious dragon slayer. I feel I've known her my whole life but she isn't exactly an open book.

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"ICE SICKLE STRIPPER!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!" here we go again. I was about to stop them until I saw Lucy. I coward in fear at her face. She's even scarier than me and Mira combined!

"you two...gray, you bumped my head with your cold ass elbow and trust me when I say that I do not like to be cold..." Her voice was dangerously low and I saw gray, he looked like he could of died there.

"B-but I saw natsu kick you and you're not yelling at him." He stuttered matter-of-factly. I saw Lucy's face change dramatically from demon to high-school girl with a crush.

"T-THATS DIFFERENT!" She's yelled and he face went full tomato. I looked at natsu and saw he was turning a bit red from this situation and it made me smile. He's not as dense as he let's on.

"You said that last time, Lucy, so tell me how is it different?" Oh she said this before? I'm so amazed at her personality changes. She saw me observing the situation and she let out a sigh of relief.

"OH LOOK ERZA'S HERE!" she yelled so obviously changing the subject. Smart girl.

"Hello everyone. How is it going?" I asked.

"Scary" both fire and ice mage whined. They must still be shaken up by Lucy's wrath. I know I am. I saw Lucy smirk knowing she had won.

"Shall we find a boat and start the mission?" I smiled at everyone. I looked at natsu and Lucy's horrified faces.

"Who said we were taking a boat?!" Lucy yelled while natsu nodded furiously. I laughed soflty at their sickened faces.

"Idiots! Why do you think we were on a dock?" Gray yelled at the two who where dreading it already.

"I thought we were swimming!" The both said simultaneously. Jeez, its like that were made of each other.

"wow..." Was all gray said. I had to agree, they were both morons. After all the commotion we tried looking for a guy too take us but no one would. I was starting to get irritated. So was Lucy. Her face was scaring anyone close to us. Every time a man would refuse to take us to the cursed island she would glare so hard at the men they would fall back into the ocean. She needs to control her anger.

"Lucy!" I said sternly. She looked back and it took every atom in my body not to look away.

"Control your anger! You're scaring everyone away." She sighed a d nodded as we walked to the last guy on the dock.

"Will you take us to Galuna Island?" Lucy spat out trying to look polite.

"No can do...its cursed you know!" He said. Now how are we going to get there. It was a second later he was hoisted up as we heard him scream.

"Listen pal! We know its cursed, that's why we want to save it! So we are going to get into this boat and you and going to take usl GOT IT!" Dammit Lucy!

"Lucy sto-"

"No no it quite alright and yes I will take you. My name is Bobo by the way." Lucy set him down as we got in the boat. She looked so embarrassed after she saw what she had done. She looked kind of cute all embarrassed and that's why I looked at natsu. He was red and looking anywhere but her. He's so obvious. I then saw his face turn green. Motion sickness

"I'M SO SORRY SIR! I WENT A LITTLE OVER BOARD" a little? Even when she sick like that she apologized anyway. He said she was fine and he was glad to take us since we were mages he would help us since he was from the island. He showed us his arm and I was so surprised but didn't show it. So this is the curse were dealing with. This is going to be one hell of a job. The waters were getting rough but we held our ground. Natsu and Lucy were down so it was just me, gray, and the cats. I saw a huge wave come towards us and Lucy managed to hold natsu tightly despite her sickness. What is she doing? I then looked at bobo who disappeared and then it clicked. Were going to be washed away and she's holding him so the don't get separated. I held on to the cats and gray as tight as I could just in time for the wave to hit us.

The real mission is about to start. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **sorry about not updating recently, I've been lazy. So I hoped you somewhat enjoyed this chapter! I'm not at all good at writing but it's fun non the less and I like to read the reviews I get. I might not update tomorrow since I have family stuff but I will try to the next day. I don't like to give up on a story so I won't. The next chapter will be here so...yeah! Bai**


	8. Deliora

**Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I woke up and felt a heavy weight on me and my head was pounding. I looked up to see an unconscious boy with pink hair. I flushed of course...I seem to do that often when I'm around this idiot. I tried shaking him awake to the best of my abilities but failed. I looked around the beach were we landed on and saw erza, gray, and the cats all in a huddle. At least we made it.

"Natsu...wake up" I tried to layedohim up again. I finally got a response and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where...where am I?" He looked around totally confused.

"On me, idiot." I sweat dropped as he looked down at me. I could see a light tint of pink and that just made my face explode in color. He got up and helped me up. I dusted off my skirt and we walked towards erza and gray. I kicked gray awake.

"Get up." I said to him. He looked over at me and sighed and looked away.

"5 more minutes mom!" I was so shell shocked I couldn't even think. Did he just say I looked like a mom. DOES HE THINK I LOOK OLD!? I heard natsu start laughing.

"SHUDDUP!" I yelled at natsu while kicking gray to get up again. This time I heard a yelp from gray and he got up...with no shirt or pants on. I face palmed.

"Gray...clothes."

"CRAP!" Erza then woke up and looked around.

"Looks like were here..." I smiled. I grabbed Marie and happy and put them each on my shoulder and told them to rest.

"BTW, Lucy, I wanted to tell you great job." Erza said to me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because, if you hadn't had the idea of holding on to each other we could of all been separated."

"That was all on instincts" I finished as she nodded. We started walking through the forest and we came across I giant wall made out of wood and we assumed it was our clients place.

"HELLO! WE'VE COME FROM FAIRY TAIL AND WERE HERE TO TAKE THE JOB THAT WAS REQUESTED!" I yelled as loud as I could to the top. Two guards looked down at us.

"Show us your guild marks" one of em said. We did and they looked at each other.

"Strip the blonde one!" One of them yelled down. I'm pissed now.

"HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS INSTEAD!" I yelled at him and he flinched. They let us in after that and I glared the hell out of them and they shrunk to the size of an ant. I walked up to the one who said that disgusting thing and glared.

"Wanna ask me to strip now" if looks could kill he would be six feet under by now.

"N-No ma'am" he saluted. I smirked.

"Good" I said in a sweet voice and practically skipped back to natsu and the gang. His face was priceless!

"Lucy..." Erza warned and I shrugged her off. The guy in charge of this place came up to us and explained the situation. Like why he sent out the request and what not...Oh! He also said something about destroying the moon- wait what? I started laughing after he said that.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Actually 2 things are funny, 1: what you said about destroying the moon, hilarious and 2: OH MY GOD YOUR SIDEBURNS!" His sideburns were so long its like they were touching the ground. This guy could be a comedian.

"What about telling you to destroy the moon?" I was about to explain to the old man but erza shut my mouth. Them all of a sudden when the moon was fully out all of the villagers were moaning and groaning. The next thing I saw horrified me; they all looked like demons. I took back every horrible thing I said about them.

"This is why we want the moon destroyed." I felt truly awful and guilty. We said we would fix this and they gave us a room to stay in.

"I think we should look for clues on the island tomorrow." I said too them as I unpacked a bit.

"Agreed" they all said. We all laid down trying too comprehend what we saw. I was finally starting to go to sleep when i looked too my left and right. A stripper and a loud mouth. I sighed and was deciding what side to sleep on. A stripper is a bit of a no-no so I took my changes with mister snores a lot.

 _Morning_

I woke up to sound of muffled snoring and laughter. I tried to sit up but something or someone was stopping me. I looked down and saw natsu sleeping with his face dug into the crook of my neck. I felt my face grow so hot it could of rivaled natsu's heat. I know everyone else was laughing at us so I pretended to act asleep in hopes they would leave us alone because i kinda wanted to stay like this longer.

"We know you're awake" happy snickered along with Marie. Damn I can never win. I still didn't move but I did breath in natsu's delicious scent. Cinnamon and campfire. I knew they wouldn't leave any time soon so I sighed and tried to wake up natsu.

"Wake up, idiot its time to go." I said shaking him a bit. He complained and snuggled deeper. I know he's awake and fully aware of his actions. That bastard.

"I know you're awake, I can smell mischief on you." I whispered in his ear. I felt him smirk against my skin and hug me tighter.

"I'll get up when I wanna" he whispered back. He's as stubborn as me so I know he won't back down.

"We'll...umm...catch up with you guys so just go on ahead" I smiled back at them. Erza didn't seem to happy but didn't press the situation.

"Fine, but if you guys aren't up before we leave, it won't end well for you or natsu." I nodded and they left. Thank god. Instincts are my greatest weakness so I just followed them and hugged natsu closer. He purred in content. We stayed like this for another 5 minuted before we got up and got dressed and left. I know we already act like were together but that's just instincts of a dragon. I like- no love natsu and I know he feels the same but were gonna take it slow for now and I'm okay with that.

"Let's hurry and catch up to erza and the others" I said as we ran to the gates.

"I do not want to make her angry anymore than we already did" he retorted back and I snorted.

"You were the one who made her angry, dope" I smirked at him.

"Yeah but I had my reasons" he smirked back as I blushed. Idiot. We got there and we saw erza talking to one of the guards and gray looking rather bored.

"Were...here" I panted and gray smirked.

"Well looking like you 2 love birds are up." I blushed and looked away from him.

"Actually.." I heard natsu say.

"Its love drago-" I cut him off preventing anymore embarrassment but gray already knew what natsu said.

"Alright fine...love dragons" he snickered as we crossed the gate. I stomped on Natsu feet and he hissed.

"Idiot!" I glared.

"I already know that, but you don't have to keep repeating it!" He looked hurt but I know he wasn't so I just rolled my eyes and pouted.

"Wow..." He stared at me intensely.

"W-what?"

"You look cute when you pout!" He smiled and walked ahead of me leaving me flushed and confused.

"IDIOT!" I yelled out loud. I was about to kill him when this giant rat came flying over us. That's when I smelled something so bad it would put rotten eggs to shame. I saw that this nasty rat did it and ran up to the others who got the worst of it. Crap! Natsu's sense of smell is higher than the rest which means I'm screwed. It was to late, I went in there and everything went black.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

when this rat thing sprayed us I almost passed out but kept my ground. I know Lucy would definitely pass out and I was right, she was laying by me unconscious. I picked her up and decided too fight that rodent. Me and gray punched him and gray used iced floor and the thing slipped and passed out. Lucy woke up and saw who made her pass out. She walked right up to it and kicked it so far I couldn't see where it had landed. Damn that girl can kick. We ran into this temple to prevent anymore attacking and we looked around a bit.

"This place must be ancient." I said looking around. Lucy noticed some moon symbol on the wall.

"Moon curse and moon temple...what could it mean?" She looked confused which made her nose scrunch up very adorably. Suddenly the floor gave out and we tumbled down.

"CRAP!" I heard Lucy yell. I looked over and saw her trying to push down her skirt. I blushed and looked anywhere but her. She must of saw me.

"PERVERT!" she yelled in my direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I smirked even though we were falling to our deaths. We hit the ground and surprsingly we were still alive.

"Natsu, I outta kill ya!" Lucy yelled at me.

"But you won't." She flushed and looked away.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked while we all got up. We nodded but gray seemed fixated on something.

"Deliora..." I looked in his direction and saw this giant monster inside of a huge piece of ice.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This demon is deliora!" Gray yelled. I have know idea why this thing is important. I walked up to it and saw how huge this thing really was. I lit my hand on fire and gray punched me!

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Lucy yelled at him.

"DON'T LET ANY FIRE GO BY THIS THING!" Gray yelled at me. I growled at gray. I don't care who gray thinks he is but I wont let him sucker punch me and go unpunished. I got up to punch him back but erza stopped me.

"Natsu." I looked at her and she shook her head and glared. I backed down and sat by Luce.

"Gray, I'm sorry that this monster hurt you but I know fire won't melt her..." I looked at Lucy confused and gray gasped.

"How'd you know?" He looked at Lucy.

"I can hear your thoughts if they are loud enough" she said and then she had a glare that looked as scary as erza.

"So don't go punching natsu when its not necessary" he paled and nodded. "She liiiiikes youuu!" I heard happy yell. She blushed and her glare instantly disappeared. I knew it.

"We know an enemy has something to do with deliora so we should wait here until midnight" erza commanded.

"Why midnight?" I asked.

"That's when the moon comes out." She answered.

"Wait midnight? But its the afternoon!" Lucy yelled. Oh god she's right.

"So be it." Erza left no room for argument and we groaned.

This is going to be so boring. We sat there bored out of our minds while gray sat by deliora all depressed. Lucy called a spirit that can sing. We listened while I laid on Lucy's lap while she stroked my hair. I could actually fall asleep. Lucy let her spirit disappear back to the spirit world because it might attracted attention. Good call because after that we heard voices and his behind some rocks. They walked in and talked for awhile and then a third came in.

"Someone hurt my Angelica! She came crashing down in front of me like someone had kicked her into the sky!" Some weird lady with pink hair said. I heard Lucy snicker at what she said. They talked a bit more and left. We got out of our hiding place and decided to follow them.

Here comes the real adventure.

* * *

 **well there was chapter eight hoped you enjoyed.**


	9. Natsu vs yuka and Lucy vs sherry

**i felt like writing a bit so here I am! Enjoy! I do want to say this, I'm not very good at remembering what they did or said so that's why I practically skip it. Also, if you already watched fairy tail or read the manta than you know what already happened so I really don't have to explain much. That's all!**

* * *

 _Gray's P.O.V._

i was still worried by what we saw down there. Why the hell would they want deliora, it doesn't make any sense. Once we got up to the surface we saw a bunch of people doing some spell with a magic circle. We looked over to where those three guys we saw before and saw them talking to their leader I was guessing. I heard him talk and I frooze. No way.

"The hell is he doing here!?" I whispered causing the other to look at me. I can't believe he's here! Why is he here?

"You know this man?" Erza asked me. I nodded not taking any chances with her wrath. Out of nowhere one of Lucy's spirits started explaining what was really going on.

"I thought you went back to the spirit world!" Lucy half yelled half whispered. After her spirit explained, i put all the pieces together. He wants to revive deliora to surpass Ur. Its so obvious! How did I not notice before.

"THAT'S IT! I AIN'T HIDING ANY LONGER!" Natsu yelled.

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Lucy also chimed in. They both are total idiots. Erza read my mind.

"YOU BOTH ARE TOTAL IDIOTS!" She yelled banging on natsu's and Lucy's head. We were obviously caught and he noticed me. I glared.

"Happy! Marie! Take Lucy and erza and leave." I demanded. Natsu will be a bit harder to convince to go but it's worth a try.

"NO! I'M GONNA FIT THIS CREEP!" Lucy yelled trying to get out of Happy's grip. Marie and happy flew off with those two and I sighed in relief. I looked over at natsu and he was frozen in a giant ice ball thing from ankle to neck only leaving his feet, arms, and head exposed. I tried to not laugh at his pathetic attempt of escaping. I kicked him down the hill so I could fight him and because now natsu is out of range of his magic.

"GRAAAY!" He yelled while tumbling down. I chuckled a bit.

"Sorry natsu." I turned my head back to my enemy.

"Lyon..."

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

that bastard kicked me down. I'm going to kill him. I tried to melt the ice off but it wouldn't budge.

"What kind of ice is this?" I asked myself. I figured I wasn't going back to the village so I walked up to find gray again. It took me a mere 20 minutes before I got there. I saw gray laying there half conscious and sighed as I picked him up.

"C'mon gray, let's head back to help erza and Lucy."

"I...I lost" he started crying. That pissed me off.

"Stop crying! You're a fairy tail wizard, if you fall you get back up!" I said something along those lines. He smiled at me.

"Yeah..."

"GOD ITS EVEN HARDER TO WALK NOW!" I yelled getting very frustrated with this stupid ice block thing. We walked in conformable silence and we made it back.

"HEY LUCY AND ERZA!" I yelled at them. Lucy's face was in horror while erza just chuckled.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, NATSU!" Luce yelled at me.

"why-" I was cut off by my own scream as I fell in a hole! What the actual hell?

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" I yelled up to them. Lucy sheepishly laughed as she helped us back up. Wait...the ice broke! I cheered as I squeezed Lucy.

"Whatever you did, it worked!"

"W-whatever..." Some of the village men took gray to the infirmary. Others were also shocked to see Lucy's trap work but her face was funny either way.

"Wait if you guys are already back then how are those weird guys not even here yet." Lucy informed. Just as she said that the huge rat came flying over us with a bucket full of...I don't really know.

"Aww what! That means my trap was completely useless!" Lucy pouted. She looked adorable there.

"What ugly people...who knew that moon drip could effect them like this..." I heard the pink haired lady say. She also said something about love but after what I heard I tuned her out with my rage. Something from the bucket drop and it headed towards Lucy.

"The hell?" She must of smelled it because she then dodged at incredible speed and looked back on what it was. Acid of some sort.

"That would of killed me...they have a giant bucket full of the stuff!" Oh god she was right.

"LUCY! ERZA! GATHER EVERYONE UP IN THE MIDDLE!" Lucy knew what I was doing and nodded and proceeded to gather everyone.

"Let's go happy!"

"AYE!" He took me up as the jelly acid dropped.

"WITH THE FLAMES OF MY RIGHT HAND AND THE FLAMES OF MY LEFT...THE COMBINATION OF THE TWO WILL SEND YOU FLYING! FIRE DRAGON DAZZLING BLAZE!" A hole was made through the jelly to spread around the middle of the village. Everyone seemed safe so I landed with happy.

"BOBO'S GRAVE!" the chief guy said. Then what really made me mad was when that those guys smashed it. I looked over at Lucy and saw people stepping back a bit. She looked livid.

"What the hell is the big idea..." She growled dangerously low. Just then the rat came flying over and the next thing I knew Lucy was gone. I looked up and saw Lucy holding on to the rats foot! Is she some kind of stupid?

"AM I SOME KIND OF STUPID!?" I guess she questioned her own intelligence too. Next thing I saw was it going down. She must of done something to it. It crashed down and I sweat dropped.

"I'll go get her..." Happy then flew away as I nodded.

"Let me handle this..." I heard the guy with huge eyebrows say.

"If you take him, natsu, I will take dog ears, okay?." Erza asked me. I totally forget she was even here.

"Alright." Was all I said I as charged at big brow. He had some barrier and he blocked my attack.

"I can block any attack..." I didn't listen to the rest because i didn't care. I slammed my fist into it and reeled back. I almost lost my balance but regained it.

"It won't work." He said. I got angry and did it again, but this time I kept it there.

"As long as I don't use magic I can get past this." I smirked as I put my head in it as well.

"What the?!" He said. I made fire go to my elbow and blasted threw the barrier and punched him. It worked!

"Good job..." I looked at erza. Was she already done?

"How'd you do it?" I asked her. She sighed and answered.

"He told me he was stronger than the guy you fought and for a second I believed him, but tried to scratch me with his jelly claws and told me it would paralyze me, he would of been a formidable enemy but he was so stupid so all I had to do was trick him into touching himself." I nodded but smirked. Seems like I had the better enemy. I then remembered Lucy and I paled. All I remember was her crashing down!

"GAH! LUCY!" I yelled as I panicked on what to do. I saw erza's face and stopped. She was grinning.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" She said. I didn't know what to say, I never really thought about it before.

"Hn..." I nodded a bit red faced as I ran to find Lucy.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

"ouch!" I said as got up. Dang that hurt more than I expected. "How dare you..." I heard as I looked up and saw sherry. I sighed a big long sigh.

"What do you want." I asked her.

"I'm going tom show love by destroying you!" She yelled at me and I smirked. Yeah, let's see her try.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" I yelled and called him out. He made a perverted comment again.

"Just get her." I said and he nodded. He charged but stopped. I raised a brow.

"What's up, Taurus?" He charged for me instead and I dodged.

"My magic is doll attack, I can control anything except humans!" She smirked at me.

"Close gate of the golden bull!" I yelled as he disappeared. "Alright, then I'll fight you with my other magic!" Bet she didn't see that coming.

"W-what! Other magic..." My cheeks puffed up ready for my attack.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" A swirl of gold and silver charged at her and she was knocked back.

"TRY DESTROYING MY ROCK DOLL THEN!"

"Okay." I punch her doll so hard the rocks practically incinerated. I ran to the beach and called Aquarius.

"Tch." Bitchy as ever.

"I'll just control her!" Sherry yelled. Man she is in for it. She tried to get Aquarius to attack me but she would of done that anyway. She washed me and sherry away.

"Dang her!" I yelled. I was so dizzy I felt like I was on transportation. I knocked out sherry and heard voices in the distance.

"Hey guys!" I waved as I saw natsu and happy running towards me. Natsu tackled me in a hug.

"Don't go getting kidnapped by a rat, Luce I was worried!" He scolded me. He's so adorable. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a minute until happy awkwardly coughed and we both flushed and pulled away.

"I have an idea...but where's erza?" I asked.

"She was fighting and then disappeared and I'm assuming she is fighting some of the small fry." I nodded. I grabbed both happy and natsu and ran for the temple.

"Come on! Were going to destroy some of the temple!" I yelled at them.

"Why?" They asked me. "If we destroy the pillar things holding up the temple, then it will tip and the moon drip won't fall onto deliora, thus stopping their plan!" I yelled back.

"Smart." Was all the said sand I smiled. I am smart. Once we got there we went to one side of the temple and destroyed it so it would tip. It worked and we smiled proudly of our work. We head up the temple and found gray fighting Lyon. Is that what I think it is? CRAP! He's using iced shell. I ran up to him and punched the side of his face.

"What the heck, Lucy!" He yelled at me. "Idiot! Don't sacrifice your idiot self!" I yelled back at him.

"How'd you know..." He trailed off. I sighed and told him to beat him without killing himself and when I was done lecturing him this weirdo dude came in and told Lyon he fixed the temple. Me and natsu were fuming.

"I'm counting on you gray, don't do anything stupid." I said as me, natsu, and happy ran after that man...or women?

* * *

 **Well that's it! Hoped you enjoyed chapter nine. I'm not really entirely sure when I when I'll post chapter ten but it will be during this next week. I wanted to say that i'm going to finish this story when I reach 20-40 chapters so I have a long way to go but I'm trying. I really hoped you enjoyed this story so far! Bai**


	10. Phantom lord!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and Lucy were running after the guy who has the weird scent. Happy and Marie joined erza and fighting the small fry.

"He's really getting on my nerves." Lucy growled. I nodded as we kept running. I heard Lucy sigh.

"Looks like I'm actually going to have to try..." I looked at her confused and the next thing I knew she was gone. I looked over and she was holding up the weirdo.

"W-what?" I asked her. She smirked.

"I just ran faster, no biggy." This girl is really something. She turned serious.

"How'd you do it?" She asked him. He smiled a creepy smile.

"Let me show you." Suddenly a piece of the temple was falling on me. I broke just before it fell though. Then the next thing I knew it was back to normal.

"Some kind of time magic." Lucy said. He got out of Lucy grip and ran for it.

"Ugh!" We ran faster to catch up to him. We were right by deliora and he was standing on a rock like he was the king of the world. We rolled our eyes. "Tell me, Lyon has a reason for wanting to release deliora, but what about the other and yourself." I suddenly asked.

"Well, the others they had their homes and family destroyed by deliora so I'm guessing they are doing it for revenge." He explained to us.

"And you?" Lucy asked.

"Me? Lyon is a fool! When he fails at killing deliora I will take over!" He crackled. God people like he she sucks. Luce and I ran up to attack him but some green flying lacrima thing came flying at us. I hit my stomach and I the air was knocked out of me.

"Natsu!" Luce yelled. I held up my hand to signal I was okay. I felt Lucy's aura and shuddered a bit.

"How. Dare. You." She growled and broke the lacrima but it came back but she ignored it and charged at he she and punched him so far down he hit a smaller rock with his face. I looked surprised as she struck him. Jeez. Its not like he killed me.

"You punch hard, women" he she stood up and wiped his face.

"You're a women too!" She yelled. Wait so he is a she? I knew it!

"Must be your nose then" she said. Lucy scoffed.

"Obviously." The lacrima hit Lucy's cheek and she fell. Cheep shot. While that time lady was distracted I charged and punched her. I went up to Lucy to help her up.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded taking the hand I held up to her.

"And you?" She asked.

"I wasn't just punched off a rock." I retorted back. She giggled. We turned back to the fight and she was gone. We then saw gray all beaten up and I saw Lucy cringe at his state. **(sorry I don't want to write gray and Lyons fight because...I don't feel like it)**.

"Gray! You okay?" Lucy ran up to him and was checking him for anymore injuries. I felt a bit irritated at that but wasn't entirely sure why. We then heard a giant roar and looked up at deliora. The ice was cracking.

"Crap." Gray flinched. Then Lyon came in crawling and muttering stupid thing. Gray hit him to knock him out. Gray then got in position of iced shell. I then got in front of him.

"Out of the way, natsu." He said.

"If we stopped you before than what makes you think we'll let you try again." He got quiet and he left his position. Deliora then roared again and the ice broke and his fist came swing at me and I got ready. Deliora then stopped and he started to crack. He was...already dead?

"He was already dead..." Gray and Lyon said. Lyon was freaking out and gray let some tears drop.

"Thank you...Ur." Luce and I smiled as we walked up to find erza. We saw her and waved at her and she quickened her pace. Happy and marie flew into Lucy's chest, crying because they were worried and she smiled and pat their head.

"Don't worry! I'm okay." She exclaimed. We went to the surface and patched everyone up.

"Does this mean its over?" Lucy asked us.

"No, we still need to fix the villagers." Erza said.

"I thought that getting rid of deliora would get rid of the curse!?" Lucy yelled and I nodded.

"Think about it, me and my crew were practically bathing in moon droop and our appearance didn't change." Lyon cut in. He was right.

"Something is up with them..." Lyon then trailed off. We came back to the village to get some answers.

"the moon!" Sideburns yelled in our faces.

"Yes, but can we gather everyone here?" Erza asked and everyone gathered around.

"So, the curse started about 3 years ago, correct?" She asked them. They nodded.

"Why didn't you investigate then?" They looked quite nervous.

"Too be honest we did, but everyone we got close we would end back up here." Sideburns explained.

"I figured it out, but I will need natsus assistance." I piped up and nodded as followed her to some kind of watch tower and we claimed it. She got in new armor and explained that she needed a boost of energy using my fire. I nodded and as she was about to throw it towards the moon I used my fire as a boost and it shot to the moon. It cracked but it wasn't the moon, it waw the sky! I figured out that there wsas something between us and the moon. Erza explained everything and I was excited to see everything unfold. Then we saw bobo in demon form.

"bobo!" His dad yelled.

"Pops!" He yelled back.

"I though we killed you!" Bobo laughed.

"A stab to the chest can't kill a demon so I left because you all were acting weird." Sideburns cried and they flew to the air and celebrated.

 _The morning after_

I woke up to the smell of vanilla and Strawberry's. I sighed in content and dug my face deeper into this wonderful scent.

"N-natau!"

"Hmmm"

"Get off me!" I then snapped my eyes open to see a red faced Lucy tying to glare at me but was failing adorably.

"Morning!" She sighed and I let go of her and we got dressed and walked out to get our reward and leave. We saw erza talking and I heard her saw we weren't taking the reward. I guess Luce and bray heard too because they protested but erza was absolute.

"We will take the key though." She said. what! No fair! Luce gets something but we don't. i growled as we left the island but then my anger was replaced with sickness. I looked over to a sick Lucy and snickered. She glared at me but it wasn't very scary.

"Don't laugh, dragon boy!" She gagged out.

"Like you're one to talk!" I puked. Ugh. We heard everyone else laugh and we felt even worse. Once we got back me and Luce were kissing the ground like our life was on the line.

"Land sweet land!" She laughed. We then got up to head back to the guild.

"I still can't believe we got no reward!" Gray pouted. I agreed for once.

"Stop complaining guys!" Lucy yelled.

"No fair! You got something but we didn't!" Happy complained. She smirked.

"Let's sell it!" Happy smiled and her smirk disappeared and was replaced by a glare that could kill.

"Take that back fleabag!"

"Lucy!"

"Sorry" I looked who called out Lucy's name and saw Marie scolding Lucy for her immature outburst. She was stopped short when we saw the guild. It was all torn up with iron beams sticking out. Our mouths were wide open.

What the hell happened. We ran down in the basement to find everyone down there.

"What happened!" Lucy yelled.

"Phantom lord" Mira explained everything and we were astonished.

"We have to fight back gramps!" I yelled at him. He was a drunken mess and was sputtering nonsense.

"Got to go to the can" he then ran away. I got angry.

"Guys. He is just as upset but he knows we can't do anything about it because of the council." Mira said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. We sighed and we decided to crash at Lucy's. Without her concent of course.

 _Lucys P.O.V._

"Plue, to be honest I was confused on what guild I wanted to join; fairy tail or phantom lord because phantom was just as chaotic. I'm glad I chose fairy tail though." I walked into me and natsu's house to see 2 unwanted quests.

"KYAA!" I yelled.

"What are you doing here!?" I threw a table at gray.

"Since natsu's house is in the woods its very likely that phantom doesn't know where you guys live." Erza explained. I sighed at her explanation

"Woah! Do you actually wear these?" Erza held up some of my underwear.

"Get outta there!" I yelled and pushed my dresser closed. I saw gray reading my story. I kicked him away and gripped my papers tight

"Hey! I wanted to know what happened to iris!" He yelled

"No!" Was all I could muster. I was embarrassed and tired. I plopped down on my bed i bought awhile back and rolled over to see natsu sleeping peacefully and I just sighed.

"How come you never beat him up?" Gray asked me. I tried to change the subject.

"Gray, take a shower you stink." I held my nose close and shivered in disgust.

"You're mean!" He yelled as he shut the door close to the bathroom. I finally get to sleep in peace.

"Why do you never beat up natsu?" Happy asked. I sighed.

This is going to be a long night. We all drifted off to sleep with Marie and happy in my arms and natsu next to me. Erza was on the couch while gray slept on the floor below erza. Natsu and I were awoken by a scream. It sounded like levy. I panicked and jumped out the window and smelled my way to levy. Oh god what happened. I ran up to a bunch of people and pushed my way threw. Hard. I saw shadow gear all bolted up bloody and beaten to a tree. I shivered in rage. Phantom lord. Everyone saw me and backed up.

"I'm going to kill them." I said as I climbed up the tree and got them down one by one. I saw droplets on Levy's body and felt my face. I was crying. I haven't cried in years. Levy was so nice and kind and yet she was beaten up and bolted to a tree by an asshole from phantom.

"Lucy..." I looked up and saw natsu's pained face and ran up to him and wrapped my hand around his body and cried into his chest.

"W-why levy...why shadow gear?" I sobbed. I saw master and erza. They were angry. Good.

"I can handle the guild home being ripped apart, but when you drag my children into this...its unforgivable. I will destroy phantom lord!" Master yelled. We grabbed shadow gear and we went to the infirmary and I decided to stay and watch them. I would of went to beat up phantom lord but I care about levy and her team too much to leave them.

Phantom lord I hope you're ready.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know all this is going by fast but that's how I work. I'm not entirely sure if my story is good but I'll still continue because its fun. Bai!**


	11. Lucy is reckless!

**here's 11, so enjoy yourself!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

i am sitting by Levy's bed just thinking. Why her? Why them? Its not fair, levy, jet, and droy didn't deserve it. I then got up to grab a few groceries when it started raining.

"Weird. Raining when there's not a cloud in the sky." I said to no one in particular. A blue haired women then passed me mumbling about Mavis knows what. She was about to leave when this weird French looking fellow came out of the ground. Apparently, they knew who I was, but I have no idea who they are.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name." I asked in a no-funny-business manner.

"We are from phantom lord" the blue haired women said. I was shocked. They must be part of the elemental four. I got my keys ready for anything. I then noticed they weren't with me. "W-what?!" I was so panicked that the blunette got me caught in a trap.

"This is juvia's power" she said. What a weirdo, talking in the third person. I then noticed I couldn't breathe. I then lost all consciousness.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

i was so angry. Not once have they ever crossed this sort of line, but now...they've gone to far. I busted in there with happy and luckily I punched a guy too. We all started fighting a phantom lord member. I saw master heading up the stairs and figured he was gonna fight phantom's master. I then looked over to see elfman fighting that metal head gajeel. Elfman is getting beaten pretty bad, so I'll do him a favor by fighting bucket of nails myself. When elfman got kicked back I took my change and punched gajeel in the face.

"Hey! So unmanly!" Elfman protested.

"Let me get a crack at him!" I yelled back at him while dodging gajeel's attack. We fought for a little while longer when master fell through the ceiling and landing on the floor.

"Master!" Erza yelled running to him asap. I watched in shock at his state. He was green and he looked so weak it made me physically ill.

"Retreat!" Erza yelled. Everyone followed her order exearthland and I.

"What! Hell no erza!" Gray yelled. Erza went over to him and practically begged him.

"Please, if master is down were useless." What a load of crap. Screw her orders, I'm going to keep fighting. I was about to punch some dude when I heard gajeel's voice.

"So, what on the Lucy girl." He asked a member of the elemental four. Lucy?

"She has been captured and is in good hands" wait what? Captured! I grabbed a man in fury.

"Where is Lucy!" I yelled and he looked terrified.

"I don't know man!" He yelled back in terror.

"Wrong answer..." I was so mad I burnt him. I heard him scream but I couldn't have cared less.

"Gahh! Maybe she's in head quarters!" There an answer.

"Show me" he nodded quickly and we were off.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

"where am I?" I looked around and figured I was in a cell. Great. Got captured by two weirdos. I heard the doors unlocked and I got ready for anything. I was then disappointed when an ugly man came through with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"I see you're awake" he said. He looks so nasty.

"Uh yeah. No duh." I scoffed. He looked generally surprised.

"How unladylike!" Lady? Where?

"Look buddy" I said as if it physically hurt me to say. "I don't know what you're after, but stop." He flinched a bit, but stood his ground.

"Do you know who you are, young lady?" He asked me.

"Yeah, daughter of draco the celestial dragon and a celestial wizard too, I am Lucy of fairy tail!" I told him and looked smug doing it.

"Dragon slayer and celestial wizard huh? Interesting, but no" he paused. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia." Jude what?

"Who?" I asked him. He sweat dropped.

"What do you mean who?! You are Lucy Heartfilia!" He's getting on my last nerve. Wait...Jude...Heartfilia...dad? I haven't seen him in years! Why would he want me now?"

"What does he want with me?" I asked in upmost importance.

"I really don't know, but if you be a good girl and cooperate, no harm will be done" he said. I felt a bug crawl up my leg and I screamed. So gross.

"I...have to go to the bathroom." Maybe he'll fall for it.

"Here." He dropped a bucket by me. A bucket. Well, I can deal. I pretended to actually use it for my escape.

"Ugh! You will soil the eyes of a gentleman." Yeah right. He turned around and I smirked. I kicked him so hard in the balls he fell and practically fainted.

"You brat!" I smiled.

"See you never!" I was about to walk out when I looked down and saw how high up we were. Crap.

"No escape." He stood up and was walking closer to me. I heard Natsu's voice in the distance. He will catch me. I then fell backwards. I hear him yell my name as he caught me and I was so relieved. My hero. Unfortunately he landed below me and he got a face full of my chest, but at this point I don't care.

"What the hell, Luce! You could of died!" He scolded. I gave him a sad smile and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to go back to my father." He looked confused.

"I thought you said draco turned back into his constellation."

"I'm talking about my other father, silly!" I smiled to hide my hurt and stood up, only to fall down again. My adrenaline rush must of ended. I heard a sigh and saw natsu open his arms like he wanted a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist and dug my head in his chest. I felt a shiver run down him and smiled. I also saw happy and Marie there and I heard them whisper.

"I ship it" they snickered. I was fierce red and I'm guessing natsu heard too because I looked up at him and his face was starting to get red. I chucked and he looked down.

"What!?" He asked me still embarrassed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." I laughed softly. He looked away and covered his face with his hand.

"W-whatever weirdo."

"Am not!" I argued. We made it back to the basement of fairy tail. We sat down, but I was still wrapped around him and wasn't intending on moving. I sighed and layed my head on his chest.

"You should tell us what's really going on Lucy." I nodded at natsu's words and I got the guilds attention.

"The reason we were attacked was because...my father wants me back." I said to the guild. They were all confused.

"I mean my biological father, you idiots!" The nodded in fear and understanding and I went on.

"I left my home at four years of age because my mother wanted me to find draco and learn from him. My father wasn't very abusive to me or my mother until a few months before I left. He would slap my mother or hit her and for me, I got both physical and mental torture. I don't know what he wants with me, but please don't send me back! Fairy tail is everything to me and more! I love everyone here!" I sobbed. I don't cry often, but I can't stop the tears from falling. Everyone gasped at my confession and to see me crying.

"You're crying." Natsu said. I felt intense heat radiate off him.

"Don't worry we won't send you back. Ever." I smiled at his words and snuggled deeper in his chest. He was so warm.

"God! I can't find mystogan anywhere!" Kana yelled throwing her cards down on the table.

"Laxus! We need your help! Everything is going down hill fast and phantom lord is after Lucy!" Mira was yelling at a lacrima which laxus was projected on.

"The new girl with a big mouth? Fine, if she becomes mine-" he didn't finish because the lacrima blew up. I was shocked to find natsu glaring at the dead lacrima and his hand on fire. I thanked him and decided to get some shut eye. I didn't get that chance when we heard a crash noise and we all ran upstairs to see phantom lord guild on legs.

"What. The. Hell." Was all I could say. This made me angry. How bad does my dad want me back?

"Give back Lucy Heartfilia!" Jose ordered and fired a powerful blast toward the guild. Erza was getting ready to block the attack and I joined her.

"Get back Lucy!" She yelled.

"No! This is my doing so I'm going to help you!" I yelled back getting ready. When their attack came I did the only thing I could think of. I saw a puddle and called Aquarius and transformed into my Aquarius star dress. I put up a water like shield and prepared for impact. Erza and I stopped the attck in time but we were badly beaten up.

"You were so reckless." I heard erza say, but there was no anger in her voice.

"I could say the same thing to you." I chuckled.

"Lucy! Erza!" I heard a voice in the distance. It was gray and natsu. They picked us up and set us down by the crater that was created out of phantom's attack.

"You may have stopped the first attack but you won't have erza or Lucy to block the next one!" Jose announced. The bastard.

"You got 15 minutes to give us Lucy!" He yelled. I sighed and looked at natsu's worried face and found it adorable...I have to focus! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"What?" Natsu asked. I must have been staring. I blushed a bit.

"Nothing!" I said a but too fast. He picked me up and I squeaked out of surprise. He chuckled and I pouted.

"Let's get you fixed up." He was taking me to Mira. I was still worried about erza so I looked behind me to see gray catching up to us with erza in his arms. I sighed in relief and got relaxed.

"What was that anyway?" Natsu asked me and he looked a bit pissed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You could of died! Erza could of handled it, but nooo you had to help her! You're so reckless!"

"Sorry mom, but I can handle myself" he sweat dropped and sighed.

"I'm just worried." I smiled and what little confidence I had, I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying, mom" I laughed at his facial expression. He was so red that it could put erza's hair to shame.

"I feel like you do that to just catch me off guard!" He yelled and looked around to see if anyone saw what I did.

"Nah, I do because your adorable!" I smiled.

"You wish!" He yelled. He set me down on a table and Mira fixed my leg that was hurt.

"I can do the rest" I said. I then sucked up the air around me.

"Wait, your element isn't air." Natsu said to me. I smiled at his confusion.

"Well, you know how rocks from space can crash down to earth land? That means I can eat the air around me because the air is filled with the dust from the space rocks." I kind of dumbed it down for him and he nodded. I was all healed and ready for anything.

Jose is going to pay.

* * *

 **hope you liked chapter 11! Bai**


	12. Gajeel the iron dragon slayer!

**This chapter will be the last chapter for about 2 weeks. I am going on vacation and won't be able to write. After my vacation I will hopefully write chapter 13. Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

When I knew Lucy was alright, I saw her get up and started walking out the door. I followed her because I knew exactly where she was going.

"I'm coming with you, Lucy" I commanded. She turned to me with wide eyes like she knew what I was talking about. Her gaze softened and she smiled softly.

"Alright" I nodded at her answer and we were sigh in front of phantoms guild hall.

"Happy and Marie! Now!" Lucy yelled. They both came flying and took us by the backs of our shirts and we were flying towards phantom. When we got there we looked for a way in.

"Through the canon!" She yelled. We flew in and we were amazed by what we saw. A gigantic lacrima.

"This lacrima is probably what powers their attack from earlier." Lucy said too us. Just after she said that, some guy with black and white hair came out and I bet he's looking for a fight. He talked a bit for awhile, but I kind of ignored him. I attacked him and he made me punch myself!

"What the hell, man!" I yelled at him.

"I said I can control any types of fire so your powers against me are useless!" He laughed. Well he should at least knowledge Lucy before he decides he wins. Lucy looked at me and I sighed and stood back. I really wanted to fight someone too!

"Before you go deciding your win, you should pay more attention to other opponent!" Lucy yelled as she did her celestial roar. He unfortunately dodged and landed back a ways.

"You didn't get him" I said. She had a tick mark and she turned herself around to glare at me.

"I know that!" I chuckled.

"A little girl? Ha! You're nothing compared to me!" The guy named totomaru said. He shouldn't have said that. I could feel her anger radiate off her. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Open gate of the maiden and the golden bull, Virgo and Taurus!" She yelled as she got out her keys to summon her spirits. She also had a different set of clothes on she called star dresses. She had the maid outfit on. She whispered until Virgo's and Taurus's ears and they nodded. Her and Virgo dug underground and landed behind totomaru without him knowing. Taurus charged at him and just when totomaru was going to jump back, he was down on the ground by Lucy's whip. She was now wearing Taurus's star dress. This is all so confusing!

"Uhhh..." Was all I could say when I saw totomaru on the ground knocked out.

"That was some fun!" Lucy giggled.

"Is is punishment time, hime?" Virgo said with a blank face. Taurus already was gone though.

"No!" Lucy sweat dropped. Virgo then disappeared and I walked up to Lucy.

"Since you took down what's his face, I'm going to destroy the lacrima!" I yelled in excitement. She laughed.

"Okay!" She said to me. I smirked and walked up to it and used my fire dragon iron fist. It was gone in one hit. Go me. We heard a crash and looked up to see elfman and gray standing there.

"What?" Lucy looked at them. They looked at me.

"Did you defeat totomaru?" They both asked me. What does that have to do with anything?

"No, Lucy did" I said. They looked at her.

"You don't even look hurt" they said too her. She raised her eyebrow at them.

"Its not like he was powerful."

"What a man!"

"I'm a women!"

"You do know he was part of element four, right?" Gray looked at Lucy weird and she gasped.

"He was?! Wow he was weak!" She laughed. We all sweat dropped. I heard some crunching and realized it was gajeel. I'm guessing Luce heard him too. We said bye to elfman and gray and took off with happy and Marie.

"That metal face is around this corner!" Lucy whispered. I nodded in agreement. We turned the corner to see gajeel sitting down eating some iron. He was smirking as we glared at him.

"How's your pals?" He asked us. We knew who he was talking about. Lucy scoffed at him.

"You don't care so don't ask, asshole!" She told him off. I know she was good friends with shadow gear so she was probably the most upset.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Blondie!" He yelled at her. He really doesn't know who he's dealing with.

"Try me!" She yelled back. Me and her got ready to attack.

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Celestial dragoon iron fist!" We both yelled simultaneously. He was punched in the face and was a good 3 feet behind where he was before.

"You're a dragoon slayer, Blondie?" He asked her. He looked pretty shocked from what I can see.

"Got a problem?" She smirked. He growled and stood back up sending us an iron fist. Literally. He got Lucy in the gut. She grunted in pain and flipped to land smoothly. I used my roar at him, but he was covered in iron so it did nothing to him.

"No dice." He said to me. I saw in the corner of my eye, Lucy was getting up and getting out a key.

"Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" Ohh. She hasn't used this key yet. He came through the gate. He looked...different.

"Can you help me? I need you to produce fire!" She asked him. Fire? What for? I was caught off guard when something punched me. I looked at gajeel's smirk.

"Fire dragon roar!" I tried again. It seemed to have got him because a bit of his iron armor cracked. I then smelt fire. I looked to see Sagittarius with his bow up and I looked to the an arrow in some kind of electrical box. I sucked up the fire and I felt good at new.

"Thanks, Luce!" I smiled at her. She smirked and suddenly had a different outfit on. She held up a bow so I guessed it a Sagittarius star dress. She shot the arrow at gajeel. All his iron armor broke and he was astonished.

"Don't underestimate me, metal face!" She smirked. Sagittarius went back to his own world and Lucy punched gajeel hard in the face. My magic energy was running low and we were still fighting! This guy was tougher than I thought.

"I got to make this blow count!" I whispered so low that not even dragon slayers could understand.

"Good luck then!" Lucy yelled. She heard me? Oh yeah! Her senses are stronger than mine. She fell out of lack of magic energy. I was going to check to see if she was alright, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Finish him off!" She yelled and she fell unconscious. I smiled at her figure.

"Fine." I knew he was out of magic energy so I put all I had into this one punch. I got him so hard he fell through the wall. I smirked at my victory and then fell. The guild then started to collapse with us in it! I was too tired to move so I just prepared for impact. We all fell, but Lucy, gajeel, and I were okay.

"Hey!" I yelled to gajeel. He didn't answer.

"Idiot, I know you're not unconscious or dead!" I yelled again.

"What!" He snapped at me.

"What happened to your dragon?" I asked him.

"Dunno. He's gone."

"When?"

"July 7th, x777" he told me. That's the same day mine disappeared and the day Lucy's was sent back as a constellation.

"Me too." I told him.

"What about bunny girl?" I looked at him weird. Who the heck is bunny girl. He sighed in irritation. I huffed.

"How am I suppose to know who that is!?" I yelled.

"Blondie! I mean Blondie!" He yelled back. Ohhhh Lucy.

"Oh! Her dragon, draco technology died, I guess" I was still kind of confused of what really happened to her father. She isn't exactly an open book. His eyes widened.

"Isn't draco a constellation?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's why when ever I looked at the stars, his constellation wasn't there, but on the night metalicana disappeared that constellation was there again." I looked at him at first. I then laughed like a maniac. He suddenly was angry.

"What!?" He asked me.

"Y-you go star gazing!?" I laughed. He looked slightly embarrassed, but still retorted back.

"At least I'm not some pink headed idiot!" He smirked. I stopped laughing and glared.

"That's salmon headed idiot to you!" I realized what I said and mentally slapped myself. He started chuckling at me, then he full on laughed at me.

"Shut up the both of you." We looked over to see Lucy sitting up cracking her back as she did.

"Listening to your conversation is making me cringe...but seriously? Star gazing?" She looked at gajeel.

"You heard that!?" He asked. She smirked.

"I hear everything!" She was bathing in her own pride that at first she didn't notice the bright light coming from a ways away.

"What's that?" Gajeel asked. It must be master using fairy law.

"Fairy law." Lucy stood up and was cracking her neck, fingers, everything. She went over to me and helped me up.

"Bye gajeel!" Lucy smiled cheerfully. Her smile was so bright I had to cover my eyes. He grunted and got up and walked away.

"What a jerk" she mumbled. I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Looks like you're feeling better" she said to me. I nodded and we walked back to the guild hall...or what's left of it. We were questioned by the soldiers who came, but in the end it was painfully obvious phantom started the whole thing and the guild was disbanded. We are now putting the guild back together and I must say it sucks.

"Keep working!" Erza yelled. She was dressed like some construction guy. I was looking at Lucy who was also working hard and putting the guild back together. I guess she still thinks it was her fault. I watched as she went down her ladder and took off the gloves she was wearing and walked away from the guild. Where was she going? I couldn't follow her because erza was practically breathing down my neck. Everywhere I turn she's there telling me to get back to work.

"I'm going I'm going!" I yelled as I picked up some wood.

"Where do you think Lucy's going?" I asked gray, happy, and erza.

"I don't know, but when I asked Marie she said that we'll have to find out ourselves and took off after Lucy" happy said. I was so confused.

"She's probably just resting, we should go check up on her!" Gray said. I think he wanted to get out of work, I did too so I nodded. Erza put her hand on her chin in thought.

"I suppose you're right, let's go" she sighed. We all pit down whatever tool we were using and walked away from the guild to go say hi to Lucy. When we got to me and Lucy's house I jumped through the window to look around. I heard erza's voice as she came through the door.

"Natsu! Use the door and stop acting like some kind of burglar!" She scolded. I ignored her and looked around for Lucy.

"Maybe she's in the bath-" I cut of gray.

"She's not in the bathroom!" I yelled.

"You were quick to check there!" He yelled. We looked through her drawers and i found some letters.

"Hey look at these!" I yelled.

"We shouldn't be looking through Lucy's belongings" we ignored erza and looked through the letters.

"Dear mom, I just met erza and I can't fathom how pretty she is." I read aloud. Erza looked flustered.

"These are all to her mom!" Happy announced.

"Why weren't they sent?" Gray asked. I looked around some more and found another note. It said she was going to her fathers! Crap.

"This note said she's going to her dads house!" I yelled. We all panicked and headed towards her dads place.

Don't leave me Lucy!

* * *

 **thats it.**


	13. Loke's problems and a date?

**I'm back! Here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Marie was flying me towards my families house. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared or nervous. Why did he want me now, after all these years? I hope mom is okay. Last time in saw her, she was helping me pack my things to go see draco. Once we got there a whole lot of staff member came running towards me.

"H-hello again, all!" I stuttered nervously. They all cried at my presence. I felt a little uncomfortable under their gaze

"You're back, miss Lucy!" They hugged me so tight I could barley breath.

"Can't...breath..." I gasped out. The apologized and looked down at my outfit.

"Miss, let's get you out of those rags!" They ushered me in the mansion. I looked down to see the outfit natsu generously bought me. I looked at them a bit offended.

"I'll have you know someone very very important to me bought this!" I yelled.

"We meant no offense, but your father would disapprove of your outfit" the maids started undressing me.

"Screw him!" They gasped at my choice of words even though I've used worse.

"He's your father, young lady!" They scolded. I sighed and mumbled something incoherent. I looked in the mirror and saw me in some frilly pink poofy dress. I twitched in irritation. My favorite color may be pink, but this outfit is hideous. The gushed at how gorgeous I looked. I felt like a giant cupcake. I walked in my father's office. He looked at me with a blank face and I stared at him. He looks more or less the same.

"You look just like her..." I raised a brow at him. Why is he so sad?

"Where's mom?" I asked. I was so excited to see her. He sighed and sat down.

"She died on the 7th of July, x777." He sighed sadly. I froze. Is this why he needed me? Another women to make his company stronger. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt a tear drop on my hand.

"I'm guessing you wanted me back to get married and have some sort of son, am I correct?" He was surprised, but regained himself and nodded.

"Dad, I ain't here to get married to some snob! I came to warn you, you mess with fairy tail again and I won't give you a second change. You will be an enemy of fairy tail, so don't forget it!" I yelled. "And you can shove that marriage crap up your ass!" I stomped away and literally ripped off my dress so my body could breath. Just then the window broke revealing natsu and the others. I screamed and kicked gray in the face.

"Always me!" He yelled fixing his jaw.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. HERE!" I yelled covering myself up since I ripped my dress. I regret doing that now.

"We thought you left m-us!" Natsu yelled at me. Wait what did he almost say before us? He had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Is it anger or embarrassment.

"I was just warning him not to mess with us, you idiots!" I yelled and kicked gray again. I would of beaten the crap out of erza too, but unfortunately I don't want to die today.

"Lucy! Hit natsu and not me!" He yelled holding his shin. I rolled my eyes and remembered I've got to change.

"Get out, morons! I'm gonna change!" And with that I kicked them out except happy and Marie, who were just talking quietly. I quickly changed and left the mansion with Everyone.

"You should of heard happy, he was crying like a baby!" Natsu tried to tease happy. Fortunelty for my amusement it backfired.

"You cried just as much if not more, natsu!" Happy teased back. Natsu immediately looked away from me a little flustered.I giggled and walked up to natsu and smiled.

"You're an idiot." I ruffled his hair and ran ahead of him a bit.

"Hey! Don't treat me like a child!" He fired back at me. I laughed again. Once we got home. I told natsu I was going to take a shower. Once I got out I put on my pajamas and jumped in my hammock bed thing. Natsu, happy, and Marie were sound asleep. I walked up to Natsu and kissed his cheek.

"Night natsu" I whispered. I climbed into bed and sighed as I got more comfortable. What a stressful day. I drifted off to sleep, but before I did I heard natsu say something.

"Night Luce!" I flushed. He was awake!? Crap! I sat up in my hammock and stared at his smirking face.

"You tricked me!" His smirk just got cockier and he laughed.

"Who can't be awake when a weirdo is assaulting your face!" He grinned as my blush deepened.

"Idiot." I mumbled as I turned over and tried to go to sleep.

"You love me and you know it!" I knew he was smirking with the tone if his voice.

"W-whatever!" And that was end of the conversation as we both drifted to bed. I woke up and got dressed so we could go to the guild. We got there and it was chaos per normal, but I saw loke not enjoying. I sighed as I told Natsu I would be right back. To be totally honest I knew he was a Celetial wizard by his aura and smell. I don't know where his key is and why he's not in the spirit world though.

"Hey!" I got his attention. He tried to run, but I caught him.

"Tell me why aren't you in the spirit world?" I was more like threatening than asking. He paled.

"You know?" He asked. I scoffed.

"I'm a Celetial wizard and dragon slayer, am I not?" I made a valued point.

"I don't have much time you see..." He told me everything. It angered me to the core.

"Where's her grave?" I asked and we walked out the guild. Once we were there I noticed like starting to disappear. I panicked.

"Close gate of the lion, Leo!" I yelled over and over. I started to disappear as well.

"Stop! If you keep going you'll disappear too!" He yelled. "Let me go! I deserve this!" I gave him a look.

"No you don't! Those stupid rules don't apply to you, you're innocent!" Then we heard a crash and we looked up to see the spirit king.

"Spirit king?" Loke had a disbelieving look. He came down because of what i said?

"I'm sorry, but the rules cannot be changed" he told me.

"You're the king, stache face! You can do anything." I protested. Then all my spirits came out at once to back me up. I can call all of them? Impossible! He looked surprised, but then his face softened

"You seem to have a heart of gold new friend so I will change this rule for you." He smiled. I smiled back.

"He has to serve for you from now on." He handed me loke's key. Loke started to disappear to the spirit world.

"Thank you...Lucy." I waved goodbye to all my spirits and the king. I walked down to find natsu and tell them everything. I saw natsu running to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I blushed.

"I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried." He held me tighter and my red face got a darker shade. I told him what happened and he looked surprised.

"He is!?" I nodded and we decided to head back to the guild to tell the others. Once we did they were all shocked. Just then loke came in and bowed to me.

"Lucy, my dear!" He kissed my hand. I heard a growl from natsu and smirked. He's jealous eh?

"Anyway..." Natsu growled. "Why are you here?"

"To give these to team natsu" he handed me some tickets to a resort thing. I thanked him and he disappeared. I showed team natsu and they cheered. I was pretty excited myself. We were going in a few days so I had a few days to relax.I asked Marie if she wanted to go home, but she said no saying she wanted to hang out with happy for awhile. I nodded and headed for home with natsu. We relaxed and played a few board games and went to bed.

"Night natsu!" I smiled.

"Night Luce!" He smiled back. I woke up on natsu again. Dang it! Its like my feet has a mind of its own." I got off Natsu and took a shower. Once I got in I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I'm used to him coming in while I'm showering to just get ready or whatever.

"Morning!" He yelled to me as he came in. I laughed at his enthusiasm and greeted him back.

"Can we just relax for a few days, please?" I asked. He groaned.

"Fine!" He said. I smiled and thanked him. I turned the water off.

"Hand me the towel." I said to him still in the shower, holding my hand out waiting for a towel.

"What's the magic words?" He asked.

"Please?"

"And.."

"Thank you?"

"Are.."

"The magic words!" I yelled. He laughed and handed me the towel. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out to see natsu brushing his teeth. I did the same. Just then the door broke down and I screamed. Natsu got in battle mode. We relaxed when it was just erza and gray.

"You two are worse than natsu!" I yelled spitting the toothpaste down the sink. Erza apologized. I sighed and then remembered I was in a flimsy towel.

"Crap! Get out!" I pushed them out of the bathroom so I could get changed. I was curious so I listened into the conversation they were having outside the bathroom door.

"Natsu! What were you doing in the bathroom with Lucy!?" Erza questioned.

"We've been doing that since she came!" He protested. They gasped. What's so surprising about that?

"How dare you not tell me lucy was your girlfriend!" Erza pouted.

"Girlfriend? Where is this coming from?" He yelled.

"So she's not?" Gray asked.

"No!" Natsu yelled. My face was on fire when I came out of the bathroom. They started questioning me too. Most of the answers were no.

"So you don't love natsu?" Gray smirked. I was so used to saying no I accidentally said no. They all laughed at me as a flushed.

"T-thats not what I meant!" I tried explaining but it was no use. I kill gray.

"This is why I beat the crap outta you, freeze face" I kicked him in the face.

"And put some clothes on!" I yelled.

"Ouch!" He yelled. I held up my hands if saying 'come at me!' He accepted. Before we could even get a good fight in erza stopped us.

"No!" She yelled. I stopped, but tried to keep my dignity.

"I'm not backing out cause I'm scared, okay! I'm backing out Because...me and natsu are gonna hang out around town!" I looked confident. Erza raised a brow.

"We are?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Yes!" I growled out. We left the house to do stuff around town I guess. I took his hand and led him through the crowd. I found my favorite sweets store and squealed pulling natsu in with me.

That was the start of out first unofficial date.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! See ya next time.**


	14. Tower of heaven

**hello and here's chapter 14!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Once she pulled me into the sweets store all hell broke loose. She bought everything and now she won't sit still. I had no idea she was that into sweets and things. Maybe that's why she smells so nice.

"Can we take a break?" I asked for the 20th time today, not that I'm counting. She turned around with this huge grin that made my heart skip a beat.

"No!" She said. I should of seen it coming. I was going to make a run for it when she grabbed my hand. I froze and slowly looked at her.

"You don't wanna hang out with me...?" She started crying! Sweets is like alcohol to her!

"No I do I do! Just stop crying" I told her. When she looked up at me I may have lost the skill to breathe. Her eyes were so big and shinny due to tears and she had a look of hope. I looked away from her and covered my face with my hands and scarf.

"You do?" She asked me. I choked at how angelic her voice sounded.

"Yes, now let's go!" I grabbed her hand and took off. There were too many people watching. It had been awhile till she was back to normal, but I'm sure glad she is.

"What did I do?" She asked me, panicked. I didn't want to tell her because it all was too embarrassing.

"Nothing bad!" I told her. We bickered all the way to our house until I unlocked the door to see erza and gray still sitting there. They were messing with our stuff!

"Hey what's going on!?" I yelled at theand IWe decided to take up loke's offer and go to the resort for a little vacation!" Erza told us. Were going now? Not tonight.

"How bout we go tomorrow? I'm a little tired." Lucy said. They agreed and left. Stupid gray had to go and tease me about Lucy before they left.

"At least I don't have a crazy stalker!" His eyes went wide as he looked around. He still doesn't know?

"I gotta go!" He said as he ran home, checking his surroundings. I laughed at him and shut the door. I turned to see Lucy passed out onto the floor. Marie was in her little hammock with happy. I picked Lucy up and put her to bed. I got changed and jumped into my hammock. I dozed off, but before I went to sleep I heard Lucy whisper my name. Now I can't sleep.

 _Morning_

i woke up with lucy on top of me again. I got used to it, but my cheeks never did. They always burned so hard. I put her in her own bed and got dressed. I woke Lucy up, but I ended up paying for it. She is not a morning person. She got up and went to her dresser only to see no clothes. I heard her swear under her breath and stand up.

"I need to borrow one of your outfits..." She said almost...sheepishly!? I nodded with wide eyes and got out the same exact outfit I'm wearing now. I have a lot of the same clothes. Her mouth hung wide open.

"So you don't wear the same outfit everyday?" She asked me. What does she take me for? I pouted at her question.

"No, of course not!" I said. She took the outfit to change.

"Hurry up! Erza is probably waiting for us!" I yelled to the bathroom door.

"Damn straight!" I heard a voice behind me. I looked to see gray and a very annoyed erza.

"Lucy, now!" I yelled. Then the door opened.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She yelled. It was weird seeing her in my clothes. The only thing missing was a scarf, but she made up for it by putting a black bow in her hair to hold up a side ponytail. She looked cute in a way, but a badass cute.

"What?" She asked me and the others. You know I only wear a opened vest, but she covered up by wrapping her chest up with white bandages. Smart. We were just staring at her until we heard erza and gray yell.

"Two natsus!" They yelled. I punched gray in the face.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I looked at Lucy to see her looking in the mirror judging her look. She nodded and walked back to punch erza. We all stopped to see erza walk up to me and kick me to the ground.

"That's what you get for having an opened vest, idiot!" Lucy yelled. She tricked erza into beating me up?

"Dirty trick..." I coughed out.

"Are we gonna go or what?" Gray asked, taking off his shirt. We head to this resort thing to stay a couple days. Everyone looked at me and Lucy the most. She just glared at them. She's like erza when she wants to be. We got there and got our rooms. Lucy convinced erza to switch spots with me so I stay with Lucy and gray stays with erza. Luce and I saw that juvia girl more than once during this trip. She would whisper love rival at Lucy, while lucy shuttered. Lucy would never be with ice prick. The girls were going to dress up a bit to go to the casino. She came out wearing a red dress that went above the knees a bit. It had two straps for the shoulders and a black belt for her waist. Her hair was curled at the ends and her hair was down.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling a bit. I looked away when I felt my face catch on fire.

"Fine. You look fine." I said walking away. She looked confused, but smiled as we went down to the others. Happy, marie, and i went to play this one game while gray split off and erza and lucy went somewhere else. I lost that dumb game so I complained to the guy running it.

"This is a load of crap!" I kicked it.

"Stop being a poor sport!" Marie yelled. Just then this wooden looking guy came and talked a bit. I ignored because I didn't care, but I felt like I wanted to punch his face in. He turned into this gun and I yelled at him. He shot me...in the mouth! That jerk. I saw Lucy and gray run toward me with juvia? Lucy ran the fastest to me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine...where's erza?" I asked. Lucy looked away.

"The got erza and its all my fault." She cried. I hugged her to calm her down.

"This cat girl tied me up and took Marie and happy!" She sobbed. I then noticed that they weren't here with me. That puppet guy must of took them. I got up and picked Lucy up bridal style.

"Gray and juvia...catch up." I said as I ran off with Lucy to sniff out erza. I got to the sea and raised a brow. Is she out there. I heard gray and juvia catch up to us.

"They're out there..." I said to them. Juvia held up a water bubble.

"This will help us get there, we will be able to breathe underwater." We all put them on and I sniffed them out and found this giant tower.

"In here!" I yelled, but we were stopped by guard guys. We defeated them and stairs appeared for us to use.

"They're practically inviting us." Gray said. I then noticed I haven't let go of Lucy during this whole thing. Even the swimming underwater and the fighting! She was wet so I used my heat to dry her. She smiled warmly at me and I did the same. Erza then came out of nowhere and saw us.

"What are you doing here!?" She yelled

"Coming to save you!" Gray yelled back. I asked erza about happy and Marie.

"Them too? I guess millianna has them..." That's all I needed. I ran to find them still with Lucy in my arms. If she's not complaining why put her down? If anything she likes it. She's hanging on to me like I'm her lifeline. I smirk at that and sniff out happy and Marie. We found them in this cat room. Happy is looking around while Marie is on the couch looking uncomfortable. I can't blame her. They look at us and smile.

"Natsu and Lucy!" Marie and happy run to Lucy's chest and hug her. Guess they weren't as excited to see me. Cat girl and puppet guy came in and saw us.

"Meow, my kitties!" She was about to attack when Lucy got up out of my arms and grabbed a giant catr head and shoved it on my head.

"The hell!" I yelled at her.

"Just go with it." She said. I looked at millianna through true head and saw her face.

"Kitty!" She squealed. Oh Mavis...I heard the guy named wally yelled at her.

"Don't fall for it!" Her face hardened and tied me up.

"Now natsu!" Lucy yelled. I made true cutest face i could make up. The ropes dropped.

"It worked!?" I yelled. Lucy looked smug. She then knocked both of them out and we tried to get the stupid head off.

"Nice work, Luce!" I sarcastically said to her.

"Shut up!" She blushed in embarrassment. We got it off an I stuck it on wally and we made a run for it. We met up with the others and they decided to slit us up. I was with Marie and happy while Lucy went with juvia. I guess the blonde guy is on our side now. We all split up and find this jallal guy and defeat three guy from a guild that get assassin requests. They already piss me off. We tried to fly to the top, but this owl guy stopped me. I guess he's one of the guys. This'll be fun. We were rammed into the building and I fought him. Simon then came in and saw us fighting. **(I forgot what happened during this fight...all I know is that natsu get eaten)** I got distracted and the owl swallowed me! I was the worst feeling in the entire world. He swallowed me whole and planned on taking my powers. Gray came in and saw what happened.

"What's with your crazy friend!" He yelled at simon.

"I don't know!" Simon yelled back. Gray sighed.

"I don't have time for this...I gotta save erza!" I needed help, but not by him.

"Natsu was swallowed by owl guy!" Gray said when happy explained the situation.

"Just get me out!" I yelled. Gray started to fight the guy while I was being digested. The owl was starting to use my powers.

"Natsu's fire is way hotter!" Gray yelled as he punched his gut making me come out and the owl was defeated.

"I need a shower!" I yelled trying to get all the nasty saliva and stuff off me. I found out that erza was kidnapped by the blonde guy because he thought he could protect her. Great! Just great!

"Is Lucy alright?" I asked gray.

"She's with juvia and she's like s-class, so I think she'll be fine." Gray said.

"Juvia's why I'm worried about luce." I said to them. They raised a brow, but said nothing.

If only I knew how much worse this got.

* * *

 **sorry I waited so long...a lot has happened recently. Like school and stuff with my mom. I was lucky I got to do this today. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest this ark is kinda hard to write because Its hard to do points of view. I think I did alright though. Bai everyone see ya later!**


	15. Erza really is home

**Hello again and enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

god I'm with juvia of all people. I haven't talked to her much, but I can see the hatred for me in her eyes. Why? Because I talk to gray that's why. She thinks I'm in love with the icy stripper. I can just feel her stare go straight into my soul. I've had enough now.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at her. Her stare just hardens.

"Love rival!" She yells at me. I sigh. Do I gotta tell her?

"I don't love your precious gray, okay!" I've told her this countless of times, but she won't believe me. She's just as stubborn as natsu.

"I don't believe you, I mean who wouldn't be in love with gray-sama!" She retorted back at me. I snorted at her comment.

"Me. That's who." I told her. Just then we saw some weirdo with long black hair and his tongue hanging out. I felt disgusted just looking at him.

"The hell are you?" I asked. I made sure to use a deadly tone. I saw him smirk and it just made me want to beat his face in.

"The guy who's gonna beat cha!" Beat me eh? He then played music so loud I almost fainted. I looked at juvia's face, she was covering her eyes as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. I tried to attack him, but the music was starting to make my ears bleed.

"Who should I pick?" He said to us. He pointed at juvia and played his guitar. She screamed but I couldn't see anything. When I looked back she had a grin on her face and her clothes and hair were changed so drastically. She attack me! Damn, I knew I wasn't her favorite, but I didn't think she'd try to kill me. I then noticed he was laughing. He must be controlling her!

"Snap out of it juvia! This isn't you!" She just smirked.

"It is now, blondie." She smirked and attacked me again. I was sucked up in her water, but I saw her. She was crying.

"I'm sorry, love rival, I can't control my own body" I should just tell her after I'm done finishing this guy off. I grabbed Aquarius's key and stuck it in juvia.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" I yelled as she came out. She looked pissed so I didn't say anything. She just washed juvia out of her trance and washed us away.

"I'll just used my flawless hair to suck it up!" He tried, but it was too much water.

"Okay, you can turn off the water now!" He's an idiot. I punched him so hard in the gut he flew off to the other side of the room. There. One weirdo is gone.

"Thank you...Lucy." Juvia said to me. My eyes widened when she used my name. I then smiled softly at her.

"I know I'm not your love rival because I love...someone else." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes before saying

"Okay." I smiled again and just sat there thinking. I wasn't tired or anything, I was just thinking.

"We should find the others." I told her. I stood up and walked to her. I knew she couldn't stand up on her own so I picked her up and carried her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't like you like that." She told me. I blinked. Once. Twice. I then felt disgusted at what she said.

"Neither do I, you weirdo!" I yelled at her. She stared at me intensely.

"Then who do you love?" She asked me. I flushed and shook my head. I got to focus.

"No one." I told her. "you just said a second ago you like someone." She said to me. I shouldn't have told her anything. Her serious face is just giving me the creeps. I sighed once more and tried to think. I should just tell her the truth, I guess.

I felt my cheeks and face grow very hot as I started to speak."it's...N-Natsu." I looked away from her, but I could still feel her gaze.

"I thought you were already a thing?" She stared at me as I looked at her.

"Then why the hell do you think i like gray?!"

 _Erza's P.O.V._

i'm still stuck in a card while sho is running from everyone else. I just can't seem to get through to him.

"I can protect you!" He told me as he kept running. He was stopped by a women with pink hair and a sword. She's from that one guild jallal was speaking of. Sho tried to defeat her, but she got him and he was left on the side lines as I got out of the card. I used my armor to try and defeat her, but she cut through all my armor and weapons. I then used my most powerful armor on her.

"No one has ever lived after seeing this armor" I told her confidence waving in my voice. She cut through it just like all the rest. I sat there stunned for a minute.

"I'll remember that when I kill you." She said to me. I then realized something I should of known a long time ago. Armor can't always protect you. I requipped in my last armor. It wasn't really armor, but I think it will get the job done.

"You think that will defeat me? That's just regular fabric" she was a little shocked at was I brought out.

"This is all I need to defeat you" her face turned back to her calm persona and she snickered.

"I would like to watch you try" we ran for each other and attacked. I ended up shredding her sword and a bit of her.

"H-how!?" She yelled. I was so tired I almost collapsed, but I ran to find jallal and end this once and for all. I found him at the top of the tower.

"Good job erza, you defeated my finest." He clapped as it echoed around us. I glared at him so hard, but he seemed unfazed.

"What happened to you..." I trailed off as he laughed. I figured since the magic council was going to blow us up anyway that I should just take him with me. I tried to keep him occupied in order for my plan to work. **(I actually totally forgot about the magic council thing so I apologize for that. Just try putting in a part where jallal mentions the magic council using the etherion blast to blow them and the tower up.)** i knew he knew I was stalling, but he didn't say a work so neither did I. That's when it happened. He looked so sad and sincere that I thought he was, but I guess I was wrong when he back stabbed me as we blew up. I was still alive though and so was the tower. I looked at jallal's smirk.

"That's just what I needed to charge the tower of heaven!" He laughed. That's when I noticed the tower was just a giant lacrima. The magic council was just part of the plan! That's when I saw siegran standing there, but then I saw him and jallal fuse. He was always one person?! That's how he was able to get the council attack us. I looked at him with pure hatred as I stood up. I then saw natsu running up to me with...is that Lucy? Why are they here? Why aren't they on the boat with the others?

"What are you two idiots doing here?!" I yelled at them.

"To save you!" They both yelled simultaneously. I sighed and smiled at them. It was so sweet of them to care to deeply for me. Lucy then looked at jallal and glared so deadly it make me shiver in fear.

"The hell you do to erza?" She asked deadly calm. On the outside it seemed jallal was unfazed but I saw he was just as scared as anyone.

"Nothing...yet" he smirked at her and her glare intensified 10 fold. I saw him flinch a bit. I just smirked at the way she could get under everyone's skin. She then attacked him sending him into a wall on the other side of the tower. He got up and attacked her. Natsu then got involved and they attacked jallal. They both looked so in sync that I couldn't believe that Lucy only got here like 2 months ago. I smiled at the memory of our first mission. I've haven't seen natsu that excited for missions in a while. I wasn't paying attention so jallal ended up paralysing me with a spell. It kind of hurt too.

"Let her go." Lucy punched him in the face. That seemed to break the spell and I was set free. They both were beaten pretty badly, but stood up none the less. He then got ready for a gigantic attack. I got in front of them.

"Get out of the way, erza!" They yelled. I smiled at them.

"You protected me so now it's my turn to do the same." I prepared for impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see simon standing in front of me. He took the blow for me!? I ran to him and cried.

"Simon why did you do that!" I sobbed. He just looked at me and smiled.

"You deserve to live." Is all he said before he took his final breath and died. I sobbed with him in my arms. I felt a deadly aura behind me and saw Lucy and natsu giving off the aura.

"You made erza cry?" They said to jallal. He smirked before cackling darkly. Its like they could read each others minds because they both picked up some of the etherion charged lacrima. They both ate it as a power up. Those idiots! They seemed to get so much stronger as they charged at jallal at lightning speed. He went spiraling after they punched him so hard. He tried using grand chariot, but it did little to nothing to help him. They suddenly stopped their attack to see some of the towers falling. They both smirked and charged at...not jallal? They started attacking the tower! They were breaking it piece by piece. Then the tower started to collapse on us. Jallal was nowhere in sight and we had to make a run for it. They grabbed me and ran.

"What about simon!" I yelled to them. I saw some tears in Lucy's eyes.

"T-theres no time." I saw another side of her I haven't seen before. Her sympathetic side. I know she's not much of an open book, but when she does open up it can surprise almost anyone. I looked over at simon and watched as his body fell in the ocean. We made it back to the beach where our hotel is and we sighed.

"Promise us erza that you won't do something crazy like that again." I saw the look in Natsu and Lucy's eyes. I just nodded and felt some tears roll down my face. We all went back to get bandaged up and I saw sho, millianna, and wally get ready to leave.

"Really going then?" I asked them. They looked startled, but nodded.

"I'm sorry erzy, but we've been trapped there for years so we want to see the world and explore." I nodded in understanding.

"3 things: never leak any personal information that the guild has, never contact clients you met through the guild for personal gain, and always remember to live your life as if its the last you'll ever see" I was crying a bit as I said it and so were they. I waved goodbye to them and wiped my tears.

"Now guys!" I yelled. Lucy, natsu, and gray then set off their own fireworks as a solute and I saw their amazed faces.

I really am back home.

* * *

 **See you next time!**


	16. Over 80?

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 16! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and Luce went back home after saying bye to the others. Man am I tired. Eating all that lacrima can do a lot to you. I noticed that Lucy was looking as crappy as me and I smiled. She still played it off like it didn't take a toll on her.

"What's for dinner, Luce?" I asked because I was starving! She gave me a little smile that made my heart stop.

"Why don't we eat out?" When she said that I smiled so large it could of cracked my face. I was already heading for the restaurant when I called out to her.

"Sure!" She smiled wide too and showed her fanged teeth. She chased after me, but in beat her there. I was so ready to eat.

"You...lose..." She panted to me. I wasn't even breaking a sweat. I laughed at her face as she fell to the ground gasping for air. She have me a dirty look and got up and ran inside. She mouthed a few cuss words at me before we found seats and sat down.

"Where's Marie and happy?" She asked me. I actually haven't seen the little fur balls either. I blinked a few times looking for an answer when this hand slammed on our table making me look up at the culprit. He had puke green hair that spiked back like he used cheep gel. He had a disgusting smirk on his face and looking Lucy up and down. Of course she just raised her eyebrows and ignored him by looking at me and kept talking. This is another reason why I like her, she doesn't handle dumbasses like a dumbasses, she just ignores them.

"Hey sweetheart" he cooed. "Wanna hang out with me for awhile instead of this clown." She looked shocked for a second before her eyes turned so dark they were back. She looked at him and sneered.

"Go. Away. That's my boyfriend your talking about." Her eyes said kill, but by the way her cheeks were flaring I could tell she was flustered by what she said. To be honest, so was I. He looked like he shit his pants before he nodded and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Sorry bout' that, I couldn't think up a good enough excuse on the spot..." She rubbed the back of her head out of nervousness and laughed. I still felt my cheeks hot, but ignored it. I put on a grin and laughed.

"No problem." We finished eating and went home. We were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I climbed in bed and felt darkness overcome me.

 _Morning_

I woke up and saw that Lucy wasn't in her bed. I panicked a bit, but heard the shower running and sighed in relief. Good. She's not dead. I opened the door and got ready. When I opened it back up to get out of the bathroom I was met with an excited looking erza holding a paper in my face.

"The hell!" I yelled. When she saw who I was her face fell a bit.

"Where's Lucy?" She asked me, getting all excited again. I pointed to the bathroom and if on cue she opened the door. Erza has never been this excited to see someone.

"I would like to to participate in this!" She yelled as she pushed the paper in front of Lucy. She looked at it in curiosity before she looked disgusted.

"Miss fairy tail? Really?" She looked at it then back at erza. Erza's face never changed as she nodded in excitement.

"It will be fun, I guarantee." She said. Lucy looked a bit hesitant, but nodded nonetheless.

"But I don't know the first thing about being sexy!" **(ooc much?)**. Erza just looked determine.

"Let me show you" she said and grabbed Lucy and ran out of our house. This might be a little entertaining. I've never thought Lucy could be sexy, but now that I think about it...no! I will not think like that! I just walked after them, looking very curious.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

This is going to be a horrible mistake, I just know it. Right now I'm just letting erza take me to the guild and 'fix me.' I personally think in look fine, but nooooo I'm not sexy enough. Once we were in the guild I saw a bunch of the fairy tail girls with grins on their face and holding make up stuff. This is going to be an experience that will change my life forever.

"Guys...I really think I look fine!" I tried to convince them, but their all demons in their own way. Just ask gajeel. I still stutter at the thought of an angry levy. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by girls with nowhere to run. It took about an hour, but were finally done. I'm wearing a red shirt with a deep v-neck and a white mini skirt with black boots that go up to my thigh. Its not much different from my regular attire except now everything I have is just pouring out. I also have some light make-up on. My hair is down and curly at the ends. I am desperately trying to cover everything now.

"W-what the heck, guys, what's natsu going to think of this...?" I stuttered and tried covering up my assets. It doesn't help when everything I got is so...big.

"I didn't think you cared what he thought, lu-chan." Levy cooed. I was probably just as red as my shirt.

"I-i don't!" I yelled. I then heard the guild doors slam open revealing the devil himself. Natsu. At this time I was panicking because natsu saw me and ran over.

"What do you think, natsu? Is she hot or what?" He looked at me as I looked away embarrassed of what he was thinking. I saw him look away and rub the back of his head in nervousness and...other things.

"She looks fine." He said and looked away from us all. All the girls smiled in triumph.

"We'll take that as a 'she's totally hot'. Levy said. He looked even more embarrassed now. God why is life so hard? I smiled anyway and took natsu's hand and lead him to a table to just hang out. I saw happy and Marie coming towards us with smiles on their faces.

"Lushie!" They yelled as they plowed into my chest. It kind of knocked the wind out of me. We all just talked for a bit before the contest started. When it did start I was waiting in line and very nervous. I usually don't give two shits about what people think of me, but natsu is going to be watching me so I have to impress him. Every freaking time the announcer called one of the girls they all wore bikinis. They're just trying to be abductive and I think it's working. I watch natsu's face every time one fairy tail girl is in a bikini. He looks bored. Good. He can only look at me like that! Wait what?

"Last, but certainly not least, Lucy heart- don't say it!- I interrupted the announcer. If everyone knew I was daughter of Jude Heartfilia I would never win. I came to the stage and directed my eyes to natsu, who seemed to have perked up upon hearing my name. Good.

"I'm going to be showing the beauty of my magic..." I said a bit nervously. I was then stopped by some brown haired lady with wings.

"Miss fairy tail has arrived!" She said with up most confidence which made me gag.

"More like miss hag has arrived." I said to her. I noticed the fairy tail mark on her chest and sighed. How can someone from fairy tail be so rude.

"Excuse me, bimbo?" She did not.

"Bitch please-" I saw her eyes glow and I felt myself freeze and everything went black.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

When I saw evergreen freeze Lucy I froze. I didn't know weather to punch evergreen or scold Lucy about being stupid when evergreen brake the spell. I saw the curtains lift and standing there was all the girls competing. They were all turned to stone.

"The hell!" I yelled at her. She turned to me and smirked.

"What? Scared I hurt your precious girlfriend?" That pissed me off further. I heard laxus come and talk about letting go of the girls if master gave up his position as master. The catch was that all the fairy tail men had to fight each other in order to save the girls. I was pumped we were getting to fight so I ran to the door, only to slam into it. I heard master read the enchantment.

"No one made of stone or someone over 80 may pass." Master said. What?! I'm not any of those...am I? I saw master freak out a bit.

"You can't be made of stone right?!" He asked me.

"Of course not and I'm definitely not over 80!" I yelled at him. I slammed my hand on the barrier and sighed. I needed to save Lucy before she freaks out and kills everyone after she's turned back.

"Come on! I gotta save Lucy!" I yelled to no one and tried to push my way through. There also seemed to be a score board showing who took out who. It seemed that have the guild was being defeating and I'm not apart of it! I heard crunching and turned around to find gajeel chewing on iron and metal.

"Gajeel, can you fight for us?" Master asked him. I tried to protest.

"We don't need him! He should stay here and keep levy company!" I smirked at gajeel's red face.

"Shut up salamander! At least I ain't over 80!" He yelled back at me.

"I'm not over 80!" I yelled back and slammed into the barrier again in hopes of going through and showing that ass wrong. He walked over and pushed me back.

"Watch this salaman-" he was stopped by the barrier too.

"Looks like you're over 80 too!" I laughed. He kept trying to push through and looking desperate doing it. Master was mumbling about were hopeless and what not. I sighed and looked at erza. God am I going to have to revive her?

"Guess it's time to revive erza!" I yelled as I got erza out of the line and sat her down on her back. Gajeel and master looked puzzled.

"And how are you going to do it?" Gajeel asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll melt the stone off, obviously." They both face palmed, but said nothing so I started to melt off the stone. She cracked. I started to panic and babble.

"I need glue, stat!" I yelled. "So sorry erza, so sorry!" I yelled over and over again.

"You melt my metal and we'll wield her back together!" Gajeel yelled. Erza cracked more and broke apart leaving her sitting there confused.

"What did you do!" She yelled at me. Dang I'm going to die with so many regrets.

"I bet erza artificial eye interfered with the magic spell put on her." Master said. Good! I'm not going to die today. Erza head out to seek evergreen to set the girls free while we sit here like a sack of potatoes. I wanted to fight so bad too.

Little did I know I would be doing most of the fighting.

* * *

 **There was chapter 16! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Wendy who?

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 17! I actually have some news for you...as you all know fairy tail has officially ended and I plan of recreating the whole story as Lucy as a dragon slayer. It's going to take a long time, but I do plan on completing it! Good luck to me I guess.**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I'm still waiting here in the guild with iron breath and gramps waiting for erza to defeat evergreen and bring back my luce- wait my Luce? Where did that come from?

"What's on your mind, fire-ass?" Gajeel poked me.

"Shut up metal face!" I yelled back at him. I then saw all of the girls breaking and freaked out a bit. What the heck happening!? Then I saw the stone break off and low and behold lucy Celeste of fairy tail. I smiled so wide it could of broke my face. I looked over to see gajeel smiling a bit at levy and smirked. I didn't think he'd have a thing for her.

"Lucy!" I yelled and crushed her against me. I felt her smile against me. I then came back to reality and saw everyone staring at us, but I didn't care. I hugged her tighter and smirked at everyone. Mira fainted while all the other girls blushed.

"Natsu..." I heard Lucy say. I looked down to see her blushing and pushing her face into my chest. I smiled and pulled her closer. I was then interrupted by metal face.

"I had no idea bunny girl could act this way." Gajeel announced as others agreed that she's usually very aggressive. Lucy got out of my grip and looked very angry, but she was red head to toe.

"At least I don't follow natsu around like you do with levy!" She yelled to gajeel. Gajeel visibly blushed and looked away and scoffed.

"Like I'd follow a shrimp around" he mumbled obviously embarrassed. Levy was blushing and not looking at anyone. Then I saw her to in serious mode.

"This is entertaining and all, but we got to get outta here." We all ran to the balcony and saw all these lighting balls.

"This must be laxus's doing..." Mira said. For some reason I've been getting this feeling that she is affected by him more than any other guild mate. Bisca wanted to try and shoot one of them, but when she did she got electrocuted. We took her to the infirmary and tried to figure out how to get me and gajeel out.

"That's it! Imma just beat laxus myself!" Lucy yelled and ran for the guild doors, but she slammed into the barrier and then held her nose.

"God! What the hell just happened?" She asked me and gajeel. We explained to her about the enchantment that freed put on. Her eyes went wide before getting angry.

"I ain't over 80!" She yelled throughout the empty guild hall. She then slouched over to me and put her head up against my chest and pouted.

"Do I look over 80 to you?" I smiled mischievously at her and whispered.

"No, but piercings does." She giggled at the comment and looked over to him and smiled.

"Your right!" She laughed. I think gajeel could hear us whispering because he got all red out of anger.

"I am not over 80!" He screeched to us. He then went up to levy and sat down by her while she worked.

"You don't look over 80, okay?" Levy smiled up at him then continued to work. It's like it was destined to be or something. I saw him blush and look away from her as she continued. A while later she undid the enchantment and we ran out of there. We ran into bixslow on the way of getting over to laxus and we defeated him. We saw in the distance a giant explosion and a bunch of magic energy appearing.

"Mira!?" Lucy yelled. She must of noticed and smelled it. I nodded and her eyes went wide. We smelled laxus in the church and we dashed for there. We saw erza and said hello.

"Stand back you guys..." She said as she got in battle stance while laxus smirked.

"No! We'll take him erza! You go kill those lighting balls!" Lucy yelled. She looked furious at laxus and his smirked disappeared and was replaced with a look of fear. Lucy can be scary.

"O-okay!" Erza walked away in fear, but I stopped her.

"Don't die on us!" I yelled. She smiled at me and responded.

"After saving me once I wouldn't ever give up my life again." I smirked at her response and turned around to see something truly frightening. Laxus looked truly scared by Lucy glare. How could this be possible. Lucy is literally killing one of our strongest with just one glare. He tried to hide his fear with a smirk.

"You think a little glare will take me down?" She smirked at his smirk.

"Nah, but this will!" I took that as a cue and charged at him while she did the same. We used both of our roars to try and defeat him, but he dodged and used his own roar. I forgot he even was a dragon slayer. After what seemed like an eternity we all were panting.

"You're...Going...Down you asshole!" She yelled to laxus. He smirked.

"Seems like...you both are having...trouble standing." He panted. Just then a black haired man came to the rescue. Don't ever tell him I was thankful for his help.

"Fire face and bunny girl! You need help?" Gajeel grinned. Lucy looked so thankful, but didn't say anything as all three of us charged at laxus.

"Fire/celestial/iron Dragon slayer iron fist!" We yelled as we all punched him in the face. He yelled and was knocked back a few yards. We all went up to him and saw he wasn't getting back up.

"Awww and I wanted to use my Celestial secret art on him." Lucy whined. Secret art? Really!

"How does it work?" I asked. She looked at me in pure excitement.

"Well, I chant the words 'Celetial dragon secret art! Falling stars' then what happens is a bunch of star looking magic comes shooting down on my enemy and trust me not a star misses it's target!" I looked dumbfounded. She has a spell as powerful as that! God what can't this girl do.

"Jeez bunny girl what can't you do?" I guess he had the same realization as me. We all found out the lightning balls were all took down and we all partied for a whole week. Me, Luce, and gajeel were bandaged head to toe. So much that I couldn't talk due to the bandages and Luce couldn't walk. We saw laxus come in and I wanted a fair fight since Luce and metal head were fighting with me last time.

"Mhgjsjsndidn" I got out. No one understood me especially laxus.

"He said he wants a fair fight since he didn't get a change last time... Or something" gajeel told everyone. Laxus walked past me and waved. I couldn't help but feel special so I blushed like some schools girl. I think back on that moment and cringe. We then found out that he was banned from fairy tail and me and Luce freaked out.

"He didn't even do anything bad!" She yelled at master.

"Yeah come on!" I chimed in. He just went to his office and shut the door. Luce and I were furious.

"You think is was easy for him to ban his grandson?" Erza said. We shut up about the topic after that. We were still part of the fantasia parade, but in was just doing a few tricks with fire and Lucy was healed except the bandage on her head. She was on a big float with levy and bisca dancing. I have no idea where gajeel was, but I didn't care. After that whole ordeal I laid down on my bed (hammock) and just slept.

"Get up." I heard Lucy say with a first aid kit in her hands. I tried getting away, but she caught me and took off my old bandages.

"I know you hate this and it stings but it has to be done!" She scolded me.

"Also master has decided me, you, happy, erza, gray, and my Marie go and defeat this group called the oracion seis. Other guilds have also joined to help defeat them such as lamia scale, blue Pegasus, and cait shelter." She finished and wrapped up my bandages.

"Cait shelter? Never heard of it." She nodded and we went to go sit on the couch while happy and Marie went to bed. We were both dressed for bed. She just had pink pajamas on and i had no shirt on with my pants on. We just sat in comfortable silence for a bit before she got up and got in between my spread legs and laid her body on my chest. She seems to do that a lot lately.

"Goodnight natsu." And she fell asleep on me. I sat there in silence with my face on fire as she slept. How am I suppose to go to sleep when I have an annoyingly cute blonde mage on me? I tried to get comfortable on the couch so she could still be on me. We stayed like that for the whole night.

 _Morning_

I woke up with her still in my arms and she smiled. I also managed to smile through my tiredness. She woke up and yawned. She looked up at me and smiled. She then got up and took a shower. I got up and got dressed and she came out and got dressed, but the thing that made me nervous was she was dressing right in front of me like were already dating. I wasn't looking her way, but I could hear her.

"Don't look, idiot." Okay there it is. I was scared for a second. We head out after getting ready and made our way to the guild and I busted open the door. Team natsu had to get ready for our mission and we set out on a wagon...oh the pain.

"Help me Mavis..." Lucy whined while holding her stomach. I did the same.

"This is the only way so stop complaining." Erza commanded. Lucy seemed to be pissed. She is the only person I know to be brave enough or stupid enough to stand up to her.

"How about you stop complaining about our complaining because unless you have motion sickness you wouldn't know how we feel." She glared a bit at erza and that seemed to shut her up. Dang Lucy can make a grown man shit his pants. When we came to a stop we went into the building to wait for the others. First came was blue pegasus coming down the stairs and disturbing us all.

"Erza-chan" this guy named ichiya said as he...he smelled her?" She seemed very disturbed and kicked him away.

"No!" She screamed out. Just then 3 other pegasus boys came and flirted with her and Lucy...wait lucy!" I grabbed lucy waist and pulled her to me while I glared at those guys.

"Mine..." I growled out. Lucy seemed flustered, but relaxed. They immediately backed off and went for erza again. I held her closer when the doors opened again. It was lamia scale. It consist of jura, Lyon, Toby, sherry and Yuka. I was relieved that it wasn't anymore flirts. Lyon and gray chatted a bit before the doors opened again revealing a small girl at the age of 12 maybe and her cat. Happy seemed to fall head over heels for this new cat, but Marie looked skeptical and looked to be over protective of happy like a big sister.

"Wow..." Happy said. Marie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"H-hi I'm Wendy Marvell...i am younger than all of you and I'm not very helpful, but I have healing magic and I can boost magic power so please don't send me back I would be so embarrassed if you did that!"

"Have a little back bone, child!" Her cat scolded her. She sounded exactly like Marie except Marie was always scolding Lucy for having to much back bone.

"When did you get here Carla?" Wendy said.

"I've been here the whole time!" Wow. Its just like Marie with Lucy.

"What magic do you use?" Erza asked. She smiled shyly.

"I'm a sky dragon slayer." We gasped. She seemed to take that as a bad thing.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No...its just we have two more dragon slayers here too." She looked excited.

"Who?!" They all pointed to me and Luce. I was still holding Lucy to me so she wouldn't get harassed by a flirt. Wendy ran over to us and shook our hands.

"Its so nice to meet someone like me!" She smiled brightly. Lucy had a look that mothers give their child. A lovable look. She hugged Wendy close to her while I hugged Lucy close to me. Its getting kind of weird now. I saw Marie walking over to carla.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marie and this is my best friend happy besides Lucy!" She looked sincere, but I could see discomfort in her face.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

 **bai.**


	18. Moving monster!

**Hello peoples, here is another chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

After I squeezed the adorable Wendy, we set out to look for the oracion seis. It seemed jura and Ichiya got left behind but that means more fighting for me.

"Wendy!" I yelled to her. She looked back at me and I smiled as I made my way over to her. I hugged her tight and stayed close to her. I know she's strong because she's a cool dragon slayer like me, but I can't help but squeeze her cute little body. Its decided! I'm her new big sister now! I felt her hug back and I smiled at her, then I felt some arms wrap around my waist. I was about to punch whoever dared touch me, only natsu gets that privilege without permission.

"Hi Luce..." I immediately turned around and looked into his big onyx eyes and smiled. Wendy was in between us like she was our blue haired sister and frankly I wouldn't minatsuat one bit.

"I can hear it all...love and trust and ohhh a bit of lust." I turned around to see a pointed ear weirdo with a smirk on his ugly face. I smirked at cobra.

"So we meet again, cobra!" I smirked. His smirk faded and he looked a bit annoyed now. Natsu asked me how I knew him. He seemed to be...jealous?

"I met him in hargeon just before you came...he was an ass to say the very least." I said to them. I already knew he was like laxus with the whole lacrima crap so why not bring it up?

"Poison dragon slayer..." I said to them as I pointed to him. They all gasped. I beard it form a mile away. I turned and caught the punch headed towards me. It was the fast guy.

"You might wanna be a little more quiet." I smirked as I twisted his arm in an awkward position. He screamed and stumbled back, holding his hand.

"Bitch!" Good one. Haven't heard that one before. I rolled my eyes as I attacked him again. He dodged and tried to hit me from behind, but that's the most cliché thing to do. I looked at the others and they were just sitting there watching.

"Fight!" I yelled at them. They seemed to come back to reality and charge at the other members of oracion seis. A couple minutes later they ended up kidnapping my baby!

"Wendy!" I screamed as I tried to catch them, but jura had came back a d stopped me.

"We must wait till the time is right." He reasoned, but I wasn't being reasonable.

"Hell no, I have to save her! She's like a sister to me!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I've never had a sibling and never wanted to, but Wendy is already everything to me and I've just met her!"

"They took happy too!" Natsu yelled. They did what? I screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. they took my son and sister! I grabbed natsu by the collar and stomped toward those assholes. They aint getting away with this.

"Let me come!" I turned to see Marie and Carla making their way to me. I nodded and walked still with natsu's collar in my hand.

"Don't I get a say?!" He asked.

"No! They took our son and my sister so I'm not going to sit here and wait for the 'right time,' screw jura!" I kept ranting that I didn't see the heavy blush on his face.

"Our son?" He asked me. I turned red and denied everything, but its too late.

"Let's go!" I said with an awkward smile and sniffing out the oracion seis. I heard natsu yell my way that he found Wendy's scent. I went over to him and smelled it too. Honey and natural. I love it. We found this old house looking thing after we waled what seemed to be forever. We broke in and we found Wendy crying profusely and saying sorry over and over again. Happy looked like he was comforting her.

"What's the matter Wendy?" I said as I made my over to her. She looked shocked and looked up at me and ran to me. I immediately hugged her back becuase that's what sisters do.

"I revived him...jallal" she said to me. I froze. I hope that isn't who I think it is?

"Oh Wendy..." I pat her head and hugged her tighter. I picked her up as she passed out of exhaustion.

"Let's go guys, nothing is here for us" I said as I jumped out the window, landing softly on the solid ground still holding the light Wendy. We made it back and saw that erza looked worse than ever. Oh! I forgot to mention she got poisoned earlier, oops! I tried to wake Wendy and when I did I asked her to fix erza. She did as was asked, but she still looked ashamed.

"Don't worry, Wendy I would probably do the same thing if I were you!" Natsu said to her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Wendy, carla, happy, and marie, don't move from this spot okay?" She nodded. "And hibiki, watch over Wendy and the others, but if you perv out or be a flirt I'll kill you." I said in a deadly tone. He nodded in fear of my wrath as I looked toward the bored looking natsu. I went up to him.

"Were going to find a bitch!" I smiled as he smirked. He knew it was fighting time so he pumped his fist in the air and set off without me.

"Wait up!" I said as I ran to him. He was already hot on one of their trails and once he stopped he looked up to see gray in the water. He we t up to him. Gray didn't smell right though.

"Natsu don- I was stopped when a raft came up, trapping natsu on it. He really is an idiot.

"You ain't gray, you idiot!" I yelled as I attacked him. I tried to punch, but missed. This fake gray told me he could read grays mind and that it was actually Gemini.

"Lucy- strong, aggressive, and pretty damn cute!" I'll have to punch gray later for being a perv when he knows I belong to a pyro. Natsu glared at fake gray with such hatred that you would think grays the literal devil. I smirked at his jealousness and his eyes that seemed to say 'mine.' Gemini turned back to its original form and out came the white feather lady, angel was it?

"The famous Lucy Heartfilia, am I right?" She smirked to me. I glared at her.

"The famous white feathered slut, am I right?" I mocked. She sneered and summoned a silver spirit. What does she take me for? I summoned loke because why not?

"Lucy!" He tried to hug me, but I refused like the last fifty times. She smirked and got out a golden key and summoned Aries?! Shit! I can't have loke fight Aries.

"How'd you get her key?" I asked her.

"I killed Karen of course!" She laughed. She killed Karen? I felt dark aura surround us and looked at hibiki. When did he get here and with Wendy!

"Hibiki you idiot, don't go there!" I yelled.

"Loke you ain't fighting Aries I won't allow it!" I yelled to him, but he put his hand up to shut me up.

"We are both contracted to a different master which means if they fight we do too." Aries agreed to it so I allowed it, but didn't like it. They fought and loke seemed to be winning since he's more of a battle kind of spirit. Angel called out a canon like spirit and shot loke and Aries! Her own spirit! I was so mad I didn't use any more of my spirits, I'm going to use dragon slayer magic!

"Celestial dragon secret art! Falling stars!" Once I finished a bunch of magic was falling from the sky and aiming towards angel with no escape. Hibiki gave me some sort of new spell that I will have to master later, but for now let's see how my favorite angel is doing. She was beat up and wasn't moving. Eh, she's fine. Natsu's raft cams loose and started flowing down the river.

"Grab my hand!" He looked weak, but did it. I jumped on as we raced down the river. I was gonna die of motion sickness. Just when we were about to go downs waterfall, I pushed us both off and we fell down the waterfall. I woke up and felt a giant headache over take me.

"God! Oww...what's with the clothes?" I asked myself as I was seen with a blue and orange dress with the orange heart on it. Apparently natsu and I had matching outfits. I saw Virgo there and I sighed. Of course she's the one behind this. Natsu woke up and we looked at each other and he blinked a few times before looking at himself and shaking his head smiling.

"Thanks Virgo!" He said to her.

"Not a problem, prince." Great now she wants us to get together too. We figured out a while ago that the oracion seis had a giant moving thing to destroy all guilds, starting with fair shelter. Jallal is also part of this and erza went after him, so I'm not too worried about him, but this all doesn't really make any sense, but whatever.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Luce" he smiled. I blushed. I always blush at that smile.

"Stop being weird!" I yelled at him and walked anead.

"Tsundere."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing nothing!"

"Good" we walked as slow as we could to the moving monster. I ain't ready to puke up breakfast yet. We saw gray coming out of the bushes with an angry sherry. We had to fight her, unfortunately

"You killed lyon-sama!" She yelled as she cried.

"I'm not dead." Lyon said as he came out of the bushes. She looked so happy to see him I smiled at her. Lyons good, I can tell. Once all that commotion was over we all went up to the giant monster and started climbing. Natsu and I were puking our guts out, but that's expected right?

"By the way Lucy, what's with the matching outfits?" Gray asked me. I was red as an apple.

"There is a time and place to explain that, but not here!" I told him. He laughed and kept climbing. Freezer burned asshole. As we made it to the top, I saw Wendy sitting there probably waiting for others. She saw me and ran to me as I opened my arms to her.

"Wendy!" I yelled.

"Lucy!" Her voice was muffled due to her digging her head into my chest. She also saw natsu and went to him and hugged him. He of course hugged her back and our family reunion was over. I found out that three out of the six oracion seis were left so that mad sit easier and it seemed to have slowed down the moving monster. I wanted cobra, bit natsu said it was best if I stayed with Wendy.

"But why natsu?!" I yelled. I pestered him about it for five minutes straight before he grabbed my waist sand pulled me into his chest and whispered so only I could hear.

"I won't lose you so I'm taking our son and we're going to defeat him." He said to me. I nodded an okay and he let go of me and happy grabbed the back of his shirt and flew off.

Why must he make my heart soar?

* * *

 **Bai guys.**


	19. Wendy broke down!

**Hello! I'm back and with a new chapter so enjoy. Also let me know in the comments if I'm doing alright and what not. Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I think I made a good decision leaving Lucy behind. I mean its not that shed get in the way, its that they both know each other and that pisses me off. I'm not letting him fight my Lucy.

"Natsu...?" Happy asked. I looked up at him and he looked really confused and a bit scared?

"Yeah little buddy?" I asked him. He started sweating. I was really confused now.

"Were being followed..." She told me as he motioned his head to behind us. I looked behind his furry head and I gasp. She did exactly what I told her not to do! I see Lucy coming straight for me with Marie carrying her.

"So heavy..." Marie exclaimed. Lucy then got embarrassed and shouted at Marie to shut up. I would of laughed, but the only emotion clouding me was anger. Angry that she lied to me and decided to come with me anyway.

"You lied to me!" I yelled at her. She looked down at the ground ashamed and muttered a 'sorry'. Its hard to be mad when she does this, but I stood my ground because I have to dig it in her mind to listen to me when I say.

"You better be sorry because now we gotta fight together when I wanted to fight!" I pouted. That is true too, I did want to fight that jerk on my own. I sighed when she I saw her face. It was like she was silently pleading me to let her fight. I can't give in, I can't give in, I can't give- oh screw it!

"Fine." I crossed my arms and looked the other way. Her face lit up like the fourth of July as she shouted.

"Yes!" I smiled. She is super hard to stay mad at.

"Lovers quarrel turning into something else?" We heard a voice say. We turned around to see cobra with his damned snake. Time to fight. I grinned as I saw him, but I heard Lucy growl at him. What exactly did he do or say to her back then? I shook bad thoughts out of my head and focused back into the fight.

"You're going down!" I yelled as I charged for him. Unfortunately he punched me in the face before I could him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She was about to attack when I heard cobra sneer.

"Oldest trick in the book, girl." She smirked as she then came right up to his face and kicked his jaw. Hard. He stumbled back as his shock was written all over his face. How the hell she do that? She then came to me and told me something that I thought I would never hear her say to me.

"Don't think." I stood there, but then smirked. I get it now. I turned off my mind and punched him so hard he fell off his snake. His face hardened as he jumped back on his snake. This is when the real fight begins.

"I can hear into someone's heart and right now I hear you both are in l- lalalalalalala!" Lucy interrupted him. He cringed as she sang louder.

"Shut up!" He yelled to her covering his ears. That's when she strikes.

"Celestial dragon secret art: celestial drive!" She shouted. That's a new technique I haven't seen yet. I then see her body glow bright yellow...no, gold as she looks like she's not in control of her own body.

"Regulas wool bomb!" She shot a bunch of pink and yellow wool at cobra. He was hit so hard he flew into a wall breaking through in the process. She combines her Celestial sports powers? No they use her body to combine their powers! I see him get back up and have a look of fear and then I think. He covered his ears when she screamed. I smirked.

"Loke, Aries! I got this!" They both looked at me through her body. They nodded and stepped back. I sucked in a huge breath of air and got ready to scream. I screamed so loud it sounded like a dragon. He covered his ears, but I'm pretty sure that did nothing. He fell out of the building and passed out, out of my screaming or screeching, I can't tell.

"Lucy can come back now." I looked at them. They nodded and I saw Luce come back.

"Cool trick Lucy!" I told her. She smiled and she had Marie fly her to me.

"It takes a lot of magic power..." She whispered in my ear as she passed out. I sweat dropped.

"Oh come on Lucy!" I yelled as I shook her. She wasn't waking up anytime soon so I carried her back to the group, but I saw nobody but Wendy sitting there talking to Carla.

"Hey Wendy!" She looked at me and smiled and then looked at Lucy and gasped.

"Let me heal her!" She said. I put Lucy down and Wendy healed her up. Lucy then shot up and looked at us.

"Wendy, baby!" She hugged her very tight. Wendy blushed and hugged her back. Lucy let go of her and looked at Wendy with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, baby" Lucy said as she hugged her again.

"No problem...big sister." Wendy said as she looked down at the grounds as her face reddened. Lucy looked at her and laughed softly. I felt like a freaking third wheel and nobody makes natsu third wheel! I went up to them and wrapped both of my arms around them. They both leaned into my arms and we sat there for a few seconds. I then felt a death stare. I looked over at Marie as she glared at Carla and vise versa.

"Marie!" Lucy scolded. Marie looked down and muttered a sorry to Carla. Carla scoffed and said "no big deal." Lucy got up and grabbed Marie and took her and turned the corner. I overheard them because I'm a dragon slayer.

"What's the matter with you!" Lucy yelled.

"Carla is!" Marie argued back. I saw Wendy listening too.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"She's not good enough for happy!" Marie yelled. She sounded like she was on the boarder line of tears. I felt sorry for her.

"Wait. Are you jealous, Marie?" Lucy asked, her voice much softer than she had before. Marie sighed and was debating weather to answer or not.

"I don't feel that way, okay! Its just that as his 'sister' I gotta look out for him and I think Carla Being a 'you know what'" Marie said. Lucy sighed and pat her head.

"Don't fight with Carla in format of me again." She said softly as she came from behind the corner and glared at me. She knew I was listening. Once we were all back we sat down. We didn't really know what to do since nobody was talking to us, filling us in on important details. I then saw a note in my mind saying to go inside of the moving monster to destroy lacrima's, but this guy named zero will be in 1 of 6 of those lacrima's. Oh! And we have to destroy them at the same time and only have 20 minutes.

"What the heck did we miss!" Lucy screamed. We ran to climb inside of the moving monster and split up. I went to route 1 because I know zero is there and I wanna fight and this time Lucy won't be here to help. Not that I don't like her help! I just wanna fight myself.

"There you are!" I yelled. He smirked and laughed like a maniac. He has the same scent of that brain guy. It must be him. We fought for awhile and it seemed like I was losing.

"I need Lucy!" I groaned as I got back up after being punched down.

"Who's that? Girlfriend? Maybe I'll kill her next!" He cackled. I growled.

"Don't touch her!" I punched him in the face so hard we broke through like 20 stories. I knew he was knocked out and probably dead.

"Don't ever speak of her again!" I glared down at his broken body and jumped back up to the top. I then saw jallal and my eyes widened before the glared so hard at him.

"Jallal!" I punched him. He stayed like that for a second before sitting up.

"You can hate me. I know I do, but please use this it can help you destroy the lacrima." His hand lit on fire and gold fire swirled around his hand. Reminds me of lucy. I nodded and ate it. I felt good as new. We had 5 seconds and so I counted.

"5...4...3...2...1...0!" I punched the lacrima so hard it shattered into a million pieces. I smirked and then felt this thing start falling apart. I ran to Lucy as fast as I could. Once I found her I saw her leg was caught under some rubble. I lifted it up and grabbed her and ran out of there. I smelt Wendy and she was already out so I didn't worry. I saw the others and ran to them. I gently set Lucy down and looked at her leg.

"Wendy..." I trailed off. She nodded and came up to us and healed Lucy's leg.

"She'll have to be off it for a day or two, but otherwise she'll be okay." Wendy smiled. I saw jallal and erza talking and I sighed. Guess they made up. I also saw Tue weirdo money guy and I guess he's a good guy now. Suddenly the magic council came and demanded that we hand over money guy and jallal.

"I have to go to the bathroom...maaaan" ichiya whined. I had to keep in my laughter as I watched him struggle. We fought for jallal, but he ended up going anyway. What a bummer. I wanted to thank him for his fire. We made it back to Wendy's guild and she had her guild mates give us new clothes and crutches for Lucy. I covered my face with my scarf when I saw Lucy. She looked beautiful, bandages and all. Erza didn't look too happy, but that's expected.

"Wendy we have to tell you something..." Her guild master said. Wendy looked worried, but nodded anyways. He explained that he wasn't technically real. I was so shocked I just watched as Wendy broke down and sobbed. Her guild mark disappeared into nothing as she cried. Lucy shed some tears of her own as she walked up to Lucy and hugged her from behind.

"It's okay, Wendy don't cry...your friends are right here with you..." Lucy cried for Wendy quietly. I also walked up and hugged them both.

"I love you, Wendy" Lucy said. Wendy stopped crying and looked at Lucy in shock. Lucy kindly smiled back. Wendy started the water works again.

"I love you too, Lucy!" She yelled as she dove into Lucy's chest and cried. We decided to keep Wendy and bring her to fairy tail. I was so happy and so was Lucy and Wendy. I don't know about Marie or Carla, but that's for another day. We took her back and she got a blue guild mark on her arm, replacing the place of her old one. We all cheered and partied for her for a whole week. Wendy sure has a big impact on our lives. I can't wait to do missions with her. Another member to fill our awesome guild!

Now 5 dragon slayers roam our guild.

* * *

 **Bai all!**


	20. Gildarts!

**Hello! This is going to be one of my favorite chapter! Gildarts yay!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Okay so we've had Wendy for like 5 days. She is awesome and a real riot. She's so shy and only hangs around me and Lucy. She hangs on all day and it's adorable. I don't say this word often, but lately its all I know how to say.

"Wendy! Lucy! Over here!" I yelled across the guild when I noticed they were looking for me. Lucy saw me and smiled while poking to Wendy to look over in my direction. Wendy smiled wide and ran to me and hugged me tight. Lucy then after ran to me and did the same. I felt my cheeks grow warm when I saw Lucy's face. She looked like she just published her book and it was a hit. I looked away and crossed my arms, hiding my blush.

"What's wrong, natsu" Wendy asked me. My blush grew darker as I turned my head further around and made an annoyed grunt. Lucy smirked and hugged me tighter and digging her head further into my chest. I was about to explode when I heard some guy yell.

"Gildarts it coming!" He said. I smiled so wide and grabbed Lucy and Wendy, dragging them to the front of the guild so they could see Gildarts for themselves. We all saw the buildings to up as he walked down though the town to the guild. He happily came in and went to see the master.

"Only 3 years huh? Good jo- I didn't finish it." Gildarts cut master off. Master seemed surprised, but chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." He got down from the counter and called erza into his office. I went to gildarts as he drank his beer.

"Fight me!" I yelled as I tried to punch him. He swatted me away like a fly. I looked over to lucy. She looked determined.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" She yelled at him. He didn't look at her.

"Jeez natsu I already said no." He said as he turned to look at her and then noticed it wasn't me. He looked so shocked as she smirked.

"Another natsu?!" He yelled. Hey! I resent that! She rolled her eyes and went to punch him, but he dodged as expected and swatted her away just like me.

"Oh come on man!" She yelled as she slowly stood up from where she landed. I chuckled at her boldness. Like I have any thing to say. She turned to me and glared and I went to hide behind a table. God why can't she be a nice as some of the girls here, but I liked her this way so meh. I heard gildarts chuckle.

"She's like Mira and erza put together!" He full on laughed. Lucy puffed her cheeks and looked away. When he fell to the ground she got mad.

"S-shut up!" She stomped her foot. He then stood up and smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm gildarts and its nice to meet you." She stopped pouting and smiled as she held out her own hand shaking his. I heard a faint growl and looked at Wendy. She glared daggers at gildarts. She's jealous? I smriked at Wendy and when she saw this she looked away from me and went up to Lucy, hugging her from behind.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked. Lucy nodded and said bye to me and the guild. She left, but not before hugging me a goodbye. She's like a head shorter then me so all she could wrap her arms around was my chest, but I like of better that way. After gildarts saw Lucy left he took his own leave and told me to visit his house for some reason. I went to his house about an hour later.

"What's up gildarts?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"He natsu! How's are you and lisanna or are you with Lucy now?" He smirked at me. I looked down.

"She died 2 years ago...is that all you wanted to ask because if so then I'm leaving." Gildarts was so shocked he said nothing for awhile.

"She did? I'm so sorry natsu...I wanted to talk to you about my job. It was a mission to kill a dragon." I looked up at him with hope.

"Where is it?" I asked him. He looked stern.

"Don't go after it. If you do you'll end up like me or even worse...dead." He showed me that his chest was bandaged and he lost his arm and leg. I looked shocked.

"Dragons would never do that!" I argued.

"Well this one did so I want you to stay far away from the name Acnologia." His face meant no funny business so I just nodded and left. I had a lot on my mind so I just went home. I was in bed and just was thinking to myself when the door opened. I knew it was Lucy by the way she opened it. Forceful but gentle. I then thought back to what gildarts had said about me and Lucy.

"I'm home natsu!" She yelled and found me laying in my hammock. She looked concerned.

"Whats wrong natsu?" She asked me softly. I smiled gently and grabbed her arm, bring her down on my chest as I stroked her hair. It was like silk.

"N-natsu!?" She yelled at me embarrassed. I smiled at her and didn't say a word and we just stayed that way for a couple of minutes before I felt her relax fully and get into the hammock with me to get more comfortable. She looked so cute when she was concentrated. She laid her head on my chest and smiled up at me which I returned. Happy and Marie returned home and they paid no attention to us and they just went to their bed.

"You're the best natsu. Did you know that?" Lucy told me. I froze when I heard that. No one ever really called me that. I was always the obnoxious and annoying pink headed idiot. Did she really think that highly of me or was she jsut messing with me? I don't know and don't care.

"You are too!" I hugged her tighter and smiled wide. I looked at her red face and smirked. Its nice having her only act this way around me. She was always so mean and aggressive towards everyone, but with me (most of the time) she gets all soft and her walls break down completely. That's when I started thinking. What's her full story?

"Lucy...please tell me everything about your past." I asked her. She froze, but relaxed when I squeezed her.

"Okay" was all she said. She looked at me the whole time and talked about what she went through and how she met Marie and what really happened to her family. She smiled when talking about her mother or draco, but her dad not so much. Once she finished I was shocked. She's been through a lot hasn't she? I hugged her and whispered.

"Thank you..." She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah well don't get used to it!" She yelled and got up. I though she was leaving but saw that she was just putting on her pajamas. She came back and climbed in my bed and closed her eyes. She was still red and trying not look look at me. I chuckled got into a more comfortable position and we slowly fell asleep. A couple days later was the day when elfman and Mira weren't at the guild. I knew they were going to see her grave, but I didn't feel like going yet.

"Despair is thick these days..." Lucy commented and sniffed the air. She's being weird again. Then her eyes went wide as she franticly looked around the guild.

"Wendy! Baby where are you?" She started to panic and slipped on her coat to look for Wendy. She's so dramatic.

"Be right back all I gotta search for Wendy!" She ran out of the guild. Not even a second later everything was being sucked in this black hole looking thing leaving nothing left. I pooped my head out of the ground and heard a voice.

"Natsu!" Wendy called to me. I stood up and pulled happy out of the ground. She had Carla with her. Carla explained that dragon slayers are like immune too the black hole this and that this is just a gate way to this place called edolas. She yelled at happy for not remembering a mission and for being himself.

"Wait where's Lucy?" I said. We looked around fro her, but found nothing. I was getting panicky. I then heard a very familiar voice.

"Dammit why are these things always happen to me?" I turned to see Lucy with marie. Marie did not look happy.

"My happy senses are tingling and they're telling me that someone is being a jerk to him." She turned to Carla and sneered. Carla just glared back.

"Do you know the mission?" She asked Marie. Marie just looked confused and nodded a no. Carla sighed in annoyance and told us to hold on to our cats. We did and flew through the sky and landed in a really colorful place. So this is edolas? All of a sudden the wings of the exceeds disappeared and we landed in a giant flower and slid down form there.

"What the heck!" Lucy yelled as she rubbed her butt.

"Like I said before we have no powers here so flying and using dragon slayer magic is a no no." Carla said. We ended finding a place to looked for different clothes. There was nothing very good for me so I just had a cloak and some plain pants and shirt. Wendy had on a red shirt with a black shirt. Lucy had the same but a bigger size. They looked just like sisters.

"Since this is kind of like an opposite world shouldn't there still be a fairy tail?" Wendy asked. We nodded and looked for a fairy tail. We then found it and smiled as we made our way in and went under a table to observe the scene. Everyone was acting so weird like gray had a ball of clothes and was madly in love with juvia while she was pushing him away and she had like no clothes on. Elfman was a big baby and it seemed jet and Troy were the strongest mages. It was actually pretty funny.

"This is hilarious!" Lucy laughed. We watched some more of the opposite fun before someone stopped out fun.

"Who the hell are you and why are you under a table?" A familiar, but deeper voice said to us. We looked up and saw another Lucy in the flesh. She roughly pulled us up and examined us. She looked disgusted by me and wendy, but then saw our Lucy and nodded in understanding.

"I knew it. You don't look like my natsu and Wendy. I guess my suspicion was right when I saw your Lucy. She let me go and I law lisanna. I froze for a minute before trying to run to her and hug her, but my Lucy stopped me.

"Natsu its just edolas her. Not yours." I stopped and slowly turned back to my Lucy and nodded and left a shocked lisanna standing there. We explained everything to Lucy before other levy announced something about a nightwalker? No it must be a name!

I hope.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that chapter of mine. It was difficult thinking of edolas Lucy's personality, but I just stuck to the same because I couldn't think of anything. Oh well see ya!**


	21. Natsu the coward?

**Hi everyone. I would just like to say I changed my mind about edolas Lucy's personality. She'll kind of be like juvia when she's around natsu. Her natsu obviously. Otherwise she'll be the same. Okay enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

After the indecent with nightwalker who turned out to be Edo Erza! I almost fainted when I heard she was evil. I mean our erza is evil, but in a good way.

"So nightwalker is Erza's last name here?" Natsu asked Edo Lucy. She turned to look at him and she giggled loudly, but when she fully saw my natsu her face fell. She sighed and answered.

"Yeah, her full name is Erza Nightwalker." She said in a bored tone. Why did she look so happy when she heard natsu's voice. I looked puzzled and I guess she noticed.

"What?" She barked. I jumped and shook my head. She scared me half to death. I breathed slowly and asked the question.

"So what is Natsu in your world like?" I was still confused on what personality he would have since edolas version of me seems the same as what I'm like. She smiled so widely it should of hurt.

"My natsu is the best! He's sweet and adorable and such a good person almost everyone loves him!" She then turned dark. "Even the girls..." She then got all happy again. "But otherwise my love is the most handsomest, perfect man in the whole world!" She had hearts in her eyes while day dreaming. My cheeks felt on fire when she finished. God am I that clingy in this world. I mean I feel that way about my natsu, but I don't shout it to the whole world.

"I...sound...great?" Natsu said. I looked over at him and saw his face. He had a faint blush and looked deep in thought. Edo Lucy came back to Edo earth land and saw our faces. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"What?" I just laughed and shook my head. Edo me is something else. Since we had no time to spare we quickly headed off to save our friends. I heard Edo Lucy say something.

"Crap! They don't know what they're doing! That natsu may not be my beloved, but he is lucy's so I must help them." I heard footsteps and sighed after I heard her say that. She's sounds just like juvia. Once she came up to us she sighed.

"Cmon you need weapons since we don't use magic in this world." We then followed her to town. Natsu hid the exceeds in his cloak as we made it to the shop. We went into the basement and saw all these weapons. Natsu chose some fire weapon while Wendy got a tornado like weapon. I don't think they will have spirit weapons so I looked for some celestial weapons. That's when I found it. I looked like a sword and on the handle were stars and when I picked it up it glowed.

"Good choice." Edo Lucy said to me. I asked her what it could do.

"It uses dust from stars and can have a very powerful attack." She explained. She told me star dust was always in the air just like earth land and so it works all the time.

"Well that's good." I said to myself as we chose our weapons and left the shop. We had to get a place to stay since it was night. Me and Edo Lucy took a shower and since then I got a really good look at her. She really looks just like me.

"Wow really do look alike!" She exclaimed. When she saw natsu she look horrified. Why I don't know.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me and yelled.

"I betrayed my dearest by showing this natsu my body in only a towel!" I sweat dropped and felt my eyes twitch. I feel so bad for Edo natsu. I can barely handle myself. Natsu didn't say anything. Edo Lucy ran to a room to change quickly and I just stood there staring at Natsu while he stared back. He then burst out laughing.

"She acts just like j-juvia!" He laughed. I agreed with him. He stopped and breathed heavily from all the laughing.

"It would be awesome if you acted that way sometimes." He smiled at me. I flushed deep red.

"D-Don't say that so easily!" I yelled at him. I came up to him and sat down in front of him.

"I don't even know how to without getting embarrassed!" I looked up at him and he looked surprised then he smirked and had a stupid cocky voice as he talked.

"Just call me your love just like she does." He pointed to where Edo Lucy was changing as he talked. I breathed and started to speak.

"M-My lovvve...ughhhh" I stuttered while he laughed and pat my head. I crossed my arms and gotup saying I was going to change. Once we were all done we came back to the main room.

"We look so alike it's starting to freak me out." Edo Lucy said. I thought for a second and then grinned and got a pair of scissors.

"I could cut one of our hair so we can tell the difference." I said. I hope she says she'll do it because I really don't want to cut my hair.

"I'll do it." She said. She got a chair and sat down in front of me. I took a deep breath because I was scared of how this would turn out.

"Are you sure...I mean hair is very important to a person." I asked her to make sure this is what she really wanted.

"It's just hair, what's the big deal?' She said to me. I nodded and started cutting away. It took about 20 minutes to get what I thought was cute and gave her a mirror. She giggled so girly after that.

" I hope natsu darling will like my new look!" She smiled. I laughed at her silliness and decided to go to bed.

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow going to be a big day." Wendy and the exceeds nodded and went to the bed in the corner of the room while Edo Lucy went to the couch on the other side of the room so both couches were facing each other. I climbed on the couch with natsu as he wrapped us up in a blanket and we drifted off to sleep. When we woke up we found out that Edo Lucy left us and now were on our own!

"Great just great!" I yelled as we made our way through town. We then saw a crowd of people and went up to them. I saw some kind of leader talking to this crowd of people. He was by a giant lacrima! Our friends are in there. Natsu saw this and when the guy talking took off a chunk of the lacrima natsu exploded.

"Let me take him!" He went up to the front of the crowed, but I stopped him. I hugged him from behind and felt hot tears run down my face.

"Not now Natsu please!" I cried. I felt horrible for leaving them behind, but we have to do this quietly or we will get caught and killed.

"But our friends- I know, but we have to wait!" I interrupted him. Some of the crowds eyes were on us, but I gave them a dirty look. The others cheered for magic power because that's what the king said would happen if they used the lacrima. I won't let that happen. I won't. We head back to form a plan into getting in the kingdom without being seen.

"Can you remember the layout of the castle, Carla?" Wendy asked Carla. Carla thought hard on the layout and it seemed she found one because she got a piece of paper and drew out a layout.

"We can get in through this way because its not Being used anymore." She drew out a place that was behind the castle and it was underground. It led up to the castle.

"It's the perfect plan to get in undetected." I said to the group. We decided to head out and get a head start. We had to steal a plane like vehicle to make it there so we followed some soldiers to the vehicle.

"I think we should just sneak inside the plane so we get there quietly." Wendy, Carla, and Marie said. Happy, natsu, and I shook our heads and decided we had to take it by force. Unfortunately one of the soldiers saw us and we had to use our weapons sooner than we thought. Natsu used his fire, but I only worked once which sucked. It must take a while for it to charge.

"This is so crappy!" He yelled. He shook it to get it to work but obviously it didn't. I picked up my sword and tried to use an attack, but it didn't want to work. Piece of garbage and here I thought it was so very powerful. It can still be used as a regular sword though so I attacked. Training with Erza was smarter than I though it would be. The soldiers were weak, but they had the numbers.

"Crap..." I breathed. We were losing and I can't get this stupid sword to work. The sword then glowed when natsu and Wendy came near me. I smirked and the sword blasted golden flames that seemed to move like the wind. It knocked out most of the soldiers, but not all. I know how it works now. It combines powers of loved ones and uses of like an attack. What a freaking cool weapon!

"Stand back everyone!" Wendy said. He raised her capsule weapon and released her tornado. We ran behind her and her attack affected most of the soldiers, but more came. It was like a never ending chain! Just than this car pulled up with a fairy tail symbol on the side. Who the hell is that? He opened his car door and called to us.

"Get in if you want to live!" It was Natsu! He can actually ride in a vehicle and not get sick. Lucky bastard. We ran into the car and he drove off. I was in the front while natsu, Wendy, and the exceeds were in the back. I felt like crap and so did natsu. I would of laughed if I wasn't in the same boat as him.

"Lucy asked me to get you guys a d take you to a specific location...not you my Lucy." He must of saw my confused face. I kind of want to know what he thinks of Edo Lucy.

"So.." I got out in a puky manner. "What is your Lucy like around you..." I smirked when I saw his face go visibly red.

"Clingy!" He exclaimed and looked away from me and on the road. He's almost as cute as my natsu. Good thing Edo Lucy can't hear my thoughts or I would so be killed. We stopped so suddenly that my face flew to the dash.

"Were here. Get out." I looked shocked, but natsu just got out and kissed the ground. Wendy and the rest also got out. I just sat there confused.

"Better do as your friends did and get out because I can't use up anymore of my gas lacrima. I don't even know if i can make it back to fairy tail. Depends on if they relocated." He said to me. I suddenly got mad at his shitty altitude and grabbed his shirt and pulled him out roughly. Edo natsu please don't tell Edo Lucy I'm doing this to you.

"What are you doing!" He yelled as I pulled him fully out of the car." I was about to yell at him when I saw his face. He looked so scared it made me scared.

"Please don't hurt me..." He had tears in his eyes and holding up his hands in defense.

Is this really Edolas natsu?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!**


	22. He's going to pay

**Hi guys I'm back. I know this story isn't very well thought out and I'm doing this as I go so try not to judge me too hard. I have a lot of typos and I'm way to lazy to change them so I hope it doesn't bother any of you too much. I'm not really trying to write like the best person in the whole entire world, I just want to entertain you all with my way of writing and my story. Thank you if you read this and if you didn't don't worry because I never read the authors note anyway. Also sorry it took so long to release this chapter, I've had a lot to do this week and I had a headache the day I said I'd do it.**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

My mouth hung wide open when I took a look at...myself. I was holding my hands up in defense and looked like I was about to ball my eyes out. I'm like a total wimp!

"D-don't cry! Don't cry! I won't hurt you!" Lucy panicked when she first saw his kicked puppy face. I guess he really is the opposite of me.

"Y-you won't?" He asked looking a bit confused. He probably though that my Lucy was like Edo Lucy and therefore was a monster to all but him. He sighed in relief and sat next to his car. I then heard him chuckle.

"You would be all over me right now if you were my Lucy. I thought I was going to die back there!" He laughed. Lucy puffed out her cheeks and looked away. She seemed to be a bit embarrassed by Edo Lucy and I can't argue with her. I'm embarrassed of my edolas counterpart as well.

"I'm nothing like her! She beats up people and goes gaga over you...even when you're not there!" She pouted. A very adorable pout I may add. Edolas me sighed happily as he gazed up towards the sky.

"Yeah, but that's what I like about her. I do as she wishes so I can see that happy smile on her face and it makes me swell in happiness when she uses that smile only for me." He sighed again. He acts like its the end of the world if she's away or if he can't see that smile. Lucy's face was red and she smiled and nodded.

"So you're whipped then?" I asked him. Both Lucy and Edo me looked at me in surprise. Lucy's face became a cherry while Edo me frantically waved his hand in front of his face.

"Of course not!" His face was red. He was in denial. I heard Wendy cough lightly and I looked over to see an intrigued happy, an annoyed Carla, and a impatient Wendy.

"What?" We asked. She sighed and stood up shaking her head and smiling.

"Cmon guy we have to save our friends. We can talk about your love life later." Her face held pure determination and a bit of mischief, but I shrugged it off because Wendy isn't that type of person. I then remembered what she said and I felt the tip of my ears grow warm.

"L-love life?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. Edo me smirked at me while I glared but it probably did little to nothing because even my cowardly counterpart wasn't scared. He stood up and pointed to a building.

"That is the castle. My Lucy told me to take you this far and so I did." When I looked at the castle I grinned.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I told him. We head towards the castle when I heard Edo Natsu's voice.

"You really gonna beat them?" He asked me. I turned around and smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled as well and jumped back into his car and drove off leaving me and the rest of us to fend for ourselves. Once we got to the cave that led to the castle we found that it was all boarded up.

"Great! Now what?" Lucy said to us. She look really annoyed by the fact that it was boarded up and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

"Now hold on! Don't get upset over spilled milk." Carla scolded us. Marie of course rolled her eyes at Carla and Carla turned to glare at her.

"Why don't one of your weapons break us through?" Marie asked us. Yeah we could do that.

"Okay, but which one is best for breaking through a wall?" Wendy asked. Lucy went up to her and pat her head gently.

"Yours will, sweetie." Her voice like venom with command but her face full of smiles. I shivered and so did everyone else.

"O-okay!" Wendy squeaked and made her way in front of the boarded up cave. She took out her capsule and held out her arm more far away from her. Wind started coming out of the capsule and soon it turned into a tornado. She dropped the capsule and hung on to me for support. One it broke down the wall and the tornado disappeared we head into the cave.

"Wow that actually worked!" Marie said astonishing. Lucy held a smirk while Wendy smiled cheerfully.

"Ugh I can't see down here at all." Lucy said as it echoed through the cave. We all looked around for some sort of fire but no avail.

"I can use my weapon!" I said. I finally get to use this thing! They all looked at me for a second then bursted out laughing. My face held shock and a bit of embarrassment.

"What's so funny!" I yelled out to them. Once they stopped happy finally said something.

"Its because your weapon hasn't worked since you got it. It's basically useless." He giggled holding his paws over his mouth. My face felt hot in embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" They all kept laughing though.

"Fine then what do you suggest we do?" I asked. They stopped laughing immediately and thought.

"That's what I thought!" I turned my head away and pointed my nose upon a bit as if I was a princess denying a prince, very rudely if I may add.

"Don't be such a drama queen, natsu." Lucy put her hands on her hips and gave me an amused face. I opened an eye to look at her and I broke and nodded. She smiled and hugged me. How does she have this affect on me?

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed two sticks and sat down and started rubbing them against each other. Was she trying to made fire?

"That'll take forever!" Marie stated as she looked at Lucy unbelievably. Lucy smirked at rubbed faster. Like inhumanly fast. She got a fire started and looked at us triumphantly. She got a bigger stick and set it on fire and used it as a torch.

"How do you like me now?" She smirked at she started walking down the cave. She's something else. We followed her and we came to this giant room inside the tunnel. I think it leads up to the castle.

"Here we are, the castle should be right above us." Carla stated. I heard a noise and when I turned around I saw a bunch of guards and Edo erza it seems. They put some too stuff on us and we couldn't move.

"Thank you exceeds, you have brought us the enemies." Edo erza said as she bowed to Happy, Carla, and Marie.

"No..." Carla stated as her pupils went wide. She looked like she was having a breakdown. We were taken away by guards and our cats were taken back to their home. Damn it! I should of stopped this from happening. They through me and Wendy into a room while they took Lucy elsewhere.

"Where's Lucy!" I yelled to this guy. He smirked.

"Well she's been taken to another room since we only need you two dragon slayers." He said.

"She's a dragon slayer too!" Wendy stated.

"Yes, but she's with the Lucy Ashley and killing one of them off will do us good." He said. I was two seconds away from pulling his head off.

"Don't. Touch. Her. You. Piece. Of. Shit!" I yelled emphasizing every word as I pressed my head against the bars in pure fury. I dented the bars a bit and it looked like steam was coming from those bars. He flinched and walked away but not before tripping out of fear from his way out. I turned around to see Wendy looking terrified with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Wendy!" I comfort her. I feel really bad. I must of scared her.

"It's not you! I just want Lucy back!" She sobbed. Oh good it wasn't me. I needed to save Lucy. I don't give a damn if she yells at me and says she can take care of her self. I want- no need to save her because I want to be the only one to protect her. She doesn't need to protect herself because she has me and I'm going to make sure I save her ass once more!

"You need to save her natsu...she only lets you save her." I blushed at her words and that seemed to have attracted her attention so she went on.

"She only wants you. She acts all sweet around you because she needs you. She probably mumbles your name every night in hopes you'll crawl into her bed and spend the night cudd- I get it!" I cut her off. My face was probably as red as a tomato and I was looking down in hopes she wouldn't see my face. She giggled.

"Who knew natsu could be so shy?" I looked at up and my face probably surpassed erza's hair.

"Be quiet! And Lucy only mumbled my name once in Ber sleep okay, not ever night." She looked shocked but then smiled.

"You just proved my point." When I realized I did I coughed and looked away from her pounding my chest. God why must I be such an idiot! We then heard voices coming from down the hall and saw that one guy from before. I think his name is byro? Bryo? I don't know but he's coming to our cell with some guards.

"Get up. Were going somewhere else." Byro said. They guards and byro led us to this room and chained us up.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked him. He just smirked and turned on some machine.

"I'm going to extract your powers for our cannon so we can blast the giant lacrima and bring magic to this world." He explained to us. This guy is a total lunatic.

"I'll kill you before you even get the chance." I told him in a deadly low tone. He laughed at me and went on to his business.

"You'll have to tell your girlfriend goodbye and your daughter as well." He cackled. How old does he think I am? Am Wendy my daughter and Lucy my girlfriend? Wendy doesn't even have the same hair color of us. He turned the machine to us and blasted us and let me tell you it hurt like a son of a bitch. We screamed bloody murder. Wendy started crying and I just screamed louder.

This guy is going to pay.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter that I finally realised. Bai now and tune in for the next chapter.**


	23. Edo erza's vengeance!

**Hi guys what's up? I felt like writing so that's what I'm going to do. I've also decided that I'm going to follow the anime and put those little side story fillers. You know, like Lucy and the clock and Lucy with her celestial spirits going crazy. I thought those would be fun and could provide me with some nalu and other ship moments. Okay enjoy this chapter!** _u_

 _Lucy's_ P.O.V.

I had no idea why I was put into another room, but here I am chained up like a dog. I struggled but my lack of magical power prevented me from doing so. I just sat there slumped up against the wall thinking about a way to escape when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. My cell was opened revealing erza nightwalker herself.

"Seems like we finally caught a fairy..." She snickered. I knew this wasn't the erza I know and love so I had no problem back talking this piece of trash.

"Go to hell!" I spat at her. She seemed taken back by my boldness but quickly regained her composer.

"One with a mouth as well." She came up to me real close for some reason and I took that as a chance to spit directly in her face. She reeled back quickly and whipped off my saliva that stuck on her cheek.

"You little monster!" She yelled. I chuckled at her and that gave her all the more reason to be mad.

"I'm going to enjoy throwing you off the castle." She smirked. That seemed to have shut me up because I didn't say another word. She undid my shackles and put another set on and led me to a window. She picked up her spear and hurled me out the window so my only life line was her weapon. I looked at her with no fear in my eyes and that seemed to have thrown her off.

"Why aren't you begging for mercy like the others do?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I never once had shown fear to this bitch. Not once.

"I would never give the likes of you that satisfaction. My erza would never do such a horrible thing. She may be a demon but she has a heart of gold. She's everything your not." I narrowed my eyes back at her. She laughed at me and then sighed.

"I'm not your erza." And she dropped me. I felt as if I was going to die, which I was. I wonder if anyone will remember me. Of course they will, everyone at fairy tail will remember Lucy the great. Just you watch. I braced myself for impact but I never came.

"I got you." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Marie and Carla grabbing the back of my shirt so I was lifted up in the air. Happy seemed to have missed the target because he has a face full of concrete right now. I giggled at his antics.

"Exceeds, what's re you doing. She is a prisoner." Erza tried to reason with them.

"I'm going to take her. She is my prisoner now!" Carla declared.

"I'm sorry but not even you have the power to do that." Erza said more forcefully.

"Do you know who I am? I am the queens daughter!" Carla released her wings to seem more angelic and I must say it worked. I figured that whole queens daughter thing was a bluff so I just said nothing. Edo erza bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea the queen had a daughter! Please except my humblest apologies!" Erza looked toward the floor like a kid who had just done something they knew they weren't suppose to do and in this case its don't ever mess with Carla.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." And then we were off. Not even a minute later a panther even taller than erza yelled.

"They aren't who you think they are! Those exceeds were banned from Extalia!" He shouted at her. She looked towards us in disgust.

"I can't believe they tricked me... Guards get them now!" She yelled and about 200 guards show up trying to shoot us down. We managed to get away and landed back through another window on the other side of the castle.

"We have to find Wendy and natsu!" I yelled as my bare feet slapped against the hard floor as I ran down the hall to find the basement. Once I did I practically jumped down the stairs as I heard screams of pure agony echoed through my ears. Tears pricked my eyes as I ran.

"Lucy...I can hear them." I turned to see happy silently crying and covering his ears with his paws. Once I saw him I let one lonely tear run down my cheek as I grabbed happy and shoved him in my chest as if I was protecting him.

"I can too happy and I promise you I'll get them back...just you wait." A look of determination shaped my face as I ran down the hall. A gigantic explosion just missed me and I fell to the ground out of pure shock. I looked up to see Edo erza with her spear and I guessed that was the thing that caused the explosion. My foot felt numb so I looked down to see it was badly injured. My foot must of not made past the explosion in time.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breath.

"You won't get away this time." She pointed the spear to me. I slowly stood up and limped up to her. I then proceeded to yell.

"Kill me! Do it! Don't tell me you will and then bluff!" I egged her on. She pondered on it and then smirked.

"Alright then I won't" she almost impaled me. She was two centimeters away when it was suddenly blasted out of her hand. I looked behind me to see gray with his hands up. He must of blasted it out of her hand. Erza came out and saw Edo erza.

"I'll del with her." She told us. I was about to argue but when she glared at me I just scoffed and nodded. I grabbed the unconscious exceeds and proceeded to limp to natsu and Wendy. I made a promise to happy and I don't intend to break it. Gray quickly caught to me and tried to reason with me.

"Rest! Your leg looks like it went to hell and back, you can barely walk. I'll find natsu and Wendy okay!" He yelled. I looked up at him with sad eyes and then looked at the unconscious happy and smiled sadly.

"I made a promise to happy. I told him I would save natsu and Wendy so please let me at least do this." That made gray quiet down so that was good.

"Ah, I forgot!" He yelled slamming a fist into the palm of his hand. "Take these, they will give you your powers back." He gave me some marble shaped thing. I swallowed and immediately felt my magic power restore and sighed in content and relief.

I held my thumbs up. "Thanks man!" He smiled and we walked, er, well he walked and I limped in comfortable silence. We heard another scream and ran to see natsu and Wendy unconscious. That stupid old man must of escaped.

I went up to natsu while gray to Wendy and I proceeded to yell at him. "Hey wake up! We need you natsu!" He slowly opened his eyes while Wendy did the same. Me and gray sighed in relief and helped them up.

"God! Are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu asked. She smiled meekly and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay, natsu?" I asked him. He seems to put others before him which is good but can be unhealthy. He saw me and grinned and held up his thumb.

"I'm good!" He yelled. We all sweat dropped at him. When he saw gray he backed up slowly.

"Are you gray or my gray!" He yelled at he pointed to him. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill you." He glared at natsu. There's your answer.

"Oh thank god!" Natsu sighed. Gray looked surprised. Natsu ran out of the room but shortly came back in a panic.

"What is it!" I asked him. I hope it isn't anyone because my leg won't be able to stand it.

"Oh my god, there are two erza's, two!" We all sweat dropped. Again. Natsu can be a real idjit at times. Wendy looked at gray and gasped.

"You're our gray? Why didn't you say so!" Gray was so shocked I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"It's okay! Its not like I'm an invisible loser or something!" He seemed to have 'disappered'. What a weirdo.

"Get over yourself!" I giggled. Wendy quickly apologized with a bow but saw my foot. Unfortunately.

"Lucy your leg! I have to heal it right now!" Natsu seemed to have noticed because his face quickly became dark and wasn't full of any of his silliness anymore. Oh no.

"Who did that to you?" He asked me. I answered him quickly because his face meant no funny business.

"Edolas erza did, but its fine so Wendy don't heal it because you don't have any power as it is. That reminds me! Here, eat this and it will restore your magic power." I handed them those marble pills and they swallowed it. Natsu then picked me up off the ground carrying me out of the room with me protesting the whole time. Wendy and the now conscious exceeds and of course gray followed behind us.

"Let me down!" I yelled. He gave me a look that shut me up. He motioned his head to my injured legs and I then put the pieces together.

"Fine." I laid my head on his chest and let him carry me. I heard chuckles and whispers behind me but I paid not attention. They're just jealous. Gray explained that we needed to find gajeel and get a key. Wendy suggested going to gajeel and at first me and Lucy protested but if she wanted to do it we'll let her. Which we did. Once she was off we made it back from the basement.

"Just admit that were lost!" I yelled at him. We had been walking around aimlessly and probably going in a circle. I knew we were lost but he had no intention of admitting that to me.

"I know what I'm doing!" He smiled proudly. On the inside I was crying that we were hopelessly lost. Gray and I rolled our eyes and he rolled his eyes back at us. I sighed in annoyance in his arms.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had a freaking amusement park in this place." We all laughed but when we turned the corner they all stared at me. Right in front of us was an amusement park.

"H-how the hell you know!" Gray and natsu yelled at me. I looked just as dumbfounded as them. My mouth was hung open so wide my jaw could of touch the ground. They both snickered at my weird reaction. Weird reaction for a weird girl natsu always said. I then suddenly yelled so Loud it echoed through the giant amusement park room.

"How the hell should I know!"

* * *

 **How was that chapter? I would just like to thank you all for all the constructive criticism and all the compliments. I really hope this story goes far and if it does its all thanks to you. Alright I'm just getting sappy now so Bai and see you next time.**


	24. Amusement park fiasco!

**Hi everyone. Okay, I have to say something before we start. I am super sad right now. I'm not going to go into detail because I don't feel like it. I really appreciate that you've all taken time out of your day to read this because I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I like to think that I'm good and its easy to read. So that's all I really wanted to say on the matter so enjoy the chapter I guess.**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Once we all got over the whole amusement park in the castle thing we all went inside to see what was up. Inside there was two of those one guys. Sugar boy and Hughes. Sugar boy was on some carousel talking to us about weird stuff. Just then a giant boat **(i think it was a boat, all i remember is some big brown thing.)** came heading towards us. Gray got Lucy out of the way, but unfortunately he was on top of her. I growled at him and he looked up at me with a glare. I gave him a deadly look and he seemed to get the message and got off of Lucy.

"What the hell was that!" Lucy yelled as she stood. Hughes just laughed. Sugar boy and gray ended up running off to fight so it was just me and Luce against Hughes. He waved around his hand wand -literally- and a roller coaster seemed to be coming my way.

"This is the hell coaster...enjoy!" He laughed. I looked at the coaster in awe.

"That is so freakin' cool!" I yelled. Lucy yelled at me for being an idiot but I didn't care. It was a tract being created as the coaster moved. How could I not love it? It ended up taking me away and I immediately took back what I said about it being cool. It was literally my worst nightmare.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she saw me get taken away. I groaned in pain as the car went up and down and all around. This is sheer torture. Hughes was freaking laughing his head off at my reaction. I want to kill him. I heard Lucy tell him to shut up but it was a faint noise.

"Hey you should like totally join him!" He laughed. Lucy was now with me trying not to barf as we went along. We both just groaned and kept our heads down just in case something comes up that we don't want to. Once it stopped he both hobbled off, landing in some water and we were both panting heavily.

"Oh man I'm tired..." Lucy breathed. I nodded with her and looked up to see a gigantic picture of me and Lucy trying not to puke up breakfast. Hughes was on his knees he was laughing so hard.

"Oh man...that's like totally a keeper!" He whipped an invisible tear away but kept his sadistic smile. He raised his wand and sighed in content.

"Let's have some fun." Lucy and I got up and got ready for a fight.

"Fire/celestial dragon iron fist!" We yelled simultaneously and head towards him. His want just used some attraction from the park to stop us.

"I may have not told you earlier, but I like can control anything in this park so you're kind of screwed." Lucy looked at me for a split second and then grabbed my hand and we ran off. What the hell is she doing?!

"What are you doing? We have to fight!" I yelled at her. She looked back at me for loke more second before continuing on.

"We need to have a plan. He has the upper hand right now so we need time to hide and figure all of this out. I know you just want to go head on but in this situation it will do nothing but harm. Trust me please." She explained. I sighed and nodded and we turned the corner to see some kind of box. It had a dial like thing on the side.

"Go in. I want to see what it does." She sighed and rubbed her temples but nodded. Once she was in I turned the dial and opened the door back up. She now was wearing some kind of genie like costume. I turned it again and she was now in a kimono so I turned it again to get her in some purple fish thing. I turned it one more time to find her in a swimsuit. I laughed at her because she was obviously irritated and those costumes were hilarious. She then karate chopped my head.

"Knock it off!" She threw me in the box and did the same thing to me so now were both in a swimsuit. I then got an idea.

"Lucy I have an idea but I'll need your help." She looked at me in a skeptical way but then nodded and sighed.

"I'm not going to like it am I" I just smiled at her. Once I explained my plan I saw her face slowly change from neutral from horrified.

"No way! I will not do that!" She crossed her arms and looked away from me. To be honest I didn't like of either but I it worked we'll be home free. I got on my knees and pleaded for her to do it. She opened an eyes to see me and she immediately dropped her arms and sighed once more. She did that a lot in the past hour.

"Fine, but this is a one times thing, got it!" I nodded and pushed her in the box once more to find the right outfit. Once I found it I found a good hiding place and she got into position. She made sure that she was heard and it worked because Hughes came around to see her sitting on a ledge and smiling awkwardly. I face palmed when I got a good look at her face.

"Umm...hey?" She was failing at something that she should know how to do by now. I whispered/yelled at her.

"You're not selling it!" She glared at me and rubbed her head.

"What a horrible idea, but I shouldn't be surprised since natsu came up with it." She said to herself.

"Hey!" I protested. She jumped down from her ledge and walked straight towards Hughes. His face was blank as he looked at us. Once Lucy was right up to him she quietly called out cancer. Once he was beside her, that when Hughes noticed what she was doing and raised his wand. She changed into her cancer form and it seemed she could move super quickly. Her and cancer cut up Hughes while I smirked. Once they were done I punched him in the face.

"Fire dragon roar!" I yelled. Once in was done I went up to him and saw he did one more spell before knocking out.

"Crap." I heard Lucy yell. She tugged at my shirt so I turned to see about a dozen on monsters running our way. We made a run for it. Lucy quickly changed back and sent cancer back and we ran.

"I hate this stupid outfit." She mumbled. She was trying to run without tripping on the skirt. I snickered at her and she looked up and glared. That made me chuckle before laughing. She hit me over the head and ran past me.

"Owww." I rubbed my head and looked behind me to see the monsters had stopped since we were out of the amusement park. I made sure Lucy knew so she would stop running too. Down the hall we saw this little girl running with a giant key and that guy that hurt me and Wendy running after her. She tripped right in front of Lucy and Lucy bent down to help her up.

"Who are you?" Me and Lucy asked. She looked a little distracted at the moment so she didn't answer the question.

"Are you the intruders?" She asked. We slowly nodded. She looked a bit fearful but his it well.

"Give me that key!" Byro pointed to the little girl. I tensed when I saw him and Lucy seemed to have noticed. She held the key closer.

"No, If I do then panther lily will die!" She had tears in her eyes and it seemed her foot was hurt. Byro got mad and turned into a giant octopus and slammed a tentacle across the floor. We managed to jump out of the way but it was way too close for my liking. Lucy looked at her whip and smirked. She looked around and we miraculously found gray and sugar boy still fighting.

"Hey girl!" The little girl turned her attention to Lucy. "If you want to save your friend then trust me and hand the key to the black haired kid behind you. Explain everything you know and he'll help you. Natsu I want you to go to and keep her out of harms way, I'll take care of this thing." The girl nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"It's coco by the way, my name that it." We smiled and I led her over to gray. Once the key was in grays hand and he ran off with sugar boy tailing by, I looked back to see Lucy tying up the now knocked out octopus.

"Whips are so useful" she muttered proudly. I shivered at the choice of wording but kept it to myself. A giant tentacle hit Lucy over the back so now she was crushed under it.

"Lucy!" Coco and I ran over to her. She was struggling to get up and she looked furious. We tried to pull her up from under it but that damn thing was too heavy.

"God! Someone just cut it or something, natsu burn it!" She yelled at me. I smirked and nodded. Once it was burnt to a crisp we helped Lucy up.

"Thank you..." We turned to see coco looking down and holding her hands in front of her body.

"I hope your friend will help my friend..." We looked at her and smiled.

"Of course he will!" I smiled wider at her. Her eyes widened at the gesture but then a smile came to her as well.

"Of course!" She laughed. She then stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled very loudly. Me and Lucy had to cover our now ringing ears. Once she was done she saw what we were doing and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry" just then a giant creature came from out of nowhere and took us away. We went towards Extalia to see if things were going well. We also needed to meet up with erza and the others.

"This is so cool!" Me and Luce said before we felt the motion of this thing and toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Coco asked us. Lucy groaned but answered her question.

"We...both...have motion sickness" she sighed and held on to the fur of the creature tighter. This is defiantly going to be the death of me one day. Lucy seemed to have remembered something.

"What about...gray?" She weakly said to me.

"He's a big boy, he'll be...fine." I groaned. She nodded and we sat in agonizing/ comfortable silence.

I hope this is over soon.

* * *

 **Well that was it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I feel kind of weird because of how long I'm making this arc drag out. I haven't had so many chapters for one arc before so this is new. I really hope most of you will make it through till the end because it wouldn't be worth it if didn't. Alright Bai!**


	25. I love you

**Hello again. I have just one thing to say. I'm going to try to make this chapter the second to last chapter to the arc edolas. This arc has been rather long and I don't want too bore some of you with this long arc so I'm going to try to speed things up but also make it sensible. My personal favorite is the GMG arc and the Tenrou Island arc but I'm going to keep on doing what I'm doing and see where that gets me. Alright, enjoy this weeks new chapter!**

* * *

 _Edo Lucy's P.O.V._

Me and the rest of my guild are running to catch up to the others. I didn't know this would turn out like this but I'm glad it did.

"Come on, hurry up!" I yelled to the others, mainly that slow poke Elfman. Once I ditched other Lucy and other Natsu I told my Natsu to go after them and help them. Of course my Natsu always says yes and did so and that's why I'm so madly in love with him.

"Stop it..." I whispered to myself. I can't think about him right now. I have to keep my mind focused to the what's in front of me. Our mission. Once we find earth land versions of us we'll help them fight the king and we'll be free again and he'll won't be able to keep all that magic to himself.

"Lucy..." I turned to see natsu running beside me with a timid kind of look smacked onto his face. My eyes immediately softened at him.

"Yes, Darling?" His face visually red from the nickname and he muttered "don't call me that." I chuckled at his expression and asked him why he called my name.

"You looked deep in thought and I wanted to know what you were thinking." He told me truthfully. I looked at him with a surprised expression. Nobody had ever cared to ask me or they feared that I would kill them or use on of my torture techniques. I smiled so bright that people could mistaken me for a lightbulb. His face turned even darker than before at my expression.

"I was just thinking about how this would all play out and how this will effect us in the future. I would also like to thank you" he furred his eyebrows at my last comment.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked me. I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. How face was even a darker red than the great nightwalker herself.

"For caring, my love" I giggled. He groaned lightly at the nickname and it made me giggle a little louder. We both ran to catch up with the others with our hands still woven together. Our hands fit perfect together like they were made for each other. That's when I thought. I haven't officially told him my feelings for him. I've hinted it a lot but never told him straight forward. I sighed in anticipation

"Natsu, I love y- stop right there!" I looked over to interrupted me. It was a royal guard. Crap. I unhooked our hands and got in fighting stance as everyone else did the same. I didn't use a weapon because I think they are for weaklings so I just used my fists. Me and natsu took one section, the strauss siblings too another and everyone else broke off and did the same. Natsu and I managed to clear our sections and went to help out in another.

"There's too many!" I yelled as I knocked another one down.

"Don't worry, I got this!" I heard a very familiar voice. Gray? No his is a bit higher this one's deeper. I turned to the voice and saw a half naked gray fighting some soldiers with ice powers. So this is what he looked like without a shirt.

"You earth land gray?" I asked him. He yelled a 'yeah!' And took down another set of soldiers.

"Well sorry to pop your bubble but you can't help us finish the job." I slightly glared at him. He pouted at my expression.

"Jeez, you're just like our Lucy. I would of thought that edolas Lucy would at least be a bit nicer and by the way how are you different from earth land Lucy?" I shrugged and punched a soldier.

"Luce!" I saw natsu on the ground trying to keep away a soldier that was two centimeters away from staying him with a spear. I ran quickly and kicked the soldier away and knocked him out. Once that was out of the way I went to Natsu's side and checked for injuries.

"Darling natsu, how did this happen? Are you okay? Oh man, I shouldn't have talked to gray! I would of stopped talking to him if I would of known my beloved would be thrown to the ground." I panicked around like a lost dog before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine okay, don't worry." Natsu said. I nodded slowly as if I was stupid. I then heard a laugh. I looked to see gray laughing his ass off while beating up a soldier.

"What!?" I yelled at him. He's getting on my last nerve.

"I'm sorry, I should of known that something like this would happen. You're open about your feeling for natsu unlike Lucy. You act like pfft...juvia!" He laughed harder. Juvia? Oh, he means earth land juvia. That juvia must be attracted to gray since here it's the opposite. "Anyway, where is my counterpart?" He asked me. I looked around till I saw other gray beating up a soldier while looking at juvia for approval. She just scoffted.

"Over there." I pointed to the couple and what he saw must of triggered something because he faced palmed.

"I look like an idiot and I am all over juvia this time...great." He sighed and ran over to his counterpart.

"Hey! Take some close off, you look like a freaking blueberry!" He yelled to edolas gray. The other gray glared at him.

"Then put some clothes on!" Earth land gray looked down and found out he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"When did that happen!?" He yelled looking around for a shirt. I chuckled slightly at his stupidity before going back to beating up the bad guys. Then a giant monster like thing came flying toward us and I looked up to see a sick earth land lucy and natsu and coco? They landed on the ground and both Lucy and natsu quickly jumped off.

"We don't have much time." They both said quickly. "All the dragon slayers are going to fight the king. We leave this whole guild in charge of taking care of the soldiers. Is happy, Marie, and Carla here?" Earth land Lucy finished.

"I saw the exceeds a few minutes ago. They were fighting. They are just fine so don't worry, okay?" I told her. She sighed and nodded. Earth land Natsu and Lucy looked up towards the sky and looked in deep thought.

"I can hear them both..." Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"I can distinguish that chuckle a mile away." They both chuckled and looked toward me again.

"Thank you and tell natsu we said thank you also!" They yelled and climbed on the beast again. Coco took them away and the headed towards the castle. I ran to natsu and helped him again.

"So, what were you about to say before this whole guard ordeal." Natsu asked me. I blushed a bit but smiled. He already knows but I want to make him realize it not just a silly crush or a phase. I really do love this cowered.

"I love you, natsu dragion" he looked at me shocked. For awhile he did t say anything, he only stared. Beads of sweat started to pour down my face as I waited for his answer. Maybe he doesn't feel the same.

"I'm sorr- no!" He cut me off. I was shocked at his boldness and looked at him like a deer in front of headlights. He mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear him.

"What was that?" I asked him. He sighed and mumbled a bit louder.

"I...you...o" I had to ask him again to speak up because I don't have dragon slyer hearing. This time his face got red as he shouted.

"I love you too!" I was stunned for one...two...three seconds before looking at him with love in my eyes. I jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Once I let go I saw all the guards were knocked out and everyone was laying down on the ground, tired of all the work they had done. We sat down as well and smiled at each other for the longest time before he asked the question.

"Now what?" I smiled at him and leaned in closer.

"This" and I Kissed him. It was full of longingly. He kissed me back with the same kind of passions and it felt like we were in our own little world. I almost started crying at how our lips had molded so perfectly together. It just felt so right and his lips were so warm. It was perfect until a little blue cat ruined it.

"They liiiike each other" we broke apart and looked at him. He was snickering and holding his paws to his mouth. We looked around to see everyone else cheering g and whistling. This was so embarrassing. I his my red face in my hands and just waited for the world to go away. It looked like natsu wanted to do the same.

"Oh god..." I sighed. We both got up and walked away with them still cheering. Once we were in a private place we continued to kiss for god knows how long before heading back. Once we were there we saw that magic was being sucked away and lisanna started to glow. I figured she was earth land lisanna. I knew by how the other Strauss siblings treated her they knew all too well that their real sister was long gone.

"Wait! No!" Lisanna had tears poring down her face and mirajane whispered.

"Please be with your real family. We knew it wasn't really you because our sister was already gone before you came here." Mirajane was now sobbing and so was elfman. I met lisanna six months after she 'came back from the dead.' I knew her for a year in a half and I know it didn't sound long but it was some good memories. I had tears in the corner of my eyes as I saw her get sucked away by the anima. Once she was gone I fell to my knees and sobbed quietly while natsu rubbed my back in sympathy and for his own comfort as well.

"She gone..." He embraced me and we walked home. Once we were done mourning we had a meeting. We decided giving no magic a change. We have very skilled combat and self defense fighters in our guild. Me being one of them I was chosen to be a trainer for beginners. On my very first day of training the guild I was set to have a assistant who wasn't good at self defense but wasn't bad either. I obviously chose natsu. Once you get passed all the hard work, sweat and constant complaining about being weak or its too hard.

Maybe no magic won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I'm horrible at kiss scenes. They're just so hard to think about and do and I don't really know much about it honestly. I did do my best and that's what counts right? Alright Bai everyone!**


	26. Metal dragon!

**Hi guys what's up? I would just like to say that this is the last chapter of this arc. I'm going to have it in the dragon slayers point of view which is different from how I usually set things up so that'll be a bit different and I would also like everyone who sees a flaw in how I told the story or if I spelled a name wrong to correct me in the reviews because I don't want to make the same mistake over and over again. I telling you this because I know how I can get annoyed when people misspelled a name or something and I don't want to turn out to be a hypocrite. That's all I wanted to say on the matter so enjoy this chapter I guess...also I know things are going to be put of place but I don't care so don't bother to correct me on that because I already know.**

* * *

 _Dragon slayers in edolas P.O.V._

Once coco landed natsu and Lucy to an open space she quickly took off in order not get killed by the king himself. Once they were off they quickly thanked her and waited for the other slayers. They knew about the kings plan and what he was using to make those plans possible. So they figured why not have dragon slayers defeat the dragon.

"You do realize how difficult this will be, right?" Lucy had said to natsu. He nodded and then smirked.

"If it were easy that would take all the fun out of it." The moment he said it he saw Lucy smirk back at him. Not even five minutes later the two other slayers had joined them when word came around about the dragon slaying fight.

"So this thing is some kind of metal dragon." Gajeel balled his fist until his knuckles turned white. He already didn't want to do this since his fight with panther lily took a lot out of him. Once he heard about this fight he groaned in annoyance. He didn't want the salamander to call him weak so he dragged his ass out here anyway. He looked over to see Wendy sweating profusely, probably because she was nervous. He put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry kid, it'll be alright..." Wendy had looked up to see gajeel smirking slightly at her but his eyes held no arrogance or mischief. She had smiled at his somewhat kind words and scooted closer to him. The weird part was he hadn't minded that she did. Though he was concerned for his own health. 'Why the hell am I being so nice all of a sudden? It must be that damn bookworm hanging around me all the time.' He internally groaned at the thought. She has been plaguing his mind recently and he just couldn't put a finger on as to why.

"This is going to be hard everyone so be prepared." Lucy had said to them. She didn't want anyone underestimating this fight. Not at all.

"You the new erza now?" gajeel had asked her in his kind of tone. He had Wendy close to him, setting his arm on top of her head. Lucy had felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the scene. She stomped over to the both of them and snatched Wendy out of his grasp and glared into his red piercing eyes.

"What are you, Wendy's mom now?" He had blinked twice at her assumption and then quirked a pierced none existed eyebrow.

"And what? You were originally?" He glared back. Just before they got into it they heard a pound thump and looked behind them to see the giant metallic dragon they've been waiting for.

"That scene was pulling at the heartstrings, I almost didn't want to stop it." The king had said. It was like he was in the shadows waiting for the eight moment to attacks and the little stunt they pulled had made them not aware of his presence.

"Dammit gajeel, you asshole!" Lucy yelled at him. He had yelled right in her face back about being a bitch and natsu had had enough.

"Shut up! We have a fight I'm itching to scratch so can we just start?" They all, even the king, had stopped to look at him. He was right, if it's a right he wanted it's a fight he'll get. Once every dragon slayer got into position they attacked.

"I'm not very powerful but I can enhance all of our powers so here!" Wendy had shouted to them. Once she had done her spell they were glowing and suddenly felt two times stronger.

"I feel as light as a feather." Gajeel had commented. The rest of the dragon slayers had to agree because it was true. Lucy had sent a celestial dragon roar as the others (even Wendy) did the same. It seemed to have pushed this dragon back but it never dented it.

"Crimson lotus: exploding flame blade!" Natsu had sent that attack. Since it was one of his advanced spells so he was sure it would had worked but it only left one meekly scratch. Lucy had called out Taurus and transformed into her star dress and had sent an attack on the king with her stronger whip. It had knocked him off his feet and the gave gajeel the chance for attack to the head.

"Iron dragon iron fist!" He had yelled his attack had smashed the left side of this fake dragons head.

"I need more!" The king had laughed. He drew in more of the magic energy and it somehow restored his dragon and even made him better and more powerful. It was now black.

"I'm way more powerful than every slayer combined. No one can stop me!" He cackled. Wendy had flinched at his tone but said nothing.

"It's hopeless!" Lucy panted. She had run out of almost all of her magic power and Wendy was trying to heal each and every one of them.

"Yeah..." Gajeel agreed. He likes to pick a fight with this girl but he and her both know when to call it quits.

"We can't give up! So what if he is stronger, if we work together and combine our skills then we can kick his ass like a boss!" Natsu had encouraged them.

"This 'we can do it' bullshit is really getting on my nerves. Give it up natsu, we can't do it so don't try to encourage us and give us false hope!" Gajeel snapped. He may be persisted but he isn't stupid. He knows when it's time to give up.

"Gajeel! He's right. All we have to do it combine our powers!" Lucy had an idea and she won't let grumpy gajeel ruin it. They had given her a look of confusion but let her explain. She had to explain in a hurry because the king was about to end his speech on his greatness and what not.

"I had read a book on where we can combine the same powers and create one gigantic unison raid." Gajeel nodded because he remembers levy saying somethin' about it but he never thought anything of it.

"Buy me time. I have to create a magic circle." Lucy had picked up a stick and proceeded to draw one. "When I yell the word dragon I want all of you to stand in the middle of the magic circle and have at least one body part touching someone else's because if not the whole this will be for nothing." They nodded and charged for the dragons and left Lucy to her work. It had token nearly ten minutes for her to draw since it was a complicated magic circle.

"Dragon!" She had yelled so loud someone in earth land would of heard. Wendy, gajeel, and natsu looked back immediately ran for the circle and ended up joining hands. Lucy decided that natsu would be the one to contain the magic power of each dragon slayer side he practically begged her.

"You realize that the rest of us will have nothing left and it will be painful." She said to everyone except natsu. They nodded and closed their eyes and Lucy chanted the words needed to be said.

"Give our power to the one who is the strongest, the one who will fight, the one who will lead us to victory! Abduco noster potentia a nobis electus est!" Once she finished all the slayers except natsu had screamed in agony. All the magic power was drained from them and the spell had it transferred it to natsu. He as well felt little pain but that didn't compare to all the power he felt. All his friends had collapsed and were out cold. Natsu made sure no one was further harmed. He thanked them and went right up the the metal dragon and smirked up at the king.

"You have no idea what's going down..." Natsu had literally ripped off the metal of the dragon and bit it. He had made a quick fire out of practically nothing and he knew Wendy and Lucy's element was in the air so no worries. Once he ate all he took a huge breath and roared.

"Elemental dragon slayer roar!" He yelled so loud it could of rivaled great igneel himself. The black was so powerful it had sent him back a few yards and it blew a giant hole in the center of the dragon. The king watched in horror and he slowly fell to the ground. Natsu then proceeded to beat the shit out of the king. Once he was knocked out natsu was on his knees and breathing heavily.

"So...damn...tired" he collapsed. All of the power was out of his system, leaving him exhausted. He thought back to mystogan- or jellal and he sighed a bit. 'That asshole better treat his people right.' He thought. Natsu had wanted to go back and prove to the citizens that price jellal was back but his body and his friend's bodies were too beat up so he had to just trust jellal to do the right thing. It was about an hour later that natsu could feel his aching legs and decided to get up and check on the others.

"You owe us one..." Gajeel slowly said after natsu was on his way over.

"You're awake." Natsu noticed. He was too damn tired to act like himself so he just acted like a normal human being did.

"Yeah and I haven't felt that much pain in my whole life. You better have won." Gajeel sat up and glared something fierce at natsu. Natsu pointed to the pile of metal behind him. Gajeel quickly got up and limped his way over to the metal and started to eat. He already started to feel better. Once he was back to normal he went over to the unconscious girls and shook Wendy awake.

"Hey kid, wake up." Wendy laid up and coughed loudly before sucking in all the air that she could. She felt good as new and smiled.

"Its good to have an element that's always with you." Gajeel and natsu looked at her with envy and whw. She noticed she apologized for being so carless to their feelings. They turned to Lucy as she twitched and groaned in pain. She had fresh brushed and scrapes that she didn't have before.

"Stupid girl..." Gajeel sighed. When he saw natsu and Wendy's perplexed looks he explained in annoyance the consequences of the spell.

"Bookworm told me that the caster of that spell will fell agonizing pain and the body will physically beat itself up for three days until the spell wears off." Natsu did not look happy.

"If you knew that why didn't you stop her!?" He yelled in his face. Gajeel scoffed and turned his body.

"She knew what was going g to happen and she sacrificed herself for three days to save edolas and us. I don't think I had any right to stop her." Natsu knew he was right but it still angered him. Just as he was about to punch gajeel he glowed and felt himself rising. The others were too (even Lucy) and the were getting sucked back to earth land. It seemed all the magic was as well and since they had magic in them they were essentially being kicked out. He quickly grabbed Lucy hand and made sure she got back safe.

"You sure are stupid." He sighed to her. She still groaned in pain and he witnessed bruises forming and scrapes being made on her body like it was some invisible force beating her.

What a stupid girl indeed.

* * *

 **When Lucy had chanted the spell I had looked up some of those words in Latin from google translator so it's not accurate. If you want to look up what it loosely means then go ahead but I'm not telling you. I'll see you all next week I guess, Bai!**


	27. Author's Note

**Hi everyone this is just an authors note. I am not doing chapter 27 this week because of personal issues so I just wanted to let you know that it won't come out until next week. Some of you may be disappointed and some may not care but I just wanted to let you guys know... This is also just a quick authors note. Now like I said before I might put in some of my own chapters that have their own little story to them because I want to be more creative and not just follow the storyline of fairy tail. I want to become more creative and try not to bore you guys...**

 **Thank you and see you next week for chapter 27.**


	28. Lisanna's experiences

**Hi guys! I'm back and I would again like to apologize for not updating last week. It's been stressful for my family and I also have to go to school and I have a big test coming up and I'm not looking forward to it. I really enjoy writing and this is kind of like my solitude. You've all been very wonderful and I haven't received one nasty comment from anyone, just constructive criticism which I appreciate. Thank you again and please enjoy this chapter because I'm going to take my time and think a lot of this through because I just want one thing good to come out of this week and that's this story.**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

When we made it back I carefully set Lucy down so she wouldn't be hurt and any further. I had on a cloak kind of thing before but I gave it to her since is was cold and wet. She was still moaning and shivering.

"Damn, why did you have to go and be all stupid Lucy? You're lucky you're unconscious right now..." I mumbled to myself. Wendy had came over and looked at Lucy's pained expression.

"I can try to heal her if you- it won't work." Gajeel had cut Wendy off from finishing her sentence.

"The spell will just intensify if you interfere so don't." Wendy had tried to blink the tears back but it wasn't working.

"Oh god natsu I'm so sorry! I love Lucy and I know you love her too and even gajeel loves Lucy and I just can't do a thing to fix it! Please forgive me!" I had felt a light blush form on my face and I looked over to see gajeel turned away with his own embarrassed face.

"Of course I love her as a sister but you don't have go say it out loud, pipsqueak!" Now gajeel turned around fully and decided not to look at us. "And we all know salamander loves her, geehee." I felt more blood rush to my face as I punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, nailbrows!" He got back up and punched me in the face. After that we started to fight and we were defiantly too loud for erza because she stomped over here and hit us over the head.

"Knock it off!" She yelled at us. We rubbed our sore heads and turned away from each other. We started muttering insults when erza wasn't looking. Then we heard a oddly familiar voice.

"Owww- hey watch it!" I had moved closer to Lucy out of instinct because I was too skeptical at the moment. When I saw who it was I froze. It was Lisanna with her hands tied together by a rope and being dragged out by panther lilly. "I belong to fairy tail!" She said.

"We'll see about that." He slowly untied her and she looked around. Tears were pricked in the corner of her her eyes as she stood up slowly. She then ran and jumped into me and Happy's arms and knocking us over. I managed to move us so we wouldn't fall on Lucy.

"Hey!" We heard someone yell. Me, Lisanna, and happy looked over to see Marie standing by Lucy and she had tears in her eyes. "The next time you want to have a reunion, don't do it while someone's suffering and don't try to fall on them either!" She had scolded us but it was more like a plea. Lisanna squeezed me one more time before getting up and apologizing to Marie.

"I'm sorry I was just so happy to see my friends again, I didn't think about if anyone was hurt from battle." Marie sharpened her glare.

"You better be." She lifted Lucy up by the back of her shirt and carried her back to the guild infirmary.

"Ummm she's passionate towards Lucy and well she's nice when you get to know her..." Me and happy awkwardly said. I was still a bit shaken by lisanna being alive but I didn't show it. I showed her to where elfman and Mira were. Her grave. Once she saw Mira and elfman she had tears flowing down her face, with her mouth covered due to shock. Mira had dropped her umbrella and elfman. Was just shocked. They ran towards each other and embraced one another. The rest of us head back to the guild and left them alone to catch up.

"Come in." I had slowly opened the door when I heard Marie say it okay to come in. I saw her and levy sitting in the infirmary watching Lucy in pain. I really was worried about her but that whole lisanna ordeal threw me for a loop.

"Marie- no, you have to consider the situation before you can truly relax and you didn't. I saw your face. After you saw that girl you totally forgot Lucy laying right behind you in agonizing pain." I looked down at the ground in shame. Why do her words hit me with so much force. Maybe it's because it's about Lucy.

"I know and I regret what I did but I do have my reasons. I haven't seen lisanna for two years and I'm just now getting to catch up with her. You got to at least understand that." She sighed and nodded.

"You're off the hook this time but only because your Happy's best friend and Lucy seems to be oddly attracted to you. She's never shown interest in men before but you're the first so I'll let it slide." Really? I'm the first male that she had shown interest in me? That sentence alone made my heart swell but I choose to ignore it. I went up to Lucy and my smile disappeared. She seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Its bad. She won't wake up for another two days. I'm so worried." Levy had said to me. I nodded slowly and sighed. Levy sniffed and I smelled tears. Then the door burst open. It what seemed to be a worried looking gajeel. He saw Levy's tears and went up to her.

"Why you crying, shrimp?" He sat next to her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Lucy..." He looked at Lucy and his face altered. He seemed to be really worried about Lucy. That's right, he sees her as a sister so of course he worried. After a few minutes gray, erza, and Wendy came in. Then came everyone else and even the master.

"How is she?" Master had asked. Wendy checked her.

"She still seems to be in a lot of pain and there is nothing we can do. It will just make it worse." We all had the same look when we heard the news. Sadness. There was nothing we could do for our friend and it pained us.

"Ugggnnn..." Lucy moaned. She slowly opened an eye and held a hand up to her head. "I have a terrible head ache..." Everyone gasped.

"But how!?" I asked. She looked at me tiredly and then smiled painfully.

"Because I'm badass, that's how." She laid back down and started to sweat. "Right before I cast the spell to transfer our powers I did a little experiment. I knew I would be out for three days but I decided to also quietly cast a small cancel spell. It canceled out the pain for three days but I'll still be a bit tired and groggy but that's okay." We all had our mouths wide open at her answer.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried. She hugged Lucy tight. "You're are so smart!" Lucy laughed and then slowly got up.

"I can't believe I took such a hard beating from a spell. I need to up my stamina and pain resistance!" She got a glass of water and sat down at the bar and drank.

"What the actual hell?" Gray asked. I feel the same way to be honest. How can she even stand. I looked over at her. She was really sweating and pale but standing. She then passed out on the table and slept. We all sweat dropped and went back to whatever.

"She's such an idiot." Marie had flew over to Lucy and sat by her while she slept. A few days later Lucy was back to normal and the Strauss siblings had started coming to the guild again. We partied for a straight week. It was the return of lisanna and Lucy's great recovery. Now we are just hounding Lisanna for information on our counterparts.

"Tell us about some of our counterparts in edolas!" Someone asked. She said yes and we cheered. She started with gray first.

"Its hilarious. He was always trying to get attention from juvia. He would literally do anything for her! When she finally agreed to go on a mission with him he talked about it non-stop. Juvia was kind of mean to him but in think she secretly liked him. At one point we saw him wearing less and less clothes and we figured she had something to do with it," she talked. "But it seems here it's the exact oppisite. I like how cute juvia is now!" Juvia had blushed at this.

"What about me?" Levy asked. This is when things started getting interesting.

"Oh man where do I start? Well you were the smart but violent. You would help us move the guild if other erza was there but when you weren't doing that you were cussing out lucy. Oh man you two would literally roll around on the floor pulling hair, kicking, and punching. Throw insults and they were horrible insults too. You guys were much like the gray and natsu here in earth land. One time I saw you with some mystery man. He had short curly hair and I think glasses. He looked like gajeel now that I think about it." Gajeel spit out his drink In the back round.

"I sound like a horrible person! But Lucy seems pretty much the same." Levy concluded.

"Hey! I don't pull hair. That's for little girls who don't know how to fight. I also would never hit levy-chan because she's like a sister to me." Lucy yelled. We laughed and let lisanna continue.

"You were most entertaining though, Lucy. You would always have something to say to levy and if you weren't trying out new techniques on people or fight levy you would follow natsu around much like juvia here. If he went on a mission he would have to ask you because if he went without you, you would cry and whine for hours and then eventually fight levy because she told you to shut up. It was so cute that you were like his pet. You would cling to him all day but the odd thing is when Edo natsu is annoyed he shows it in his own little way but he looked like he liked that you would cling to him..." She pondered. Lucy was red faced and fiddling with her fingers.

"He liked it?" She asked with a small smile. Lisanna had noticed and smirked a bit.

"Yeah he would smile all the time when he was with you. I asked him about one day and he smiled at me. He told me he liked how you show him a side of you no one has ever seen. You're a very violent person here and there but around him you wouldn't hurt a fly...except that one time this girl came in..." Lisanna shuddered at the though.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me and in fear and then looked at Lucy for a second and sighed.

"She's a little better at keeping her cool here." I almost laughed when she said that. Lucy keeping cool, she's just as hot-blooded as I am. "This girl came in the guild asking for direction and then she saw natsu and she fell hard. She started to flirt with natsu right in front of Lucy. Lucy would have beat the poor girl to death if I wasn't for natsu who stopped her. She shouted don't look at natsu ever again to that girl. It was horrible. Gray is so Lucy to have a half sane juvia on his side." Lisanna finished. Juvia looked embarrassed by all the examples made out of her and so way gray. My face felt on fire and Lucy's looked on fire. Her mouth was wide open as she finally gained a voice she shouted,

"My counterpart is a lunatic!"

* * *

 **That's the end. See you next week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	29. Tenrou Island

**Hi everyone! I don't have much to say to you guys so let's just get on with the story, shall we.**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

It's so weird around the guild now. Almost everyone is out on a job or is about to go on one. It's really pissing me off because everything single time I ask someone to go on a job with me, I get pushed aside or they bluntly tell me to find someone else because their busy.

"What the hell is going on? I keep having to go on jobs by myself, even Marie is too busy to go on jobs at times!" I slammed my glass on the table and Mira seemed to jump a bit.

"Don't sweat it Lucy. Its that time of year again so everyone is much more busy with other work. Don't take it too personally." Mira told me as she okay'd more jobs and wiped down the counter. I sighed at her words.

"I know I shouldn't and you told me about this whole S-Class trial thing, but I'm starting to get a bit lonely." I felt my enthusiasm shrink into nothing as I sulked.

"Why don't you go on more jobs so you can be S-Class then?" She had asked me. I though about it for a momenta and the shook my head.

"I don't want or need a title to show how strong I am. I'm just a person, no S-Class wizard and no weak wizard, I'm just a wizard who wants to be in a guild and get money like any other wizard here." Mira looked at me in total shock. I guess no one has ever said something like that. I heard a sniff and smelt some tears a few seconds later. "Oh crap! Mira, are you crying?!" I had no idea what to do so I apologized profusely.

"No no, don't apologize. It's just...I've never met a wizard so pure in the most assertive and aggressive way. No one in this guild has ever said something as pure as you. They've all praised being S-Class and never thought once about us being people too. We've all just been role models and I'm so happy you just see us as wizards and not our titles." I blinked a few times to register what she had just said. No one in this entire guild had seen them as just people. That really pisses me off.

"I guess I better go pound the message into them." As I was about to get up, I felt a hand on my wrist to stop me."

"It's not their fault for believing and praising us. It's just how lower ranked wizards feel. They must get to the top. It's practically in our genes." She giggled. I sighed and nodded. I felt like that once. I wanted to be at the top and nowhere else, but since being at fairy tail, I've decided that my family should come before my title.

"Here Mira, check this one!" A fairy tail member shouted. More and more people started to crowed around us that they were pushing and shoving me.

"Quiet!" I had shouted so loud that it was heard throughout the whole guild. Everyone had stopped to look at me. I turned my head to the people by Mira. "Get in single file line," I had shouted. They did as they were told. "Now I want all of you to listen and to listen good. You ain't gonna be S-Class today, tomorrow, or probably ever. S-Class is just a title and only idiots will like you or praise you more for being stronger. Having strength shouldn't mean you have a damn title!" They all seemed to listen, but one asshole decided to comment.

"So you don't want to be S-Class then, you want to be weak right?" He asked me. I turned towards him and glared.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked him. He paled and let Mira okay his job before he ran away in fear. "Any objections? Good. Now please stay in line so we can have a somewhat peaceful morning." I had drank the rest of my smoothie and grabbed my book and started to read. After my speech they all went into a line like I said and some even started to give up because of how stupid the S-Class thing even was.

"Listen up brats! I'm going to announce this years S-Class participants!" Master had shouted. Everyone gathered to the back of they guild for a better view. I for one had stayed and kept reading. "This years participants are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Filibuster, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockster, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, and Mest Gryder! You may all choose one partner a to help you compete, but your partner can not be S-Class as well." He had announced.

"I guess you're not going to be S-Class after all." Mira had came over to me. I shrugged and sighed.

"I can't help but wanted to be chosen though. I guess I'm not totally pure huh?" We laughed and I managed to glance away just to see cana. She didn't look so good. "What's up with cana?" I asked mira.

"She always gets like this during this time of year." I sighed again and nodded. I over heard wakaba and macou talking about how she's been chosen four years in a row, prior to now. I guess failing over and over again can put you into a shitty mood. I went over to natsu and sat by him and others while they talked.

"Who're you going to choose to be partners with?" I asked natsu. I'm guessing happy.

"Happy of course!" I knew it. I laughed at his enthusiastic tone and looked around to see others pairing up as well. I wonder who cana will choose? Levy of course picked gajeel, elfman with evergreen because freed chose bixlow, juvia and lisanna, and gray with loke...wait what?!

"Loke!" I looked shocked as I saw him teaming up with gray.

"Sorry Lucy, but I told gray that when he was chosen that I'd help him. Don't worry because I'm using my own powers to be here so you won't waste any magic power." I probably looked pissee because he backed up a bit and started to sweat.

"Are you even part of fairy tail?" Elfman asked a bit skeptically. He showed us the mark on his back to proofs to us that he was still a part of this guild. I got up and stretched a bit before grabbing my book.

"I got to go. See you guys tomorrow, or not. I have no idea when you guys are starting that trial." I walked out and set for home. I decided to take a shower before bed so I opened the bathroom door to get in when I saw cana already in my bathtub. "What the hell are you doing in my tub?!" I asked her. She only looked up at me in a sad way.

"Join me." She had said. I did as I was told and climbed in with her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't tell me nothing and then give me a 'it's something' look."

"I'll tell you after we're done."

"Then we're done." I got up and got her up too. We got dressed and went into my bedroom and she told me. It was such a sad story and the only reason she wanted to become S-Class is because of that reason.

"That's why if I can't win this year, I'm going to never tell him and I'll leave the guild." I looked down at my floor and sniffed.

"Shut up...I can't believe how emotional I can get around you guys. Its ridiculous," I sniffed again. I stood up slowly and faced her. I had tears still running down my face. "Let me be your partner. I will get you to S-Class and you will tell your dick head of a dad who you are to him!" She also had tears running down her face as she nodded.

"Yes."

It was the day of the trials. We had to get on a crappy boat to get to this tenrou island. I had been barfing ever since and it was too hot to even move. I also had been bickering with natsu on who would win the trials.

"It will be cana, you dolt." I gagged.

"I'll beat you and cana. I won't hold back even if we're mission buddies and best friends besides happy and Marie." He puked. I growled at him and he smirked at me. I even tried to tackle him, but I was just too hot.

"You're such a cocky shit you know?" I spat. The Sun and the boat must have me in a grumpy mood. He smirked at me again.

"But that's what you loved most about me, right?" Okay that was weird. When he says that crap I messes with me because it's so out of character for him. My face felt like it was on fire and I don't think it was the heats doing.

"Shut up!" The red on my face had over powered the green and I didn't feel as sick as I did before.

"You didn't deny it." My face was a new kind of red. No other red like it. I lifted a hand to my cheeks and I groaned at how hot it was. I turned to him and saw he was just as cocky as he was before and he also wasn't as sick. "You're face is all red. Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I think you're lying"

"Shut up or I'll make you!"

"So violent."

"You're one to talk!"

"True."

"Your flirting is making this whole boat trip worse!" Gajeel and gray had yelled to us. We both went red at the comment and turned to them with a red face.

"We are not!" They obviously didn't believe us as they gave us a look. Gajeel had set his arm on levy's head as he commented on our behavior around children, aka Wendy.

"Oh like you can say anything, bolt breath!" I yelled. I pointed to him and levy and levy went red.

"Lu-chan!" She yelled at me. Gajeel had just looked away from us. Once master had announced that we were there, we all had to figure a way to the island, be it by swim or magic. Me and cana were just about to jump when we got knocked into a barrier. It was from freed and bixlow. They swam away and we had to wait five minutes. Levy and I knew how to alter ruins so we jumped away after altering it. I even put an extra five minutes on it to just mess with natsu. He growled at me as I winked.

"They aren't the only ones who know how to alter ruins." Evergreen shouted as she too altered it and jumped away. Once me and cana had made it to the eight tunnels we just picked one and went. We didn't even see what letter it was. Once we went in, I heard something. An echo like noise. We turned the corner and saw freed a d bixlow with his babies.

"So that was what the echoing was about."

* * *

 **I kind of made Natsu OOC. Like a lot but I wanted to make Lucy embarrassed and that's always fun so I had alter his character a bit to fit that scene. That's all I really wanted to say so thank you for reading. Oh! And this week will be the last week I update until winter break is over for me. I think I'll only miss one Sunday but still, I wanted to tell you guys. Bai!**


	30. Grimoire heart!

**Hi guys I'm back. I'm sorry about not posting a chapter, but with Christmas and everything I just couldn't get posting. I would just like to say happy new year and to whoever celebrated Christmas or to whatever you celebrate, hope you had fun with your family and friends! Now please enjoy chapter thirty of Dragon Slayer Lucy.**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

So it was bixlow and his babies making all that noise. Figures we'd run into powerful people. I remember that cana couldn't even come close to beating freed and me and natsu were the ones to defeat bixlow, but natsu isn't here anymore.

"Well looky here, it's cheerleader and the drunk!" Bixlow had laughed. His babies had copied him on the last words as to invasive what he had just said.

"Let's just get this over with." I whispered to myself and cana. She stared at me for a second and then smirked. I looked at her and did the same.

"Alright, but you don't have to be so bossy." I then proceeded to roll my eyes. Cana can be so childish sometimes, but it's not like I'm any better. Cana yelled some insults to freed and bixlow while I got in fighting mode. I stood my ground and was ready to charge. She had gotten her cards out and when I gave the signal she threw them. I had no idea what was on the cards.

"Call out your water spirit!" Cana had yelled. I did as I was told and called Aquarius. She did not look happy at all.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and sighed at her crappy attitude and told her to wash them away. She did, but it took her a full three seconds before she even attempted to defeat them. She then disappeared with a snotty remark as always.

"I don't think I'll need any sort of secret art." Cana looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not?!" She asked me. I smiled wickedly at her.

"Because they won't be needed." I then charged at freed and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and wrote a quick rune to trap me. He unfortunately succeeded.

"Let me out right now!" I banged on the 'wall' holding me in. I calmed down and read the rune. It said I must call out all my spirits in order to be let free. Dammit! That's too hard even for me, but I'll try anyway.

"It's impossible for you to even call up as much as four spirits, let alone all of them." Bixlow had smirked and freed looked smug. I had told cana before hand that if anything had happened to me she wouldn't hold back. I turned to see her quickly going through cards and I smiled when she smirked.

"Ha! You think a little challenge like this can hold me in this rune trash? Just watch me." I had called out three spirits and was on my fourth. This is so much harder than I thought. Once I called out my fourth, I picked up Scorpio's key. I was so drained already, but I did it anyway. Once I called him out I fell to the ground. I then thought of something so I facepalmed. I can rewrite runes, I even had a rewriting pen in my pouch. I put away all my sports and slowly stood up.

"Idiot." I said to freed. Bixlow was busy fighting cana so I took out my pen and rewrote it to set me free. I sucked in some air and felt better already. He looked shocked.

"I didn't know you could..."

"You don't know the half of it." I ran up to him and Lucy kicked him to the other side of the cave. Cana had lightning struck bixlow and he instantly knocked out. It all seemed rather suspicious. Do they know? Is that why they're faking this battle. Freed didn't even use a full of his power. I could still kick his butt, but this all is rather odd.

"We won!" Cana smiled. The doors opened and she walked through. I decided not to comment on how rigged this was because the look on her face, its the look of hope. I turned to see both bixlow and freed slowly standing. I turned and silently mouthed a thank you. They winked at me and dusted themselves off. I went through the door when I heard cana call my name.

"Wow I can't believe we won against one of the strongest people in fairy tail. They aren't even S-Class either." I had I wanted her to believe the lie that we actually won. She laughed and led us to a pond where we could fix ourselves up. We then made it back to where the other winners were. We saw natsu and happy, gray and loke, levy and gajeel.

I smiled over at natsu, but he looked like someone crushed all his hopes and dreams and he looked deep in thought. I chuckled at his face. He noticed and looked over at me.

"What?" He asked. I got a little closer to him so no one else would laugh.

"You look kind of constipated. Your face was so deep in thought and concentrated." I laughed a little harder this time. He looked at me in this awestruck way that I couldn't help but laughed harder.

"It's not that funny." He looked away and pouted. I had stopped my laughing and made him look at me.

"Whatever is on your mind, don't think about it. If it has that kind of shitty impact on you it's not worth looking into." I told him. He looked away for a second and nodded. He then turned back to me and smirked.

"Me and happy are still gonna beat you and cana." I had my mouth hung wide open. This little piece of shit thinks he has what it takes to defeat a celestial dragon slayer/ celestial mage and a card wizard. I stood up and pointed my index finger right up to his nose.

"I will help cana become S-Class. When i make a promise, I inter to keep it and this is no exception. You think this challenge is hell now? Wait until I unleash my full strength!" I had yelled to him and everyone in this area. They all smirked at me while cana just smiled.

"You're on!" They yelled. Once master came he told us who battled who and who lost and who got to participate in the next round. He told us that we going to find Mavis's grave and we only had six hours to do so. Just when we were about to leave we heard elfman and evergreen step out of the woods all beat up.

"We beat my sister!" Elfman yelled. They actually beat Mira?

"How?" I asked. They both went a bit red at the comment. I had awkwardly stood there as they were trying to say something. Evergreen ended blurting a sentence out.

"A magician never reveals her tricks..." We awkwardly walked away from each other to start the next round. Me and cana ran as fast as we could to find the tombstone, but we ran into monsters in the way. I had defeated them, but they were still getting on my last nerve. I wonder if natsu is having the same troubles as I am.

"Okay stop!" I told cana. We hid somewhere for a while. I had to figure out where her grave is and I can't do it while I fight and/ or run for my life.

"I just need to think...I got it!" I finally figured out where it was. "Follow me!" I started to run, but then saw a smoke signal.

"What's that?" Cana asked me. I shrugged. Gray then randomly showed up.

"Enemy is on the island." Loke was there too. They looked rather suspicious, showing up out of nowhere. I then asked them why they were here.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. They had made up some lame excuse, but I let it slide. "We should split up and defeat the enemy while we have a chance to catch them off guard." I had said. They agreed and we split up. It was me and cana going one way and gray the other. Gray didn't really want to go alone, but cana made it all weird so he had to agree to go alone. Loke had split off to investigate something, but didn't tell us what. I hope he does t get hurt. He may be a perverted lion, but he still is my spirit and I care deeply for him.

"Let's go before we get caught off guard." Cana nodded and we head off. It's been about an hour of looking for anything and we still found nothing. It's very tiring walking through this island and not doing anything but that. I pretty positive that every guild member is now looking for these poor suckers because what idiot would want the trial to keep going when they know it wouldn't even count towards anything.

"Hey Lucy?" Cana asked me. We had been sitting down for awhile since there was nothing in our sights. I had looked up from drawing in the dirt with a stick. She looked at the drawing for a second, but then proceeded to ask me.

"I'm just curious. How did you find out where the grave was?" I smiled and explained a little to her.

"I tried to look for clues in what the master had said. He had talked about us only having six hours, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Well think. That's an oddly specific number. Why six? Why not like five or four or something? So I started to think about what else he said. The specific words he said. I tried to relate think of words that related to grave like death, sleep, earth, stone, star, and maybe end. Sadly none of them had six letters in them. Now I know it's a stretch, but I found a word that had six letters in it and it related to grave and time. Demise. Now what two letters look odd about this word?"

"I don't know, maybe D and M?"

"Nope. The E's. There are two letters in that word that repeats. So I figured her grave must be in cave E!" I finished. It was a lot to take in, but I figured going to cave E is worth a try since we don't have any other leads. I still don't even know how I came up with all this. I feel so confident that her grave is there though.

"That's incredible Lucy!" I smiled proudly, but then I felt a bit woozy. Everything then went black. I only heard one more thing. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to do this on my own." Then I blacked out. I then woke up just in time to dodge a giant foot.

"The hell is going on!?" I looked up to see an ugly fat guy who was trying to smash me. "The hell are you?" I asked him.

"I am kain of the seven kin of purgatory." I had heard of them before. They are part of the dark guild grimoire heart. So that's who's after us. He doesn't look so tough. I had punched him in the face, but I think that just pissed him off. He then had the nerve to chase me and yell at me. What an idiot.

"Celestial dragon roar!" I yelled. It had made him stumble back a bit, but he just kept coming. He then told me about some doll he had that could control people if they had a piece of their hair.

"Likely story." I looked uninterested. He had grabbed a piece of his hair and stuck it on to what he calls Mr. Cursey. He handed it to me so I could try it out. To be honest it was fun making fun of him. I'm having a hell of a time.

I soon realized that I was going to regret those words later.

* * *

 **My next chapter will be all about natsu, happy, levy and gajeel's points of view. Bai guys see you next week.**


	31. Ultear!

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My WiFi was down for a couple days so I had no internet and no way to update. I would also like to say that this chapter will be split into parts. One POV will be natsu and the other will be the POV of levy and gajeel combined. They will still be in the same chapter and document. I don't like the part 1 and 2 thing. It will be split up by POV so don't worry. It might not be as detailed, but I hope it is still good. I hope you enjoy this weeks...well last weeks chapter. Chapter 31! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Gajeel and levy's P.O.V._

 _Why did I choose this guy again?_ levy thought as she walked through the woods with gajeel. All he'd been talking about was himself and beating natsu.

"You do realize that I'm the one competing, not you." I told him as we kept walking. He stopped talking to turn to me.

"I still want to beat the crap outta that salamander!" I rolled my eyes at the comment. He can be so pigheaded at times. Stubborn. I sighed and kept walking. He seemed to have smirked. "You jealous I won't pay any attention to you?" I stopped and turned slowly. My face fell hot all of a sudden.

"No!" He didn't take that as an answer and he repeatedly pat my head and talking nonsense. "D-do you think I'm strong enough to win?" When I said that he looked bored and completely ignored me.

"We should keep going if I'm going to beat sala- Oh who needs you, you iron hearted jerk!" I had slapped him with my purse and ran off. What an asshole.

"Owwww." Gajeel had moaned as he got back up. She had hit really hard. _Why do all of bunny girl's friends have to be as strong as a demon!?_ he had thought. He then sighed and got back up to look for levy. I've been around her enough times to memorize her smell. "Ugh." I said as I started to trace her smell. She kind of smelled like old books/new books and some kind of flowery lemon kind of scent. Once I smelled her in close proximity, I heard her scream. I looked to see her about to get cut open with this goat thing standing over her. For some reason, her distressed face had sent me in some kind of auto mode. All I feel is rage and hatred for whoever cause this. I stepped in and prevented her death.

"Gajeel!" She yelled when she saw him. She smiled warmly just before getting back up.

"You know them?" He had asked me. I shook my head.

"Not anyone I had ever met before. Look at their emblems though. It's grimoire heart. I have no idea how they got here but we have to warn the others." Levy said to him. He understood and went towards the goat man.

"I am Yomazu and this is kawazu." The goat named yomazu said.

"I don't care who you are, but I'm going to take you down one way or another. Iron dragon, iron fist!" Gajeel yelled as he tried to punch him in the face. He unfortunately dodged with his sword. Kawazu was busy with levy.

"Fire!" I wrote fire to get rid of all the stupid eggs he was throwing at me. It was annoying. He seemed surprised I could do that much. I wasn't much of a fighter and I'm not as nearly as strong as gajeel, but I am holding my own against this chicken so I guess that's good. He then started to throw all kinds of eggs at me. "There's too many I can't keep up!" I yelled to gajeel.

"Just hold on while I try to beat this loser!" Gajeel had to put up his iron armor just not not get anymore hurt. Yomazu had levy's kind of power. He would whisper certain words and the sword would follow the command. He was slicing all through my armor. He then whispered some kind of noise command and it was blaring through my ears.

"Silence!" Levy yelled. It cancelled his noise out and now I can fight. He tried to go for levy, but I got him to focus back on me. "Oh man" levy gulped. She was debating weather to use that word or not. _I can do this_. I thought to myself as I got ready. There is line word that can defeat kawazu in one second, but it will take almost all my magic power. Gajeel is having trouble so I better try. I spelled out the words in the air. D-E-F-E-A-T. I was sort of a yellowish, almost orange looking as it shot towards kawazu. Once he was hit, he fainted and was out.

"Levy..." Gajeel looked at me in awe. I can't believe I really did it. I fell to the ground and I was in and out of conciseness. Gajeel couldn't defeat Yomazu in time so he told me to go as he stood back up to fight him. I protested, but ended up running. I wrote out iron for him to give him strength. I ran and round erza and juvia. We got back to him and it looked like he defeated yomazu, but he looked horrible. I helped him get back to the HQ of tenrou. "Don't carry me." He groaned. I giggled.

"You can't do it on your own, you big lug." He groaned again as we walked back. **(sorry I didn't give gajeel a big fight scene. I wanted to have levy kind of fight and defeat one.)**

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and happy were walking for what felt like hours.

"We'll never find Mavis's grave." Happy sighed. I sighed too. Right now he seemed to be right. I then heard some kind of maniac laugh and someone come out of some trees. I looked towards the sky and saw a red smoke signal. This must be an enemy. I looked on his chest to see a emblem. It looked familiar. He smirked.

"You see that?," he pointed to his chest. "That is grimoure hearts guild mark. I'm known as Zancrow, one of the seven kin of purgatory" he the laughed like a maniac again.

"Natsu-san!" I looked over to see Wendy being carried by Carla and Marie. "Pantherlily got hurt fighting one of them so we scoped the area seeing if anyone needed help or if they needed medical assistance." Wendy said. I nodded, but then smirked.

"I don't need help. I can defeat this asshole on my own!" I looked up at Marie and saw her looking around so I asked her what's going on.

"Where's Lucy?" I shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know? She hangs around you 24-7 how could you lose her!?" She's scary when she's mean.

"Enough of this Lucy girl!" Zancrow punched me in the dance and I was sent flying. I got back up quickly and called out happy. He took me and we charged toward this bastard. I used my roar, but he cancelled it out with his roar. Wait what?

"What powers are you using?!" I asked him.

"I am a fire god slayer. That's why I know you can't beat me. I much better than a shitty dragon slayer like yourself!" He laughed. I've had enough of this guy. For the time being we were just punching each other back and fourth. I would punch him and he would punch me much harder than I did him. It was wearing me out.

"Had...enough...yet." I was panting like a dog at this point. He laughed at me and punched me in the face some more before I was near a cliff and black out. When I woke up I saw Happy's face. I got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Happy had explained a few things to me.

"Zancrow was beating you up and you fell off the cliff. Wendy healed you and she went to help more people. Carla went with her and Marie is right here with me." I looked over to see Marie. She still looked worried.

"What's wrong Marie?" She turned and looked at me. She was pissed.

"I'm worried about Lucy, dammit! She would defiantly go off on her own if she found out about grimoire heart. She may be strong, but she is just like you. A loose canaon. I mean look at you, you're all beat up and you're one of the strongest fairy tail mage. I just hope Lucy's okay. I want you to find Lucy. Sniff her out. That's why I'm with you in the first place." I looked at her and nodded. I wanted to find Lucy as well and I was planning to, but I not sidetracked by zancrow.

"Hey! I didn't get beat. I was off guard and had a lot on my mind!" I yelled.

"That's new." Happy had said. I grumbled at his insult and got up. I sniffed around to find lucy's vanilla/strawberry scent. I first turned around and I immediately found it.

"This way!" I yelled as we started to walk. I then got to thinking. How did they Marie, Carla, and pantherlilly get here in the first place?

"Ummm how are you guys even here?" I asked Marie. She sighed.

"I actually didn't want to be here, but Carla and pantherlilly were skeptical about meet and I wanted to see Lucy so I tagged along. I actually could care less about meet. He's irrelevant to me and Lucy." I sweat dropped at her comment.

"Are we irrelevant to you?" Happy asked her. She looked at us and smiled.

"Nope. I love you like a brother happy and natsu, you are like my dad, my idiotic, hothead, impulsive dad." I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment.

"So were all like a family! And Lucy is our mom!" Happy yelled happily. I looked away from them and crossed my arms.

"Lucy's too mean to be a mom." I said. I felt my face grow hot when they started teasing me about her. Dammit when did I get so soft? We kept walking and I then found her. She had black hair, purplish to red eyes. She smelled like that one lady from Galina island.

"Guys. That's that one lady from galuna island. The one with the time magic stuff." I told them. They looked shocked. I then smirked. Good. A real fight.

"Hey man lady! Fight me!" She turned to see me and she sighed. She had that one weird guy in her arms. Oh I forgot to mention that when we were looking for Mavis's grave, we found this black haired guy, zeref. The demon created guy. He almost killed elfman and evergreen. She dropped the unconscious zeref and threw a time lacrima ball at me again.

"Can't you use any other move?!" I yelled to her. She smirked.

"This is the only move you can handle. This is my weakest move." That set me off and I fought much harder and she seemed to have a little trouble. I punched her in the face. She fell out of the tree she was sitting up on and she started to get serious.

"You are going to regret that." She said. I smiled.

Finally, a real good fight.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Lucy's POV. See you guys Sunday. Bai.**


	32. Lucy fire wasn't used!

**hi guys I'm back. Sorry I couldn't post a new chapter by Sunday. You see, I was and still am sick. Sunday, I was just really tired and fell asleep, Monday I was too sick too, so i got medicine and it made me groggy and I fell asleep. I am here tonight and I'm going to write so here I go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

i was still trying to defeat kain with my dragon slayer powers that I almost forgot I had spirits. I mentally slapped myself when I remembered.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" I chanted. Once he was summed, he tried to slam down on kain. Kain caught his axe.

"A celestial wizard with an axe swinging moo cow and a dragon slayer. You are quite powerful." He kicked Taurus back and slammed him down. My jaw was wide open. I decided to transform in my Taurus form. I used my whip to rise the earth's ground and get him off his feet, but he just dodged so I ran again and Taurus was sent back to the spirit realm. "Why won't you just except my feelings?!" He chased me as he cried. What a creep.

"Open! gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" I called out. He tried to shoot at Kain's feet, but he dodged them too. He then turned to iron. "What?!" I yelled. Kain explained to me that when Mr. Cursey has a part of someone's hair on them, they do whatever the doll does. Even transform themselves into totally different matters. Kain then tried to struck me down, but I dodged as well.

"Just give up! I may not look like it, but I'm just as strong as the other kin." I sighed and called out Scorpio.

"Sand buster!" He said. Kain dodged that too. I groaned to myself. I thought I was unstoppable a time ago, but I guess I was wrong. I called out cancer, but that failed too, I then got an idea.

"Get em, Aries!" I called Aries out and she was just as shy as she always was.

"I'll do my best." Kain then caught up to us.

"You better have some food!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Aries squirmed. She looked adorable.

"Why are you apologizing?" He looked worried for her sake. It kind of disgusted me on how nice he was being to her.

"Well you don't have any food and now I can't satisfy you." She cried. It was like watching a soap opera.

"Well I don't want you to cry." He opened his arms for a hug.

"Wool bomb!" She shouted softly. He was then engulfed by a pink fluffy cloud of wool. He got really angry after that so I had to send her back. I just kept running as he tried to defeat me. I then came to a hill. I tripped. I rolled down the hill, looking like a complete idiot. Once I was conscious I looked up to see natsu, happy, and Marie.

"Guys!" I smiled. It's been ages since I seen them. Why is Marie here anyway? She flew straight into my arms and scolded me and told me she was worried. I then remembered kain. I looked around and saw him talking to this lady. She smelled like that one guy from Galuna island. Is that zeref behind her? Great, nows he's back.

"Lucy..." I looked up to see natsu gazing down on me.

"What...?" I couldn't help but blush a bit when he looked at me.

"I wanna fight her!" He whined. I sweat dropped and stood up. I then proceeded to calling him an idiot. I didn't want to fight her anyway. I want to fight that fat marshmallow instead.

"Let me fight them. I'll take them down while you take lord zeref." The lady seemed to agree. She took zeref and left.

"Make sure their remains stain this ground with blood." She size in a monotone voice. I cringed at the thought.

"I make sure there are no remains to stain when I'm through with them." She nodded and was off. Natsu complained, but I got him to agree to work together on this one. Once kain got in stance, he striked. We dodged him, but it was very close. We got a punch or two in when my body just stopped. I froze.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Natsu asked me.

"I can't move." I heard kain laugh.

"While I was chasing you, I managed to get one of your bristles." He held up the doll and I saw a blond strand of hair stuck to that stupid dolls head. I groaned. He then made me do all three embarrassing poses before natsu had enough. He jumped over me to get to kain, but just ended up grabbing my ass. Kain made me kick him.

"You deserved that one!" I was now punching natsu in the face repeatedly.

"Okay, that enough. This thing is not as fun as it seemed. He grabbed a hold of my arms and tried to stop me. He was having a hard time trying to get me to stop.

"how strong are you. It's got to be the doll's powers or something." Kain got mad for some odd reason and yelled.

"Stop acting all lovey dovey in front of me." I went red in the face and I heard natsu freeze up a bit. I had enough strength to turn and see his face. It was the same color as his hair. I giggled a bit and he looked at me and turned away.

"No need to be ashamed." He grunted.

"See?!" Kain yelled. We then snapped out of it.

"We aren't acting all lovey dovey you creep!" We yelled simultaneously. He maneuvered Mr. Cursey so that I was behind natsu and twisting and pulling natsu's body in a very painful way.

"Put the squeeze on your main squeeze." **(I actually remembered that line. Idk why, but I liked that line. It made me laugh)** he yelled. Happy then took Kain's doll away from him.

"Good job happy!" Me and Marie applauded him." He looked at it for a few seconds before he crossed it's arms. I made me move so that I hugged natsu's head to my chest. I'll kill him.

"Happy!" I yelled. Natsu's voiced was muffled, but I heard him mumble something. Kain took his doll back so my arms were free. Natsu glared at happy with a red face and happy snickered.

"I'm done messing around!" Kain announced. Natsu and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Fire/celestial dragon iron fist!" We punched kain in the face. He stumbled, but found his balanced and punched natsu in the face. He fell into some rocks and they tumbled and collapsed. I was so shocked I didn't even notice a fist coming right towards me. The next thing I knew, I was down on the ground.

"Na-" I screamed. Something was crushing me from above. I looked to see kain. He was making a crater in the ground. His foot was crushing my back. I screamed some more.

"Lucy! Get outta here. You are out of magic power. I can handle this." Natsu struggled to get out of the rocks. Kain pulled my head up by his hand. I had only a little energy to speak.

"Never. Natsu, I missed you so much that I couldn't believe it. I can't leave now and I won't leave without you by my side because its always more fun when were together." I smiled. His eyes widened then softened. Kain chuckles darkly.

"Now the love of your life is going to watch your head pop." He picked me up and squeezed my head some more. I screamed bloody murder. It was piercing. The life was slowly draining from me. So this is how it's going too end. Some fat guy crushing my skull in. Right in front of natsu too. What a drag. I then dropped into someone's arms. I looked over to see where natsu was, but there was nothing but ash.

"Lu...Luc...Lucy, Wake up!" I peered up to see natsu looking down at me. His eyes were full of concern. I smiled. I turned to see kain on the ground unconscious. He was beaten and bloody. He looked like he was barley alive. My eyes widened.

"W-what happened to him?" In asked. Natsu shook his head and stood up with me in his arms, bridal style.

"I saw him crushing you...I felt nothing, but rage. I had incinerated the rocks that were crushing me and I attacked him. Beat his face in." He looked away, ashamed. He must feel guilty about losing his control. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Not your fault. The ass wipe had it coming. As long as you're okay now, we can put this behind us." He looked at me and smiled slightly. Marie and happy were fine. I'm happy that they told us the full story because even though natsu told me, he also siad he couldn't remember some of the story.

"I have a headache." I said. They looked at me for a second before laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Of course you do. Your skull was almost crushed by one of the seven kin." Natsu said. I smiled. I hadn't thanked him yet have i?

"Thank you natsu." I smiled sweetly. His face went blank before looking away. He's so cute when he does that.

"For what?" He asked me.

"For saving me, silly." He grunted a 'you're welcome' and we just kept walking for the longest time before we sat down to rest. "What now?" I asked them. They all shrugged. I sighed. I told them I needed to rest so I could gain some of my lost magic power back so we sat and made a fire for the night. In the morning we will have to find master and sort all this out with him.

"Natsu, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why is your hair pink?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at him in a very confused way.

"Why is erza's hair red? Why is Wendy's hair blue? Why is bisca and freed's hair green? Why- okay I get it!" I cut him off. I then laughed out of nowhere.

"What?" He asked.

"I just missed these conversations a lot. I know we weren't even split up for that long, but it felt like an eternity since I laughed with you, happy, and Marie." He grinned widely at the comment.

"We've missed you too Luce!" He laughed.

"More like he missed her." Happy whispered to Marie, who giggled at the thought. Natsu denied everything, but I had my suspicions. We then went to bed. Once it was morning we packed our stuff and searched for master. Me and natsu could sniff him out, but it was difficult with the different scents in the air. We then found him. He was hurt. We ran too him and checked to see if he was alive.

I sighed in relief as I checked his pulse. "Still here." I told natsu. He nodded and tried to wake him up. Master was groggy, but he had strength to warn us. We waited patiently for what he was about to say.

"You can't...you can't beat them. Please give up and leave this island immediately." What the hell.

* * *

 **That was chapter 32! I would like your guy's personal opinion on this matter. You know how happy fell in love with Carla and all? Well I want to do the same with Marie. Who do you think she should be paired off with. I know there isn't much of a choice. There is like two cats to choose from, but I would still like hour opinion. I think it would give Marie a bit more spotlight and it would be cute. Next chapter will be about Natsu's POV on the incident with kain and it will lead off where this chapter ended. Bai!**


	33. Zancrow!

**Hey guys, I'm back. I haven't totally made a decision for who I should pair Marie with, but I have two options; pantherlilly or lector. I like lector because I just think it would be cute, but pantherlilly needs more spotlight to me and it would also be a very cute couple. I have no idea who to choose so I would like your guys opinions. It would mean a lot to me if you could comment on who you think she should be paired up with. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

She was being crushed by him. It had made him angry, weak and he was starting to lose control. What she had said to him had stunned him. She was being crushed by one of the deadly kin, but all she thought about was being with him. He felt himself shut down as he incinerated the rocks above him, he stood up and walked towards kain.

"How did you-" Kain's words were cut off by the crushing punch to his gut by Natsu's fist. Kain had flown back and didn't get up. Natsu started to repeatedly beat him within an in h of his life. He then came back.

"Uhhh..." Natsu looked around, then looked down and saw his bloody form, then looked at his hands. They were bloody. From his blood and Kain's. He shook his head. What had happened? He saw Lucy unconscious and he ran towards her, still in a state of shock.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" He shook her a bit as she started to wake up. He smiled a bit when she was fully conscious. He explained what happened. She seemed a bit scared, but brushed it off. It made him feel upset that she was somewhat afraid of him. He shook that feeling off as well. She smiled at him and it made his heard skip a beat. Why did he feel this way? He should be more into fighting other than girls, but then again Lucy was different. They had spent the night.

"Natsu?" She asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair pink?" He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Why is Wendy's hair blue? Why is erza's hair red? Why is freed and bisca's hair green? Why- okay I get it!" She cut him off. They then tried to catch some sleep.

"Thank you for saving me, I know I said it before but I wanna say it again. I don't like it when people save my ass, but if it's you, I can deal. You have that weird effect on me I guess." He had felt his face heat up at the compliment.

"Great. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep! Stop making me feel this way." He pouted. She giggled in a very girly way that had made him even more flustered. She really is something isn't she? They had woke up and picked up Gramp's scent. They found him unconscious and hurting. Lucy had checked a pulse. She sighed in relief.

"Still here." She muttered. It was more to herself though, but he heard it. He coughed.

"Gramps! Don't move too much." He said to makarov.

"Please leave the island. They are just too strong, you can't beat em so go home." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You better listen to the old man before you regret it." They heard a cackle. A phychotic one at best. It was zancrow.

"Bastard." Natsu mumbled under his breath. He really didn't want to deal with this guy. He started to sweat profusely and his hands had began to shake uncontrollably. He had only felt this fear when facing gildarts but now...he just can't control himself. He needed to breathe, but he didn't have the time. Zancrow must have noticed his fear.

"You're afriad aren't you? You should be...I am a force to be reckoned with after all." He started to cackle again, but this time he heard a growl so low it was even hard for him to hear.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you're just a loser! A egosistical loser! I don't care how strong you may be, but Natsu's flames can beat your ugly ass flames in a heartbeat." Lucy spat. This had fueled zancrow's anger, but he hadn't made any sort of move...yet.

"Lucy, don't provoke him..." Makarov said. Lucy turned and glared at the master. A mixture of sadness, anger, and something else.

"Shut up. You're being a coward. He's nothing but words. He doesn't even look scary. He needs to be put in a straight jacket with that hostile look. He's not fooling anyone, but you." Master's eyes widened at her glare and words. No one, even before Lucy came, has ever glared and talked back to him. He was the master and he had the power, but now...not so much.

"Enough with the sap! If you think your boyfriends flames are more powerful than mine than let's test that theory. You cannot intervene as I beat the shut out of him. Its a one on one battle. Just me and him." Zancrow had made a bet and he was all for it. Natsu looked towards Lucy and saw her contemplating look. She was debating weather to go through with it or not.

"I believe in you, natsu. Win for master. Win for me." She grinned at me and held her thumbs up. I smiled back and nodded.

"Come on then, or are you a coward?" Natsu provoked him. He jumped down from the small cliff and charged for natsu. He wasn't exactly prepared for this fight, but what was he gonna do? He managed to land a punch on zancrow as he charged, but that was just a luck.

"I'll help gramps! Just fight!" She knew he kept looking back at gramps. He quickly nodded and charged for zancrow this time. In the corner of his eye he saw Lucy transform into her Aquarius form and protect gramps with a water shield. She made sure he was alright and that he could trust her with the most important father figure in his life as of right now. He was distracted for a moment and left himself open. Zancrow took advantage on it. He kicked natsu in the stomach and sent him flying.

"You see, I'm just too strong. You can't even touch me." Zancrow cackled. He shot black flames towards natsu and they engulfed him.

"What the?!" Natsu looked confused. The flames were slowly burning him. He tried eating the flames, but he couldn't.

"Ha! You think you can eat my flames. Only dragon slayers can eat something less or equivalent to their flames. Since my flames are black plus they are god slayers, you can't eat your way out of this one, I'm a afraid." The look in zancrow's eyes were horrid. He was a psychopath. This was not good.

"Crap..." Lucy muttered. She stood up and deactivated the water shield. She looked at zancrow. "If I beat you, this thing will disappear?"

"Even if you did beat me, which you won't, why the hell would I tell you?" Zancrow looked into her hard determined eyes and scoffed. She's crazy.

"No..." Makarov said. He got on his knees and enlarged his hand and wrapped it around zancrow's mid section. He squeezed.

"Let natsu go or I'll snap you like a twig."

"Hey! Let go old man!" He was starting to burn makarov's hand. He still held on, in fact, he squeezed tighter. Natsu had had enough. He set himself on fire and they went against zancrow's flames, but they just consumed his bright flames into zancrow's dark ones. "It's no use you stupid boy, you can't beat me. Now let go you stupid midget." He struggled to get out of masters grip.

"Natsu, stop before you get yourself in more trouble!" Lucy hollered to him. He flames died out and his powers were drained. He than began to suck up the dark flames around him. He could. His plan worked after all.

"Natsu...you're a genius!" Lucy was in awe as she watched him consume the flames. He drained all his magic power so than he could consume zancrow's on an empty tank. It was so genius for natsu. Even he was surprised of himself. Master let go of zancrow and Lucy tried her best to heal his hand with the help of Virgo and Aries. His hand had pretty bad burns on them, but he would live.

"How- how the hell did you do that?" Zancrow watched him as he took a step closer to him. It was impossible for anyone to consume his flames, but natsu did it. Natsu sucked in and dragon roared him. Zancrow flew back and landed hard on his back. He was out cold while natsu fell to the ground. He Was drained, mentally and physically. He hasn't wanted to sleep this much in a very long time.

"Natsu, you did it!" Lucy praised as she carried master to them. Master was grinning ear to ear until he got close to natsu. He was then ticked off.

"You idiot! You can't consume those flames. Do you realize what you've done to your body?!" Natsu tiredly smiled at him and sat up very slowly.

"I'm fine, gramps, no need to worry." Master was ticked,but let it slide. He had saved the day and all. Lucy quietly observed the two and natsu noticed.

"What?" She seemed shocked by his bluntness and turning the conversation towards her.

"Oh nothing. I just love your guys relationship. Its interesting to watch and observe." She smiled at them both and they seemed fazed by it.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. She just shook her head while smiling. She got up and picked up both natsu and master.

"Let's go!" She started to walk as they yelled her way.

"The hell? I can walk myself, women!" Natsu yelled from over her shoulder.

"As your master I order you to put me down this instant!" Master yelled as well.

"I did nothing the whole fight and you two got to fight! I want to help you guys and I'm worried. Just let me do this since I was totally useless to you in that fight." She pleaded. Natsu fell limp to her and let her carry him. Well, now he know how every girl who gets carried like this feels. It's kind of nice, in some weird not totally creepy way. Gramps let her carry him as well.

"Where are we going anyway?" Natsu asked. They were walking for some time and all he saw was ground. He had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm taking gramps to the camp grounds to rest and me and you are going to try and find gray and erza so that we can fight hades." Gramps visibly froze.

"No! You can't fight him. You'll die before you even get one punch in."

"You can't stop us. I know what he did to you and what he could do to others. I don't want that to happen so I'm going to fight him and I know the others plus natsu do too." That's where the conversation ended. They didn't talk for the longest time because they had nothing else to talk about. Natsu was giddy though and Lucy seemed to know why.

Natsu had no idea what was going on, but he was ready for it.


	34. Meeting Meredy!

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm starting to get lazy and it's not the story and I don't plan on ditching it, it's just life. I don't want to bore you too long so here is chapter 34!**

* * *

 _Erza's P.O.V._

It has been awhile since she's seen the others. After she defeated lisanna and Juvia, she led them back to the camp and hung out there for a while. That's when she saw the flare gun go off and a _boom_.

"What was that?" Lisanna asked. Erza had hummed in response. She decided to let Mira answer this one as she gathered some belongings. She was going to go and check on some of the members of the guild and see what was going on.

"I don't know, but I think one of us should check on the others." Mira commented.

"Juvia will do it!" Juvia jumped up at the statement. Erza nodded and grabbed juvia'a arm. Juvia seemed uncomfortable, but erza didn't notice.

"We shall go together. I was planning to go anyways and we haven't had the time to properly speak to each other and this could give us the perfect opportunity." Erza smiled at the scenario that played in her head. It was perfect. Juvia nodded and they head off to find some guild mates.

"And this weapon can..." Erza had talked to juvia about every weapon she owned.

"You know, we can cover more ground if we split up?" Juvia suggested to erza.

"No! I- uhh- I mean, I don't want you to get lost or to have an enemy kidnap us and were most vulnerable." Erza girpped on juvia a bit harder so she wouldn't get out of potential bonding time.

"Uhhh okay, but you can let go of juvia now!" Juvia struggled against erza and she let go to give juvia some space. She really wanted to be friends with juvia. The last time that had talked was either about a mission or it was the last time juvia was in phantom lord. She couldn't really remember. They walked into the woods u til they stumbled upon levy.

"Levy! Are you okay? What happened?" Erza had positioned levy so that she sat up against a tree.

"Grimoure heart! They're here and on this island. Gajeel and I were fighting until I couldn't do it anymore and gajeel told me to go find help. I'm so worried about him, he wasn't in good shape the last I saw of him and I don't know if he won or not." Levy coughed. It must have been a very serious fight if levy was this beat up. They followed a stumbling levy until they found gajeel. "Gajeel!" Levy ran to him and helped him up.

"Gajeel-kun, are you okay?" Juvia also ran over to him to see if he was alright. Erza figured juvia would be worried since they both came from the same guild. They seemed to have an alright relationship and they seemed to care for one another. She smiled at the thought. Levy picked up gajeel and led him back to the HQ.

"Let's keep going." Erza had planned on finding more information and more people if she could. This was all happening too fast and she couldn't get any control on it. She had no idea where master was or even if he was alive. _Stop! Don't think about that now, just get others to safety and get more information on grimoure heart._ She thought to herself. She was already stressed prior, but this whole dark guild thing was just making it worse.

"So, tell me juvia, what are you like?" She wanted to know more about juvia and take her mind off things so why not talk about anything other thank the problem.

"Uh well, juvia had water magic and she has many love rivals for gray-sama's heart, like you." Juvia slightly glared at erza. Erza first blushed at he thought of her and gray together and then shook her head. She only thought of him as a close friend and brother... She had other people in mind.

"No, I don't like gray like that. He is a very good man and I won't lie, he is attractive, but I o my think of him as my brother and friend just like natsu." Juvia's glare softened and she smiled.

"That is very good to hear. Juvia thought you had a thing for that jellal fellow at the tower of heaven so juvia wasn't very worried about you, Lucy is the one juvia is worried about." Erza was as red as her hair when she mentioned jellal.

"No no no, I don't like jellal like that. I thought he was good, but I guess I was wrong." She was still red in the face, but she was more sad and disappointed than anything.

"Juvia doesn't believe you and I think jellal has some good in his heart." Juvia mentioned. Erza smiled at the bonding time they were having. She than began to think, she laughed at the thought. "What?" Juvia asked.

"I don't think that Lucy likes gray, juvia. It's very unlikely that she does and if she does, she doesn't." Juvia puffed and decided to argue with her.

"Juvia knows Lucy loves gray-sama, who doesn't? He's handsome, a good fighter, and he may have ice powers but he has a heart of gold. What normal girl wouldn't want that, besides you anyways." Erza knew where she was coming from. Long ago she used too have a little crush on gray because he was the one who used to talk to her the most and the one who seemed to care the most for her. She realized his good traits and admired them, but she was too hung up on jellal to keep that childhood crush.

"Yes, but Lucy definitely has someone else in mind." Erza smiled.

"Who?" Juvia seemed genuinely curious this time. Erza decided to elaborate, but wanted juvia to realize on her own. She was an S-Class mage and she enjoys to challenge the minds of the mages who are still learning.

"Well, who does she constantly hang out with?" Erza questioned. Juvia thought for a second before it dawned ofn her.

"Natsu-kun!" Erza turned around for a split second and to nod at juvia and ran into something hard. She looked over to see a tree in her face. She heard the snickers of juvia and she glared at her which shut her up.

"Anyways! Yes you a re correct. It's natsu. Now, who does she always act different around?" Juvia eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Elaborate."

"She acts much nicer and more girly like around this person. She seems to look at this person a lot and is sad when they are gone out on a mission without her." She may of given it away with the last comment, but she didn't care.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Okay so who do you think she fell in love with?" Erza looked at juvia. Her pale skin was rosy at the thought and she had a look of surprise when she found out the answer.

"Natsu-kun! Juvia never saw it before, but now she does. Lucy doesn't like gray-sama, she's in love with natsu-kun!" Erza laughed at her surprised reaction and nodded.

"Good job." Juvia giggled at her obliviousness and thanked erza for the help.

"Hello, number 4 and number 13." **(I think juvia's "number" was 13, but I'm not entirely sure).** Juvia and erza looked towards the speaker and found a little girl, maybe 14 or 15. She had pink hair and an emotionless face.

"And who are you?" Erza asked. She got into fighting stance and so did juvia.

"Meredy, but you really didn't need to know that. You'll be dead by sunfall anyways." This girl was a creep and erza didn't like it. She tried to attack meredy, but she dodged. It was a swift move and an impossible move.

"How?" Meredy hadent even looked fazed by the attack and it was pissing erza off.

"Let juvia handle her. Juvia wants to show gray-sama what I'm capable of and I also want a chance to fight as well." Erza looked at meredy and saw her eyes go dark.

"Did you say gray?" She asked them. Juvia nodded slowly. "Gray is number one on my list. He is a murderer! He killed master ulteноркиars mother! I will kill him!" She looked crazy as she spouted nonsense. Juvia's face twisted into one of complete fury as she punched meredy in the face.

"Go! Juvia wants to enjoy this fight. She will not allow this little girl to hurt my gray-sama!" Erza was truly frightened by juvia. She will never talk bad about gray in front of her. Ever. Erza ran off as she heard the sounds of screaming and battling going on. She needed to find another person and bring them to safety. She was still shooken up at the thought of how strong that little girl was. Her attack didn't do anything to her.

"Dammit..." She muttered under her breath. She was letting the stress get to her again. All she needs to focus on is the mission ahead and how she is going to stop it. She isn't the type of person to ask for help, she usually gives it, but right now she wants the help. The company of another person. She kept walking for maybe 20 minutes u til she heard grunts and curses. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Here, lemme help." She grabbed on to him arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. He tensed up and looked over to see who it was.

"Erza?" Gray questioned. He looked like he was having a rough time. His eyes were blood shot and swollen like be had been crying? He also had a cut on the side of his stomach. It didn't look very deep, but it was still a cut.

"Gray, why are you crying?" Her face twisted into worry as she saw him with tears running down his face. He looked a bit frustrated at the comment.

"I have no idea, but I do have this weird bracelet thing on my wrist." She looked at it, but than it began to disappear. It looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now. Let's get you to an infirmary and patch you up." She smiled at him. He smiled back. She knows why she had a crush on him. It was because of his heart of gold as juvia puts it. That was all in the past and she's happy that juvia found happiness in her own love life. She fell in love with a good man.

"What are you so smiley about?" Gray asked her. She shook her head as her smile grew.

"You know, you should appreciate juvia more and what she does for you. A women like her is hard to come by and she's waiting for you." Gray looked away at the comment and coughed a little bit.

"Where did all that come from?" He muttered lowly. She laughed at him childless and they walked along.

"I'm just saying juvia is a good person and she thinks highly of you. You should give her a little more attention." She pressured. He nodded and that was the end of the conversation.

She really hopes he takes her advise and gives juvia a chance.

* * *

 **That was more of a gruvia chapter than anything. I really wanted to give a scene to them because I haven't been writing any other scenes besides natsu and Lucy scenes and I wanted to change that. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya'll next time.**


	35. Hidden inside

**Hello. I wanted to say that when I wrote the last chapter I was confused on what was actually happening at the end. Erza didn't pick gray up until after her fight so I was way off. I'm going to have to make some changes to the actual story. Like she runs into one of the seven kin with gray so she sets him down to fight or something along those lines. Then gray gets up and finds ultear and fights with her. After erzas fight she realizes that gray is gone and finds him again, beaten and takes him with her. I would also like to apologize for being around two weeks late. I did not plan for that, but things were stopping me from writing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Juvia's P.O.V._

Once erza was out of sight, juvia looked at meredy. How dare that brat insult gray-sama like that. Make him number one on her killing list. That's crazy.

"Juvia won't let you hurt gray-sama! He's my comrade and close friend and I would never let you hurt any of my comrades of fairy tail!" Juvia glanced at meredy so menacingly it gave meredy the chills.

"I don't care about your comrades or if you would fight for them or not. My only goal is to kill gray and everyone who tries to stop me." Meredy shot a pink beam towards juvia and cut her side.

"Ack!" Juvia fell. She felt something hard against her back and inwardly questioned it. She slowly got up and balanced herself. How was she able to hurt her. She was made of water.

"I'm using a stimulater. Even though you're made of water I can still hurt you." Juvia's eyes widened at the realization.

"But then..."

"I linked you and gray together since you two seem to be close friends. You two can feel the same thing at the same time. If I kill you, I kill gray too." Meredy smirked. She then looked so confused as to why juvia's face was so red.

"Me and gray-sama are linked? I can feel what he feels! He must be up against some kind of tree." Her face was bright red and she felt like she was steaming in the rain.

"I'm going to use that link to kill gray!" Juvia froze. She turned and gave meredy this demonic stare.

"You're going to use my love for gray to harm him!" Juvia ran towards meredy and used her water to slice her up. Mersey's scream of pain rang through juvia's ears.

Meanwhile...

"The hell!" Gray fell against a tree and took a look at his side. He was bleeding. He questioned how that even happened. He didn't remember fighting anybody serious yet. "Dammit, this hurts!" He placed his now crimson red hand over his wound to put pressure on it. He needed answers now.

"You're mine lord zeref..." He heard ultear whisper. He was spying on her and he wanted and needed to know more about her. She is his master's daughter. He knew her and the other kin were looking for zeref, but he didn't know why. He was trying not to cry in pain at his side, but it was proving difficult.

"What the hell? My face is on fire!" He felt his face in horror as he was blushing? What for? He looked to his wrist because she noticed a pink glow to it. It was some kind of bracelet. "What is this?"

Back to juvia

Juvia ripped off a piece of her clothing to wrap it around her wound. It stung at first, but the pressure felt nice. She felt horrible for having gray-sama go through her feeling and her pain, but she can't change the past and the only way to save gray-sama is to survive. And survive she will.

"Once you and gray die ultear will finally see that I am worthy of her love!" Meredy seemed to be in her own world so juvia decided to strike.

"Water slicer!" She pointed her hands to meredy so that her water could hit her. Meredy barely dodged the attack, but she did dodge. Juvia growled in frustration. This was not going too well at all.

"You almost got me..." Meredy's laugh sent shivers down juvia's spine. "It's weird how we speak of the same gray yet one of us hates him and the other harbours feeling for him." She glared at juvia.

"Its not weird, it is what makes us human. Not all of us are going to have the same opinion about a person." Juvia answered. She didn't know exactly what is fueling this girl to kill her beloved gray. Why does she following this ultear around like a lost puppy?

"That's going to be what kills you in the end, juvia?"

"What?"

"Your love for gray will get you killed..." She shot a yellow beam at juvia and hit her arm.

"Ahhh!" Juvia screamed. She knows that gray can feel her pain so she tried to heal herself as quickly as she could. She ran towards meredy and heat up the water around her to burn her.

"But how- her magic power is increasing!" Mersey's eyes hardened at the observation. Juvia was too busy to notice the look on her face. Juvia threw meredy through a tree with her water, but then felt pain herself.

"What the!" Juvia fell in the water and could barely see Mersey's figure standing up.

"I linked all tree of us together. If one of us die in battle then gray will die as well. That is why I shall be the one to kill myself in order to kill gray!" Meredy had two swords to her throat, ready to kill herself when juvia stabbed her own leg. They both screamed and held on to their now bloody leg. Gray probably did the same thing.

"Sorry gray-sama..." Juvia muttered.

"You hurt yourself, knowing gray felt it, to save him?" Juvia held on to her leg and nodded slowly. Meredy slowly got up and bent a little to adjust to the pain in her leg. "You're smart, I'll give you that. But its too late for you, for me, and for gray. We will all die today either it be by me or by you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do this for ultear! Why go through all the trouble and kill yourself for her? Why is she so precious to you?" Juvia was getting frustrated by this girl and she wanted to know why this girl wanted to follow in ultear's steps.

"Because...because she saved me. My home was destroyed, my family was dead and there was nothing and no one left. Then ultear came. She told me that everything was going to be alright and I had a reason to live, that I was lucky to have survived everything. She helped me and made me powerful and gave me purpose in life and gave me a reason to die, a reason to fight, and a reason to live. I had my reason to live and I found it. Now I have my reason to die." Meredy created another sword right above her head and was ready to try again when the sword broke.

"Juvia's sorry that all happened to you..." Juvia ran up and hugged meredy. Her story was for one goal and one goal only. That was to kill gray. She never lived her life as a child and she isn't now. Her childhood was ruined and juvia will be damned if she'll just let it go on for a minute more. Meredy's sword shattered into a million pieces and disappeared. Meredy cried on juvias shoulder as juvia did the same.

 _How did she know all except for what I told her? Were my memories shared through the link?_ meredy thought. She couldn't stop the years that rolled down her face and the last thing she said before passing out was,

"Ultear..."

Juvia cried for seconds more before feeling the heaviness in her eyes and how her head pounded. "Gray-sama, please stay safe until I can find you." She passed out into the shallow water as the rain finally cleared up.

Meanwhile...

"Ahhh!" Gray felt the pain in his arm and yelled. He saw ultear look back and wondered if she heard him. He was so confused as to why he was so hurt. All he did was sit there and then he was getting beat up. "Why the hell won't this rain let up!" His hair was drenched in sweat and water and he wiped his bangs from his forehead. He had to pit pressure on all three wounds as he silently grunts in pain. He saw ultear walk away and he sighed in relief. He knew he shouldn't have followed her.

"Ugh." He slammed his head back against the tree and tried to think of anything, but the pain. His mind traveled back to the pink bracelet magic on his wrist. All this pain has someing to do with it. Maybe its some kind of human link and one of his guild members are getting the shit beat outta them and he has to also endure it. Great. He hissed as the rain pelted his wounds. He wishes someone would help him already.

"I don't think I can walk, my side is killing me." Blood trickled down his side and onto the ground, making a patch of brownish red grass. He uses the tree to his advantage and helps himself up. He sat there for a moment, contemplating on where to go and what to do about his wounds. They weren't too deep, but they hurt like a bitch. He looked over to where ultear was to make sure she and other enemies weren't around. He started to limp away in the right direction. He heard a noise and stood his ground.

"I may be weakened, but I can still fight." He said under his breath. He looked toward the bushes when they rustled, but saw no one so he turned around and kept moving until he toppled over, almost. Someone had caught him and wrapped their arm around the side of his waist that wasn't cut set him straight. He looked to his savior.

"Erza..." He had a hint of a smile, but stopped when he realized shat he was doing.

"Need some help?"

"Not from you."

"Too bad." He was grateful she was there. He didn't know how much farther he was going to make it. Once he felt it was okay to walk, they walked slowly back to a place where they could recover. Erza had a few scratches while gray was a bloody mess.

"Gray, are you crying?" Erza asked him. His eyes felt swollen and he felt the tears roll down his face. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Ugh, yes, its this stupid bracelet!" He showed her the pink link bracelet and they both watched as it disappeared. Gray then felt a hundred times lighter. "Thank Mavis." He looked to erza and saw her smiling widely at him.

"Why are you so smiley?" He asked her.

"You should really appreciate what juvia does for you. A women like that is hard to come by you know and she's waiting for you. Stop being so shy and a douche and just talk to her." She went from smiling angel to stern devil. He looked away due to her glare and embarrassment.

"I know..." He felt his face heat up and he looked towards the ground. Why do they have to talk about this now?

"Good."

* * *

 **hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I want to apologize again for such a long wait, but I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it.**


	36. Another Author's Note

**I apologize for not updating in like three weeks, and I have no excuse. I can be a very lazy person and although I do enjoy writing sometimes I'm I just like to avoid it. One reason is because I'm very confused on what I should do next. I know its hard to get writers block when you have a whole story laid out for you, but I just don't know what to do.**

 **I want your Guy's opinion. Should I switch scenes to Wendy and Carla or Lucy and natsu? Or should I keep with erza and gray? At least one comment will do. I will go straight to that POV. I just really need a second opinion. I'm thinking wendy, but I don't know.**

 **You don't have to comment, but if any of you would like a scene with Wendy and Marie, Lucy and natsu, or gray and erza, please comment below! It would help a whole lot. I will have another chapter by this week by the way.**

 **Thanks to everyone who still reads this story even though I suck at updates and can't keep promises about my update times.**


	37. Wendy's big scene

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back after almost a moth. God, I would like to apologize for being so lazy with my updates. I feel horrible. I hope this chapter will make up for all that. Now I decided that it'll go like this: Wendy and carla's P.O.V., Then to natsu and lucy's, and then back to gray and erza's. I forgot a bunch of fights with loke, elfman and evergreen, and even erza's fight. I also forgot how gray fight with ultear. My story is such a mess. I will try to fit these fights in as best I can, but I won't be able to make them very long. Sorry about that. Just try to follow the story as best you can.**

* * *

 _Wendy' P.O.V._

After Carla and I left lucy and nastu, we met back with pantherlilly. He's still fighting Azuma. We had tried to help him, but ended up being a nuisance so we hung back.

 _Flashback_

 _"Pantherlilly! Carla! What are you both doing?" I had asked them as she was them fly above her and land right in front of her. She was so confused as to why they were here when they knew it was forbidden. Mest stood behind them and watched them with a suspicious eye._

 _"We don't trust mest." Carla explained. Blunt as always. She was glaring back at him and he looked to left. He wouldn't look her in the eye if his life depended it._

 _"That's ridiculous." I crossed my arms in stubbornness which I usually wasn't. I trust mest and I see no reason why they didn't. Pantherlilly finally looked me in the eyes, sympathy, but certainty_ _were woven into his face. My arms dropped to my side as I gazed at him._

 _"I'm afraid she is correct. I looked over to mest and I saw the smirk and I knew. I felt burning tears build up in my brown eyes as I watched him slowly walk over to us._

 _"finally figured out? Should of known one of you would of finally realize that I just appeared in your memories, didn't figure it would of been cats though." Pantherlilly glared daggers at him._

 _"Explain yourself right this instant." Carla demanded. I couldn't even find the words to call him out on. He betrayed my trust just like everyone else did at cait shelter. I knew I was crying, but I didn't want to believe I was crying over him. Over someone who had lured me into a false friendship, a false trust. I watched as he glanced over at me and his smirk dropped. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place, but I didn't care._

 _"I..." He turned back to carla. "I'm actually from the magic council and I'm here to bust every one of you for all the damage you keep causing. I want to disband this mess of a guild and infiltration was the best route to go." I let out a sort of breath of relief. He was not part of the seven kin, he was from the magic council. I then finally found my voice._

 _"How dare you want to disband this guild, I'm not sure how long you were under our raidar, but don't you see that we are a loving guild, that we like to do good. What the actual hell is wrong with you?" My eyes widened at all the confidence laced within my naturally meek voice. It felt good._

 _Carla looked at me with side eyes. "You've been hanging around lucy way too much." She concluded. Maybe she was right, but it felt good to actually speak my mind. Mest or whatever his real name was looked at me with shock, then his features hardened._

 _"y_ _ou must not see what we at the council see. You are a danger to this world and to yourselves. I, doranbolt will take out every one of you fairys!" He shot some sort of attack on us, but it was stopped with a sudden shake to the ground. The ground split and I was in the middle. Mest- doranbolt jumped and pushed me out of the way. I almost fell in it it wasn't for him. I was shocked, but I was still mad, furious at him._

 _"What is going on?" I stood up and dusted off the dirt from my dress. I looked over to see pantherlilly's bigger form with his sword out looking straight. I followed his gaze as it landed in a tree. A body started to come out of the tree. A shiver ran up my spine as I watched some kind of man come out. He looked at all of us._

 _"I was hoping for a bigger fight, but I got a cat instead..." He sighed. I frowned at his accusations. He doesn't believe pantherllilly or myself Can fight. He doesn't even see doranbol worthy opponent. He must of overheard him talking about the magic council and assumed he wasn't much of anything._

 _"Who are you?" Pantherlilly asked. The tree man gave him a sideways glance and turned his attention back to doranbolt, oddly enough._

 _"I am azuma, one of the seven kin of purgatory. I see you," he looked into doranbolt's eyes. "Are of the magic council." Doranbolt's eyes widened in realization that he overheard our conversation. His eyes then hardened._

 _"You won't be able to stop us. Neither you fairy's or the seven kin." We heard a sound in the distance and looked up. It was a magic council ship , and it was heading right towards us. Azuma turned towards the ship and the next thing that happened shocked us all. The ship just suddenly blew up. Out of nowhere. "H-how?" Doranbolt's voice ran through my ringing ears._

 _"you won't be able to stop us." Azuma casually said. He came out from inside the tree and stood before us. That's when pantherlilly dangerously charged towards him._

 _"Pantherlilly no!" I screamed. Carla shot towards me and scooped me up. I tried to wiggle out of her grip, but she was very strong when she had to be._

 _"We'll just be a nuisance. Let him fight. He'll be alright, child."_

 _"What are you doing? We have to save him. He'll die if he fights him alone." I tried a sky Dragon road on azuma, but pantherlilly was there right as I tried to hit azuma, which hit pantherlilly. He stumbled back and looked at me, surprise written on his face. "I'm sorry!" I yelled to him. Maybe Carla was right._

 _"I told you we would be of no help, but I know what we can do. We can find nastu, lucy, tomcat, and marie. We need to explain the situation and get back here. Maybe then will pantherlilly defeat azuma, but I'm not so sure." I have her a look as we flew. She didn't have too much faith in pantherlilly._

 _"Well, I believe in him. I'll put enough faith in him for the both of us." A look of determination must have crossed my face because Carla smiled softly._

 _"I wouldn't doubt it."_

 _Flashback End_

So here we are. Back after checking on lucy and the others. Dangerously looks so beat up I can barely look at him. It's horrible that he's losing so badly. Carla set me down. I looked around for a doranbolt. He seemed to have been knocked out while we were gone. I ran up to him and tried to heal him.

"Why are healing that good for nothing liar?" Carla ran over to me and scolded me for being too nice.

"He may be a lying good for nothing, but he 's still human and I'd be less than human if I just let him suffer, unconscious or not." She looked and sighed as she nodded at my morals. She knows that even if he's not a good person, we'd be worse if we stopped down to his level. I turned toward her and in the corner of my eye, I saw pantherlilly. He got knocked down and wasn't getting up. "Pantherlilly!" I ran to him.

"Im-ugh-fine." He tried to push himself up and me away at the same time and fell back down.

"No you're not. You need medical attention." I held my hands above his abdomen and used some healing magic. I closely watched him and azuma. He watched. He's waiting?

"I don't get it either..." I looked to doranbolt as he got closer us. He held a hand up to his head and coughed a bit before continuing. "Every time pantherlilly is down for more than a minute, he waits before attacking him again. He waits for pantherlilly to get up again. It's strange. Any kind of evil would use this chance to crush his enemy, but he he doesn't." I looked towards azuma again.

"Well, I can respect him in that sense. He plays fair when he sees someone as a formidable enemy." I was done healing him. "good as new. " pantherlilly stood up and cracked a few joints. He smiled towards me.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"I also took the liberty to give you some of my powers so that you can feel much stronger as as light as a feather." He ran to azuma and swung his sword.

"I feel so much stronger. Stronger than I did before I fought." His swings were much faster and harder as azuma started to have trouble following his movements. At one point, though, it all stopped. Azuma seemed a hundred times stronger than pantherlilly. He used his powers to try and blow up pantherlilly, but he emerged from the dust and punched azuma right in the face.

"You can run as fast and as hard as you want, but my explosions will always catch up." Azuma exclaimed. That's when pantherlilly transformed back to normal. He used his wings and snatched doranbolt as Carla did the same to me.

"I'm sorry wendy, I can't fight him anymore." I looked back as azuma stared intensely at us, but never came after us. I will internally thank him for that. He knows we lost and played fair. I looked at pantherlilly, eyes filled with compassion.

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. We all need to rest and being in the air as perfect targets won't help out case. We need to be lowered. We all landed back on solid ground and fell. We were all so tired, but no one passed out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, wendy, I didn't want to hurt you, but it's my job to follow the law." Doranbolt scooted closer to me as he told me some sort of apology.

"I don't trust you so don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I saved you because it was the humain thing to do. I didn't do it because I forgive you." I stood up and went to pantherlilly. "let me try to heal you again." He turned to me so that I could see the sound on his arm. It was deep.

"It's not as bad as it looks." he grunted. I smiled and shook my head. He was a handful. I healed him as best I could and scooped him and Carla up and turned to mest.

"Go see if your crew is alright. We can handle ourselves." I walked away.

I didn't turn around.

I didn't hear him catch up to me.

I heard nothing as I walked deep into Tenrou island.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that piece on wendy. I especially enjoyed her parts because you didn't see much of her on Tenrou island before the big fight with hades.**


	38. Center yourself

**Hey guys, I'm back. I need to do another chapter, but this time I'm going back to lucy and natsu. We haven't seen much of them for quite some time ad I think we're all ready for them or at least I am. It's weird not having every chapter revolve around them like I planned, but I needed to expand on the story instead of starring just them in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

we wanted to find the others badly, but instead been aimlessly wandering around for the past hour. It been getting pretty annoying and I wish I could do something.

"Why can't we find anyone? I bet we on the other side of the island by now." I signed dramatically. Natsu silently agreed with me as we kept walking.

"It just doesn't add up. There has to be at least someone around to help get to safety or to help us right hades." Marie pondered. I kept quiet to think. If I was a fairy tail member, where would I be?

"why don't we try to meet up with wendy, I mean she can't be too far and she could certainly help us with our wounds and what not. it could also be helpful for another Dragon slayer to be on our team." I stated quietly, still deep in thought.

"I think we should just right hades right now! We don't need anyone else." Natsu quickly added to the conversation. He could be such a dope at times.

"Yeah, okay sure because dying was definitely on my list for things I wanted to accomplish today." I added on so sarcastically. He glared at me and turned to keep walking. My stern expression softened as I walked up to him, my body language telling him I'm sorry for acting out.

"Why don't we just find Wendy and make sure she's safe. I mean she told us that pantherlilly was fighting with one of the seven kin and I don't doubt for a second that she helped him. She might be hurt and we need to find her, okay." I spoke soft and logically.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled. We stared a little longer at each other and I then noticed his face. He had a sort of round, edgy features with a boyish face. He didn't look tired or wore out, but more energetic like a little boy. It was addicting and I couldn't look away. I started to lean in and he seemed to get the idea and did the same. We came to a screeching halt when we heard snickering from two noisy cats.

"They liiiike each other." They both snickered. My face immediately turned red and I reeled back quickly in embarrassment. I almost kissed natsu on the lips and he didn't stop me. He leaned in too so that must mean he wanted to kiss me as well.

"I-I umm, I didn't want to- well, I did, but- no, I didn't mean-" i was cut off by natsu's shaky voice.

"L-let's find Wendy." Was all natsu said as he turned so we could see his face. He quickened his pace every time happy made a comment about our little moment. He would also start yelling at happy about him being nosy while happy giggled in delight. He surely was just as embarrassed as me. We then heard a noise. I looked around frantically as I tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"I think you need to rest, child. We don't want you passing out while you walk." Stern words rang through my ears.

"I'm fine, really. I don't need rest, but what I do need is to find natsu and lucy. They have to be around he somewhere and I want to find them." A girly, but determined voice retorted back. I knew who it was and so I ran to where I could hear the voices. I came face to face with Wendy and i felt tears prick in the corners of my eyes. I got on one knee and hugged her close to me. She squeaked in surprise when I hugged her tight.

"Lucy!" I heard natsu he'll in the distance. Once he found us, his eyes widened at the sight of the best up wendy. "Wendy, are you okay? " he asked her. She nodded happily and hugged me and natsu close as we did the same. I faintly heard the voices of each cat talking to one another, but it felt like background noise as I kept part of my family close.

"Pantherlilly, are you okay?" Marie rain to him, worry etched into her voice. I got up and started in curiosity. When did they start talking?

"Yeah just a few scratches." He smiled. She still looked worried and examined his wounds as happy glared a Pantherlilly from afar. I thought back to when we were at the guild and Pantherlilly just joined the guild. Marie did seem a lot happier to see him every time he came to talk to her, but they never could talk long because of games being protective and wanting to go on a lot of jobs together. I never really noticed their relationship until now, but they do look happy to see each other and who am i to stop it.

"Wendy, what exactly happened?" I asked her. She looked up at us in surprise and then proceeded to explain her situation.

"Well, I was with mest, but Carla and Pantherlilly came to warn meme about him. They were right because he turned out to be a part of the magic council and wanted to break out guild apart. Before he could do anything, one of the seven kin, azuma, came to fight one of us. He blew up a magic council ship and decided to fight pantherlilly. Once we came back after warning you guys, mest who is now referred to doranbolt, was knocked out and Pantherlilly was starting to get tired. I headboard him and strengthened him, but we had to flee when his transformed back into his old self." She spat out very quickly.

"Okay..." I said, still trying to process their whole ordeal. It was a strange, but I'm glad she didn't fight as much as I expected her to.

"I'm glad you're all okay, but we've been meaning to gather member to help us fight hades, are you in?" Natsu asked her. He's been extremely quiet for some time. I wonder what's wrong.

Wendy's naturally soft face transformed into one of determination. "Yeah. I definitely will help you guys. I want to prove my strength so everyone and get this horrible man off the streets and sitting, doing nothing won't get me anywhere so yes I will help and we will succeed." We smiled and stood slowly."It's getting dark, we should set up some kind of camp for the night, but we'll need a watch dog." Wendy said.

"I'll do it." Natsu said in a voice of desperation and he looked at me, expectantly

"Oh! Yeah me too." Everyone nodded and proceeded to set up a sort of makeshift camp for the night. We found cloth and decided to use that as a tent while I got fire wood. Natsu set the wood on fire with ease and I set rocks around it like old fashion camp style. It was soothing in a way to watch the warm fire crackle and move.

"Try to keep the fire small," I remebered. "We don't want to attract attention from the enemies. We could easily be ambused." Once it was pitch black, everyone went to bed, except me and natsu. I have a feeling any we're out here, but I don't want to ask him.

"Are...are we good?" He asked me. It surprised me that his normally loud and rough voice dimmed down to a quiet, almost non-existent voice. My heart started to pound against my chest so hard, natsu probably could hear it. That thought made my heart pound faster.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" I asked him. I wanted the fire in my chest to subside so that I could breathe again.

"You know, about earlier..." He trailed off. Redness in his cheeks formed as he stopped looking in my general direction. It was adorable in a way. I then thought back to when we first met laxus. I can hear others thoughts If I felt like it because my hearing is stronger than any other slayer and I promised natsu i'd teach him how to get better hearing and right now seems like the perfect time.

"I know this is off topic, but do you want to know how to get better hearing? Like me." He gushed and nodded very fast. I laughed and told him to sit criss cross as I did the same. "This is how draco taught me..." I added. He nodded. "First, center yourself and close your eyes. This took me a moth to master, but if you do this once a day you might be able to achieve this much faster than me."

"Are we finished?" He asked impatiently. A tick mark appeared in my face and I whacked him. He whined in hurt.

"We've barely started, idiot." He whimpered. "Now close your eyes and center yourself like I said before." He did as I asked. "Tune out everything, but my voice. When you've done so I want you to think of a loud sound and focus on that sound as hard as you can.

"Does your voice count? You're pretty loud."

"You're pushing your luck, dragneel." He snickered, but then focused on my voice, I'm guessing. "study the sound you hear, try to make out every up and down of that sound. What's different and what's the same. This can help you notice the little things each person's voice carries and not the obvious stuff." I listened to the waterfall i could hear in the background. I heard the loudness it created but true beauty in it. I could tell when someone stepped in the river as the sound was different when the water fell.

"I can't focus!" Natsu opened his eyes in frustration and crossed his arms.

"Natsu, you must have patience and you won't be perfect the first time you try."

"but I can't focus when it's your voice I'm hearing. It's like a curse or something. " his red face came back and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or frustration. Mine was certainly from embarrassment. Why must be act so oblivious in these situations when I'm still a blushing mess.

"You could try focusing on another sound." I suggested in a meek voice. I can't believe I'm discussing this with him.

"I can't focus on any other voice when I hear yours." He pouted. My face was on fire.

"Why must you say such embarrassing things...?" He pondered, but then got what I meant and he turned as pink as his hair.

"I uh-" there was a rustle, then two bodies fell from the bushes. When I saw who they were, I was too surprised to speak. They're were beaten as unconscious and it looked like they were helping each other for a while before they collapsed.

gray and erza.

* * *

 **I wonder if that was a good chapter of not. Next chapter will be of erza and gray and how they ended up by lucy and natsu. I hope this chapter was entertaining because the next chapter will be a lot more serious.**


	39. Didn't Waver

**I'm so lazy to be honest with my uploads so I just want to finally say that I'm definitely am not consistent and I won't be ever again. I may upload tomorrow, next week, next month, maybe even two months, so I just wanted to warn you guys on that update. I really tried being consistent, but shit hit the fan and I have no time now. Sorry for the lame excuses I've been giving you guys since forever. Okay, time for chapter 39, please enjoy**

* * *

 _Erza's P.O.V._

I've been carrying gray for a while now and I'm starting to get tired of his dead weight. I set him down quickly when I heard a noise. We were close to the tree in the middle of tenrou island. I felt a presence here so I called out to it.

"I know you're here, show yourself." A figure came out from behind a tree and I then noticed the immense magic power emitting from this man. I certainly did not know this man so he must be with grimoure heart. He chuckled and took a step towards me. I looked to gray and saw him still holding his leg wound. "Gray..." I whispered. He looked up at me and I could we the nervousness and pain staining his features. "get out of here. I don't doubt he would use you as an advantage to get to me in some way." Gray nodded and stood up. He had trouble, but managed. This man waited patiently as I talked to gray which was odd.

"Good luck erza," he walked away and as he turned to leave I heard him mutter something under his breath. "Don't die..." I smiled a small smile and turned to this mysterious man again. My features hardened at him emotionless face.

"It was wise of you to let him get away with his life still intact."

"Who are you?" I asked the man. He didn't saved under my glare and direct questions.

"I am azuma, or the seven kin of purgatory. Today will be the day you and your comrades die." I would never let that happen. This man seemed a hundred percent serious.

"You won't get away with this." I requipped into my heavens wheel armor. He smiled as I transformed.

"I guess we're getting serous." He seemed to have melted into the ground and came up from behind me and took a swing. I barely dodged before sending swords his way. He gracefully dodged my swords, then managed to grab one and send it back to me. I then realized that I was at full power while the tree was down.

After we battled for a while longer with neither of us gaining a clear upper hand, Azuma comments that he and I are the same, in that we both pursue strong opponents to fight.

I reply "I only needs the strength to protect my comrades."

Azuma then states "You fight honorably, erza, which means Grimoire Heart will run out of time."

He then activates his Lost Magic, and uproots the Great Tenrou Tree which had bestowed upon all Fairy Tail members magical strength and protection from death which results in weakening all of Fairy Tail's Magic Power, except for mine.

Azuma then tells me "Your friend's lives are on the line so show me if you have enough power to protect them."

"Why am I the only one not affected by your damage to the Tenrou Tree? " I asked him when I realized that I was still at full power.

His reply being "I want to fight you when you're serious."

"I will defeat you no matter what, if you'll return the guild's Magic Power." pure determination was written on my face. He contemplated for only a minute before replying.

"I promise i will do that, but I don't like these tactics you're using." He states rather bluntly.

I attack using the Heaven's Wheel Armor again and Blumenblatt which is easily blocked by Azuma, who proceeds to use Folium and Ramus Sica to attack me. I then switch to my Flight Armor which allows me to land a hit, but on my second attempt, Azuma defends himself, captures me, and uses his Tower Burst to injure me. After this, I requip to a sarsi and a single sword. I then charge at Azuma using my Demon Blade: Crimson Cherry Spell, but Azuma is easily able to ensnare me before i get to him and he uses the Terra Clamare to defeat me. Azuma grins and declares that I have been defeated.

Much to his surprise, not only do i survive, but i manage to get back to her feet despite being heavily wounded and continues the battle, even beginning to cut him. He tries to hit me once more with his Cry of the Earth Spell which was an explosion spell to finally put me down, but then I start remembering my friends, strengthening my resolve and I come out of the explosion straight for him. At first Azuma looks shocked that his ultimate attack has no effect on me but then realizes Fairy tail must be my reason because I have unquestionable loyalty and faith in fairy tail and my friends that make up fairy tail.

he compliments that we are a splendid guild. I hit him with a powerful sword slash, defeating him and ending the battle once and for all.

After his defeat by me, Azuma lies on the ground, battle worn, and I then notice his body is transforming into a tree.

He states "it is a side effect of overusing my Lost Magic. As promised, i will return everyone's Magic Power to them."

I then ask him "Do you of a man named jellal?" Azuma looks surprised before nodding.

"I do, he is a sad man who has become obsessed with the idea that Zeref's ghost exists and that has lost all sense of reason." He pauses before asking me if I knew him. I say nothing to him, looking away from him in obvious turmoil. "I apologize that it happened to him. It was Ultear's plan to posses jellal. She did it to get into the Magic Council to take their eyes off of Grimoire Heart." He then goes "Ultear is a truly frightening person."

"Why are you pursuing Zeref so heatedly?" Azuma looks over to her in understanding. As if my question is one he asks himself too.

"It is so we can get closer to the very first Magic in the world, the source of all Magic." I was taken aback by the terrifying news he just told me. The very first magic? Zeref holds all that powerful magic?

"What would happen if you find the source? Azuma simply smiles.

"Jellal dreamed of Paradise." Azuma tries to explain further but is completely transformed into a tree. She looked at him new form in frustration and confusion. What does that all mean? What does this mean for fairy tail's future? I got down on one knee and thanked azuma quietly before standing up, with the help of my sword, of course.

"Time to go and find gray then."

...

 _Gray's P.O.V._

I decided to go left as I came up to a fork in the road. I seemed lost and my side was spilling blood fast. I needed to find mira, lisanna, anyone! I then saw a blur figure running towards him, but was obviously slower due to something on their back. My vision was starting to go blurry, but made out her features. Juvia.

"Great." I said sarcastically, but smiled anyway. What erza said to me really stuck. She gently dropped the thing on her back and limped to me.

"Gray-sama!" She squeezed me tight, but gently, if that was possible. She apologized with tears running down her face, talking like my wounds were her fault.

"Wait wait wait, what are you talking about?" She looked up at his face, her face bloody and beaten with big fat tears running down her face. I looked into her shiny, red, puffy eyes and felt my heart jolt. It started to beat faster and faster until she eventually noticed. She panicked.

"Gray-sama, did I hurt you so bad that your heart is not beating right?" She put her ear against my chest to listen. It started to beat faster and he couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from my chest. Ears burning, I looked at her wounds which matched mine.

"What are you saying? Why do you the same wounds as me?" She looked away from me.

"Meredy," she pointed at the unconscious girl behind her. So that was the thing on her back. "She has linking magic that linked me and her together so we fought for a while when she added you in the link. There should of been a pink glowing bracelet on your wrist," she pointed to her wrist and went on. " Anyway, she was about to kill herself before I stabbed myself to stop her from killing you. " That's where that pink heart thing came. The tears, she was the one crying...crying for me? Juvia then falls to the ground, unconscious as well, just when meredy seems to wake up.

Ultear shows up and brings Zeref. "Meredy, there has been a change of plans, we're leaving." She starts laughing as she looks at me. I then remembered what ultear had said to me and I hardened my gaze. She told me a story about Ur that she seemed to make up on the spot. She declares that if everything goes smoothly, she'll get rid of both Hades and me in one swift action, she says This right in front of me, like she could be so cocky. This seemed to surprise Meredy.

"Why do you wants to fool Master Hades?"

Ultear replies that "So Zeref can be mine alone."

Before she can have a chance to fight me, Ultear notices Juvia unconscious on the ground. Ultear makes a sword appear.

"I'll kill the woman."

"No!, You don't have to, she's unconscious and not hurting anyone." Ultear does not listen and swings her sword at Juvia's neck. Just when Ultear's blade is about to hit it's target, ice stops the movement of her sword and I get right on front of juvia's unconscious body, and moving Juvia out of Ultear's way. I didn't believe a word Ultear had said from the start, rather i pretended to agree with her to figure out her motives.

"I swore to never use Iced Shell again because I wants to walk the path where he can live with my comrades." Ultear seemed to realize that I'm not a simple-minded fool as she thought.

She mutters "I didn't really want to fight with you because you're Ur's beloved student. You're chosen to be killed in the cruelest way!" and starts emanating power as she tells me that she's the head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. "The likes of you is no match for-" I punched her with ice covered fists.

Ultear quickly gets up from being punched down by me and orders Meredy to take Zeref to the "escape point". While I'm distracted with seeing if the just-woken Juvia is fine and chasing after Meredy, Ultear kicks me in the face. She slams her orb into me and I counter with Ice-Make: Lance. However, using her Arc of Time, Ultear simply makes the ice evaporate. She does the same thing with my next attack.

"I learned my Magic specifically for killing Creation Mages like my mother" that statement enraged me. As Ultear sends more orbs my way, she has my ice shield evaporated and she makes a direct hit.

"Ur had always been thinking about you!" I yell and begin to attack her with my fists. Ultear easily overpowers me in hand-to-hand combat.

"Are you resorting to physical attacks because your ice is rendered useless? " she asks smugly.

"I'll strike her down with ice, as it is Ur's Magic.

She confidently responds with "I cannot be defeated by his ice, no matter what form you make it, it all has the same future." Ultear is then surprised when I slice the side of my torso, causing myself to bleed. I then charge towards her.

"I'll seal your darkness!" Ultear attempts to use Arc of Time on my ice, but it doesn't work. I was about to use my own frozen blood to defeat her. I land a direct hit with Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. With ultear down, she compliments my thinking, then tells me her past and why she does and did the things she does. She tells her about how she thought Ur betrayed her and how much she suffered. He uses the distraction to his advantage.

I cast Ice-make: Gungnir and lands a direct hit on Ultear, with a large pillar of ice with Ultear inside emerging from the water. I float to the surface, and with both of them rather immobile.

I tell her a story Ur once told me. "Ur had felt a light shining into her heart when you were born and she dreamed a future full of hope for her." The ice holding Ultear shatters, and as she falls.

"I want to go to the Ultimate Magic World and return myself to the time before I hated my mother." She cries as she reveals that she just wanted to be with her mother one more time. Later, I bring Ultear to rest by a stone. I tie my shirt around my waist.

"The battle is far from over." I stated.

"You can't win against Hades"

"I know, but I need to make myself useful and assist my friends." Ultear uses her Arc of Time to return Tenrou Island and the Great Tree back to their original state, thus restoring all of Fairy Tail's Magic.

My mind didn't waver the whole time.

* * *

 **Welp, hope you all enjoyed. I will admit that I had help with the story line from Wikipedia so I just wanted to credit that. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter out so I hope this one will do for now.**


	40. Fighting Hades

**Hey, I'm back, I have nothing to say so let's just dig in!**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

We decided to find hades, guild or not, things were getting worse and someone has to do something.

"Guys, we need to slow down a bit, lilly is still hurt." Wendy worryingly looked at patherlilly. His breathing was heavy and he was limping the whole way there, Marie was helping him, but it didn't seem to do much. I slowed down tremendously, so did lucy. Lucy turned turned to look at me then to panther lilly and got down on one knee.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? I will." He didn't respond to her questioned which have her an answer. She slowly picked him up and held him like she does happy. We looked at each other, then I looked to wendy. We all nodded. We kept moving. Lilly soon fell asleep in her arms which gave Wendy the chance to finally fully heal him. His scratches were gone and all wounds were healed. He just needed more rest. The bushed moved.

"Get back." Since I was in front of everyone, I was the one who was it. We all hid behind trees and rocks as we watched what would come out of the bush. I saw a head of red hair and I breathed in relief.

"You all can come out now." Erza stated. We did as we were told and came out. She smiled sweetly and come up to us and hugged us, which by the way, hurt like hell. "I'm so glad you all are safe." I gazed towards lucy and saw tears that pricked her eyes.

"Woah, lucy, are you okay?" I asked her. She got startled and look away from me, wiping tears away.

"I'm fine. Just glad Erza was safe...is all." Ezra looked shocked at what she heard, her face slowly turning red. I was also shocked at this. She was so worried about everyone's safety, but she hid it? She acts so strong all the time, but really, she cares as much as the rest of us. All I could do was stare. "Wha-what? Don't look at me like that."

"I too am glad you're safe." Ezra walked up to lucy and hugged her tight. Lucy looked shocked, but all the tears started to flow down at once. Wendy started to cry as well, and then Erza started too. Then followed happy and marie. Carla tried to hold out, but let a few tears fall.

"Oh come on you guys!? We have to kicked hades's ass!" I stomped around as everyone shed tears, my own tears beginning to form.

"Unfortunately, he's r-right..." Ezra wiped the last of her tears away as did everyone else. We tried to move on, but erza collapsed.

"Erza!" I yelled as we all ran up to her. Wendy quickly tried to heal her, but Carla started to scold her.

"You can't just heal willy nilly like that! You'll waste your own power and won't be able to fight hades, then you'll die! Let her body heal on it's own." Lucy got down and out a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"She's right, I don't want anything to happen to you, and besides, Erza's strong." Wendy shrugged her hand off and glared at the ground. Lucy seemed surprised.

"No! Ezra is a hundred times stronger than me and did rather have her fight than me, I'd only mess things up..." She hovered her hands above Erza's body and continued to heal her and once she was done, she smiled. "She may be stronger than me, but I'm also strong on my own. My magic power won't run out by healing only a couple people, please, lucy and carla, trust me." Lucy smiled softly as did carla.

"Sure." Lucy said.

 _..._

We continued to walk as we came across monsters and other threats. In the distance, we spotted gray. I waved him down.

"Hey ice face!" Gray looked over at me, glaring, until he saw the others and sighed in relief. He ran over to us, mainly erza and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was looking for you, I found juvia. She was hurt and she told me where lisanna and mirajane was so I took her there, I found most of the others so everyone is okay." He directed most of what he said to all of us. We all nodded. Ezra put her hand on the hand that was on her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you're safe as well. I'm also glad that the other's are safe. Did...did you think about what I said?" Gray looked confused then just if realized what she said, there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. He nodded slowly, looking away. What a weirdo.

"Yeah, I did...thanks." She giggled quietly and we kept in walking. We then finally came up to a ship, Grimoire Heart's ship. it was time to finally end this.

"Its time." Lucy muttered quietly, we all silently agreed with her. Pantherlilly, woken only a few minutes ago, piped up.

"You three," he pointed to marie, Carla, and happy. "Come with me. We need to do something." They hardened their gaze and nodded. They flew up into the ship and disappeared. I then felt very excited.

"Haha, let's go!" I ran up the stairs that gray created with ice so that it connected to the ship. Lucy ran with me, but yelled at me instead. The others running after both of us.

"You dunce, we need to strategize, not run in there all half cocked!" She always was quick with me to fight, but this time, not so much. This made he halt. I looked at her, she seemed a little shaky. My eyes widened at her.

"Are...are you scared?" She looked towards the floor, the others were close behind, but it was dark. There was no lighting.

"You're right, I'm usually not scared of these battles, but did you see what hades did to master? This is master we're talking about! I just...I just think we should try and strategize, just a little." When the others finally caught up, I looked to Erza. I sighed.

"So...what's the plan?" Gray seemed to be at awe for my seemingly strange halt in activity. I glared at him, then looked towards lucy. She smiled gratefully at me. I cracked a smile back. Erza's eyes hardened as she told us her plan. It was rushed, but so was she.

"I want you and lucy to go in there, acting half cocked like you were a minute ago. He'll underestimate your strength since you two seem like idiots," we sweat dropped at that. "Gray and I will sneak from behind and try to catch him off guard. Wendy, I want you to use you're Dragon slayer roar to try and blind him as gray and I attack. It will give us a better chance, since I highly doubt he's dumb enough to fall for our sneak attack trick."

"Hmph." Wendy grunted in understanding and agreement. Lucy took a deep breath as we sniffed out hades.

"Don't worry, we won't die, I won't let us." I reassured her. She gave me a look of determination.

"Of course." Once we found his scent, we signaled the others and ran out into the open. We heard a dark chuckle as we turned to hades.

"I could hear you two a mile away, you two must not be very smart. You should of stayed where you were and died by my men instead of dying slowly by my hands. "

I delivered the first blow, sending a column of fire at Hades. "Taste fairy tail's power!" Hades easily blocked the attack.

"Hm, Dragon slayer, how rare." He casually said about my power. However, from the clearing fire, Lucy used her roar to blow him back, he didn't seem to move one foot, Wendy then appeared and also roared which seemed to have blinded him. Erza and Gray appear, taking Hades by surprise, and assault him in melee with, respectively, Black Wing Armor's Moon Flash and Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur. Hades is not given time to recover, as Lucy summons Taurus, of course with her star dress, both strike at Hades with his axe and her whip. Wendy empowers our attacks with her Magic, with Gray and Erza proceeding to attack Hades again.

He dodges and, berating our relentlessness, grabs Erza with his chain and throws her against Gray, sending them both crashing. However, he's rapidly attacked again by my Fire Dragon Wing Attack. He grabs my head with his chain in retaliation, and is on the verge of smashing me away, but Erza cuts the chain clean. I, with the help of Gray's Ice-Make: Hammer, is sent flying at Hades again. In the meantime, Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar and Lucy summons Scorpio and has him use his Sand Buster. The two attacks merge around me through Unison Raid, something which greatly surprises Hades.

Through the added speed granted by our attacks, I manage to strike Hades with my Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, sending him crashing against a wall and raising a blanket of smoke. However, Hades' voice is clearly heard.

he says "usually, mistakes get to be labeled as experience; but with a true mistake, there won't be experience to be gained." He claims the mistake of taking him on as their opponent will leave them with no future, as he appears from the smoke, completely unharmed, with only his cape torn, something which shocks us all.

"Are you done with your warm-ups? " Hades smirks and then cries out the word katsu, causing Wendy to disappear into nothingness, leaving only her clothes behind, something which again surprises and horrifies us.

As we are is in shock over Wendy's disappearance, her voice is heard from above, as we and Hades look up in surprise and see that Horologium, who was set to "Automatic Danger Response Mode." We all sigh in relief. Lucy looks upon him and then realizes something.

"Oh but how about all the times I was in danger, you didn't come for me then!"

"I judged hades's attack as the most dangerous i've had ever seen. This is the one and only time I can save her." he disappeared as Wendy descends back down in new clothes and we thank him tremendously for his help. Hades then comments,

"Hmm, Makarov's kids are interesting... "

"Do you know Makarov?" Ezra demands. Hades reveals that he was the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Precht, the one who nominated Makarov for the position of third Guild.

"You're lying!" I rush at him, but I'm rapidly engulfed by Amaterasu and blown away. Hades then similarly attacks Gray and Wendy, and proceeds to tie Erza and Lucy up together with his chains, subsequently hitting them with an explosion as well. When I try rushing at him again, he pierces my leg with his Bullet Magic, hampering my charge. He proceeds to attack the others in the same way, laughing out loudly and screaming.

"Dance with my Magic!" With all of us lying on the ground, hades states Fairy Tail's eternal question and mystery, whether Fairies have tails, claiming that the Guild's name probably stems from it. He stomps on my head, crushing my skull. I grunt, in fury and pain as hades talks.

"your journey is over, and that, having been entrusted with the first Master Mavis' will, it was a mistake of me to entrust my own will to Makarov, as he changed the Guild for the worst." Lucy got up, she was beaten and bloody, but she got up. I would have too if my skull wasn't being crushed. Everyone else stood as well, which shocked me.

"Celestial dragon, iron fist!" She weakly tried to punch him, which he easily caught, twisting her fist painfully. She screamed.

"Stop! Your hurting her!" I screamed.

"Yeah, that might be wise, old man." I know that voice. It was as clear as day.

Laxus...

* * *

 **Again, I want to credit wikipedia, because damn has that site helped me with this chapter as well. It can be difficult remembering the storyline.**


	41. Defeating Hades

**Hey I'm back, I was supposed to update on Sunday but the internet got jacked up and I couldn't use it for a couple days. Well anyway, I'm here now so lets get on with the chapter. Enjoy chapter 41!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

We were broken and hurt. Hades had shot all of us multiple times and now was ready to finish natsu off with a powerful bullet. Before he could do so, however, a powerful thunder breaks through Grimoire Heart's ship, striking Hades' arm and preventing him from killing Natsu.

From it emerges laxus. He asked, "is Hades really is Makarov's enemy?" A relieved natsu sighed and nodded slowly. He was fighting to get up. Hades was surprised at Laxu's appearance, he seemed to have mistaked him for a younger Makarov, but then is rapidly headbutted by laxus.

Hades was surprised to see Laxus. "Are you related to makarov?" Hades asks laxus.

"so you do know my grandfather." Laxus comments, more to himself than to hades. Laxus berates Hades for his disrespect towards Mavis. "We should be making a grave for Hades too in order to pay our respects!" and Hades simply states his surprise that Makarov still has such relatives, before they stare one another down. Laxus quickly delivers a kick to Hades head, followed by a first punch, and then he smashes him in the ground with a second punch. The third misses, with Hades jumping high to evade and then barely avoiding Laxu's Lighting dragon's roar.

Hades fires his chain at him, but Laxus dodges, and avoids an incoming, large globe Hades drags back with the chain as well. Hades quickly hits Laxus with his a ranged spell and manages to surround him with an Amaterasu attack, which explodes, blowing us several meters away. However, Laxus rapidly emerges from it in his lightning form, reaches Hades' back and kicks him. However, he then starts to feel Amaterasu's after effects.

"hades is really monstrous and and I still has a ways to go in order to be strong as Hades" laxus mutters which prompts Grimoire Heart's Master.

"You've learned your place it seems" he says before attacking him with a powerful blast. After a brief exchange of words with his us and having punched the ground with his lightning-enhanced fist, something which surprises Natsu, Laxus receives Hades' blow, which partially destroys the ship, and is sent flying several meters away, injured.

"Laxus!" Natsu and I yell simultaneously. He lifts his head to look at us both and smirks.

"Just wait for it." We watch hades as we hear a tremendous amount of lighting and we all look up. Thick lightning strikes hades, making him scream in pain. Are eyes all widen at the sight. "Its a type of lighting that can hurt anyone, be them strong or not, but it takes all my magic power. I realized that I should of used my magic to transfer it into you, natsu, but there is still time for you two both to get power." He pointed at me and natsu. We looked at each other in confusion.

"How do we get more power?" I asked him quickly.

"Don't worry, this lighting will last for a while, we have time. Lucy, you know spells. Do you have a transfer magic spell that goes both ways? The way I would of transferred my power would be messy and could or could not work, but if you use a spell you might get a better outcome." I thought for a moment before it clicked.

"I have one, but it'll take magic power, but that power will be made up after I and someone else transfers powers. So you want me and natsu to give each other our powers to make us stronger?" I asked just to make sure. This was a dangerous procedure, but It'd be worth it.

"Yes. You don't have much time so hurry." I nodded and thought back to the spell I studied for a three months to perfect.

"Quidam virtutem magniloquentia confero me ad vos ut et vos facite mihi. Quae quidem coniunget in utraque corpora coniungere et concordia animi et cordis. Ad!" I chanted. I could feel some of my magic power drain from me, it made me feel weak. I saw natsu's drain from him and go into me. His magic was a beautiful red and orange as mine was gold and a tint of red. Then an explosion set both me and natsu back a few feet. I looked over to see natsu standing.

"I feel so...powerful." I also stood and felt his fire brewing inside me. We looked at each other in shock and there was also happiness her too. I then looked back at erza and the others. They were just as shocked as us. The lightning weakening hades disappeared. He looked to laxus and cackled darkly.

"You think that did me in? You can't stop me!" Natsu and I begin to attack Hades with a combination of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. Hades appears shocked and overwhelmed by our new found power. In retaliation, he attempts to use his Chain Magic to bind both our hands. However, to his surprise, Natsu and I breaks free easily and continues assaulting him, willing to make him pay for what he did to our guild. After Natsu's Celestial Fire Dragon's Roar strikes him directly, Hades seems to be defeated. However, much to his our dismay, he rapidly recovers from Natsu's attack, unaffected.

"It has been decades since I've received so much damage, and once again I'll praise Makarov for raising such incredible brats". Hades then requips his undamaged cape. "It would be too simple to finish the fight in my current state, I want to thank you for this entertainment." I let my mouth hang open in realization that we can't beat him. I can feel more tears prick the corner of my eyes . He has so much power up his sleeve that I can't comprehend it. Hades unleashes Demon's Eye by removing his eyepatch.

"I'll show Fairy Tail the "Abyss of Magic", which is far beyond your wildest imaginations." With his powers continuously increasing, Hades prepares to attack us while we are too weakened to fight back, Natsu in particular now lacking the strength to move. I use Fire Celestial Dragon Slayer Roar to atleast slow down his movement and he emerges from the dust and debris like nothing happened. I drop to my knee and scoot over to natsu, hugging him tight.

Hades then creates Demons from the rubble and all we can do is shake in fear from the overwhelming power they are emanating. We watch as they get closer to us slowly, my life flashing before my eyes as I hold on to natsu fighter with each second that goes by. Natsu seems to remember something that made him look at me with determination.

"I'm determined to win and will not to give up!" We all look at each other. His words has inspired us to not give up as well. We all get up and run to charge at him, but natsu fell behind so Wendy and I grabbed him by the wrist and helped him run and with the last of wendy and my power, we shoot him up to erza and gray who use both their feet to push on natsu's feet. Natsu launches a whole bunch of attacks that hades seemed to take.

"My heart!" Natsu then punches him in the face, he is surprised and falls to the ground, mouth hanging wide open. He mutters "the only reason I was defeated was because the source of my magic, my heart was destroyed." Natsu frowns, but seems relieved he defeated him at all. He then fell backwards which was bad because there was a giant hole in the boat which he was about to fall deep in.

"Natsu!" I yelled, adrenalin was kicking in as I got up and grabbed his hand so that he didn't fall. He slowly looked up at me.

"Do you food tucked away in that outfit by any chance?" I then realized I was wearing an outfit from Virgo and I laughed softly.

After Hades is defeated by Fairy Tail, Makarov walks up to his defeated body. "Please, just kill me." Hades asked makarov. Makarov have him a look.

"No, just get off my island immediately and take your seven kin with you. I'm done." He spares Hades in honor of the great many things he learned from him. However, Hades considers this foolish.

"I will destroy your Guild the next time for sure if i'm allowed to live."

"I admit I lost to my old Guild Master, but my children managed to do what I could not in defeating you. " makarov states, which made hades face to sour.

"My defeat was because of the destruction of my magical heart, and Fairy Tail having its stolen Magic Power given back, I would not have lost otherwise."

"Why did you fall into the darkness?"

"I went on a journey to find out the truth about Magic, and found that it's true nature was "darkness". I felt the world I was living in was a lie, and desired to live in the Ultimate Magic World, and obtain the "Magic of One"."

"It never mattered if Magic did come from darkness because either way, Magic is alive, and can be felt as anything, whether it be lightness, darkness, red, or blue." Makarov emphasizes his voice as to get the message across to hades. I suspect that hades will never learn, though. He leaves hades and goes up to laxus.

"You were banned, but you came back to help your comrades. I am proud of you for that." Laxus's eyes widen as makarov paused.

"I-"

"Is what you thought I would say, huh?! You were still banned and came back anyway even though it's forbidden for you to step foot in this island, you idiot!" He hit laxus over the head. Laxus then started to argue with makarov, which made me giggle at the sight. This was the first time in a while that I've felt truly relaxed. I looked back at natsu, but I saw his scarf missing. It was flying away!

"Eek!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed his scarf, almost falling off the ship. Luckily Wendy was there to grab on my waist and pull me back. "Thanks wendy..." I breathed heavily as she nodded. I walked up to natsu and shook him a little bit. "Hey natsu? Are you awake?" I slowly wrapped his scarf around him and thought a moment. I stood up and remembered that loke had fought the celestial spirit capricorn and I now have his key. I'll have to thank loke later. I called capricorn. "can you carry him because I get tired quickly carrying his dead weight."

"As you wish." He grabbed natsu with one hand and me in the other and started to walk.

"I can walk myself!" I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry miss lucy, but you're hurt and I forbid any activity for a while. I also would like to make a suggestion."

"Shoot." I fell limp in his arms. I was getting sleepier by the minute.

"You seem heavy, might I suggest dieting and exercise daily." I feel my blood boil at that.

"I'm not fat!" I kicked when I heard happy and marie agree with capricorn. All of fairy tail walked back to a safe part of the island and had Wendy heal a whole ton of people. Carla didn't seem to happy about that though.

"I can handle it, I want everyone to get better so I don't mind." She said as she healed up lisanna. I looked at Cana and thought back to when she told me about her father. She gazed at gildarts as he and natsu were joking around and getting ready to go fishing.

Gildarts...

* * *

 **I used Google translate for the Latin part. It's a very loose translation, but if you want to know what it said, you can just look that up and I, again for like the 3rd time used Wikipedia for the story line. Next chapter will show how the exceeds destroyed hades heart and we'll get some gildarts and Cana as well.**


	42. Gildarts is what?

**Hey, im back for another chapter. I don't really have anything to report so let's just dive Right in.**

* * *

 _No Ones P.O.V._

 _Panther Lilly and the other exceeds used their wings to fly up to the ship Hades was currently stationed at. Once they got there, they went up into the air ducts. The one in front was happy following Carla, pantherlilly, and Marie._

 _"What do you see, happy?" Marie asked him. He looked down at the vent he was hovering over. There wasn't anything there._

 _"Nothing yet...Lilly, what exactly are we looking for?" Happy sceptically asked him. They've been crawling for some time now with no luck finding anything but soldiers running back and forth below them and just more dust bunnies around them._

 _"A heart. When you see a heart, stop. That's where we need to be." He gave no other explanation then what he just told them._

 _"What's so special about this heart?" Carla whispered behind her. She was curious and his vague answer didn't do her any justice._

 _"This heart isn't any ordinary heart. This is Hades heart and I'm almost positive that his heart is the source if his magic. We need to destroy the heart in order to defeat him. If we don't find it in time, I don't doubt the others would die." The others were shocked at this news._

 _"What do you mean they'll die, natsu could beat him one-on-one even without us breaking this heart." Happy whispered yelled back. Pantherlilly sighed._

 _"It's good to have faith in our comrades, but Hades is the by far the most powerful foe we have fought so far. I'm sure even gildarts would have a tough time beating Hades. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate the power of that man." Pantherlilly scolded. He wanted happy to be aware of the real danger of the others fighting Hades. He shouldn't get his hopes too high if they didn't find the heart._

 _"Unfortunately, pantherlilly is right, happy. Before we came up here, I saw Lucy's face and actions. She was scared. She doesn't scare easy at these kinds of things, but I truly feel she was terrified of the fight." Marie was close to tears as she told this. Lucy always had a confident composure with any enemy she faced. This fight was horrifying if Lucy was scared._

 _"No!" Their eyes widened. Happy turned to face them, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I don't...believe you. Natsu and the others will beat Hades with or without our help. I always put all my faith in him and I don't plan to change that. I know Hades is powerful, I know this, but with everyone's combined powers and determination i know they'll win."_

 _"Happy..." Carla said, astonished. He turned around and kept crawling. They followed him and said nothing to each other for minutes. Happy then suddenly stopped. Carla bumped into his behind as did pantherlilly with Carla and Marie with pantherlilly. Happy slowly, but menacingly turned to pantherlilly with a glare slapped on his face._

 _"Carla bumped into my behind so you must of gotten a face full of her cushy tooshie..." Pantherlilly looked at him in confusion._

 _"Ah!" Carla made a noise of offense. Her cheeks producing a light dusting of pink on her cheeks._

 _"We don't have time for this nonsense." Pantherlilly said, his voice direct. Marie realized what they were talking about because she bumped into pantherlilly's behind._

 _"Humph, I didn't know you had a thing for her too, Lilly." Jealousy thick in her words. Pantherlilly's eyes widened._

 _"Not you too! I'm not in love with Carla, okay?" Marie didn't seem to believe him, but let it go._

 _"Why are we stopped anyway?" Marie asked, quickly changing the subject at hand. Happy made a noise and turned his attention below him._

 _"Think I found this heart you keep talking about." He kicked open the attachment on the air duct. He used his wings to the floor giving thumbs up to Carla who told the others it was safe to come down. As they came down, gaurds suddenly spotted them._

 _"Oh no." Happy feared, shaking as they ran up to them._

 _"Hey! It's those cats, get them!" A guard said to several others. They ran up to them quickly, but pantherlilly transformed into his bigger self just as quick. He used his sword to block the attack of ths other guards._

 _"Mfff, stay back guys. I have this."_

 _"But you're hurt!" Marie protested. He turned back to her and smiled confidently, but sighed._

 _"You're just as stubborn as Lucy. Trust me, I'm all good." Luckily for pantherlilly, the guards were weak and there wasntw very many. He defeated them pretty quickly and made sure to be as quiet so not to attract more attention and more unwanted company. Once he finished, he got down on one knee and panted heavily. He was still tired from his fight with azuma._

 _"I told you! You're still weak!" Marie ran up to him and he transformed back to his smaller form. He pat Marie on the head as a form of affection. Marie felt her face heat, good thing she had fur. Happy didn't seem pleased, but didn't say anything about it._

 _"Look..." Carla had the others turn to what she was gazing at. Hades heart was huge, enclosed in a tank full of water. The heart took up almost half of the room so they were surprised they didn't notice the size earlier. Happy flew up and looked down at the others._

 _"Ready?" He was determined to save natsu and all of his friends. They all flew up next to him and smiled._

 _"We wouldn't be here I'd we weren't." Marie commented. They gave each other one last look before full on charged at the heart's tank. Happy and pantherlilly went head first as Marie and Carla used their feet to kick. They all used max speed and effectively broke the glass. Water in the tank spilling all over the floor. They all landed slowly and high-fived each other in victory._

 _"We did it! Let's go back tot he others and see if they won." Happy cheered and swiftly left the room with the others close on his tail_

 _Now..._

"And that's what happened." Marie told Lucy and cana. Lucy nodded in satifacsation. She picked up Marie and hugged her tight.

"If it wasn't for you guys, we'd be dead. I need to thank the others later too. By the way, is pantherlilly okay?" Marie glanced around and chuckled.

"Yup." She pointed at gajeel tightly hugging pantherlilly as he was softly pushing him away with a small smile in his face.

"My cat!" Gajeel wailed in happiness. It was cutely pathetic in Lucy's eyes. She smiled softly at the two. She then glanced at gildarts and saw him sitting next to laxus.

"You got banned? Ha, what an idiot!" He made an amused face at laxus.

"Shut up old man!" Laxus shot back. He got up and went to lisanna when he noticed her. "You actually here or am I going crazy?" He grabbed her cheeks and spread thsm, playing around with her.

"Of course I'm here!" She tried to get him to stop pulling at her cheeks when Mira came up to laxus, she was looking at him in intensity as he stood up and looked at her. The tenstion between the tow made lisanna scurry away in fear. Mira held her gaze with him for a few more seconds until she eventually giggled softly.

"He's right you know." Laxus made a face.

"Who?"

"Gildarts is...you really are an idiot." She saw him in irritation and decided it was time for a hug. He made a grunt of surprise as she embraced him. He could feel some eyes on him, but decided to ignore them. "You were a selfish jerk to everyone...you hurt so many people in our guild, including me and your own team..." Laxus was about to say something when she silenced him. "But I can't help but forgive you. You helped save team natsu and I feel without you, they might not be here." Tears welled in her eyes. He grunted once more.

"Don't cry, Mira. I know I've been horrible and I've had time to think over it all." She looked up to him and he smiled sincerely. Everyone gushed at the moment which ticked off laxus. "What are all of you staring at? Mind your business." Everyone shivered and looked away. Lucy looked at cana and went to place a hand on cana's shoulder and helped her stand up.

"I think it's time." She clenched her fist, tears already starting to fill her eyes. She did nod though and they followed natsu, gildarts, and happy. They went to go cool off and go fishing. They made sure to take their time in following them so it could give cana time to think over what she was going to say to the guy. Lucy and cana stoodcans stood behind a tree and watched them fish for a good twenty minutes before walking up to gildarts.

"C-Can we talk?" She stuttered, totally sober this time. Lucy came out and grabbed natsu and happy and pulled them away.

"Hehe, don't mind us." She took them and hid behind the tree to watch the scene unfold.

''What's going on?" Natsu asked in curosity as he watched Lucy watch cana.

"Gildarts is cana's dad, now be quiet, I wanna watch." Natsu and happy gasped and watched cana and gildarts closely.

"Do you...do you want to know why I joined fairy tail?" Cana asked gildarts. He scratched his head in confusion but agreed anyway.

"Sure, why?"

"To find my dad. I heard he was a member of fairy tail. I left to find h after my mother had passed away. The thing was, he was always going on missions so I never got a chance to tell him anything. Recently I've thought it was best he never knew. I promised myself I would tell him if I became an S-class mage and if I didn't, I would leave this guild. My plans didn't go as I planned since the whole Grimoure Heart incident, but I feel it's time I told him."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Gildarts..." His eyes widened as he looked at her, astonished that she said he was her father.

"Oh God which one was your mother? Sarah? Naomi? Clare? Fina? Mary? Liza?" He fell to his knees and began to mutter. "Oh no, the hair color is all wrong! Emma? Lila? Jenny? Sydney? Kate? The Yuko sisters?"

"Sisters? Just how many women have you been with?!" She have him a spimy tooth glare and began to yell.

"No, silvia, she always made that face!"

"Seriously! I told you this and now I find out that my dad is only a dead beat that can't keep it in his pants?!" Cana groaned in annoyance. She was about to walk away. "It doesn't matter anyway, don't worry, I won't move in or anything! Hate to ruin your game. Just act like nothing happened-" gildarts began to hug her.

"You're Cornilia's girl aren't you?"

''please let go..." Cana was close to tears as she could hear gildarts breath on the crown of her head.

"Why did you take so long to tell me?"

"Not sure, maybe I was just scared."

"You know, she was the only women I truly loved. We were going to get married." Cana started to cry as gildarts tightly embraced her, his own tears streaming down his face. Behind the tree, Lucy, natsu, and happy were all crying tears of joy. The moment was perfect.

They heard a piercing roar.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I was happy to write some gildarts and cana. I also liked giving laxus and Mira a small part because I really adore the ship.**


	43. Agnologia

**I'm back. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that this is the last chapter with them at Tenrou Island. I'm kind of glad I got to finish this arc in a lot more chapters than the previous arcs, back then I was way more of a amateur. I still am, but I think we all can agree I've progressed since then. It's been more than a year since I started and I'm happy i got this far so far. Well, anyway, let us get started.**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

We were watching the life changing scene of Gildarts and Cana's relationship when we heard a very loud screech...more like a roar. I had to cover my ears at the sound and took my attention away from my bleeding eardrums and looked at natsu. His eyes were wide as he quickly looked at the sky, his mouth hung open a tad.

"C'mon, let's get to the others!" Natsu yelled over the roar and directed the sentence at all of us, Gildarts and Cana included. We ran through the woods for a solid minute before seeing a clearing which the temporary hq was held at.

"Natsu, what is going on?" I asked as we ran through the last of the trees. I knew that this was a dragon's roar, but it seemed he knew more about this than I did. We stopped in front of gray and Erza as they held their palms to their ears.

"You can smell him, right?" I nodded. "Then you can smell the pure evil radiating of him. This isn't igneel, metalicana, or grandine." When he said that, I took a quick sniff and realized that this dragon's scent was, as he said, pure evil. It couldn't have been our dragon's. Something seemed off and natsu noticed as well as Wendy, gajeel, and even laxus.

"It smells...almost human." The rest of the dragon slayers dragged their nose to where the scent was coming from and hummed in agreement. There was another piercing roar so all of fairy tail ran up to the beach part of the island to get a closer look. In the distance we saw him, he was black with blue markings all over his body. He looked to have razor sharp teeth with more of a smoothed down snout. I heard someone mention that this dragon was agnologia. He was at full speed and heading right towards us. The ground started to shake as I heard a scream.

"Master! What are you doing!" It was Mira's voice as she put her hand on her mouth in shock as the master grew a tremendous amount in size.

"Everyone, get out of here, I'll deal with this monster." I clenched my fist in rage, knuckles turning white.

"No! We can't just leave you here to die, Gramps!" Natsu's voice rang through my ears. He stood firmly on the sand and argued with master. My clenched fist was relaxing as I held it up to my chest. My knees turning into each other as I bit my lip in frustration. I knew that how I stood made me seem vulnerable, but I couldn't care. Laxus grabbed the back of natsu's shirt and hightailed it out of there with everyone else.

"I want to fight...but..." I gazed up at master as agnologia landed on the island. He was huge, bigger than Draco. I shook in fear and slowly back up. I quickly took off with the others. I caught up with natsu and laxus and heard them argue.

"What the hell are you doing, we need to save Gramps. Let go-"

"Shut up!" Laxus shook him for good measure. "Do you think I want to do this? He's saving all of us because if we all try to get away, we'd die and if we all fought, we'd die. This...this is the only way and we might still not survive." This had me halt my movement for a split second. Might not survive anyway? As I ran close behind laxus, I felt a drop of water land on my cheek, it smelt like a tear though.

"Laxus..." Natsu said slowly. Laxus was crying. Something rang inside of Natsu's head and he looked back at master fighting acnologia. Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes. I looked around at everyone. They were all crying.

"I've done some crazy shit, but this might take the cake." I muttered to myself as I stopped running and turned around to run back to the master. If we're all going to die anyway, I'd rather go down in honor of my guild than seem like a coward.

"Lucy!" Erza threw her hand up in a 'stop' motion. I ignorered her and caught up to master and saw agnologia's tail. I used this chance while he was distracted to run up his tail onto his back.

"Dragon Slayer secret art: exploding stars!" I dug my fist into his back as a punch and gathered my magic energy into my hand and had a huge explosion go off on his back. I heard roar, either from annoyance or in pain, I hoped it was from the latter, but i had has a suspicion it was the former.

"What are you doing here you brat? Get out of here!" He sounded desperate. All I did was smile mischievously.

"I'm not going to die feeling guilty for leaving you. I'm going to fight and die right beside my master." Tears streamed down his face.

"Ice make: Lance!" I looked down and saw the rest of the guild there, getting ready to fight as well. "Don't worry, gramps, we can handle this." Gray smirked. Master started to shrink back to size and passed out.. I jumped off of the dark dragon and grabbed master before he could stomp on him and got his out of the way.

I ran back to the others and saw everyone fighting. Erza using her Giants armor to hit the ground, shooting up the earth which attacked agnologia. Elfman going full beast and punching him under the chin which worked...sort of. Gildarts even used his overwealming magic power to stop agnologia. He was the only one, besides master, who really had a chance to begin with. Everyone else pitched in when I managed to get every dragon Slayer we had, including me in one spot.

"We have our title for a reason so how about we use the power for what it was intended for, right?" I declared. They smiled and looked to each other. We all had the same idea coursing through our minds as we stood next to each other. We sucked in chanting what we always did.

"Fire dragon-"

"Iron dragon-"

"Sky dragon-"

"Celestial dragon-"

"Lightning dragon-"

"Roar!" We all said simultaneously, our magic roars intersecting into each other to form one giant roar which hit agnologia dead on. They're was dust everywhere, I was on my knees. All my magic energy was gone so I hoped that had done him in. Once the dust cleared we saw him. Agnologia stood tall, not one scratch on him.

"That was all I had left." Wendy fell backwards. Tears ran down her face faster than I could see. Gajeel chuckled.

"I guess it's over." Even his eyes were glossy and he looked up to the dragon. I processed what he said and put my hands on the sand and curled my hands into a fist. I then relaxed tremendously which surprised everyone.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." I also chuckled. It had no mirth behind it or any emotion actually. It was an empty sound. "I just thought I'd have time..." Natsu looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Looked up at him with a watery smile.

"There's no point keeping it a secret since were dead anyway." I sighed. "Me and Marie...we wanted to find a way to get him back. We were so close to a small break through before we came here. My dad, Draco. We could of found a way to get him back to me. I just need more time!" I punchd the ground over and over in frustration. Natsu grabbed said hand and held it up in front of me, my knuckles were bloody and sand covered.

"We're not going to die! We're going to get back home, we're going to get back Draco, and we're all going to go home in one piece." He pep talked me. I felt my cheeks warm as I gazed at his face. I hardened my gaze and stood up. We all stood, even master, and took each other's hand. We created a circle. I looked over to natsu and saw him stare back. my lips formed a soft smile as I squeezed his hand in affection, also in nervousness.

"I believe in you natsu," I directed to the rest of them. "All of you, I believe we will come out victorious in this fight so who's with me?" Everyone cheered. Agnologia shot up into the sky and turned his head down, opening his mouth and magic blast was gathering in his mouth. I smiled as he roared and sent the blast our way.

Everything went dark.

 _With Grimoure Heart_

They were foolish to let us live, right master?" Zancrow laughed. Almost every member of the seven kin were beat up. Hades ignored his comment.

"Seems meredy and ultear have disappeared." He wasn't better off as he sat down and winced in pain. He then felt an incredible amount of magic power.

"If you would have just left me alone..." From the showdows came the dark lord himself, Zeref.

"Dark lord..." Hades eye had widened. "Was it you? Who sent agnologia?"

"Yes, he's taking care of fairy tail as we speak. It's a shame I wont get to officially meet natsu, but it needed to be done." Hades said nothing.

"So you're the dark lord I've heard so much about? Ha! Pathetic!" Zancrow howled.

"Zancrow, no!" Hades shouted. With one stare from zeref sent zancrow down. He looked to be dead.

"Now for the rest of you."

...

"I'm happy you're safe, ultear." She smiled, but ultear was all but smiles. They were on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. Ultear's silence made meredy confused. There were several moments of silence before ultear spoke up.

"Do you remember when I told you that your town was destroyed by monsters?"

"Of course...they killed my mom and dad, how could I not forget." She paused. "I thought it was over for me until I met you. You probably won't like me saying this but see you as my big, stong sister. Ultear, I want to thank you for saving me all those years ago." Ultear's frown deeped. She opened her mouth to speak when she paused for the longest time before actually speaking.

"I lied." Meredy gasped slightly. "It was Grimoure heart. We destroyed your home town, but kept you to become a strong member of our team. I was the real Mastermind behind your families death, though." Tears rolled down meredy's face.

"That's a lie! Stop this cruel joke...please."

"I'm sorry...so sorry. I'm going to make it up though." Meredy looked from the boat to her face. She was crying and she stood and impaled herself right in front of meredy. She screamed as ultear fell into the water. Meredy jumped out of the boat and grabbed ultear and pulled her to the surface.

"I forgive you! You are everything to me so please don't die! I forgive you!" She screamed. Ultear opened one eye and smiled, blood seeped mouth.

"So annoying, just let me die." Meredy quickly looked down. She smiled softly when she saw that ultear was okay.

"I don't care, I'll always save you. You are everything to me."

* * *

 **The Grimoure heart scene was a bit choppy, I'll admit. I did enjoy writing ultear and meredy, I just adore their relationship. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later.**


	44. Afterwards

**Alright, I've finished this arc and I'm actually pretty proud of it, well, most of it. The next arc will be the filler arc as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _7 years later, x791_

 _No One's P.O.V._

It was seven years since the Tenrou Island. Romeo Conbolt stares out at the sea. He's now thirteen years old. Bisca and Alzack are now married as well.

"Our job is done and we should probably head back to the guild" they told Romeo. They didn't want Macao to worry about his son. Bisca went up to Romeo and tried to comfort him.

"Romeo, i know that you're still upset about Tenrou, but it's been seven years now-" Alzack stops her, mid sentence and shakes his head. At the Fairy Tail Guild, now a small tavern, Macao, the new Guild Master, is angry Romeo hasn't come home yet.

"Where the hell could that boy be? Its been hours." Macao scoffs. Wakaba, now Macao's adviser, tells him to calm down.

"Calm down, he's old enough now that he can handle himself." He smokes. This ends in the two arguing. Max Alors, Warren Rocko and Nab Lasaro, complain about the lack of jobs, as their guild is so small. Meanwhile, Laki Olietta makes fun of Droy, who is now fat.

"You should probably lose the weight or you wont be able to go on jobs anymore." Laki laughed. Jet also insults Droy, and tells him even Reedus has trimmed down. Reedus points out he was slim in the first place, anyways.

"Yeah dude, levy would even tell you-"

"Levy's gone! She's never coming back!" Droy yells. Jet freezes at this and everybody becomes silent. Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild. Macao groaned and stood up and went in front of everybody still alive in his guild.

"Time for our monthly payment old man." One ofothe members state, smirking at the nervous tension.

"Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, Twilight Ogre had helped us keep our tavern after we've started to fade out." Wakaba reminds him.

"We told you that we didnt have it. We'll get yourymoney by next week." Macao told them.

"Yeah, we told the boss, but he didn't like that too well. He wants the full amount now."

"We don't have it-" one of them kicked Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.

"You better have our money." The guild was trashed and laki started to pick up the chairs that weren't smashed to they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook. They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago. Everyone reminisces on that day, and how Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island, and left a strange emptiness in the Eternano Waters. Macao gets up and starts crying.

"Romeo has never smiled ever since that day." Droy starts to eat out of stress, tears streaming down his face as he thinks about Levy. Jet slams his head on a table and openly weeps in front of everyone. Reedus picked up his drawings and looks through them, tears gathering in his own eyes.

Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they reveal they have detected something in the Eternano Waters.

"Meaning?" Laki asked.

"Tenrou Island still exists." Ichiya states. Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party (consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy) and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members.

"Oh mavis, it's so hot." Droy whines. Jet laughs at his antics.

"I'm just happy, we'll see levy again." Droy nods rapidly at his words and smiles wistfully at memories of levy.

"I wouldn't get your hopes too high, Azlack and I have searched these waters for any surviors and we've found nothing. I don't get it, we've also seen what Tenrou Island was, nothing. I don't know how blue Pegasus even found traces of them." Bisca mutters. Azlack rubs circles on her back in a loving manner.

Upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing. While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they still shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.

As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble-like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind.

"Come on guys, I think she's leading us to the others." Shortly upon arriving on the island, the party finds an unconscious Natsu Dragneel buried beneath some dirt and debris.

 _..._

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao asks Romeo if it was a good idea for him not to join the search party.

Romeo replies "Even if Tenrou Island was found, there is no knowing if everyone survived, seven years have gone by without any word from them." Just then, Thibault and his group of Twilight Ogre members barge in again.

"Hey losers, look like you guys have gotten even smaller. Pathetic." They bittle them.

"Our payment is due next week. like we've said." Wakaba tells them.

" We were acting on the orders of our Master, who again feels that it is a problem if payments are not made on schedule." Having heard Thibault's remarks, as well as feeling upset at his guild's cowardice, Romeo prepares to fight back, demonstrating his new ability to conjure fire.

However, his attempt proves to be futile as Thibault easily extinguishes his fire by simply blowing it out. Annoyed by Romeo's resistance, Thibault raises his kanabō and prepares to strike. Just as Thibault's attack is about to land, he is sent flying by a kick from a silhouette. As everyone looks in surprise, the remaining members of Twilight Ogre having already been knocked out by several other unseen characters. With a familiar smile, it is revealed that all the missing S-Class Mage Promotion Trial candidates have returned to the guild.

"Our guild has gotten so much smaller, huh?" Makarov states with a smile.

"Everyone still looks young and has not aged a single day since their disappearance." Nab and Laki say, astonished. They had tears in their eyes as they said so. Without a doubt, everyone was overjoyed with tears that the guild is finally reunited.

"How did you guys come back?" Nab asks.

"We were all buried under dirt when we woke up. I guess we only survived because the first master had used fairy spear so that we didn't die. It took seven years to regenerate the island though." Lucy stated. She looked around and gazed at Erza.

"S-so you two are married?" Erza asked Bisca and Azlack. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yup it was around six years ago. I proposed." Bisca pointed to herself. "We also have a little girl, Asuka" Erza grabbed Bisca's hands and had fresh tears streaming down her face which seemed so comical.

"I'm so so sorry I couldn't be there for your special day."

"Don't worry about it." Bisca laughed, nervous. Lucy gazed around the room and sneered.

"Well I'm glad some of you were loyal to your guild." Everyone from the guild, the ones who lived through the seven years smiled at this.

"No matter how unpopular our guild is, we'll never give it up" Laki giggled. Everyone from Tenrou Island realized the state of their guild and looked around.

"Yeah, what happened to the guild anyway." Natsu asked.

"We couldn't pay for such a big guild so we had to downgrade a bit. After the strongest people were supposedly dead, no one gave us job request and so guild mates switched to other guilds which left the rest if us." Wakaba explained. The Tenrou Island crew were silent before they heard natsu laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to crawl back up to the top, huh?" Everyone smiled at him.

"Yeah!"

 _..._

"What happened?!" Lucy yelled as she stood in the middle of their house. It was covered in nothing but dust and spider webs.

"What? Oh. Lucy, what do you think would happen after seven years?" Marie put her tiny paws on her waist. Lucy went into a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a duster. She pulled up her sleeves and put her hair up.

"Time to clean up the warehouse." She tossed a duster to Marie and they got to work. It took around an hour before they were done. they wiped the sweat off their brows and Lucy sat in her hammock. She put her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Lucy rubbed her face, a headache starting to form.

"Thinking about visiting Jude, he may not have been much of a father to me, but I can't help but care for the old man. Remember when I went to save him at the merchant guild, but he ended up not even being there in the first place. He made it right after I defeated naked mummy." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. Do you really want to see him though?" Lucy looked up to the ceiling in thought. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Want to go get natsu and happy?" Marie nodded and the ran to the guild to grab matsu and happy. Once they got there they saw happy and natsu sitting on a rickety bench. They had their heads slammed on a table, pouting.

"There aren't any good jobs around anymore." Natsu slammed his hand on the table, breaking it.

"No need to break anymore things, natsu." Macao chuckled. He gazed towards makarov.

"So are you the master again?" He asked makarov. He just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I think it's my time to give up my place. I have someone in mind though." Makarov eyes followed gildarts as he hugged Cana tightly. Romeo was still hung up on the fact that natsu was back, tears still welled in his eyes at the thought.

"Still can't believe gildarts is cana's dad." Bisca's eyes widened, looking at the pair.

"I know right?" Azlack said.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to natsu, pulling his arm to get him up. He did, but she had to pull his dead weight. "Come on, man. We gotta go to Acolifa **(I don't know how to spell it)** , need to visit Jude." Natsu gave her a weird look, which made her roll her eyes. "My human dad."

"Why do I need to go?" He asked. She slightly flushed and let his arm go.

"I don't know...just felt right asking." He stood there, his own face heating up as she looked away from him. He sighed and smiled a tiny bit.

"Let's go." She immediately perked up and grabbed him and Happy's tail.

"Let's go Marie!" They ran out the guild doors in a very big hurry, with everyone watching as they did so.

"Do cute, its such a surprise they haven't gotten together yet." Kinana smiled, wiping a glass down. Mira giggled as did lisanna.

"It is a surprise since edolas natsu and Lucy had so much romantic tension, it would suffocate anything within a mile radius." Lisanna said. Mira drooled at the her imagination.

"I could only imagine."

* * *

 **Im finished. Next chapter will be in Natsu's P.O.V. and their journey to Acolifa. I'll also tie the loose ends up that were from the seven year gap.**


	45. Acalypha

**Hey im back and this chapter will start off with makarov showing gildarts Mavis and then I'll cut away to the natsu and Lucy in Acolifa. I realize that the gildarts part doesn't come till a little later, but I I didn't do it now, sadly, I'd probably forget about it.**

* * *

 _No One's P O.V._

"Gildarts" Makarov walked towards him while Gildarts was drinking at the bar. Gildarts gave a little grunt, turning to the small man beside him.

"What's up master?" Makarov chuckled and hopped on the counter.

"You know I'm not really the master anymore, it's Macao." Gildarts chugged the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the counter, a smile adoring his face.

"You're always going to be the master to me, no offense Macao." Macao cried comically.

"It's fine."

"Anyway," Makarov got Gildarts attention again. "I want you to follow me, I have a request I want to ask you." Makarov hopped down and walked to the basement, assuming gildarts was following. He was. They walked down multiple stair steps, making gildarts confused.

"I don't remember this being down here, Master, what's going on?" Makarov and Gildarts stopped in front of giant twin doors that makarov pushed open. They stepped inside and what they saw amazed gildarts. "First master..." He mumbled

"This is Fairy Tail secret weapon, the first master Mavis Vermillion. She was the one who saved us back at Tenrou Island, but that was only her spirit. I'm showing you this because every guild master knows about this, she is the key to Fairy Tail."

"Wait, what do you mean masters only know and how has nobody else found this yet?" Gildarts exclaimed, slightly raising his voice in worry.

"There's a ruin around this room I had Freed install so no one can detect the magic. I didint tell him a thing," he paused, sighing before speaking out. "I'm showing you this because I want you to be our new guild master." The news shook gildarts to his core. He asked one more question before they head back up to the surface.

"How did she get in there?" Mavis was crystalized in a giant lacrima. Makarov sighed once more.

"The second master, or as you would know, Hades," gildarts sucked in a sharp breath. "He put her in there to try and save her, she died and no one was sure why."

"I see..."

 _..._

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I briefly saw Gildarts and Makarov got down in the basement, I was going to follow them until I was distracted by icy face. He had punched me in the face so I had to fight him back. We were brawling with half of the guild men before I was stopped by a little girl.

"Natsu!" I pushed Elfman's face away and had her lead me back to Bisca and Azlack. She must be their kid. "Mommy! Daddy! I found him!" Bisca clapped, proud of her and picked her up.

"I wanted you to meet Asuka." Bisca smiled up at me. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand and nodded.

"Oh, hey kid, what's up?" I smiled down at her and held up my hand. She smiled so much brighter and shook my hand.

"Hi! I'm askua!" Once Bisca picked her up and started to to talk with Azlack again, I went to the job board.

"What are you doing natsu?" Happy asked me. I slouched and banged my head against the job board.

"There aren't any good jobs around here anymore." I trudged back to a table and slammed my head against the table. I was complaining until I heard the door slam open and the next thing I knew, Lucy called my name and was pulling my arm. I didn't have the energy to let her so she had to pull my dead weight.

"Let's go to acalypha, I have to see Jude." Jude? The hell is that? She must of seen my confused face because she rolled her eyes.

"My human dad." I sighed and started to pull my own weight, but complained anyway.

"Why do I gotta go?" She let go of my arm and turned away, getting flustered. She shrugged.

"I dunno...felt right to ask I guess." I felt my face heat up at the comment. I nodded and she perked up.

"Let's go!" She grabbed me and then happy by the tail and rain to the guild doors. "Come on Marie!"

"Coming." I faintly heard her say. We ran for a good two minutes before she stopped suddenly. She put her hands in her face and kept repeating the word no.

"What's up?" I furrowed my eyes in slight worry and put my hand on her shoulder. She pat the hand on her shoulder and looked up at me with a tear stained face. I started to panic. "Oh Mavis, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much? Was it something I did? Or said?"

"We..." I listened closer. "Have to ride the train!" I gave her an 'are you serious?' face, but realized I had to ride the train too. We walked up to the train station, sluggish. Marie rolled her eyes.

"You two are so overdramatic. It can't be that bad." Lucy gave the ticket seller jewels for four ticket and we boarded the train and sat down.

"Oh but it is." I groand. I was already laying down on one seat while Lucy did the same on the other seat across from me.

"We're leaving for Acalypha station. We are leaving for Acalypha station!" The conductor called. Once the train started to move, I immediately melted into the seat. I groaned and tried not to think about puking my guts out. Marie sat on top of Lucy's back and shook her head, smiling.

"You two can be so pathetic at times." Lucy only answered with a moan of pain.

"Yeah natsu." Happy snickered as I tried to swipe him out of spite, but he dodged. He made fun of us the whole way there of course, but I tried to drown him out. Once we got there, Lucy and I quickly jumped off the train and got on the concrete and proceeded to kiss it.

"Oh ground, solid solid ground. How I've missed you!" Lucy kissed the ground once more which attracted some eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. Marie picked her up by the back of her shirt and had her stand.

"Stand up. You two are embarrassing." I stood and both exceeds flew is strong to Love and Lucky. Lucy smiled and looked up at the sign.

"I told you that I was named after this sign, right?" She turned to me. I scratched the side of my head in thought and then shook my head.

"Nope."

"Er, well, the sign was broken so instead of 'Love and Lucky' it was 'Love and Lucy' my mom and dad thought it was hilarious so they decided to name me after it." She smiled down at the ground, this time the smile was a bit sad. She shook her head, hair moving all around.

"Anyways, let's go in." She walked into he doors first with the rest of us following. She got to the front desk and waited for assistance.

"Hello?" The women asked. A smile that seemed forced but necessary in that line of work.

"Um can I speak to a Jude Heartfilia please." Lucy was also sickly polite to get what she wanted. The women's face immediately fell.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Did he move to another place?"

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia by any chance?" Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry, but your father passed away around a month ago." Lucy froze. Her mouth hung open slightly. It seems like forever until she spoke again.

"Okay...thank you." She turned around and left the building. We started to walk back to the trian station in silence. Tension was thick. All three of us held back behind Lucy and watched her with worry.

"Umm lucy-"

"Ugh, my old man is so annoying sometimes!" Some teenagers interrupted me. They were walking in the opposite direction of us and we're loudly complaining. They continued.

"I know right, My dad never lets me do anything fun! Sometimes I wish he died." I stopped my tracks and openly glared at the two girls. They didn't seem to notice though.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even care it he died." I felt my anger boil and I turned to the girls.

"Can't you read the atmosphere?! You shouldn't be saying those thi-"

"Natsu." Lucy said my name and I immediately froze. The two girls scoffed.

"Whatever" they walked away. I glared once more and turned back to see Lucy, she seemed empty as she gazed at me.

"It's fine." She looked up to the sky. "Even though he was my biological father and even though we started to form a real relationship towards the end, I can't...I can't bring myself to tears. Maybe it was those short years of mild neglection or the fact he put his hands on my mother. Or maybe it was the fact that I only remember snippets of him from my past because i trained with Draco since I was four." The wind blew in her face which made her hair sway to the side. She tucked a piece of it behind her ear.

"Lucy I-"

"Natsu" she smiled at me, making me shut up. "I appreciate that you tried to stand up for me since those girls were obvious snobs. You're a good friend and you mean a lot to me okay?" I nodded, but she didn't get to see because she turned around and walked back tit he trian station. Motion sickness completely forgotten, we got on the train and head back home.

"Can I hang out with you guys? Lucy is going to go home and be alone for awhile and I don't want to disturb her." Marie asked us looking towards Lucy as she walked towards our home. We nodded, but didn't really pay attention. We were depressed and walked around town just because. We came across a guild called Twilight Ogre and saw Macao and Wakaba.

"Oh man, not you natsu. We already have three demons taking care of Twilight Orge already. We don't need a fourth." Wakaba sweat. I walked right passed them like I wasn't even listening. They looked confused as I walked by them and i heard a faint 'natsu?' beofre I turned a corner. We walked back to the guild and looked on the website job board. One finally came up and I snatched it and ran towards home.

"Lucy!" I opened the one window we had and called her name. I looked behind me and didn't see happy or Marie. I kinda remember them saying they were going to hang out with Wendy or something.

"Yeah?" It was a quiet murmur. If I wasn't a dragon Slayer I probably wouldn't have heard it. It kind of made me worried since she was always so loud.

"I found a good job! Do you want to come with me?" I heard a small sigh and a few moments of silence before a soft 'no'.

"Go on without me, Kay?" My smile fell and I slowly slugged across the lawn of our home. I walked for a few minutes and then I heard tapping of shoes all of a sudden.

"Wait! I'll go okay?" She ran up to me and smiled. She had a tear stained face and puffy red eyes, but she still smiled. She had a letter in her hand and stuffed it in her backpack. She slung said backpack on her shoulder and smiled even brighter.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **And that's it. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**


	46. The magic ball pt 1

**Im back with a new chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

 _No One's P.O.V._

Once Lucy and Natsu came back from their mini mission, the guild seemed to brighten up a bit since they were there to be entertaining, but everyone was still low on money and the guild was still a dumpy mess.

"So was the mission a success?" Levy asked Lucy as she watched Lucy drink a strawberry smoothie. Lucy took her mouth off the straw and her posture weakened.

"Yes and no. We managed to catch the animal rampaging through the village, but of course me and natsu managed to go a little overboard. They took our reward for repairs and practically kicked us out, even though we got rid if of the beast! How rude." She pouted and looked away from Levy. Levy giggled and pat lucy on the back.

"Don't worry, lu, you'll get that reward one day." Levys words didn't give Lucy any justice. That's when she got up and checked the board for another mission and one seems to have caught her eye. The mission stated that they were supposed to chaperone a ball and make sure a thief named Velveno wouldn't come buy to steal a priceless ring. Seemed pretty easy and it paid well. She ripped it off the board and ran outside to find natsu.

"Hey natsu, I found a good job for me, you, and happy. Of course Gray, Erza, and Wendy can come too." Lucy shoved the paper in his face and he read it. He held up a thumbs up and nodded.

"Seems like a good job to me. So, when should we go?" Lucy skimmed over the paper one more time before her hands curled into a ball, crumbling the sides of the paper.

"Probably never."

"Huh?"

"It says we should learn how to dance just in case we need to blend in for some reason." Natsu looked confused.

"So what's the problem?" Lucy grit her teeth at the density of the fire Dragon Slayer.

"You dunce, if you can't dance, you shouldn't get the job. The last time I checked, both you and I cant dance." She momentarily thought back to the night fairy tail had a small dance competition out of boredom. Lucy and Natsu came in dead last, even pantherlilly danced better than them.

"Oh." Was all natsu said. He gazed at the irritated fire that gleamed in her eyes before her facial features brightened.

"Levy! She came in second behind Erza. She could teach us the bare minimum." They got levy to come outside and help teach them basic dance moves to get by.

"Okay, we'll do a simple waltz, alright? Natsu take one of Lucy's hands" natsu hesitantly grabbed Lucy's hand in his. Her hand was small and delicate compared to his giant scarred and caliced hands. "Okay, now lucy, put your hand on his shoulder." Lucy used the hand already used by natsu to try and put it on his shoulder, which awkwardly tilted his hand backwards.

"Ouch, Lucy you're breaking my hand!" Lucy dropped both hands and apologized. Levy face palmed.

"Lucy, you're other hand..." She looked up from her face palm to see an embarrassed Lucy. Lucy's face heat up as they started to attract a crowed.

"W-well, how the hell was I supposed to know? You didn't say specifically what hand."

"It was a little self explanatory!" Levy yelled. She took a deep breath after realizing she raised her voice. "Just use your other hand." Lucy put her other hand on natsu's shoulder and waiting for further instructions.

"Now natsu, put your other hand on Lucy's upper back." Natsu did so without speaking. He was kinda in internal turmoil. He and Lucy hadn't been in this kind of situation yet so this contact was so different. He did manage to keep a straight face through most of it.

"Now that that's over, Lucy and Natsu, just step from side to side and sway a little bit. It's not that hard. You could also turn as you step to." They did as they were told, but it wasn't a smooth as levy describes it.

"Ow, my feet!"

"Don't kick me, I didn't mean to."

"Well, stop stepping in my-"

"Ouch!"

"Whoops, sorry. Payback's a bitch though."

"You guys-" levy tried to intervene as their argument worsened. Lucy then stopped and dropped both of their hands and moved away from natsu.

"You're impossible! I can't have you as a dance partner, you keep stepping on my feet." Lucy crossed her arms. Natsu's anger flared up and started to fight back.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so fucking uncoordinated, I wouldn't be stepping on your feet!" Lucy opened her originally closed eyes and sharply turned to face him, her glare anything but angelic.

"Don't fucking cuss at me like that! Maybe If your feet weren't so big I would have been coordinated."

"Look who's talking!"

"Guys!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs. Both Dragon Slayers stopped their argument to look at levy. She was panting to having scream that loud. She stomped up to them and proceeded to chew them out.

"You two act worse than a married couple! Both of you suck at dancing so there's that. I'm here to teach you to dance before tommorow night, so buck the fuck up and dance!" Levy was heaving and glaring.

"Levy, did you just-"

"Seems like squrt isn't as innocent as I first thought." Gajeel chimed in. He pat Levy's head and sat in the bleachers with happy and Romeo and the rest of the guild. They were all schocked with levy's behavior that they kept quiet.

"Hmph, now get back in position you two, we have a lot of training to do." Natsu and Lucy grumbled but grabbed each other's hand, eventually forgetting their petty quarrel. It was around a half an hour before the others got bored. Mocao went up to Cana and held up his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Cana set her beer barrel down and grabbed his hand.

"Only if you can handle it." Wakaba said something about it not being fair which made Macao laugh in victory. After that, everyone was finding dance partners. Juvia was about to ask gray to dance before Erza beat her to the punch.

"We shall dance, gray." She didn't wait for a reply and grabbed his hand out of his pocket and started violently spinning him. After he was dizzy enough, she started to aggressively dance with him, making him nauseous. Erza felt a glare from the back of her neck, but brushed it off, as she was having too much fun. In the far corner, Mira managed to find laxus pushing away freed's face.

"No I won't dance with you."

"But laxus-"

"Hey laxus, wanna dance?" Mira asked. Laxus rolled his eyes, but grabbed her hand to dance, leaving freed sobbing as bixlow pat his back.

"Don't worry buddy" Bixlow's babies mimicking him. Further away, jet and drop were attempting to ask levy to dance.

"Just so you know, I don't want to dance." Gajeel turned away. Levy seems offended by that statement."

"Well, who would want to dance with a brick wall like you?" They both faced away, backs turned to each other.

"Hey, levy do you want to dance?" Both jet and drop asked. They looked shocked and turned to each other and started to pick a fight.

"Why would she dance with you, you'd probably eat her." Jet started.

"You're too ugly to dance with." Drop countered.

"Well, if you insist." Gajeel had said after grabbing Levy's hands and swaying them back and fourth. Jet and droys jaws dropped.

"What are you talking about? I never asked." Levy looked away.

"So weird..." Romeo said as he, Wendy, and happy stood off to the side.

"Yeah." Happy munched on a fish.

 _..._

They had Elfman and Warren join the mission for back up since warren could use telepathy to help communicate to one another if any found Velveno. They shortly met with the women getting engaged and her father and they talked about the mission requirments, pay, a few other simple things.

"Come on Lucy and Wendy, let's get ready for the dinner we were invited to by the king." They stepped on a round platform that acted like a elevator and took them up to a changing room. The ride made lucy sick to her stomach, but she held In her breakfast. They stepped I the changing room together and began to change into nicer outfits.

"I still don't know why I have to bring this dress. It's honestly not as cute as my others and it shows a lot of skin." Lucy whined, pulling us the top of the dress to cover her assets more. Erza put her hands in her hips and looked in the mirror before answering.

"That dress is plain so you don't stand out and it happened to just show a lot of skin. You don't have a lot if dresses that are plain except this one." The dress was the maroon one which had a giant slit on each side of the dress so it showed the side of her legs. The back was completely bare and the only thing holding up the dress was a flimsy peace of fabric that wrapped around her neck.

Lucy sighed and took her time in the mirror, admiring that she did look good in the dress. "Still, it's just so inconvenient. I really need to go shopping but alas, natsu and I didn't get any money from our last mission." All three girls stepped out if the changing area and got on the round platform to join the boys at the table. They all chowed down on the food which made Lucy jealous.

"How dare you guys eat without me." Lucy sat down and grabbed the biggest piece of food she could find and stuffed it in her mouth, which surprised the princess and king as well the the boys. Except natsu.

"So manly." Erza slammed her silverware on the table and glared at lucy. She had her cheeks full of food, which made her look like a chipmunk.

"What?" She asked as she swallowed hard so her food could fit down her throat.

"Don't be so vulgar in front of clients, it's anything but manly." Elfman shivered and kept his eyes his food. Wendy smiled at the princess and the king as an apology. The understood and everyone went back to eating. It was around an hour later when people started to come. Warren, happy, and Carla went behind the building with a lacrima ball as a security camera, watching for Velveno which proved to be hard since he had the power to make himself like literally anyone.

"Hey natsu, everything fine so far?" Happy touched Warren's arm to communicate to natsu. Meanwhile natsu was in the corner if the ball, looking suspicious at anyone.

"So far..." He trailed off, happy heard Lucy's voice on the other end scold natsu.

"Don't just openly glared at people. It'll attract unwanted attention." She walked away and then she was suddenly pulled away by a random guy, getting pulled into a dance. Natsu watched as it happened and was absolutely livid. You could see the heat radiating off of him. The thought of Lucy dancing with anyone but him had him in a jealous frenzy.

"It's getting hot in here, huh?" A girl said to another. The other girl pulled on her collar and nodded.

"It seems to get worse by the minute."

To be continued...

* * *

 **That's all for now**


	47. The magic ball pt 2

**Alright I'm back, I have nothing to say so let's start.**

* * *

 _No One's P.O.V._

Natsu was fuming as he watched the man dance with Lucy. You could tell Lucy felt uncomfortable as he would lean close and whisper in her ear while smirking. Natsu's ears picked up every single thing that man said, it disgusted him. Finally it looked like Lucy had had enough and pulled away from him

"Don't ever talk to me like that again, no, don't ever talk to me period. You disgusting perv." She stomped away, towards natsu as the man smirked.

"Oh come on babe, you know you liked it. You should of seen how red your face became- hey, that your boyfriend you walking towards. Why be with a pink haired loser like him when you could be with a stud like me?" Natsu was about to pound the guys face in, but Erza got to him first. She glared daggers at him that got him running out of the ballroom so quick it left fire in his tracks.

"What a creep." Lucy crossed her arms and turned to natsu. She glanced at natsu's pissed off face and then registered the blazing heat around her. "Woah. Natsu you're starting to melt the furniture, stop." He realized this and stopped, but the heat sill lingered.

"Sorry, what that guy was saying was pissing me off." Lucy thought back to all the dirty things that man was whispering in her ears and she nodded in agreement. She then let a sly smirk run across her face.

"We're you perhaps... jealous." Natsu became flustered at the accusation and stomped on the ground with one foot in a childish manner.

"No! I would act the same way if it were Erza!"

"Would you?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh, would you stop it?" They heard Warren say, his words weaving through their heads.

"Yeah, focus on the mission ahead." They heard Carla state. Marie was right next to her giggling away at their cute exchange of denial and teasing. Both natsu and lucy realized that everyone heard their conversation and felt their face heat up in embarrassment.

"Just pretend you never heard that." Lucy yelled. Everyone sighed and went back to work. Lucy walked around, giving looks to the rest of team natsu as they exchanged words on who they thought were suspicious. Erza was violently dancing with a man while gray was dancing with an obnoxious women. Erza also seemed to be popular with the ladies as she got asked to dance by one once she stopped dancing with the man. She dressed up as the prince from the play they once did and danced with the girl. That's when a boy came up to Wendy.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his right hand as his other hand was behind his back. He looked to have dusty blonde hair and he was only a few inches taller than her. She couldn't see anything else because he had a mask on. She allowed herself to blush as she hesitantly took his hand.

"Sure..." Meanwhile, the exceeds and Warren watched as they danced away. Warren seemed to have disapproved as the boy dipped Wendy.

"She shouldn't dance with boys yet, she's too young." The exceeds gave him a weird look.

"That sounds kinda creepy." Happy started bluntly. Warren tried to defend himself and his dignity when they saw Wendy jump back from the boy on the lacrima.

"It's him!" She yelled. She sucked in and puffed up her cheeks. "Sky dragon roar!" But the boy counted her move exactly.

"What?" Erza said, more to herself than anyone else. That's when Warren noticed that the original boy was tied up behind a curtian and the other boy transformed in the guy they were looking for, Velveno. He was tall and lean with a huge afro and prominent lips. He held the ring in his hand and smirk wildly.

"Found what I was looking for!" Immediately, everyone jumped into action. Natsu used a fire dragon roar that he counted with the exact same move.

"He can copy a mages powers!" Lucy said. Lucy was about to take out Taurus's key before Velveno put up his hands in surrender.

"Wait." Everyone stopped moving and stopped screaming as they watched as Velveno continued. "I didn't come here to steal the ring...I came here to propose." Everyone gasped at the news, even the princess. The king was crying hysterically at the man trying to propose to his daughter. "Ever since I was young...i came to love you. But, your father was against it because we were just too different. I became a thief while you became a beautiful princess." He stepped closer to her and got down on one knee. "I still want to marry you and love you." The princess had tears in her eyes and let him slip on the ring.

"Yes, I feel the same way about you!" Her father protested and tried to reason with his daughter.

"But-"

"No!" The king stopped talking. "Just no. Father, please. He is the love of my life and I know he'll treat me right." The king wavered but eventually nodded, sighing. The princess smiled and kissed Velveno on the cheek. "I need you to do something for me though."

"Anything."

"Turn yourself in. You're still a criminal and need to do your share." The princess stated firmly. Velveno sighed and stood up, nodding.

"I figured you'd say that."

 _..._

Once the authorities arrived, Velveno was in cuffs and being taken away.

"I'll wait for you." The princess smiled sadly. Velveno grinned with closed eyes and let the authorities drive away with him in the back of the car.

"That was surprisingly sweet." Lucy stated, still surprised at what happened back in the ball room.

"That was so manly!" Elfman cried. Everyone sweat dropped and turned back to the king.

"Does this mean we still get the reward?" Lucy asked, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. She was wrong.

"The man I told you to stop is marrying my daughter so no, you don't get the reward!" They all sighed and head back in the ballroom to at least finish the night. After what happened everyone seemed to be acting somewhat normal. Some guys were disappointed they didn't get to marry the princess, bur otherwise fine. All the women thought it was incredibly sweet that the thief proposed to the princess and had wished a man like that would propose to them.

"I know he was supposed to be the bad guy, but I can't help but feel sorry for him." Lucy sighed to herself, taking a bite of food. She couldn't help but think if someone like Velveno proposed to her. She let herself smile as a familiar face came to her mind. That's when she heard a husky voice whisper behind her.

"Lucy..." Her cheeks set a blaze as she turned around, expecting natsu to say something romantic. "Oh man, you're gonna have to roll me home after I ate all that food." He was bloated and rubbing his stomach. She let her eyes widen as she popped him on the head.

"Moron!" She then glanced up at a couple dancing on a circular platform. She really wanted to try. She grabbed natsu's hand and smiled softly up at him.

"Let's dance a little, I wanna try out some new moves."

"L-lucy, you and I both know we get sick on these- woah!" They were lifted up and twirled around, making both of them deathly ill.

"C-come on...it's fun right?" Lucy breathed. Natsu groaned in disagreement as they got off the platform. "Okay yeah, let's never do that again."

"Yeah." The looked wt each other for a few moment before busting out laughing. All in all they had a good time.

 _..._

Team natsu plus Elfman and Warren had traveled back to the guild in high spirits. Warren decided to split off and talk to max while he was working at the souvenir shop. Elfman had went off to talk to Mira and Lisanna as they took orders at the bar, leaving team natsu standing in the door way.

"I propose we take a break from missions for a while." Erza turned to them. Wendy and Carla nodded excitingly, running towards Romeo to catch up with him, since they never really got to know him. They all watched as they had a long conversation with each other which propped up Marie to speak.

"They look like they're enjoying themselves." She nudged happy. That made happy grin back at her. That's when juvia ran up to gray and practically attacked him.

"Gray-sama, your home!" This made gray flustered as he tried to pry her off of him.

"Stop acting like we're some kind of married couple, get off!" Lucy gazed upon the scene and decided everyone was too distracted to notice her slip away. Natsu would have noticed except he was trying to get laxus to fight him. Lucy snuck out the guild doors and made her way down the street.

"Ahh, I needed to get away from that." She sniffed herself. "I stink!" She only walked for a couple minutes more before stepping on to the trail that led them to her and natsu's home. She grabbed the spare key hidden away above the door, natsu had the other key in his pocket. She slipped the door and stripped in only her underwear. She went into the bathroom and turned the knob to the right to turn on the water. She let the water fill the bathtub and put on a towel.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet snd grinning when she found what she was looking for. "This concoction is seven years old now but I'm sure it still works." What she was talking about was some body soap that would make her skin practically glow. She poured the soap in the water and watched as the bubbles formed. She stepped in and sighed as the warm water engulfed her body. She sank deep in only the top half of her face was visible.

"So relaxing..." She stayed in the tub for so long her fingers and toes got wrinkles and the water was starting to turn cold. She stepped out and stepped into an outfit, one she bought a couple days ago and it was a tight plum skirt that went right below her butt while she put on an even darker purple crop top and thigh high boots that matched that color. Lastly, she put her hair up with a magenta bow.

She looked in the mirror and realized she couldn't see her face, in fact she couldn't see any of her skin! She was literally floating clothes. She slammed the bathroom door open and rushed out of the house, but then stopped quickly to think. _If I walk through town and they see me like this, everyone will freak out,_ she thought to herself. She figited where she stood before slowly taking off her clothes, each piece coming off made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She ran back in the house and threw her clothes on the ground before running again, trying to get to the guild as fast as he could.

She walked through a small portion of town, trying not to get noticed even though that was physically impossible at the moment. She walked passed by a dog and his owner. The dog must have smelled her because the dog started to bark aggressivly while the owner was checking out an item. It started to sniff her as her body went rigid.

 _Oh no,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **That's all for now, stay tuned for more.**


	48. Invisible Lucy!

**Hey guy, glad to be back, hope you guys are excited to get to reading more of invisible Lucy because that's my main focus of today's chapter. I hope you enjoy and let's get started.**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Lucy held her breath as the dog was getting particularly too close to her center. She tried to move away many times, but this dog would bark once she moved even inch away from him, which drew too much attention. The last straw was when the dog licked her. She squealed and ran away, suddenly not caring if people became suspicious. She stopped and put her hands on her knees to rest. That's when something solid crashed right onto her legs.

"Woah, what happened?" A little girl asked, behind a few other kids. The boy that crashed into her rubbed his head.

"I dunno, I just crahsed into nothing." He felt Lucy's leg, making her shiver. The boy smiled wide and kept poking her. "Aha, look, it feels like a person." The other kids crowded around her and started to touch her.

"Stop, you little brats!" She ran past them as they turned to chase her. She slipped into an ally way, tripping over a barrel as she did so.

"Where'd the invisible lady go?" The little girl asked. The boy pointed down the street and grinned mischievously.

"That way!" His blonde spiked hair swishing with his momentum, the girl, with her brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders, immediately followed after the boy, the rest of the kids running after. Lucy sighed in relief and started to sneak away. She finally made it to the guild and quietly opened the door and shut it. She looked upon the chaos and felt the need to fight too, to blow off steam, but that wouldn't be very wise. She sat in a far off table to not be in the middle of the commotion when a chair hit her face. She felt herself fume as she grabbed the table she was sitting at and throw it towards the crowd.

"Take that!" She yelled. It hit the back of Elfman's head, making him already angrier than he was.

"So unmanly! Hitting an opponent when they're already fighting another!" He punched gray in the face, guessing he threw the table. Lucy was about to come up there and give them a piece of her mind when a firm body crahsed into her. She grunted in mild pain and shoved him off of her.

"God natsu, could you be anymore hard?" Realizing that she talked and also realizing how that sentence sounded, she felt beads of sweat drop down her face and her face heated up quickly. Natsu rubbed his head and sniffed the air. He turned around and sniffed right in front of her face, leaning in farther to do so. This caused Lucy blush, whimpering as she did.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"You're a little close natsu..." Natsu realized this and backed away a bit, red tinting his cheeks, that's when his face glowed with excitement.

"Hey, Lucy!" He tried to grab onto her shoulders, but didn't realize she sat fully up and now she seemed taller. He didn't exactly touch her shoulders because of that. Lucy squeaked, which is becoming more frequent now that she met natsu.

"Pervert!" She smacked his face away. Surely her face was double the redness it already was when she came in.

"Lu-chan?" Levy came over to her, when she heard her voice. Lucy jumped up and hugged levy which of course started the blue haired girl.

"It's been horrible levy-chan!" Lucy quickly let go of levy and gestured to herself, even though nobody could tell.

"I'm invisible!" Levy had a blush on her face when she spoke up.

"Are your clothes invisible too?" Lucy's eyes widened and she started to get angry.

"Dammit!, I need my clothes! Someone go to my house and grab them, they're on the floor." Natsu offered and ran off, coming back in less than ten minutes. He gave her her clothes and she changed in the bathroom, coming out and pulling out a chair and sitting in it. Members of fairy tail gathering around her.

"This is so different from the usual curses we encounter...how did this happen?" Levy asked. Lucy put her hand on her cheek in thought. She snapped her fingers when she finally came to a conclusion.

"I put on some body wash that was supposed to make my skin glow, but i bought it seven years ago...so I guess...it...expired..." Lucy felt herself feel like an idiot as she explained to them what happened. She saw some of her guild members face palm as others shook their heads in disappointed.

"How can someone so smart be so dumb?" Warren questioned. Lucy jumped up and pointed an invisible finger at him.

"Oh shut up, I made an honest mistake, at least I own up to it!" Everyone shuddered and held up their hands in surrender. Lucy plopped back down and crossed one leg over the other. Levy tapped her chin in thought.

"Maybe we can..." She paused for a moment, taking a magazine and ripping a piece of paper out of it, with some grunts and protests, levy managed to tape the paper to lucy's face. They could feel the anger radiating off Lucy when levy backed away. "Ta da!" Everyone gazed at the piece of paper taped on her face. It was a picture of Lucy's face from sorcerer weekly that was crudely stuck to her face.

"Why did you think that would work?" Gray asked, a smile adorning his face.

"I knew it didn't look realistic!" Lucy ripped it off her face and crumpled it up, throwing it somewhere across the room. Everyone thought for a moment before someone else had a perfectly bright idea.

"How about we just ice it?" Gray stepped towards Lucy and put a thin layer of ice over Lucy's face to mold it. It was ice the shape of Lucy's face that sat atop of her shoulders. The face that molded was one of a glare. It had have the room laughing and the other half terrified.

"Did it work?" Her grumpy voice echoed through the ice. Natsu put a hand on top of her icy head and let it melt.

"No." He simply said.

"Maybe we could paint her face on?" Mira suggested.

"She would look cute with black hair." Levy added, painting her face with black hair. It ended up just smearing off. Levy picked up the bottle in Lucy's hand that held the container of that potion, she really it closely.

"Bad news, if we don't solve this quickly then she'll stay like this forever." Everyone gasped in horror at the sight of invisible Lucy.

"Then let's stop fucking around and get the job done!" Lucy scoldes them. They tried hundreds of things, none of them working.

"I'm sorry lu, I have no Idea what to tell you. It seems there isn't really a cure." Lucy had tears weld in her eyes, refusing to shed tears she stood up and started to say something, but it seemed everyone started to ignore her.

"The hell? why are you guys ignoring me?" More and more people started to walk away, making Lucy feel more and more inferior, for some odd reason.

"What were we just doing?" Levy went up to Erza. Erza thought for a moment before lightly shrugging.

"I feel like there is something or someone I know, someone we were helping. Now I can't think of anyone."

"Come on you guys, you want a drink?" Mira waved, her smile beaming. She was cleaning a glass when she waved them both down, Erza and Levy smiled and went to sit at the bar. Lucy went up natsu and waved her hand in front of him.

"Hey, stop ignoring me! Happy, tell him to knock It off!" Happy paid no attention to her request and started to talk to natsu who smiled back at him. Happy then let his smile fall.

"I feel like there was something Important we we're doing." Natsu also let his smile fall and he agreed.

"Yeah, but nothing comes to my mind." Natsu didn't dwell on it long, not like Lucy expected him too, and he sat down at a table with happy.

"Natsu... happy...?" Lucy forgot what it felt like to be alone, she hadn't felt this way since she was four. That's when she smiled, turning to find Marie, Marie would never forget about her. She ran up to marie, she was talking with pantherlilly.

"Marie! Marie!" She stopped in front of her white furred feline and tried to pick her up, but her hands went right through her. Marie shivered, to which pantherlilly gazed at her curiosly.

"Are you okay?" Pantherlilly asked, making the skin under Marie's fur flush.

"Yeah, just felt a chill is all." Lucy watched as they changed the subject and felt her face drop. Even her best friend couldn't remember her. Lucy backed away and sat across from natsu and happy. She put her head in her hands and let only a few tears fall, anymore would show tremendous weakness.

"It still bugs md that I can't remember what we were doing only a couple minutes ago." Natsu pouted. "It's a girl I'm pretty sure..."

"Ooooo, a girl?"

"Shut up, happy!" Natsu went up to Mira and grabbed a paper and a pencil and set it in front of both happy and him. "Wanna figure it out?" Natsu grinned.

"Aye sir!" They gazed down at the paper. Natsu grunted as he wrote down a letter.

"L? What does that mean?" Lucy felt her hope rise as natsu began to remember her name.

"It's a letter that seems to come to my mind when I think of that girl."

"U! The letter U!" Marie flew over and plopped down beside happy. "I overheard your talk and I remember the letter U after the L." Natsu quicky wrote down the U beside the L. Happy closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"All I remember is hair, blonde. It's really pretty." Lucy giggled at the compliment that happy made. It made her heart melt at the thought that they cared so much for her.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Natsu wrote down the word blonde and next to it, the word angry. "I think this girl is angry all the time and a huge nag, but that isn't necessarily bad." Natsu grinned.

"Oh C, write the letter C" natus did as he was told and they had the word 'LUC'.

"Lucy." Natsu repeated. He stood up. "Lucy, how could we forget our best friend!" Lucy laughed and also stood, now suddenly becoming visible. Everyone gathered around her and hugged the life out of her, making her blush.

"Sorry we forgot!" They all shouted. Lucy lightly pushed them away and squeezed towards natsu, happy, and marie. She stood before them, suddenly feeling very nervous and self conscious.

"I watched as you guys remembered me, it meant a lot I guess, I don't know." She looked away, her face heating up. She slowly walked up to them and wrapped her arms around them, embracing them. Their eyes widened as they slowly brought up their arms to hug back.

"I thought everyone forgot, but even if you did, you were the first to remember. It makes me so...happy, thank you."

"Y-yeah, no problem, luce. We'll do anything for you." Natsu smiled. Happy and marie snuggled into Lucy as the rest of the guild watched in awe.

''so cute!" Mira took a picture.

* * *

 **Welp, that's about it. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time.**


	49. A new visiter?

**Sorry for the long wait, there's nothing to say so let's just get started.**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

If was around three days ago when Lucy had turned Invisible and between then and now, me and her went on a small mission that we just got back on. Lucy slumped in her seat, letting the top half of her body lay on top of the table.

"I really need some money." She pouted, puffing her cheek and blowing out the air.

"We just went on a job though." Happy whined, gnawing on his raw fish. Marie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, what did you do with the money we just earned?" Lucy sat up and scratched her cheek, laughing slightly.

"Well, I was walking around a few shops and this guy was giving out free samples of these expensive sweets and I tried one. They were so good I had to get more and I spent everything I have on a box filled with them." Marie scolded Lucy with one glare that sent small shivers down Lucy's spine.

"You're so irritating sometimes." Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. Marie blew out and pat Lucy on her hand and smiled. "Me and you can go on another job if you really want." Lucy glowed as she swiped Marie off the table and squeezed her tight.

"Marie, you're such a good friend." She cried. "We should get food before we go though." Marie facepalmed and got out of Lucy's grip and ripped a paper off the job board and as she was about to make her way towards Mira, the guild doors slammed open revealing a blonde girl with a baby pink dress carrying a case of...who knows what.

"Umm, is there a girl named Lucy here?" She looked around, she seemed innocent enough, but I was skeptical. I stood up and made my way in front of Lucy.

"Who wants to know?" I asked the girl. The girl came forward and managed to trip on her dress and fall to the floor face first.

"Oww" she rubbed her face, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Lucy softly pushed me aside and ran up to the girl and offered a hand.

"Take my hand." The girl did as she was told and clasped lucy's hand.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia aren't you?" Lucy let a small smile form and nodded. I crossed my arms, watching them from a few feet away.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" The girl picked up the case and inhaled sharply.

"Um I'll tell you but could you please take this from me, it's so heavy." Lucy nodded and grabbed the case with little difficulties. She set the case on the table I was stationed at and led the girl to sit at a rickety table in the middle of the guild so that the guild members could hear what was being said.

"My name is Michelle Lobster and I'm a friend of the Heartfilia's." Lucy's smile faded upon hearing the word Heartfilia. She still seemed to be slightly grieving over her father's death. This Michelle girl must of noticed and panicked, standing up and bowing in front of Lucy. Her actions surprised Lucy and a blush spread across Lucy's face out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about your father, I was there when he passed and he gave that case to me saying it was my job to give it to you. You see, the Heartfilia's and the Lobster's were business partners and we worked close together, but then we were attacked leaving me the only lobster left, my family didn't make it..." The room went silent at her explanation. Lucy's lip quivered, tears threatening to spill.

"You were there when my father..."

"Yes and I want to tell you, the only thing he thought about before he passed was you. He was deeply sorry about how he treated your mother and yourself and he said he'd never forgive himself for your leaving. All he asked for was your forgiveness and that I give this to you because it will help you understand. Understand what, he didn't say." Lucy held on the the table so tight that she broke off a chunk, scaring Michelle and some guild members.

"He already had my forgiveness long ago so dad," she paused. "If you're listening, I want you to know that I nor my mother blames you for what happened and that leaving wasn't just because of you, I...I love you!" Tears streamed down, making the rest of the guild cry and tackle her with a hug. Lucy had pure shock placed on her face but she then relaxed and lightly hugged everyone back.

"Please you guys, I think I'm okay now. I just needed to get a few things off my chest." She whined her tears and went back up to Michelle and pointed to the case that she mysteriously brought in. "What's in the case?"

"I'm not sure, he never said." Lucy sighed.

"I didn't really remember much of him from my childhood, but I damn well know that's my father. Mysterious till the end." She shook her head, a smile gracing her face. She went up to the case and layed it in it's back, slowly unclipping the thing that locks it. She opened the case and what was inside confused everyone. "Uhh, what is this?" Lucy picked it up, it looked like a clock piece of some sort. A gear at the top with a stick piece attached under it.

"I'm not sure, lucy-san but I'm positive that's what he wanted me to bring to you." I remained quiet until Lucy looked to me and held it out for me to take. Once it was in my hands I got a closer look at it. It was on the heavier side and it looked to have some form of symbols or writing on it.

"What is this?" I pointed to those symbols. Lucy shrugged and gazed around the room.

"I'm not sure but I know who can help us. Ah! Levy-chan!" Levy made her way through the crowd and ended up in front of Lucy.

"Yes, lu-chan?" Lucy turned around and grabbed the piece out of my hand and handed it to levy. Levy must of not have known the weight because when Lucy dropped it, you could tell levy's hand went with it too.

"See these symbols, could you find a book on them please. It would help a lot." Levy smiled and repositioned the gear.

"Anything for you lu-chan. You'll need to give me a few days though." Lucy smile widened.

"No problem." As levy left the crowd to start her research, Lucy grabbed Michelle's hand and led her out of the guild and down the road where our home was. Marie, happy, and I followed them out. Once we made it to the house, lucy started to make tea and encouraged Michelle to take a seat.

"You seem like a very good friend, lucy-san" Lucy brought her tea in and Michelle took a sip. "I wish I had so many friends." Lucy handed us our tea and sat down with us, taking Michelle's hand."

"Well, you seemed to have knew my father so we'll that and you also seem like a good person so why not we be friends?" A pit in my stomach started to stir as I heard her words. The thought of Lucy becoming friends with this girl and her potentially leaving me for her stirred up unwanted thoughts.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy looked over at me and whispered. I blew up my cheeks in a pout, but I nodded.

"Oh that makes me so happy to hear, lucy-san" tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged lucy, this made my blood boil which also made the room temperature rise.

"Geez natsu, control your jealousy. We can all feel it." Happy waved a hand in front of his face, trying to cool himself. I immediately cooled myself, but also felt my ears burn.

"What? What is he talking about natsu?" Lucy git out of Michelle's grip and turned towards me. My heart started to beat and sweat formed at my hairline.

"I don't know. you know happy, always spewing nonsense."

"Hey!" Lucy giggled, making my heart beat so fast it seemed to have skip a few beats. This feeling is annoying and confusing.

"You two are something else." Lucy stood and made her way to our room, shutting the door.

"So you're good friends with Lucy-san?" I rubbed my neck and nodded my head.

"Mm, yeah. She's pretty cool and she's strong like me!" I stood up in confidence. Michelle giggled and let a broad smile plaster her face.

"She seems to like you a lot, i can see it in her eyes when she looks at you." Michelle must of not noticed but after saying that, my face was about as red as Erza's hair and I sat down and hid my face in embarrassment.

"Huh? You okay? Was it something I said?"

"Probably not. Natsu's just weird." Lucy came out in more comfortable attire and crossed her arms and leaned up against the doorway.

"Say Michelle, do you have a place to crash tonight." Michelle looked confused for a minute before shaking her head no. "Then why don't you stay here?" Michelle smiled.

"Would that be okay with you, natsu-san?" I nodded sharply and stood up and asked happy to come with me.

"Where are you going natsu?" Lucy looked worried which had my heart ache for a moment before smiling dismissingly

"Just getting air, c'mon happy." Happy followed me out and we walked down the hill, stopping at the bottom and sitting down. We layed down and looked up at the setting sun.

"What's wrong natsu, you've been upset all day." I nodded, thinking for a moment before replying.

"Happy have you noticed that I've stopped searching for igneel?" Happy furrowed his brows and answered.

"Yeah I guess, but I mean things have been happening lately and we just got back after seven years. Of course you wouldn't jump the gun and look for him at the moment."

"Yeah but even so, since Lucy joined the guild I haven't even been thinking about him some days. It's confusing because before meeting her, he was on my mind 24/7."

"Ohhhh, I know what this is about. You liiiike her!"

"Gah! That's not true!" I sat up quickly and shook my head rapidly to swat away embarrassing thoughts. What if me and Luce got together- no! Can't think like that!

"Aww it so is, natsu loves lucy, natsu loves lucy!" I stood up, face on fire and i paced back and forth. Happy noticed my worry and sighed, also sitting up. He flew up in front of me and grabbed my face.

"What if this ruins anything I had with Lucy, what if-"

"Natsu calm down. I was just messing with you and even if you did like her. I gaurantee that you wouldn't do anything to ruin your friendship even if shs didn't feel the same." It didn't even occur to me that she might not feel the same way. More anxiety wiggled it's way into me and I felt insecure, something I would never feel. Happy did make me feel better though.

"I know happy. Thanks." I smiled and let him position his body in my head and we walked back up the hill and went inside, night already falling.

* * *

 **So, I hope this was good. It probably didn't make up for how long I waited but I hope you enjoyed at least a bit. It had a lot of Nalu in it.**


	50. Mission with Michelle!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

After Natsu had left with happy to get some air, I decided to make Michelle feel as comfortable as I could. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, tying it into a ponytail for bed. Grabbing my pillow and blanket I held them under my arms and gazed back towards Michelle. She was still finishing her drink. She had a concentrated expression gracing her features. I tapped on her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh, yes Lucy-san?" I took the blanket and pillow out from under my arms and handed them to her. She looked confused, but she took them anyway.

"Would you like the couch or the hammock? I'm good with whatever, just as long as you're comfortable." I gave her a small smile to which she widened her eyes at. Eyes filling with tears she stood up and dropped the pillow and blanket. She embraced me tight and started to cry quietly.

"Why are you crying? Please don't cry!" I pat her back awkwardly and waited until she spoke up. Backing away from me and wiping her tears, her smile was bright as it was watery.

"I'm just so happy that I met you lucy-san. You were so nice to me even though I randomly showed up, claiming to know your father. You're faith in me brings me unimaginable joy." She hesitantly said. She waited for my reply, watching me with an expression I couldn't quite place.

"I'm glad that I met you too Michelle. You're the woman that stood by my father in his last days when I couldn't. I could never repay my debt I owe you. And by the way, you can just call me Lucy. No need for the extra stuff." I giggled making her crack a smile snd giggle with me.

"Okay Lucy," She grabbed the two items from off the floor. "I'll take the couch if that's okay with you. I realize it would be a little awkward sleeping next to Natsu-san. Unfortunately, I don't know him as well." She left the room and set up the couch. She set the pillow down and plopped down with her blanket. She pulled it out of her and in minutes was out cold. I smiled and was about to open the door to call in Natsu when he had opened the door before me. He must of not seen me because he kept walking. Only when our noses touched, he noticed my presence in from of him.

"N-Natsu!" I froze in place and couldn't move. Wide eyed and red faced, he reeled back quickly when he heard happy finally make it through the door. Happy looked up at us in confusion when he noticed we had our backs turned to each other and out hands covering our face. I tried to speak, but only sputtered nonsense.

"Uh, are you guys okay. You're being extra weird Lucy." I clenched my fist and was about to scream at him when I remembered Michelle sleeping in the other room over.

"I'm not weird, stupid cat." I whispered. I turned to natsu and watched him have a internal battle with himself. I giggled softly wnd placed my hand on his shoulder. "You okay, natsu. Did something happen outside?" When he finally looked at me his face seemed to have just got darker shade of red. He shrugged off my hand crossed his arms and smirked at me, but it seemed more nervous than anything.

"I'm fine Lucy. Nothing happened, right happy?" He nudged happy which put him on the spot. Happy nodded in a quick motion and dismissed the question with just the flick of his hand.

"Of course nothing happened Lucy? You should take your medicine." I glared at him and stomped away to my hammock. They followed after me and got comfortable as well. Natsu seemed to go back to normal as he placed happy on his chest. Stroking Happy's fur, he glanced towards me a few times but then would turn away when I met his gaze. I sighed and rolled over and facing his hammock.

"You don't gotta tell me why you're being a weirdo, I just want you to be like your old self by tomorrow, 'kay? You're more fun that way!" I gave him a blinding smile which had him red again and he rolled over so his back faced me. I hummed in confusion and watched him tense his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're the only weirdo here." I rolled my eyes with a smile and rolled over as well.

"Good, goodnight then Natsu." I waited patiently for a reply and was rewarded with one after five minutes.

"Yeah, night Luce." My eyes started to grow heavy as I listened to natsu's light snore and Happy's purr. _Such a troublesome boy..._

Then everything went dark.

 _~Morning~_

I woke up with a stretch and the cracking of my bed. Sitting up, I looked around our room and saw that Natsu was still sleeping with Happy in his arms. I grabbed a fresh new pair of clothes and also took a towel, jumping in. The sound of the shower and the warm water running down my body had me in a tired trance. I started to hum to keep myself awake and shampooed my hair and later added comditioner. After washing my body, I stepped out of the shower and brushed my hair. I stepping out, fully clothed but a towel on my head, I made my way to Natsu.

"Hey! Wake up!" Natsu make a grumbling noise and mumbled random words before turning away from me. I huffed and shook him. "Get your lazy ass up, I wanna see what levy found out!" Natsu groaned and got up without so much as glancing at me. Five minutes later he was ready to go. I was about to wake up Michelle when I noticed she was already up and folding the blanket and softly planting it on the pillow.

"Good morning Lucy!" She smiled. He managed a smile myself and turned to natsu.

"See Natsu, why can't you be more like Michelle. She can get up on time." Natsu only rolled his eyes and scratched his back in an uncaring way.

"Get off my back woman." And he opened the door and walked away, presumably to the guild. I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation and a hint of worry.

"What's his deal, didn't even take Happy with him." I grabbed happy and looked around for Marie. Hadn't talked to her since last night and I wanted to make sure she was fine. I found her sleeping near my hammock and I shook her awake. "Come on Marie, let's go to the guild." She rubbed her eyes and nodded. All four of us made our way to the guild and once we opened the guild doors, we noticed natsu eating breakfast. "Happy?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"What's wrong with Natsu? Did I do something?" Happy started to sweat profusely and would look anywhere but me. I frowned at his actions. "Happy..." I said menacingly.

"Well- um, I can't really tell- um...I'm sorry Lucy, but he wouldn't like it if I told you. You didn't do anything wrong but I should warn you," he paused. "Just watch your movements around him or he'll just keep acting that way." I sighed and nodded. I went up to natsu and plopped down next to him.

"Mira, could I just get some water?"

"Of course!" She smiled as she cleaned a glass. I looked around for levy and once I found her I waved her down. She came over but stumbled multiple times.

"Are you okay, Levy-chan?" Levy yawned and leaned up against the table. Ahe was about to speak when gajeel made his way behind her.

"She was up all night trying to figure out the symbols on the gear. Now, she can barely stand." Gajeel seemed angry about the situation which made me nervous but also very giggly.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan, but at least you had gajeel with you right?" Levy's cheeks turned red as she nodded. Gajeel sputtered and turned away from us with a slight color to his cheeks. They were so cute when they were together. "So I'm guessing you couldn't figure it out." Levy shook her head which made me sigh. "Well, you can stop for a while Levy. We don't need to figure it out right now. Me and Michelle were thinking about going on a mission anyway."

"Good luck, lu-chan." Levy whispered. I hugged her and walked up to the mission board. I snatched one off the board and read it. _Catch bandits huh? Sounds like a good rookie mission for Michelle._ I smiled and held it up towards Michelle.

"Let's go on a mission, okay? I can show ya the ropes!" She giggled which sent a wave a pride over me.

"Well, you can't go on a mission without us." Gray smirked. I rolled my eyes with a grin and nodded. Picking up happy and marie I got Erza to come towards me. She nodded to me when I held up the job request.

"Bandits? Well, I hope Michelle is ready. Lucy, you will protect her?"

"Of course I will! What do you take me for?" I laughed and was about to leave the guild when I saw Natsu still sitting at the bar. I growled and stomped up to him. "Natsu, we are going on a job." He turned to me, face expressionless as he sipped his fire whiskey.

"Have fun." And he turned back around. The aura that started to surround me was demonic- everyone started to back away. Michelle was puzzled at my change of mood. Gray shook his head in disappointment at Natsu.

"Idiot."

"What? I don't get what's going on." Michell said.

"Just watch." Gray replied. I placed my hand on Natsu shoulder and squeezed it so tight that it made him tense. I turned him around and shoved him against the bar table. I got real close to his face. He halted his breath and watched for any movement.

"I don't know why you're suddenly pissy towards me but I want it to stop right now unless you plan on telling me what I did. We're gonna go on this mission and we're gonna have a fantastic fucking time. Do I make myself clear?" Natus nodded rapidly and I let go on him. He let go of his breath and hung his head in embarrassment, following me out. Erza, gray, and Michelle followed behind. Along with Marie and Happy.

"Lucy, don't you think that was a bit unnecessary?" Michelle caught up to me to say. I crossed my arms and glared in Natsu's direction, making him sweat.

"Course not- he needs to be put in his place." I heard a growl behind me. I ignored it and kept walking. We met up with a man with the wagon we rented and we hopped on. I doubled over in pain and felt embarrassed that Michelle saw me in this state. I gazed over to Natsu and saw that he was in the same state as me. I felt guilt clog my mind. I crawled over to Natsu.

"What do...you...want?" He gagged. I shakingly leaned on Natsu. He went stiff for only a second before relaxing and leaning his head on mine.

"I just want to apologize for being difficult."

"No, i was the one being difficult. I just had a lot on my mind and took it out on you."

"You're acting sickeningly sweet right now. It's kinda cute" He made a surprised gurgle and groaned while covering his face.

"Ugh, could you take your little love fest somewhere else. It's making me sick." Gray made a gagging noise and stuck his pointer finger in his mouth in disgust. It made the rest of the group laugh, even Erza managed a small chuckle.

"Shut up Ice princess!" We said simultaneously. Gray was about to retort when we all heard the wagon shake slightly. Erza was driving the wagon so she stopped abruptly.

"Hear that?" She whispered to the rest of us. We all nodded.

The Bandits.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**


	51. Apartment on stawberry street?

**Finally back to update. I'm really glad a lot of you are sticking with the story. Recently I've skimmed over my older chapters and I realized just how amateur they really were and I'm proud of myself for developing my writing to this point. I've really grown in my opinion. I've decided to finally to change the point of view from frist to third and stay that way. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Erza's P.O.V._

The banits had drawn an arrow on them, shooting it to land in front of the hogs pulling the covered wagon. It startled the poor creatures, making them stop abruptly. Erza had jerked forward a bit and calmed the hogs down so they halted rustling the wagon. Erza glanced around swiftly for any sign if the bandits, she saw movement deep in the forest and twisted her body around to warn the others.

"Feel that?" She asked them in a hushed tone. Everyone inside the wagon had stilled and acknowledged her question and nodded. Lucy had instinctively scooted towards Michelle to protect her for potential harm. "Lucy, just like we practiced." Erza watched as Lucy groaned a tad and paled. She moved up to the front of the wagon with Erza and started to strip down to only a swimsuit. As did Erza.

"Jeez flame brain, could you make it any hotter in here?" Gray whispered yelled. Erza peeked in the corner of her eyes and watched at Natsu glared towards Lucy. Erza was aware that he didn't like the idea of Lucy using her sex appeal to woo other men. It was cute at first, for him to be so possessive Lucy had no clue, even though she's a Dragon Slayer just like him. She didn't like the plan, but agreed pretty quickly after Erza had used one of her infamous glares.

"Natsu," Erza glared darkly. Natsu straightened up, turning her way. "I get the circumstances, but now is not the time for nit-picking. Just deal with it." Lucy gazed at them both in confusion but didn't press the issue. Natsu grumbled and crossed his arms, but reluctantly nodded his head. Erza turned back to the hogs in front of her and whipped the air, getting them to start moving. "Heeah!" They grunted and started moving, running over the arrow that was shot in front of them.

"Erza, what if this doesn't work and I end up looking like a fool?" Lucy masked a sense of worry as she glanced at her attire. Erza watched as the blonde's usually pale skin turn red. Erza chuckled slightly and gave Lucy a small smirk.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Lucy nodded. It was around a minute later when the bandits decided to finally show themselves, jumping out with weapons in their hands.

"Okay ladies, just step away from the wagon and we won't hurt you...much." Erza got into position and leaned forward to clasp one of the bandit's chin with her two fingers.

"Why would you want to hurt a helpless woman like myself?" She turned slightly and gave Lucy an expectent gaze. Lucy swallowed and nodded nervously. She slowly got into a pose that was anything but innocent. With her eyes half lidded, she gave another bandit a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, it isn't nice to hurt a woman who can't even defend herself," she licked lips. "Or her dignity..." There was a second of silence. Erza's eyes widened at the blonde sitting to the left of her. Even Erza's heart started to beat faster, her face heating up slightly at how the celestial dragon slayer played her part. And did she play her part well. Erza turned to look inside the wagon to see the other's reactions.

Michelle had her mouth twitched into an encouraging smile, but the boy's reactions were another thing entirely. Gray had blinked multiple times at Lucy with wide eyes before looking away with a moderate blush spreading across his cheeks. Erza glared slightly at his reaction, feeling underappreciated. Lastly, she managed a small and quick glance at Natsu. He had a full blush that started from the neck up. She also noticed how he placed his arms in between his legs, looking ashamed. That's when she heard the bandits respond.

"Ugh, like we'd want women like them. The blonde's complexion is so off as well as her hair length not matching her facial stucture. The red head's eyes don't even go with the swimsuit. Both of them are just fashion disasters." They all mumbled to each other. All collectively agreeing. Lucy froze in her spot, still posing as her expression darkened. She jumped off the wagon and kicked a bandit in the face, taking them off guard.

"Lucy no, this is not what we discussed!" Erza scolded, taking out a sword and dropping three bandits in one swing of her sword. Lucy sucked in and before releasing a roar, she eyed Erza.

"Doesn't matter now! Celestial Dragon Roar!" The attack hadn't gave the men time to react in time to defend her attack. It him them all dead on and when it disappeared, they all collapsed with a look of shock etched into their features. Lucy crossed her arms and grabbed her clothes, slipping them on quickly. She was sporting skinny jeans this time with a pink crop top that hung loosley on her figure. A pink hair tie made a side ponytail and black boots to complete the look.

"I thought the plan was for us to jump out and attack while they were distracted?" Gray grunted, scratching his chest with an uninterested yawn. His shirt disappeared from sight even before they started their fight. Michelle was close behind and when seeing Lucy, she ran up to her with a hug.

"Well that was the plan until Lucy had exploded. I've told you, Lucy, to keep your anger in check. It can jeopardize the mission and leave us in real danger." Erza was pretty frustrated that their plan didn't go as-well-planned. She was also angered by the way the men had insulted her appearance.

"Whatever, it usually goes well anyway. Now all we gotta do it turn in the reward." She grinned towards Michelle. Michelle giggled happily and nodded. Erza watched as Natsu had jumped off the end of the wagon and made his way towards them. She noticed he was still somewhat dazed and his full on blush subsided to only the dusting of the cheeks. He congratulated both Erza and Lucy on a job well done. Everyone had hopped on to the wagon again, and they headed to their client.

"Oh Lucy, you were so talented out there. You played your part so we'll that I hardly noticed it was you." Michelle gushed. From the front seat, Erza listened to their conversation. Lucy's face turned red and she looked at the ground.

"O-oh! Thank you Michelle. Levy-chan had gave me a book a few weeks back and it h-had a scene where the girl- um, yeah- anyways, I just copied what she did and I figured it would work out in my favor. Unfortunately no one was remotely phased by it. Sorry about that Natsu and Gray. They just pissed me off." Lucy finished with a scratch if her head in awkwardness. Erza managed out a small giggle in delight. She suddenly felt like Mirajane.

"I wouldn't say no one was phased, Lucy." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and watched the other's reactions. Gray had sputtered and argued with Erza. Telling her subtly to shut up. Natsu chose to keep quiet, his face going back to red and he looked anywhere but Lucy. Still confused, Lucy dropped it with a shrug of her shoulders at Michelle. Making it back to the client, they made some money and decided to take the train back to Magnolia.

"Ughrr" Lucy gagged and leaned over the side of the train to throw up.

"Move..." Natsu weakly pulled her away from the window by her waist. She protested, but she was so weak she gave up and let him pull her to his other side so he could occupy the window for his own puking purpose.

"I've said it a million times before and I'll say it again, you two are pathetic." Gray crossed his arms and watched as they tossed their cookies. Erza agreed with a soft smile and they watched as happy silently moved over to their side. Not being able to deal with the smell of vomit.

"Yeah, you guys are gross." Happy complianed. Michelle chose to stay quiet but managed a small giggle at the two slayers.

"Leave us alone. It's not our-blurgh-our fault." Lucy held her stomach in agreement with Natsu. Erza sighed and understood. She realized that she had never experienced motion sickness and she couldn't even imagine how painful it could be for a dragon slayer, they must have it five times worse than everyone else.

"I apologise for not understanding, you may strike me if you wish." Natsu contemplated it for a moment before Lucy shot a weak glare his way which had him shake his head. Erza put down her awaiting arm and watched as the dragon slayers laid against each other and eventually slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh, poor Lucy. We can't do anything for her!" Michelle sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry too much Michelle. Lucy can deal. She's very strong." Gray snickered. Michelle observed Lucy and Erza saw as her eyes narrowed slightly. It raised a few flags for her as she mumbled a few words. The only one Erza managed to hear was the word "mine". A chill running down her spine, she managed to turn to the window in deep thought. She decided not to press it with Lucy because of how well Lucy loved Michelle.

It was around and hour when they made it back. They all turned on strawberry street and gaped at the scenery. Erza watched as Lucy stared up at a building in particular. Everyone had stopped strolling when they saw Lucy's gleam in her eye.

"It's perfect!"

"What is, Lucy?" Erza asked her.

"You see this building. It has an apartment for rent. Seventy thousand jewel a month, how cheap! I could finally get a place for both me and Marie. Even Michelle." The temperature started to flare, making everyone uncomfortable. An arm swinged around Lucy and pulled her away from the building.

"Why would you get a place you have to pay for when you can just stay with happy and I? We don't ask for rent like the landlady would." He grinned, but Erza could tell he was angry that the blonde had even suggested finding a new place to live.

"But Natsu, I can't live there forever. I mean I sleep in a hammock for Mavis sake!" Natsu's pout was evident.

"I can get you a bed if you want."

"Natsu I know what you're thinking. I'll let you over whenever you please and I'll cook for you too- your place is crowded as it is and well..." Suddenly Marie shot into her arms, surprising her. Marie had been very quiet the whole time, so this action startled even Erza.

"Don't tell him." Marie warned with a hiss. Lucy sighed.

"Sorry Marie, he has a right to know a little bit. Natsu," she looked up from Marie to Natsu. "I wasn't the one that wanted to move, Marie does. Don't worry though because it has nothing to do with you. Marie just wants to be closer to the guild." Natsu scratched his head, bewildered.

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

 **Can you figure out what secret Marie is hiding? You know, I think that every fairy tail fanic writers problem is writing in the exceeds. I tend to forget about happy a lot when writing chapters and it makes me feel bad because I love happy, but it's just so hard to write him in anything. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	52. A new enemy

**Sorry about the delay in updating, I was just getting done with the holidays and I just didn't have time before. I'm really glad you enjoy this so far!**

* * *

 _No One's P.O.V._

He felt his eye twitch in irritation. He was **not** happy she was moving into this apartment. It was an inconvenience and she'd have to go on more jobs now that she pays real rent. He sat on his hammock, brooding as she packed all her valuables up. She lifted her head and rolled her eyes when she saw his glare.

"It's stupid." He muttered.

"Natsu, I've told you countless of times that it wasn't even my idea. Marie wants to just be closer to the guild is all. And I said I'd keep the window open for you so that you can visit whenever you like." He watched as she picked up the last of her boxes and placed them in a cart. Pulling the cart was Elfman. "Thanks Elfman, could you just stroll these in front of my apartment?"

"It's a man's duty!" He yelled as he sprinted through the woods. He heard a sigh come from Lucy as she stepped back through the door.

"It looks so bare in here now..." She said, walking around the half empty house. Natsu sat in silence, making it awkward for the blonde. In the corner of his eye, he saw her get closer to him. He then felt two are wrap around his body, making him stiffen slightly. He ultimately relaxed though. "I know it sucks and I don't wanna do it either. I liked living with you, ya know? But Marie really wants this and who am I to deny an exceed throwing themselves at my feet?" He couldn't fight off the smile starting to form on his lips.

"I guess, but it still sucks."

"Well, at least you don't gotta live with Michelle anymore. I could feel the awkward tension surrounding you two." He scowled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well, she's even weirder than you are." Lucy scoffed and let him go. She then grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They ran until they found her apartment. Elfman was sitting near Mira, Lisanna, Michelle, Erza, and Gray. They were all waiting for them to come back and help back. Natsu heard that Happy and Marie were already inside her apartment. Lucy lifted up a box.

"Let's go guys." Everyone grinned and lifted their own box. Even Natsu grudging lifted a small box to help. They all opened the door and stepped in. It had furniture already placed inside. It was nice furniture too. Lucy smiled and found Marie, they explored their new home with a huge smile and told the others to set their boxes by the bed. Everyone opened the boxes and placed her items in their respective places. Erza made sure it was extra nice.

"It must be perfect!" She commanded. She then turned and glared. "Gray, fix that painting placement and put on your damn pants." Gray groaned and looked around for his pants, but fixed the painting first.

After everything was set, everyone left except Michelle, Natsu, and Happy. Lucy did promise them dinner. Lucy hung up the hammock and grinned at Michelle. "I can take the hammock."

"No, Lucy-san! I'll take the hammock since I don't even live here." This time Lucy didn't protest as she probably wanted to try out the bed. Lucy shrugged and made her way into the kitchen where Happy and Natsu were.

"Ready for some dinner?" Natsu and Happy grinned and nodded their heads quickly. Lucy giggled and started to cook. She thought for a moment at how domesticad they all looked. She knew that they were like this before, but it gave a new feeling with a new apartment. She felt her cheeks warm up slightly at it. Natsu watched as Marie talked animatedly with Happy and he also watched as Lucy silently cooked their meal. Michelle was no where in sight.

"Hey Luce," Natsu called, getting her attention. "After dinner, wanna go to the guild?" She turned around and nodded. Lucy suddenly looked around.

"Michelle?" She yelled throughout the small apartment

"Here, big sister! I just wanted to try out my hammock and i guess i fell asleep." Lucy gazed at her fondly. Natsu felt a twitch in his eye again at the look she gave Michelle. _When was the last time she gave me that look?_ He thought to himself bitterly. After around twenty minutes, Lucy was finally done. She had made fire chicken, but put less spices in the rest. She knew Natsu loved his spicy chicken. They all gobbled it down wolfishly, they must have been starving.

"This is so good, lushy!" Natsu said as he stuffed his mouth with his second serving. "You're a good cook." She blushed slightly and scratched her cheek, suddenly shy

"Thanks Natsu. I appreciate that you like it so much." He looked up from his food to look at her. When he saw her cheeks flare, he felt his own do the same. Suddenly, loosing his appetite, he coughed and stood.

"Let's go to the guild now!" Lucy smiled and nodded, picking up the dirtied plates and gently setting them in the sink. She decided to rinse them off first before they left.

"Hey Michelle, you ready?" Michelle turned around and gave Lucy her biggest smile. They all went out the door and ran towards the guild.

"Aha! Kinana!" Lucy said cheerfully. She saw kinana watering some flowers in front of their run down guild. Kinana looked up from her job and smiled warmly at Lucy and waved back.

"Good afternoon, Lucy-san." Kinana was about to say something else when she was stopped by an obnoxious laughter. Lucy looked around, alerted by the annoying sound blaring in her ears. In front of Kinana, appeared three wizards.

"What the, Coco?" She heard Pantherlilly say from the guild. By now, every member stepped outside if the guild.

"How do you know my name?" She asked the small exceed. He was about to answer her when the one in the middle stepped up and cackled.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia? Bring her to us and we won't harm you." Everyone blinked in surprise. What could they possibly want with Lucy. Lucy had that gear packaged away in her hands, Levy had given it to her the day before, she told Lucy that she just couldn't figure out what it meant. Lucy thought if she held onto it, it would help explain what her father wanted from her. Natsu somehow got in front of her with a growl.

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"She has something of ours and we're taking it back, her with." Natsu's eyes widened. _They must want the gear thing,_ He thought to himself. He then noticed something, the same thing that Pantherlilly noticed.

"Jeez Hughes, dressing like a girl. That's freaky, even for you." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I just met him and I wanna kill him." Hughes deadpanned. "Get them, Sugar boy!" She exclaimed. Sugar boy complied and let some type of slime release from his body. It was green and it was traveling towards each mage. It managed to suck up the Strauss siblings.

"Elfman! Lisanna!" Mira screamed, trying to swim her way to her younger siblings. Elfman held out his hand so that she could grab on. She still couldn't reach.

"This is such unmanly slime!" Lucy watched in slight horror at was happening. _They we're from Edolas, but I thought we made up with them? No this can't be, Hughes looks to be a girl now and Sugar boy's hair is different, so is his face. Coco looks a lot older too! Maybe, they're the Earthland version of the Sugar boy, Hughes, and Coco at Edolas!_

"Guys! It's the Earthland version of them!" Lucy screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone paused for a moment and realized this. Natsu nodded and swiftly turned his punch towards Earthland Hughes.

"You won't take Lucy!" With a swipe of her wooden hand, it controlled Natsu's hand. Natsu punched himself a couple times before he diminished the fire. He rubbed his cheek with a pout. Coco was busy talking to pantherlilly who was trying to talk her out of the Lucy.

"We were friends, Coco!"

"What are you talking about? I don't even like cats, in fact, I hate them!" Pantherlilly froze, which allowed her to kicked him over. "See ya kitty!" She ran away to go attack another member of Fairy Tail. Sugar boy had taken down Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. They were unconscious in his slime. He sang in his microphone which had the slime move away from the siblings.

"Just tell us where Lucy Heartfilia is!" Hughes screamed again, gaining their attention. Erza was off fighting Coco when she had a thought. _They have no idea what Lucy even looks like._

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Gray said, almsot like he was reading Erza's mind. Gray then slightly glanced at Sugar boy and shuddered.

"We know she's supposed to be in her twentys!" Hughes stated.

Lucy looked down and stepped forward to rat herself out when Michelle stepped in front of her. Erza realized that Michelle must of had the same thought.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, please don't hurt my friends any longer. Just take me away." _A little dramatic,_ Everyone thought. Lucy gave Michelle a look of shock and waved her hands up.

"No I am Lucy Heartfilia! Take me!"

"Wait, which one is it?" Sugar boy sang. Coco held her head, confused by the sudden conflict in their situation. Hughes had paused and analyzed both girls, trying to figure out who was the real Lucy.

"Well that one," Huges pointed to Michelle. "Actually looks like to be in her twentys. The other looks to be really young. She has pigtails even!"

"No it's me!"

"Stop it, it's me okay! I'm the real Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Stop trying to lie to save my skin, it's me!"

"But it's me!"

"No I'm her!"

The guild caught on and started to act out.

"You okay Lucy?" Mira had asked Lisanna.

"Yup, how about you Lucy?" Lisanna said back. Natsu caught on and turned to Levy.

"Hey Lucy, you can stand right?" Levy looked around for a split second then figured out he was talking to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yup!" That's when everyone started to play along. Mocao and Wakaba asking Kinana if she was okay, but they used Lucy's name. Max and Warren doing the same thing, but used Laki to confused the mages they were currently up against.

"Who...is...it?" Coco's eyes turned dizzy and swirly as she tried to find the real Lucy.

"No I'm Lucy!" Elfman had yelled. Sweat had started to pour down the three mages and they watched as the real Lucy and Michelle make a getaway. Lucy wasn't happy about it. She wanted to stay and fight, but Levy had practically pushed her away, saying they would never rat her out.

"Coco, go after those two!" Coco nodded and started to speed away. Lucy and Michelle ran for how ever long they could until they stopped behind a tree. Lucy put her hands on her knees and bent over to catch her breath.

"Why would you do that!" She yelled at Michelle. "You don't have magic, you wouldn't have been able to defend yourself. That was so dangerous of you!" Michelle looked taken aback. She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry big sister!" Michelle cried. Lucy looked away in guilt. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Its okay I guess. Just don't don't again. It was very dangerous, if you were taken away, that would of been really bad." Michelle stopped her bawling and nodded, smiling.

"Okay-"

"Found you!"

"Coco!"

* * *

 **It's not my best work, im going off of memory. Well anyway, thank you for reading!**


	53. They took the piece

**Hello, i'm finally back after who knows how long. I'm glad to see all the reviews asking me to continue. It really cheers me up seeing everyone being so supportive even though my beginning chapters weren't written very well. I still laugh every time I read over them, maybe when I'm finished with this story, I'll go back and edit them all and make them better.**

* * *

Lucy immediately made a move to be in front of Michelle. Coco didn't look so smug like before, she was still incredibly confused on who the real Lucy Heartfilia was. Lucy smiled upon realizing this She was sure she would be able to defeat Coco, this wasn't Coco from Edolas. This girl was their enemy.

"Lucy, stand back." Lucy said to Michelle. Michelle smiled briefly and added on to Lucy's lie. Lucy noticed how much Michelle actually seemed to be enjoying this.

"Lucy, don't turn yourself in!" Michelle wailed dramatically. Coco's eyes darted between Lucy and Michelle and her mouth started to shake. Lucy grinned, it was working so well! Coco then noticed the gear tucked in Lucy's arm and she narrowed her eyes

"You're Lucy, aren't you?" Lucy sighed to herself and jumped to land behind Coco. Coco noticed this and swiftly dodged Lucy's punch. Coco ran around the tree and landed across from Lucy. "No one can run as fast or dodge as fast as me. You won't be able to land a single hit on me." Lucy felt herself smirk, ready for a challenge.

"If you're as strong as you say you are," she paused and crouched slightly, getting ready to attack. "Then will you be able to handle this!" Lucy launched herself and swung up her leg, only for it to be blocked by Coco's arms. Coco smiled and pushed Lucy back. Lucy really didn't want to use her powers too much in front of Michelle, she was scared she'd scare her away.

This was what happened for quite some time. A mix of strong defense and weaker offense. It was starting to take a toll on Lucy's muscles. She gathered her dragon slayer magic you her hand and pushed herself away from Coco. Coco furrowed her brows in confusion. Suddenly, Lucy tossed the gear to Michelle.

"Celestial Dragon: Wing Attack!" Michelle stepped back in awe at the colorful swirl of gold that headed straight towards Coco. Apparently, Coco wasn't as prepared as she thought because this attack wasn't one she could dodge. She screamed when Lucy's attack hit her side and her shoulder. Lucy took this chance to grab Michelle by the hand and lead her away from the scene.

They ran until they came up to a cliff. Lucy grunted in frustration when she heard an obnoxious voice ring through her sensitive ears.

"You can't, like, run anymore. You will hand over that clock piece. Lucy's eyes widened. _So it's a clock piece!_ She thought to herself as she examined the gear. She then felt herself being pushed. Michelle was walking towards the edge.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I don't know, big sister. My body won't stop moving!" Hughes cackled and waved around her hand shaped wand like the answer was right in front of them.

"I'm controlling her. If you don't hand over that piece, than your little friend is going to take a swan dive off the cliff. You don't want that do you?" Lucy looked from Michelle to the gear piece. She suddenly ran and grabbed Michelle's arm. She pulled on her forearm and held back only half of her body. She was surprised by even her own strength. This seemed to have faltered Hughes as well "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know, but my physical body has seemed to have gotten stronger. That must be unlucky for you." Lucy turned her head and glared at Hughes smugly. Hughes only waved around her wand again, another finger popping up and making Michelle's movements stronger. Lucy lurched forward, surprised by this gorilla strength that Michelle suddenly gained.

They got closer and closer to the edge before Michelle finally walked off, dragging Lucy along with her. Michelle screamed in fright, making Lucy tense up. Lucy rummaged through her key pouch and pulled out Aries.

"Open! Gate of the ram: Aries!" Aries poofed down on the ground below them and called out her wool bomb, Lucy and Michelle landed softly on the surface of the wool and sunk in, relaxed somewhat at the warmth the wool. Lucy hopped off while Michelle stayed, she wore a content smile on her face.

"I hope I did okay...sorry!" Lucy hugged Aries tight, making her squeak. Lucy thanked her and told her it was okay to go back to the spirit realm. Aries smiled and nodded silently, then disappeared like she wasn't even there. The wool also vanished, making Michelle fall with a squeak. Then Hughes came into view.

"You may of had some help, but not this time." Lucy suddenly went stiff, as if she were a china doll. Hughes was using three fingers to control Lucy's movements. Lucy took one step towards the woman, making her sneer.

"I'll never let you get this gear. It was my father's memento and you can't have it!" Lucy took another step forward. Her eyes clouded with tears at the sheer frustration of not being able to move her body. She couldn't just let this chick take what her father gave her. It just wasn't right!

"You say that, but you're giving it to me right now. Its hilarious." Hughes just smirked and watched as Lucy slowly handed the gear to her. "For me? Thank you." Lucy dropped to her knees and let one tear roll down her cheek.

"You find enjoyment in this don't you? You find it absolutely hilarious when others suffer. You disgust me." Hughes just frowned this time. Lucy thought her expression was one of...guilt?

"I don't- it's not like," she paused, trying to find the right words. "I know how this looks, but this is bigger than what you or your guild can handle. Just leave this to us, we can handle the problem on our own. We don't need you, just the clock piece. Just please stay out of the way." Hughes turned and left, but undid the spell on Lucy's body.

 _Problem? What problem are they talking about and what does this have to do with my father's momento? Dad, what are you trying to tell me? Why do you think i can handle whatever is going on?_ Lucy sighed. She stood and helped up Michelle.

"Big sister...you're crying." Lucy quickly wiped her cheek, she didn't want Michelle to see her so weak.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm just so confused and angry. What is my father trying to tell me? What does he want me to do and why are these people after his momento. I just don't get it!" Lucy stomped her right foot on the ground with a huff. Lucy suddenly called out for Marie. Marie was close by, and heard the call. She swooped over the cliff and grabbed both Lucy and Michelle.

"That was fast, were you close by?" Michelle asked curiously. Marie just smiled and brought them over the cliff and set them down. Pantherlilly was across from them, sitting down trying to wrap his injuries.

"Lily, i told you to wait for me." Marie sighed and trotted over to Lily and grabbed the bandages out of his hand and started to wrap them securely around his chest and arms. Even around his head. Lucy and Michelle watched in amusement while pantherlilly just pouted. "I'm guessing you guys wanted to know what went down after you left."

"Please?"

"Well for starters, Natsu ran off to find you but that sugarboy ran after him, so I'm guessing he's busy caught up in that fight. Hughes had stayed behind and fought us for a while, that's why we look so beat up, but she disappeared. You don't have that clock piece so I'm guessing she somehow got it from you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Her magic was powerful and I couldn't stop her from controlling my body and getting the gear from me." Lucy looked away, guilt filled her features making Marie shy away. Marie realized how she sounded. In Lucy's mind, she probably thought Marie blamed her. Marie pat Pantherlilly's knee when she finished. Pantherlilly grabbed some bandages and started to wrap it around Marie's injuries.

"Sorry, I don't blame you. I could never blame you for something out of your control, literally." Marie giggled which made Lucy laugh slightly. "Anyway, everyone but Gray and Natsu are at the guild. Maybe they're back by now but the last time I saw them was around and hour ago."

Lucy sniffed the air. "They're at the guild and so is gildarts. Hughes, Coco, and Sugarboy's scents are now gone. We should head back to the guild or everyone will start to get worried." Pantherlilly helped Marie stand. Lucy picked them both up and Michelle trailed behind Lucy, uncharacteristically quiet. "You okay, Michelle?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah, I am. Don't worry, big sister." Michelle smiled but it was fake. This made Lucy narrow her eyes. The look in Michelle's eyes were making red flags go off in Lucy's mind, telling her something was off. But Lucy trusted Michelle so she stuffed those thoughts away and sped up a little.

They finally made it back to the guild. The place look trashed outside so she was sure everyone was inside by now. She was about to slam the doors open when they did that for her. A heavy weight suddenly pulled her to the ground, making her grunt in surprise. She smelled his familiar scent and instantly relaxed. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Natsu." He just held on to her tighter and pushed his nose into her hair, drawing in a deep breath.

"I thought you were hurt, i was so worried. I'm glad you're okay-"

"Hey salamander! Get off my cat!" Gajeel pulled on Natsu's vest and hauled him up, swooping down to scoop the injured exceeds in his arms. He decided to also pick up Marie as he did pantherlilly, he remembered Lily telling him he was fond of Marie. Natsu just clung to Lucy again when he got the chance and helped her to her feet.

It felt so long since they had contact as meaningful as this. Did Natsu really miss her that much? Lucy felt her cheeks burn and grab Natsu's scarf to calm her down. He just smiled down at her and pulled her closer as if it were possible. They finally let go when they heard an awkward cought come from Gajeel.

"You two are so gross." Gajeel grunted. Lucy just nudged Gajeel and stuck her tounge out at him making him grin. Lucy then turned and grabbed Michelle's hand.

"C'mon, they'll explain more when we get in there." Michelle still had that same look in her eye, the one that sent warning signals throughout Lucy's whole being. Lucy still ignored it as Michelle smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Next chapter will in Natsu's point of view, along with Gray and gildarts. I'm going to try and fit in all of their fights in one chapter. That chapter will probably be longer than all my previous ones. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter after such a long of not updating. I'll see you all next time!**


	54. Natsu Vs Sugarboy!

_Natsu's P.O.V._

He needed to find Lucy. She ran off with Michelle about five minutes ago and he had planned to go after her and make sure she was safe. Of course he knew she could take care of herself but he _needed_ to make sure. He couldn't get away though, Sugarboy was hot on his trails.

"Will you leave me alone! I'm not even trying to fight!" Natsu crammed his neck around to look at the blonde man. He just smirked and sang into his microphone obnoxiously.

"No can do, pinkie! I know you're after Lucy Heartfilia and I'm going to find out who she is." Natsu growled. He wouldn't let this weirdo even lay a hand on Lucy's head. He kept running until he knocked into something. Stumbling back, he groaned and looked up. His right cheek felt slimy and he winced at the fowl smell.

He pursed his lips when he finally noticed the giant octopus. It slammed down a tentacles, trying to smash him to the ground. He swiftly dodged and grunted in slight pain as he hit the ground. pebbles digging it's way into his forearms. He opened his eyes to look up at the octopus, hair falling in front of his eyes.

He saw a man standing on top of the octopus. He looked to be in his fifties, with a permanent scowl and a small white beard like horns on each side of his jaw. Natsu smelt Sugarboy finally catch up to him. The mix of Sugarboy's, this man, and the octopus made him lose Lucy's scent which made him clench his fist in frustration. He lost her.

"Dammit! Who are you!" The man looked down on Natsu and raised one eye at him. The man was about to say something to him when all three mages felt powerful magic power rapidly get closer. Natsu suddenly grinned when he recognized it. A silhouette of another man came into view as he slammed down in front of Natsu.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." Gildarts turned with a smile and waved at Natsu. Natsu felt his lips twitch into a grin.

"Hey old man!" Gildarts laughed for a split moment and he turned serious when he faced the man on the octopus.

"Natsu. I know you were looking for Lucy. Go find her and I'll take care of this guy." He said as he completely forgot about Sugarboy's presence. Normally, Natsu would argue that he wanted to fight the strongest enemy first but he had no time for such things. He'd rather see Lucy's face anyway. Natsu looked for an opening to escape from Sugarboy after nodding off to Gildarts. He observed as Gildarts jumped up on the octopus and gave the man a glare. "What is your goal in all this?"

"It's none of yours or Fairy Tail's business. Your measly guild won't be able to handle such a task." The man said. Natsu could hear as Gildarts scoffed, making him grimace. That old guy was in for a real treat. Making Gildarts mad is the last thing you want to do.

"What do you mean by that? What problem can't Fairy Tail handle?" The man frowned upon realizing that he gave away too much information. Gildarts cracked his knuckles, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Byro. But it won't matter to you in the end, because you won't be alive to remember it." That was Gildarts cue to charge, using his crash magic to slice and dice Byro. Byro only used his staff to cancel the magic and have it reflect back at him. Natsu blinked at the odd man's name and then realized that was the same name of the guy who locked Wendy and himself up. He growled.

"Cool!" Natsu blinked when hr noticed that reporter man from Sorcerer Weekly. That must be why Gildarts was here in town in the first place, to get away from that persistent creep. Natsu took this time to leave when Gildarts yelled at him to move. He felt Sugarboy follow him and he even saw a bit if that green slime creep up on him.

"Grr. Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He turned and swung his fist down at the blonde haired man, but he only dodged with an annoying cackle.

"Ooo, you're getting me all hot and bothered dragon boy!" Natsu shivered in disgust at his choice of words. This was probably the first time he didn't want to be a fire mage at the moment. Natsu chose to just ignore his comment and he kicked up his right leg and swung in a circle and managed to strike Sugarboy in the chest.

He noticed Happy wasn't here at the moment. He was with him, but he suddenly disappeared, worrying the dragon slayer. He hoped his blue feline was okay. Sugarboy sang out loudly, making Natsu groan and cover his ears.

That guy's voice was so obnoxiously loud and it was starting to seriously irritate Natsu. Not only can he not find Lucy, happy disappeared and now he has to deal with this bag of weird ass dirt. Natsu sucked in. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" Sugarboy grunted and covered his face with his arms. He used some of that slime and it soaked in the magic.

That's when an idea hit Natsu like a punch in the face. Or maybe that was Sugarboy's doing. He struck Natsu across his cheek, making him stumble back and rub his cheek. He started to pant, tired from the magic that slime was draining from him.

"Happy!" He yelled aloud. He heard the flap of Happy's wings start to get a lot closer. Natsu felt himself grin widely as he was suddenly whisked off into the air by happy. "Where were you?" Natsu asked Happy worryingly. Happy gave him a guilty smile.

"I tried to find Lucy for you, but I was told by Pantherlilly that he and Wendy and Carla were trying to find her instead so I came to find you. That's when I heard you yell out my name." Natsu smiled sincerely at Happy and hearing his motives.

"You're such a good buddy! Thanks! Anyway, i have a plan to defeat this guy." Happy listened in closely so Natsu whispered it in his ear. The slime had gotten around three times bigger as it started to grow higher. It created a hand that was going to reach for Natsu at any given time.

"Are you sure?" Happy blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. Natsu could see this, but he was already tired and angry and he snapped at him.

"Now!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew right above the middle of the slime and dropped Natsu in the middle of it. Natsu could feel the slime engulf his entire being, making his limbs immobile. He started to release a massive amount of magic power into the slime. The power so intense, he screamed out in irritation and slight pain.

"Oh woah now, that's enough power!" Sugarboy sang in worry. The slime turned red and started to bubble from the intense power. It suddenly exploded and Natsu flew out of the slime and right into Sugarboy. The slime rained down from the sky.

Natsu grabbed Sugarboy's wrist and started to twist it and was surprised to see that the other man started to blush. Natsu raised a brow at the odd man and waited to him to explain himself.

"You better let go, dragon boy before something bad happens."

Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sugarboy's face went red and Natsu could see the inner turmoil he was in. Natsu then realized his word choice and the way the other man was acting, he put two and two together and shuddered. He was dense, but he could see what this position and choice of words was sounding like.

He was about to pull away when some of the slime that was falling encased both of their hands in the slime. Natsu yelled out and tried to pull away but had no luck.

"I said you should let go." Said the blonde man. Natsu felt his face heat in embarrassment.

"I'm trying you weirdo! Fix this!"

"I can't when your hot hot magic is absorbed in my slime!" He sang out. Natsu groaned and made to punch him in the face. Sugarboy dodged and punched Natsu across the nose. Natsu bit his tounge to keep his yell while he punched Sugarboy.

This happened back and fourth for some time, but Natsu was losing. As he was already exhausted from using all that magic power. He hated to admit this, but he needed some major help. It was like the gods were looking blessing him today because just as he was going to black out, he smelled a man.

This was the first time that he was actually happy to smell a mix of ice, water, and cologne. "Gray!" He yelled out. Gray had heard his cry for assistance and ran a short distance there. Natsu could tell gray wanted to laugh but at the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted away from this weirdo.

"Hey flame brain. Looks like you could use some help." Natsu sighed and nodded. Sugarboy noticed their exchange and puffed up his cheeks.

"So you've been with ice boy this whole time and you flirted with me?" Natsu gagged and yanked on his trapped arm, pulling Sugarboy to him. Natsu felt like crying as he pleaded Gray for help. Gray had shuddered but went to help his rival/friend anyway.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Ice shot up from the ground and struck Sugarboy while also freezing the slime. Natsu broke free and pulled his hand to his chest.

Sugarboy was temporarily knocked out, relieving both younger men. They gave each other a glace and Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder in pity.

"So glad I didn't fight him in Edolas. I feel your pain."

"Oh you have no idea." Natsu laughed boyishly, but then tumbled to the ground. Gray cursed and helped pick him back up. "Jeez Natsu. Lay off the food, you're heavy!" Natsu groaned painfully and managed to wrap his arm around Gray's shoulder.

"How...how is everyone else?" He asked him. Gray grunted and they started to move back towards the guild.

"Wendy went off to find Michelle and Lucy so Kinana and Mira are helping patch everyone up. I ran off to find you, but i noticed Gildarts in the middle of battle. He and that other guy are tied right now and Erza was there to talk him out of going all out. They're probably on their way back to the guild as we speak."

"So Erza is okay then? Last time i saw her, she was pretty torn up." He saw a light blush appear on Gray's cheeks and he nodded.

"Yeah she's fine. I made sure to have Wendy heal her wounds before they both ran off. Erza is probably the only one to talk Gildarts out of this one."

"How about Lucy and Michelle? Are they back yet?" Gray shook his head, making Natsu frown tiredly. He should of known better, Lucy was always getting herself in trouble. They climbed a steep hill and made it back up to the guild hall. Gildarts and Erza were already there.

"Sorry Natsu. No sign of Lucy yet." Cana stated weakly, going through her cards. Gray dropped Natsu ungracefully and groaned as he slid down the guild walls, next to the tired Erza and Juvia. Natsu grunted as he acknowledged her statement.

Natsu suddenly smelled a mix of vanilla and stawberry and felt himself grin. He felt adrenaline surge through his veins and he slammed open the guild doors and tackled Lucy.

He was in pain, but no amount could keep him from her.


	55. To the Mansion

_Erza's P.O.V._

She had made it back with Gildarts not long before Gray and Natsu returned. He was beaten and bloody, but alive. Erza sighed quietly in relief and watched as Gray sat down next to her. He was in the middle of both her and Juvia. She was able to get Gildarts away from that other man before they destroyed the whole town, but Gildarts was particularly upset with her because of it.

She knew they all needed to be here. They needed to sort things out and plan out what their next move was. She glanced around and noticed the grin that appeared on Natsu's face briefly. It was like he was back to normal, he rushed out the guild hall and she saw him tackle someone to the ground.

 _Lucy,_ Erza thought with a smile. Of course he would, that's Natsu for you. Gajeel had also stepped out for a moment before everyone else came back in a couple seconds later. Lucy looked disappointed, nothing in her hands but the air around her. Erza frowned, where was that gear? Lucy sat down at a table while Natsu seated himself right next to her. She whispered something to him and he nodded solemnly and pat her back as if to comfort her.

"Everyone...The clock piece was stolen from me." Everyone had went quiet at her words. Mira then ran up to her and embraced her, making the blonde look away in guilt.

"Oh Lucy, it's not your fault. They had us all played for fools. We just need to put our heads together and figure out how to it back or at least find out their objective." Mira frowned in thought. Erza silently agreed with her. What are they going to do without the clock piece? And who are these people and why did they want it? Things just weren't adding up.

Lucy suddenly gasped and stood up, her skirt hiking up to her upper thigh with the motion. "I have it!" Erza noticed a pained grunt come from Gray and turned to him. He either hadn't noticed her worried gaze or just chose to ignore it.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked her as he shifted his body from the floor. Erza didn't notice how painful the floor actually was with the pain from her arm reminding her.

"I remember a, a book in my mansion. It had something to do with pieces...six pieces of the starry heavens or something to that affect. I read that book so many times, but it's been so long that I completely forgot about it. Maybe this is what Jude is telling me, to read the book and figure out what to do with the pieces." Everyone suddenly smiled, glad they found a lead.

"Lucy, you're a genius. We must head to your house at once!" Erza chanted and stood. "...If it's alright with you master?" Makarov took a sip of his beer and formed his lips into a straight line. It only took him a moment, but he found an answer.

"Well, it is the only lead we can follow so far. I'll allow it. But not the whole guild, Lucy, Michelle, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Marie, go to the Mansion and find that book. Everyone else will stay here and either keep guard for any enemy or try and find out more about this group that stole our gear." The member he had named stood at once and head towards the door. They waved goodbye to their other friends and made their way on the road.

The sun was starting to show through the valleys, it was around 5 am, no one had slept a wink during the night. They had called for a wagon to drive them to the abandoned mansion so it was almost impossible to sleep when Natsu and Lucy were busy puking all night. Erza felt her eyes start to drop but the abrupt stop had her rolling forward.

"This is as far as I can take ya." The man who had drove them said. Erza thanked him quickly and gave him the right amount of jewels for the ride. He grunted and took the money, driving off when everyone jumped out. They all had to climb a steep hill before reaching their destination. Lucy was a bit hesitant, Erza couldn't blame her.

"It's been so long, I guess I want paying attention when I was here telling Jude off but now that...now that he's gone, this place just feels...depressing." Lucy admitted to both Michelle and Erza. Michelle frowned and rubbed Lucy's neck as a form of comfort and Erza just stepped closer to make her feel safer.

"The longer you stayed away, the less it felt like home. I know it's hard but you might come to like this place once you step inside. Your father- I mean Jude...he would want you to feel like home in a place you were born in." Lucy smiled at Erza's words and nodded. She jogged up to the building and ran in, then waved for everyone to come in. Michelle giggled quietly and followed behind Marie as she flew to Lucy. Lucy grabbed Marie and held her in her arms securely.

Happy perched himself on Lucy's head as he swooped in after Natsu. The room they stepped in was huge and was surrounded by two staircases.

"Wow, this place is huge." Gray said, his mouth wide open. Erza could stop the giggle that escaped as she looked at Gray's shocked face. It was even funnier when she knew how true it was and how shocked she was too. Erza stepped in front everyone and cleared her throat so everyone turned their wandering eyes to her.

"Okay, we all split up to cover some ground. We are searching anywhere for the book. Gray, you and I will take those staircase and Michelle, Lucy, and Marie will take the other. Wendy and Carla will go left down stairs and Natsu and Hapy will go right downstairs. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded as if they were soldiers and split up into their groups. Happy reluctantly got off Lucy's head and allowed himself to fly to Natsu's side.

"Ready little buddy?"

"Aye sir!" They ran off to where Erza said to head, giving everyone else the cue to do so too. Gray followed her as she ran up the left staircase and turned another left. They both came up hallway filled with multiple bed rooms.

"Maybe the book would be in her bedroom?" Gray suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." Erza said as she peered into a couple room. She opened a door wider when she figured out Lucy's bedroom. It was also large, with a big bed that had a canopy hovering over it. The room was decorated In everything either white or pink. Gray chuckled and looked at the stuffed animals sitting at the foot of her bed, gathering dust.

He blew on one and held it up for Erza. It was a small red dragon, yellow and orange flames decorating the sides of him. Erza snorted.

"Who does this remind you of?" He asked her. Erza only laughed loudly and look around her room. She noticed a beautiful music box sitting on an old dusty dresser. She opened it up and watched a small ballerina pop out. Erza turned the box and cranked the stick on the back. She set the box back down and watched the small ballerina start to turn in a slow circle as a quiet melody filled the quiet room.

"Lucy was a whole other girl from what she is now. Coming here might prove to be a good thing." Erza said quietly. Lucy was so private, you could hardly get her talk about anything. She doesn't talk much of her family there or her dragon father. Marie would never spill either, not wanting to upset Lucy.

"I agree. Alright, I've checked everything, nothing is here." Gray sighed.

"Let's go meet with the others and see how they're doing."

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Lucy panted, Marie still dug in her arms. Michelle was close behind her, but was practically begging her to stop. She gulped in some air before turning back to Michelle. "Alright, I found the attic. We can head up there and look for the book."

"Okay big sister!" They climbed the stairs and looked around at the covered furniture. Lucy's attention was caught at the half covered painting. It was torn, but she was able to see part of her, her mother, and Jude. She walked up to it slowly and felt tears burn at the back of her eyes. She kept them in. Marie gave her a worried gaze, but Lucy ignored it.

"This painting. I remember it, I could stop squirming." She laughed quietly. Michelle smiled happily.

"You looked so cute." Lucy turned to her with a bright grin.

"Thanks...and I think you've just helped me decided something." This had Michelle quirk her head slightly. Lucy giggled internally at this but looked back at the painting with sudden determination.

"What do you mean, big sister?"

"I've decided to buy this mansion back. I don't know when I'll be able too because I'm totally broke," She sweat dropped. "But maybe when I'm older and have some kind of family of my own. I'll save up and buy this place back and restore it to it's former glory!" This had Michelle jump up in joy and hug Lucy's arm.

"Do you really mean it, Lucy-san?! Oh I'm so happy!" Lucy felt those same tears build back up, but this time, they were from immense joy. Yes...she would buy this place back and have her children grow up here. Except this place would be full of joy instead of sadness. It would be like when her mother was alive and well. Marie giggled silently.

"Are you really going to Lucy? You know that's a lot of commitment and I'm not sure you'd be up for the challenge." Lucy glared at her white cat and scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of anything, let alone commitment. I believe with all my being that I'll buy this place back!"

"Yeah I know, your determination can be deadly when it wants to be." They all laughed and went to searched for the book. They came up with nothing and sighed sadly.

"Man...nothing. We better just head back to the others, maybe they found something." Both Marie and Michelle nodded and followed Lucy out slowly. On their way back, they bumped into Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Luce, did you guys find anything?" Lucy just shook her head, making Happy and Natsu frown. That's when they heard Wendy yelled out Lucy's name. Everyone immediately followed and reached two tall doors. Wendy and Carla were inside and waved them over.

"We found the library. It should be in here if nowhere else." Lucy thanked Wendy while everyone else started to search. Erza and Gray came along not soon after and joined the search. Lucy searched through the alphabetical ordered books and felt herself smile when she found the book.

"Guys! I found it!" That's when she noticed another book. It read 'To My Daughter', she furrowed her brows and grabbed it, she opened it but bit her lip when the whole book was blank. Everyone else had reached her, and Erza took the book.

"What is it Lucy?" Lucy just shook her head and showed the book to everyone.

"Jude must of put it together, but its completely blank," Thats when an idea crossed her mind. She called out her silver spirit, Crux and asked him to try and see a hidden message in 'To My Daughter'. He fell into a sleep like state before waking up loudly.

"Maybe it's a hidden message, try rearranging the words."


	56. Intruders!

Team Natsu frowned at the papers scattered around the floor. They all took Crux's advice and decided to draw out each letter in "To My Daughter" and try to rearrange it. So far they came up with nothing. Erza frowned and banged her hand on the ground, startling everyone.

"Dammit! We've been at this for an hour." Lucy nodded and rubbed her temples. Natsu had been left with happy do to a bit more searching, but came back empty handed. They slammed open the door. Unfortunately, this broke Erza's concentration.

"Yo! We couldn't find-"

"I was just on to something you fool!" Natsu squeaked from fear and hid behind Lucy's form. Lucy slapped her forehead and slid the hand down her face. She was exhausted from frustration of trying to figure out what the letters rearranged were. Just then, she heard Natsu suck in a breath. She turned and looked over at him. His mouth was wide open and he had an exaggerated expression crossing his face.

Lucy's eyes widened and she ducked just in time for him to sneeze so intense that it blew the letters all around, landing the team back at the beginning. Erza's eyes darkened and she clutched her fist so tight her knuckles turned paper white. Natsu was about to run when Lucy noticed something about the papers.

"Look! Some of the letters spell out myth!" Everyones attention turned to the word. Erza then smiled so wide it scared almost everyone in the room. She pat Natsu's head and brought him to her chest plate and smashed his head to it. He groaned.

"Good work Natsu. It would be nice if you helped like this more often."

"But I didn't do anything..." Gray and Lucy ignored the two and grabbed letters to start piecing together the rest of the title. They came to the conclusion "Duo Great Myth." Gray looked at it and scratched his head.

"Is this supposed to be right?" Michelle asked Lucy. Lucy placed a hand on her chin in thought and closed her eyes. Momentarily, she frowned but then grinned when finding the answer. It was as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ah! There were two books written by Will Neville known as the two great myths. One called 'Life of the Clockwork', which is coincidentally where the strange inscription was." Lucy told everyone. She decided to search with Levy and Michelle one day on the inscription since Levy couldn't find it herself. They had came across a passage in that book that was the exact copy of the inscription.

"Don't you have that book in your apartment?" Michelle asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yep! And for the other book 'Key of the Starry Heavens' is right here," she held up the book she found a while ago for everyone to see. "I couldn't think of the title right for the life of me, but when I stepped in this library, it was like something clicked and I remembered it." She dusted off the cover.

"That looks like just a plain old picture book." Natsu deadpanned. Lucy made a sour face and scoffed at Natsu's words.

"It's not just a picture book- it's a work of art!"

"Well whatever it is, it has something to do with those guys we met back at the guild. And for some strange reason...I feel like they might be after something in this book..." Marie trailed off. Lucy shrugged and pointed the book in front of her.

"You guys think it could be another anagram? Nah, probably not but I do think you're right Marie. Something in this book could be important." Carla looked up at the book cover and furrowed her brows. She studied the book and found it moving, her abilities must be kicking in. She watched the girl in the book get closer and closer until she turned around, the girls expression was horrifying and full of despair.

Carla gasped. It seemed only Wendy had noticed her inner turmoil. "Are you okay Carla. You don't look so good." She bent down and soothed Carla's growing headache while Lucy kept talking about what the book could mean.

"This must be the sign jude is trying to tell me. I just wish I could figure this out much quicker...he must be surprised by how slow I'm going." Lucy smiled sadly and flipped through the book, skimming over the pictures and words. That's when she felt an annoying presence behind her.

"Uh is there something you wanted to show us all happy?" Happy, from the ground, held up his win book. Tortoise and the Hare.

"This is one of my favorite stories! I believe the 'Tortoise and the Hare' is an amazing work of art as well!" That's when a different voice filled the large library. Marie was the only one who laughed and smiled at his silly antics.

"I think it would be wise to give us that book." Everyone froze and looked around for the voice. Just then, the doors looked like they grew so large that they exploded. From in the doorway, there were two bodies. One was a cat, another exceed, and a man with a wide oblivious grin. Lucy unconsciously held the book tighter to her chest and turned her expression to angry. She just decided that she was going to buy back the mansion and they are destroying it!

"You can't have my book!" Happy called, protecting his own book as well as he could. Lucy would of laughed if they weren't in such a situation. The newcomers only ignored him and looked at Lucy expectantly. The man stayed silent and looked around the large library while the cat flipped through a book and only gave her a sideways glance.

"Such a simple equation. The handle grew twice in size and in turn, made the door explode." Everyone looked shocked upon looking this cat.

"He's an exceed!" Happy yelled out. Marie was just as shocked as the two others, choosing to sand closely behind Lucy just in case.

"He must of been from Extalia like us and decented to Earthland when he was born." Carla concluded.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"The brains of the Legion Platoon." The lighter blue cat retorted, fixing his glasses that rested on his face. He closed the book and held it under his small arm. At this time, anger radiated from Lucy as she gazed at the two intruders.

"You two made a big mistake coming on this property and destroying my home no less. You'll both pay..." Magic swirled around Lucy as she was about to attack the two. Fortunately Erza transformed into her lightning armor and stood in front of Lucy.

"I'll take care of them. Just make sure you get away. You have the book they want." Lucy bit her lip, wanting to fight but ended up just agreeing with Erza. Gray and Natsu stood with Erza

"I knew you all would come here to look for the book and it seems my calculation was correct. All we had to do was follow you and wait for you to figure it out. Honestly, I thought you'd be much quicker. It was almost painful to watch you struggle at something so easy."

"Oh you're just picking a fight now! Is it okay if I freeze this kitty into a block of ice?" Gray yelled to no one in particular.

"Only if I can fry him into a kabob after you're finished!" Natsu answered back in anger. Natsu slammed his fist into his other hand and projected a fire dragon roar his way. Gray chose to use ice lance to shoot them towards the exceed.

"You will get nothing from us!" Erza said as she used her wand like staff and shoot lightning. The exceed only looked emotionless as their attacks got closer. A body then appeared in front of the cat and he used his shield against their attacks. Everyone gasped as their powers shot back at them.

"Cool ain't it? It's a reflection shield. It's called ricochet. Shoots any attack back at the attacker. I am Dan Striaght of the Legion Platoon!" The man from before laughed.

"And I am Samual. Now give us the book little girl and we'll leave you all alone. No one has to get hurt. To be frank, i find violence appalling but sometimes drastic measures must be taken to get it through some heads." Natsu growled and clenched his fist. Luckily everyone was able to dodge their own attacks, but it broke all the windows instead.

"Stop! I was going to buy this place back but you guys are ruining my home!" Lucy screamed to the group. She was too scared to even look at the damage they caused.

"Let's not ruin Lucy's childhood home guys." Gray suggested.

"Ugh why must you guys be a pain in the ass!" Natsu screamed and directed another fire attack against Dan but he only used his shield once again to bounce fire balls all over the library, completely ruining it. Lucy screamed, feeling the need to punch something...or someone.

"How annoying." Dan sighed.

"Alright I can't take this anymore. I'm going to lead them out so this place doesn't go and collapse on us."

"Her! The blonde has the book Dan." Samual announced. Lucy smirked and held the book up for the man to see it. She even waved it around a little to catch his attention quicker.

"Is this what you want? Come and get it!" She yelled to him. Dan only froze and watched the blonde haired woman with awe. This confused her for a split second but she didn't dwell on it and turned to run out of the room and out of the mansion. He suddenly shot his sword and it landed right in front of Lucy, scaring her.

"Kyaa!"

"Such beauty! Those lips, that hair, that chest, that waist, those legs!" Lucy stood there with a shocked expression and watched as he slammed his fist into the floor. Everyone else had the same reaction as she did, just staring blankly at the man. "What do they call a goddess like you?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Uh Lucy." She slipped out of his hold and blinked as Dan got excited from just hearing her name. Not only was she embarrassed, but she was irritated by this guy's weird behavior.

"Lucy! Can I call you loopy? Lucy-kins? Loopy pie maybe?" He leaned up against his own sword and called out different nicknames. They were all either weird or made her feel super uncomfortable. She just scratched her neck.

"I don't know." Erza then jumped out and tried attacking him again.

"Lucy run!" Lucy nodded and sprint to where Natsu was and watched Erza shoot more lightning towards him. This only angered Dan as he used his shield once more.

"How dare you come between me and my love." Lucy fanned a hand in front of her face, the temperature was spiking. She looked beside her to see Natsu. He crossed his arm and glared daggers at the weird enemy. Dan reflected Erza's magic, this propelled Erza to land right in front of the rest of the group. She transformed her armor into her cheetah outfit.

"I'll distract them both while you two make a getaway." Erza announced to both Lucy and Michelle.

"Right!"

"And as for you other, make sure Lucy gets out safely" she directed to the rest of Team Natsu. Natsu only twitched his eye.

"I want to fight this jerk myself."

"Your only job is to make sure Lucy is safe."

"I see your ego is swelled pretty large." Samual noted with a condescending smile. He shook his head in pity. Dan smirked as well.

"It wouldn't be wise to underestimate the power in the Legion Platoon." Team Natsu only ignored this warning and waited for Erza to give the go. Erza adjusted her footing and planted them deep onto the floor. She internally counted to three before shouting;

"Now!"


	57. Teams of five

When Lucy heard the signal from Erza, she took off running. Knocking over Dan on her way. He yelled out in surprise but she completely ignored him and took off down the hall and to the front doors. Behind her, Natsu, Gray, Michelle, Wendy, and Carla was behind her. Marie was right next to her. She smiled at them but then noticed Dan and Sammual after them. She thought Erza was going to handle it.

"I trapped that red haired maiden under some books if you're wondering Lulu pie!" Lucy made an uncomfortable expression as the nickname. It seemed Natsu was having the same reaction, he stuck out his tongue in disgust. She thought about going back for Erza but she knew Erza was fine. For some reason- these people didn't seem that bad. She made it out with the others close behind.

They came up with a quick plan and waited for Dan and Sammual to appear. Dan was first out and held up his sword up and pointed to Natsu. "You will give that book to me!" Natsu growled and clenched his fist. Just as he was about to charge at Dan, he shot him with his spear like sword. Natsu watched in shock as the world around him became bigger.

"What the hell?!" His tiny voice rang throughout the area.

"Natsu? Where did you go?" Happy called out. Unfortunately for Natsu, his footsteps were getting closer and much bigger. He only watched in horror as Happy's paw stomped right on him. He coughed and banged on Happy's paw.

"Let me up! I'm under you!" Happy squeaked and stepped back. He blinked down at the tiny Natsu and picked him up by the back of his vest. He held him in the air as Natsu flailed his arms violently. Lucy wanted to laugh, but she was preoccupied with gazing at the damage they all did to the mansion. She felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. She didn't know weather she was sad or angry, it was most likely both.

"Happy, how did you get so big?!" Small Natsu asked.

"I think you just shrunk." Happy deadpanned. Suddenly, Sammual appeared and lifted up Michelle's dress and retrieved the book. Everyone yelled out in anger as Michelle squeaked with surprise and most likely embarrassment. Lucy and Gray were ready to fight for the book when Dan was snatched up by Sammual. He read through it with incredible speed and threw it back to Lucy.

"We got what we want. Let's go." Dan, happy as ever, waved goodbye to Lucy.

"Goodbye Lucy my love! We should meet up again for a date!" Lucy groaned. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed, but it Dan didn't seem to hear it. "Change me back right now! Where are you going!?" Happy placed Natsu on his head and flew up to everyone's eye level to try and help Natsu with communication. Erza appeared not even a minute later with torn clothing, but otherwise fine. She heaved and looked around. Then she turned to Gray.

"Where did they go?" Gray scowled.

"They figured out our plan and read the book. They're gone now." Once Erza heard of this, she yelled put and punched a hole through a nearby wall. Which happened to be the mansion's already unstable wall. Lucy ran up to Erza and tried to comfort her as best she could so she couldn't destroy any more of her property. Marie planted herself on Lucy's shoulder. She nudged her.

"What now?" She asked Lucy. Lucy frowned and sighed, looking up at the sky where their newest enemy left. Shaking her head, she replied.

"No idea. But before we kill my mansion any further, we should get back to the guild. We have to meet those guys again to get that book back and to change Natsu back. I'm not sure he really likes his new look." She chuckled.

"Damn right I don't like it! I'm smaller than Happy!" Carla and Marie shook their heads, but said nothing. They all started to walk back to the guild when they heard a loud crash come from behind them. Lucy flinched and felt her posture drop considerably.

"Just don't look back." She told herself and everyone with her. They nodded and stepped away from Lucy. Just in case she got angry. She wasn't all that angry anymore, just very disappointed. Now it's going to cost twice as much just to rebuild the place back up again. They made it back to the guild in only an hour. Everyone expected them to come back holding a book but raised a brow when everyone was empty handed.

"Sorry everyone. They read the book and know everything..." Wendy apologized meekly. Lucy rubbed Wendy's back in comfort and quietly told her it was going to be okay and that they were going to get the book back. Lucy leaned up against a table as the guild was discussing their next move. Lucy had some good news but she waited until everyone stopped talking. When it got quiet, she spoke up.

"Fortunately, we don't even really need the book," Everyone turned to her in shock. She went on. "I've read that story cover to cover ever millions of times when I lived there. I know it by heart." Lucy said as she skimmed through the book for a moment.

"So what is it about? What do we have to do?" Gray asked her. Lucy bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"The book is about a girl who wants to find all the clock pieces and bring them together. She was to finally be happy when the prices were brought together, but as she went on this journey, she brought misfortune for everyone else on the way. They would all pay the price for her happiness." Gray blinked.

"So where do we go then?"

"We'll need teams to go and search the areas for the clock pieces. They emit a large portion of magic energy so they shouldn't be too hard to find." Everyone nodded, agreeing with her. Erza stood front and center.

"I shall pick the teams who will go to these places and retrieve the clock pieces. While I'm doing that, Lucy," she turned towards the blonde. "I want you to draw out different maps for each piece so we can locate them. If you need any help, Warren would be happy to." Lucy smiled and went to grab several pieces of paper. Erza split part of the guild up into teams. Team one was Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Marie, and Romeo. The second team was Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Carla.

The third team consisted of Pantherlilly, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy. The fourth was only two people, Juvia and Gray. Everyone laughed at the uncomfortable face Gray made when his team was announced. They were sure he was going to get back at Erza for that later. The fifth and final team was the Strauss siblings. Lucy smiled and handed each map to the respected team.

"We should head put quickly. I suspect the Legion Platoon already know plenty about the story and are on their way now." Lucy announced. Makarova and the rest of Fairy Tail waved the five teams goodbye. Team three went behind the guild and started to climb a steep hillside, making Lucy raise a brow but she never questioned Lilly's judgment. Team one and two went in opposite directions, two headed for grassy plains and one to the docks. Gray and juvia went forward into the woods while the Strauss siblings also went up a rocky hill.

Lucy sighed upon looking up at the large ship that was supposed to get them to their destination. She could already feel her stomach curl at how the waves rocked the boat. She could tell Natsu was feeling the same as his face was full of sweat. They climbed aboard and let Romeo and Michelle take over, Natsu and Lucy crumbling to the floorboards. Happy shook his head in disappointment and watched as they held their stomach with a pained expression.

"You guys are so pathetic." Romeo came down about a minute later and said the same thing while Michelle just offered to help them in any way she could. Lucy thought that was sweet at least. Romeo and Happy were just being insensitive jerks. The boat started to get farther away from the dock, the waves becoming fuller as they drifted off into sea. Lucy planted herself on a nearby chair and picked Natsu up and put him on the table beside her.

"Where are we going anyways?" Romeo asked Lucy. She rubbed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Unfortunately, the mouth was the only gateway to puke so she closed her mouth quickly and shook her head. Romeo groaned and rolled his eyes. Lucy pointed to Michelle. Romeo turned the the other girl.

Michelle sat there blank for a moment but snapped out of her daze and explained to Romeo. "Well, one of the clock pieces are in an old Cathedral." Romeo nodded and sat down next to Lucy. Happy sighed and shook his head.

"This team so so flawed. We have a little kid, a crybaby, a bimbo, and the strongest member of our team is so small I could crush him. The only one that can pull this team is me." Lucy growled and slammed her fist down on the arm chair.

"Don't call me that you stupid cat! I'm just as strong as Natsu!" Happy just eyed her.

"Yeah? Tell me that when you're not about to puke your guts up on this boat."

...

"Pantherlilly, where are we going?" Levy asked the small cat as they climbed the hill. She knew that Gajeel was supposed to join their team but why would he be up here? And what would he be doing? From behind, she heard Droy pant heavily. Jet shook his head and looked back at him.

"Really man? It's not even that steep. I could've ran up and down this mountain twice already." Droy put his hands on his knees and took a large breath.

"Yeah well I'm not fast like you. You should try being me."

"I don't have to be you because the only reason you're like this is because you eat like a pig." The heavier man glared up at Jet. Levy rubbed her temples as they began to fight. She still waited on Lilly for her answer and thank Mavis, he replied.

"Gajeel is up here training. Since Erza set him up with us, he can't say no." The cat smiled triumphantly. Levy couldn't help but join him when she saw how happy he looked. Levy knew just how much pantherlilly really like Gajeel. They made it to the top and witnessed Gajeel under a heavy waterfall, sitting in a criss-crossed position and closing his eyes. Lilly covered his small ears at the loud sound, but spoke up to Gajeel.

"We need your help!" Levy announced over the water. Gajeel, with his particularly sensitive hearing, heard her and opened one eye. He would of joined them if Jet and Droy weren't on the team with them. He found them loud, obnoxious, and incredibly annoying. He scoffed and closed his eye again.

"Go away shorty. I ain't helpin' ya." Pantherlilly shook with fear and let his mouth quiver over the loud noise.

"Gajeel, Erza sent us to get you so you could join us and helping Lucy find the clock pieces together." At this, Gajeel perked up slightly. He didn't like how Erza treated him, but if he said anything about it, he would probably get beat up. He supposed he would help out the bunny girl- not like he cared for her or anything.

"Hm. Fine."


	58. Archeologists!

_With Natsu's Team_

Natsu's tiny figure was coated in sweat, sitting in the bright sun for so long without any shade was awfully exhausting. Especially feeling like wanting to puke every second. Lucy luckily had her fan and was fanning everyone around her, even in her intense sickness. You would of thought that with Michelle's whole body practically covered, she would be the hottest out of all of them. She simply shrugged it off, looking perfectly fine with the heat.

They had been sailing for around a couple hours now and it seemed they were getting nowhere. Romeo and Happy already looked like they were going to give up but kept quiet most of the time. Occasionally, Lucy would squeak out a moan of pain while Michelle tried soothing her. Natsu on the other hand, was drowning in sickness sweat, his body not being able to take the heat. He smiled when Lucy's fan came his way.

"Mavis are we there yet?" Romeo groaned. He had taken off and shirt, scarf, and his pants. Only sporting boxers and sandals. Michelle looked off to the sea and tried scouring for land of any kind. She shook her head meekly.

"I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can see for some miles." Romeo sighed and nodded. That's when both Natsu and Lucy heard footsteps coming closer. The blonde managed to look to her left and see four men coming towards them. Raising an eyebrow, she heard the tallest man start to speak. She frowned at the three other then men that seemed to not be able to stop shaking.

"Might you all actually be members of Fairy Tail?" Romeo blinked up towards the man and started to put his clothes back on.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Michelle asked.

"Because we heard you wizards were looking for the missing pieces of the infinity clock. Is this true?" The second tallest explained. Michelle stepped forward and clasped her hands together in front of her body. This innocence tactic did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"May I ask where you heard this?"

"Now now sweety. I don't think that's really all that important."

Happy shook his head and sighed. "Leave it to the rumor mill to spread like a wild fire. Lucy gagged when her mind trailed back to an actual mill. How it spun just looked like a torture device. She barely kept in her lunch. This news seemed to have gotten to Michelle much more than the others.

"Oh no! There must be a traitor in Fairy Tail spreading this information!"

"How do you figure?" Happy turned to her and asked. Michelle placed her hands on her cheeks and sported a worried expression. One that Romeo rolled his eyes at.

"The Legion Platoon is a special secret group, they would have no good reason to spread this kind if information! If this is the case, someone inside the guild must of leaked it." Lucy sat up, puking in her mouth before speaking up.

"No...way that happened..." Michelle leaned Lucy back into her chair in worry.

"I haven't gotten to know many people in the guild so I don't know what to think, sorry!" Natsu looked up at Lucy from his resting place on the table and groaned. He lifted his hand up to her and whined obnoxiously.

"I'm so sick..." He gurgled. Happy scoffed.

"You're sick all the time, this is not the time to keep whining about it. We have more important things to do." He scolded. Lucy held her stomach and attempted to keep in her bile, but it seemed her body had another plan. She ran over to the edge of the boat and emptied her stomach over the side. She lifted her head, tears in her eyes, and smiled back at everyone who stared.

"I feel so much better...but now I'm starving." Romeo sweat dropped and turned back to the four men who approached them.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"We would actually appreciate it if you would stop this hunt." The tallest asked politely. Lucy, feeling a bit better, stuck out her hip and placed her hand on it. She glared at the man who spoke and pursed her lips.

"And why should we do that?" She gestured almost aggressively with her other hand. He seemed unfazed and turned to their entire group.

"Well you see, the clock pieces you are trying to recover are in ancient ruins, underground, and many other unstable digging sites." A shorter man said. He used his telescope to focus just on Lucy as he shook. Lucy raised a brow.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked the larger one.

"We you see, we've came to the conclusion only recently that the places the little girl goes in the book are actually important archeological sites that can't be destroyed. And if I heard right, your guild is actually very destructive." Starting to feel hazy again, Lucy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She could see their point of view from their title as archeologists.

"Really? I figured that out as a little girl. It wasn't that hard to discover." She cocked her head slightly as they stared at her in shock.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look Lucy." Happy stated bluntly.

Lucy snarled. "I would shut up if I were you." That's when the tallest's eyes widened. He stepped forward to get a closer look at the pale and almost sickly blonde. She had sat down once more and leaned back to try and take her mind off of her stomach. Natsu only groaned beside her. She patted his head softly.

"Wait a moment...Lucy?" The man shook his head to snap out of his daze. He stocked up to the celestial mage and got in her face. "Please! It's imperative that you forget about that clock." Lucy opened her eyes and glared at the man, temporarily forgetting about her sickness. She stood up and growled at him.

"I can't just do that! It was my father's dying wish! I can't abandon the quest he gave to me and specifically me, I feel like that would dishonor everything he died for! I get that as archeologists it's important to you that we don't destroy the ruin sites. But this is more important than some old buildings! Please!" With tears in her eyes, she glared at the men who stood before her. They gave her a shocked, but guilty expression. They went silent.

"Lucy is so brave." Michelle cried.

"Actually, you see," The brown haired man started. "That was the most moving speech I've heard in my life." He and his other man around them cried and gave Lucy the most sincere look she had ever seen. She wanted to laugh, even with the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Natsu was whisked away and off the boat into the water.

"Oh no Natsu! He's going to drown!" Happy called out in worry. Lucy, despite her aching head and stomach, ran to the side of the boat and looked over to see Natsu. She said his head pop out from the water and she pointed to him.

"He's right there! Happy get him!" Just as Happy was going to dive in and save Natsu, all four of the men jumped in and grabbed Natsu. Lucy gasped and watched as they threw him back up on the boat, his body to normal size again. Natsu stood with a cackle.

"I'm back to nor- oh no!" He interrupted himself with a groan. He fell to the ground while his green face returned.

"Any friend of Lucy Heartfilia is actually a friend of ours you see. And we will always help a friend out." The man said happily. Lucy felt herself smile at the men who smiled back up at her. She then called out to them.

"Did you help Natsu become normal too?"

"Ah yes, we actually know a bit of magic ourselves. Lucy, your story really touched our hearts so please, stop at nothing to get what you wish and stay safe! I wish you good luck on your journey!" He waved to her. Lucy grinned and laughed, waving goodbye.

"You bet I will!" She yelled as the ship started to sail away.

"She does have the Heartfilia stubbornness, I will say that." One of the archeologists said

"That she does." Another answered.

"Do you think it was wise to let them go, John?" The man with the mustache and beard looked back at the ship that got farther and farther away from them. He gave it a hard look and spoke up.

"I think Lucy will find what she is looking for with the same determination of her father. I believe wholeheartedly in her quest."

They stood up on a large sandy mountain, tired and beaten. They all looked around at the vast land of desert and had their mouths wide open. "Do you guys really think this we're in the right place...I mean look, nothing is here!" Natsu whined.

 _..._

Gray sighed and looked at his happy team partner. Of all people Erza could of teamed him up with, it had to be Juvia. He honestly would of rather been partners with Erza herself. He shook his head when Juvia giggled and looked at him.

"Oh wow, I was teamed up with my Gray-sama! And were alone!" She was being a little creepier than normal, to which Gray stepped away from. Juvia didn't seem to notice this, and if she did, she hadn't said anything about it.

"Of all people! Erza I will get you back for this!" He yelled out to no one. That's when they heard a noise come from a nearby bush. Gray had his magic ready and looked out for any sudden movement. That's when the person he least wanted to see right now popped out. He let his hand drop and he glared at the man standing before him. "What the hell are you doing here, Lyon."

The light haired man smiled humbly at Juvia and turned to Gray with a scowl. "If you must know, word has gone around each guild thay Fairy Tail is searching for a clock piece. I was just going to ask to accompany you on this trip." Gray pushed Lyon back, he was so close to using his magic on the man's face.

"We don't need you here. We can take care of this alone." Juvia squealed from behind him. He then realized how suggestive his sentence sounded and mentally slapped himself. Juvia could find the weird in any sentence.

"Alone..." Juvia swooned. Lyon, on the other hand, looked disgusted.

"How dare you try to get alone time with sweet juvie! I won't allow you to take her away so you can assault her with your pervy stripping." Gray growled at Lyon and narrowed his eyes. He just had to be in this situation. To be completely honest with himself, he should of just asked Erza to go alone. He could of gotten the piece and been done already. Rolling his eyes, he finally dropped his glare and turned around.

"Whatever. Just don't get in our way." Lyon grinned and began to flirt with Juvia behind Gray. Gray suddenly felt like either crying or punching the other ice mage in the face. He ran a hand down his face. He just had to get the clock piece and get back to the rest of Fairy Tail quickly. That's when they all came up to a wall. Juvia came up next to gray and looked up and the wall.

"Is this where we have to be Gray darling?" Gray nodded and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Should be, but the only question is now...how do we get in?"


	59. To the Cathedral!

_Team Three_

Levy stopped for a moment and started to breath heavily. She couldn't believe Gajeel talked her into doing this. Below her was about a fifty foot drop from her position on the side of a mountain. Below her was Jet and Droy complaining. Especially Droy who seemed in worst shape that all of them.

She looked behind her at Pantherlilly who flew close to her. She glared dangerously at the cat. Puffing out, she spoke up. "Why can't you just carry all of us up? We'll be able to get there so much faster." Pantherlilly shook his head and gave her an encouraging smile. To which she rolled her eyes at. She was sure she was going to hate his answer.

"The training won't hurt and this will definitely be good for all of you," He directed his eyes to Droy. "Especially you Droy, you need to lose the extra weight." The heavy man just groaned and tried a little harder in his climbing. Above her, Gajeel scoffed and looked down at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Gajeel took another step and looked away from her.

"Stop complaining and keep climbing," He yelled out to her. "I should of just took Lilly and done this myself..." She heard him mumble. She yelled up to him in anger, to which he just snickered at. If he wasn't so powerful she would of suggested to just ditch him and do it with shadow gear. Growling, Levy worked twice as hard to prove to him that she was strong. She wouldn't let him think she couldn't do it.

She lived through Tenrou didn't she? She was chosen to be S-Class before him, he should have a bit more faith in her. Pantherlilly seemed surprised at her sudden motivation as she climbed right beside Gajeel. He lifted a brow while she smirked. Climbing passed him, she made sure to give him a challenging wink.

She'd show him

 _Team Two_

Wendy wiped the sweat from her forehead. While they were in a large open field, the sun was still beating down on her and making her sweat a large amount. Erza seemed to be in a good mood, which was pleasing. Kana on the other hand, took a sip of her beer and goggled to herself. Wendy sweat dropped, she was already drunk?

Charle laid peacefully in Wendy's arms while they all walked. Suddenly, Erza sighed happily. She looked up at the sky with bright eyes. Like an idea just came to her mind. Wendy caught up to her and walked side by side, then asked her what she was thinking.

"Ah I was just thinking about how much of a beautiful day it is today. The perfect day for a picnic, don't you think?" She gave Wendy a cheerful smile and awaited her answer. Wendy looked down at Charle in confusion before looking back up at Erza. She couldn't say no to Erza's innocent face. She smiled small and nodded her head.

Erza squealed happily and stopped her movement. She grabbed some items from her large wagon packed full of suitcases. She grabbed a large blanket and set it down while Wendy found some rocks to steady the blanket. Erza set down a whole feast on the blanket, Kana already digging in. Kana swallowed a large amount of food and turned to Erza eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Did you plan for this or something?" Erza smiled proudly.

"No, but i bring everything I think I'll need!" Kana just shrugged and chugged down the rest of her alcohol. Wendy had nibbled on a cut sandwich, and then noticed the shy and flushed expression Erza made. She poked her fingers together and smiled softly. "This is actually my first picnic. Am I doing it all right?"

Wendy almost choked. Her first picnic? You'd think she'd have one everyday with how many jobs she takes. Charle sipped her tea quietly and nodded. Stuffing the rest of the sandwich down her mouth, Wendy giggled. She held up her thumb and gave Erza a big smile.

"Yup, this is the best one I've ever had!"

"Oh yeah by far!" Kana smiled in agreement. With tears in her eyes, Erza blushed and thanked them all loudly. She took a sip of her own tea and started a small conversation with Kana and Charle. Mostly about new weapons and armor she was going to create. Surprisingly, Charle looked most interested in the topic and even helped Erza out with designs.

Wendy looked at their group and felt her self doubt and heaviness lift. Kana and Erza were actually really pleasant to be around when it was just them two. It seemed the boys were the cause of all their pent up nerves. Wendy bit her lip to stop a wide smile coming on. The blue haired girl looked at all three of her guild mates.

She could seriously get used to this.

 _Team Four_

Gray tilted his head up and looked at the multiple floating cubes in the air. Did they mean anything or were they just there? He didn't bother to figure it out as he went up to the rock doors and banged on them. They weren't budging. He created an ice bazooka and tried using that to break through but it didn't even put a scratch on them.

"Damn!" That's when he heard a gasp.

"Gray! Look!" He heard Lyon said from behind him. Gray turned to see Lyon using his magic on one of the floating cubes. He was making it move every which way. "They have these arrows on them, and look up there, there is a diamond with the legion Platoon's symbol on it." Gray looked straight up and noticed what Lyon was talking about.

"You're right Lyon-sama..." Lyon smiled and held out his hand dramatically.

"Did I impress you my sweet Juvie?!"

Juvia cringed and stepped away. "Uh do Juvia a favor and never call her that again." Lyon gasped and practically bowed to to water mage. Gray smacked his head and looked away, now Lyon was just being embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Ugh, focus you guys! Let's use our powers and open this damn door." Juvia and Lyon jumped at his voice but nodded and focused on the situation at hand. Each of them used their magic to grab onto a block and float it towards the giant diamond. Putting the right arrows in the right holes, they all used their magic to activate it. The diamond turned slowly and stopped at the shape of a square.

Gray smirked and watched as the door opened to them. He motioned for the two behind him to follow him in the large stone door. They all stepped in and narrowed their eyes at the bright white light that was shining from inside. He looked to the right of him at Juvia and saw her gasp, covering her mouth. He tried to look at what she did, once he saw it, he almost had the same reaction.

Now what do they do?

 _Team Five_

Lisanna smiled and passed some salt to Mira. All three of the Strauss siblings decided it was best if they took a small break from the large mountain they were climbing and eat some lunch. Elfman was busy stirring some stew in a large pot, humming to himself about how cooking for his sisters was manly. Lisanna suddenly scratched her cheek and looked up at Mira. Her older sister seemed to not be affected by where they were.

"Uhm, big sis?"

"Yes Lisanna?"

"Do you really think that this was a good spot to have lunch?" Mira hummed and goggled to herself. She blew on her soup and gave Lisanna a closed eye smile. Lisanna was too scared to even look behind her as she focused on her older sister.

"Why not?"

Lisanna sweat dropped. "Nevermind." They were busy eating on a large cliff, raging water below them. The thing about it was that the cliff they were on had a ledge and it was incredibly thin. She thought that if there was one more person, they'd all be falling to their deaths right. She squeaked out a small noise when she watched a rock fall into the water.

She sighed, this was going to be a long lunch.

 _Team One_

Natsu sat there in the sand and groaned loudly. There was nothing out here as far as the eye can see, how the hell were they supposed to find this clock. Happy had scouted ahead and hadn't been back for some time now. Maybe he found something useful? Lucy sat in the sand and let the sand fall between her fingers.

Michelle sat next to Lucy and stayed quiet while Romeo just placed back and fourth, waiting for Happy to get back. That's when Lucy saw a furry blue blob in the distance. Happy came back and told them that he found a door in the middle of the desert. They followed to him to where the door was and gazed at it. There was a lock on it.

"Maybe Cancer can help?" Lucy said aloud and called out for the crab spirit. He snapped at her, quite literally with his scissors.

"I use these to cut hair, not pick a lock! Baby!" Lucy rubbed the back of her head and apologized to him but he only crossed his arms. That's when Michelle came up to him. She bowed and pleaded for him to try and unlock the door. He suddenly changed his mind, making Lucy roll her eyes at how easy it was for him to change his tune.

He smiled to himself when he successfully unlocked the door. That's when the sand disappeared before them, along with the ground. Cancer had vanished back into the spirit realm when the ground dropped. Every member of team one screamed as they looked down at the hole before them. Landing on the sand at the bottom, they all moaned in pain. Lucy rubbed her head and panicked when she saw Michelle.

Half of her body was in the sand while her dress road up. Lucy and Happy grabbed onto each of her leg and pulled her out of the sand. She went to greet them, but when she opened her mouth, sand fell out. Lucy and Happy screamed at the sight. Natsu stood and knocked on another rounded door that probably led to the old Cathedral.

"We need to get this door open." He told everyone. Lucy and Michelle walked up to the door, getting in front of Natsu and making him stumble back to Romeo. Lucy planted a finger on her chin in thought. Michelle tried to open the circular doorknob, but to no avail.

"Maybe there's a secret passage word?" Happy suggested. That's when Lucy clapped her hands. Smiling, she pointed at the door.

"Oh I know! Open sesame!" Romeo raised an eyebrow at her attempt. Michelle and Happy had also tried and shouted out a few commands, their requests being completely ignored by the door. Lucy planted a hand on her hips and strut out her hip.

"What are they doing?" Asked Romeo to Natsu. Natsu turned to Lucy slightly, a small blush formed on his cheeks for reasons unknown. He laid his hands on his head and shrugged.

"No idea kid."

"Romeo, come and try!" Lucy yelled aloud to him. He sighed and went up to the door and stared at it for a moment. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Hey mister door, can you open up for me and my friends." To everyone's surprise, it opened.

"Oh. All you had to do was be nice."


	60. Dan and Coco?

They walked through the rounded door to another room. It had spheres filled along the walls and four closed doors on each side. In the middle of the small room, there was small stairsteps to a diamond shaped slab with the Legion Platoon's symbol carved in. It was propped onto rectangular concrete.

Lucy looked around for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Oh this is easy!" She went up to the diamond and grabbed it by its two sides. "All we have to do is turn this and the doors will open." She frowned, having trouble with it at first.

"Or it'll set off a trap." Romeo mumbled.

"Nonsense, trust me Romeo. I know what I'm doing." Lucy grinned. She started to turn it slowly. To everyone's surprise, all four doors opened up just like Lucy said. She stopped turning the slab to grin condescendingly at Romeo. He only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

That's when four faces slid out of those doors and started getting closer. And the spheres planted in the walls were protruding out. Those faces were getting rapidly closer, they were going to crush them. "Good going Lucy!" Natsu yelled, punching one of the faces closest to him. Unfortunately, it seemed the face didn't even crack under his fist.

"Get in the nose!" Michelle yelled out. Everyone followed her orders and climbed inside the nostrils of the four faces. Each face touched each other before moving back, every member of team one falling out. They all stood up and glared at Lucy, but she paid no mind to them. She stood up and started to twist the slab the other way.

"Maybe I just did it wrong." She smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, the faces came out again, except every entrance to their face was closed off. The spheres on the wall even started to come down in top of them. Natsu turned to yell at Lucy, but she chose to just hide in Horologium.

"You better get out here, this is your problem too!" Natsu glared to Lucy. Lucy shook her head through the glass.

""No way, I'm not being crushed!" She says in fear." Horologium copied. Just then, Virgo popped out and laid across one of the heads. She gave the group a blank look.

"Punishment time, princess?"

"Ah, Virgo! Come help us and dig a hole or something." Happy smiled. Romeo shook his head and stared at Virgo. More so her attire.

"Why are you in a bikini."

"Do you not like it, master Romeo?" Romeo blushed bright and looked away from the celestial spirit. Natsu didn't notice a thing and decided to turn to Lucy. She looked stressed in Horologium and hugged her legs to her chest. He shook his head. Why did she even summon Virgo?

"Why'd you call out Virgo?"

""I didn't!" My lady says in aspiration." The clock spirit said. Virgo turned to Natsu and explained to everyone that she came to her own accord since Lucy was starting to lose a lot of magic power. Everyone nodded in understanding. Virgo's eyes suddenly glowed pink and she created a large hole to which everyone fell in. Lucy yelled as she tumbled with Horologium, him disappearing suddenly.

"Oh come on Horologium!" She screamed in fear as they kept falling. Natsu then grabbed her by the waist while he had Michelle on his other side. Lucy huffed, getting annoyed by that fact unexpectedly. They fell to the ground below them, Natsu using his body to cushion the blow. Lucy thanked him and stood up herself. Romeo seemed fine along Happy and Marie.

"Thanks a bunch Virgo." Lucy smiled softly. To Lucy's surprise, Virgo held out a whip to the blonde.

"Princess, I updated the fleuve d'étoiles, I'm sure it'll be to your liking." Lucy looked at it with a smile, but it was more a confused one than anything. She asked Virgo why it looked exactly the same. To which Virgo explained that she would find out what it did when she used it in action. Behind Lucy, Romeo and Happy snickered. Lucy didn't turn around to yell at them quite yet, wanting to hear what they were going to say.

"I wonder what she uses that whip for..." Romeo whispered to Happy.

"I have an idea." Happy made brief eye contact with Natsu, the pink haired mage just blinked at him in confusion. Seeing what Happy was suggesting, Lucy snapped her whip with a flustered expression. She turned to the two smaller mages and glared at them.

"Want to find out what I do with this?"

"S-Sadist!" Romeo shivered. They finally continued down the path and crossed multiple statues stacked up. Natsu had his hands on the back of his head while he walked. He groaned as they kept walking.

"There isn't a door anywhere!" He yelled out. Lucy nodded with him, her legs were starting to get tired but she didn't want to stop just yet. This place was creepy enough and she wanted to find the door quickly so she didn't have to stare at those ugly statues anymore. Happy and Marie played around by them. Happy even pointing out the big human shaped concrete.

"Woah look at these statues." He touched one, it moving back slightly before going back to its original state. Marie giggled and put a hand to her mouth.

"I actually think those are coffins." Michelle stated nonchalantly. Happy squealed, getting Marie to laugh harder. The white cat had already figured they were coffins. But Happy's ignorance was just too hard to pass up. They continued on their way until they stopped by a particular coffin. Natsu looked at it with a concentrated and angry look. Then he punched off the mask on the coffin.

"Natsu what the hell!" Lucy screeched in his ear. He pulled away from her and rubbed the back of his head. He grinned nervously.

"Sorry," he laughed. "It just looked so much like Gray's stupid face." Lucy's eye twitched and she sighed. Of course it looked like Gray. They then all heard a rumble, they looked up to a large rounded hole like hallway. "Maybe it was actually smart to punch that thing!" Lucy heard the sound get closer and suddenly felt very anxious.

She grabbed Natsu's hand and started to run the opposite way of the sound. "We have to go now!" Everyone ran the way the celestial dragon slayer did. Romeo looked behind him to see a gigantic ball rolling their way, about to crush them. He ran a hundred times faster, passed the others. "Romeo!" Lucy announced.

"Look behind you!" He told her. They all did as the fire mage told them and saw exactly what he did. They screamed and ran faster. That's when they came to three pathways hovering over a wide spread drop to Mavis knows what.

"Where do we go?" Marie and Michelle said simultaneously.

"I feel like only one of them is real." Michelle said nervously

"Right!" Natsu pointed.

"No, left!" Lucy countered.

"Maybe the middle?" Michelle suggested.

"Romeo you're the tie breaker!" They all looked to him to break the tie. He ran across to the middle path and waved for them to follow. While they ran, the two other paths crumbled away. The ball came after them faster. Marie scouted ahead and saw another rolling object come from the way they were running.

"Guys, in front of you!" They all saw what she did and stopped.

"No matter where we run, were still going to get crushed." Natsu grunted. He suddenly got an idea. "When they get closer, we all have to jump at the right time to avoid them. Romeo, hang onto me!"

"I can do it myself." The smaller mage grounded out. Natsu gave him a look before smiling.

"Suit yourself." Lucy grabbed onto Michelle and waited in anticipation before jumping. Just as each ball was about to collide with them, they jumped and avoided it. The two spheres crashed into each other and broke, also destroying the path they were supposed to run on. Gravity took over, bringing them all down to the inevitable below them. Natsu used his fire as a rope to grab onto a pillar. "Romeo, use your fire"

"Got it" He copied what Natsu did and swung along with him. They let their fire disappear when they saw the pillar get closer. Crashing into it, they felt their mind swarm from hitting it. Lucy on the other hand, had Michelle grab Happy and Marie as they were hit and knocked our cold with the rocks. Lucy grabbed her whip from her belt and unfolded it.

"Let's see what you can do!" She yelled out. Her whip grabbed onto another pillar and she tied it around. She shimmied down the rock and looked up to see Natsu and Romeo still onto their own rock. She furrowed her brows when they just sat there. "You guys okay?" She asked.

Their faces were smashed pretty hard into the rock, getting them dazed. "That wasn't a good idea." Natsu mumbled. Romeo just nodded with him. Eventually, they were all able to climb down and land safely on the ground. The area around them was covered in candles.

"We must be at the Cathedral." Michelle noted. Lucy clenched her fists and smiled along with Natsu and romeo.

"Now we just have to find the piece!" She laughed happily. They were finally safe enough to go and find the clock gear without anymore traps hopefully. They stocked through the place, wanting to find the clock. Lucy then noticed a pile of skulls and felt a shiver climb up her spine. _'This place sure is creepy'_ she thought with a shake. Natsu sniffed the air and looked up with a blank stare.

"I can't get a good lead on where it could be. It's like my senses are going haywire." He then smelled something, or rather someone. His expression darkened and he felt his teeth bare. Not this guy. A foot planted down above them, gaining their attention.

"It couldn't be, is that my Loopy pie?!" The blonde celestial mage gasped and stepped behind Michelle. She hoped for the life of her that he didn't see her. Next to the Platoon member, Dan, was Coco. She just shook her head at Dan's antics.

"They're our enemy, Dan. You can't date her." He ignored her completely and jumped down to get a better look at Lucy.

"I assume you all are looking for the clock piece?"

"What's it to you?" Natsu scoffed.

"It seems you sorry losers haven't found it either. We've been looking for it for some time now." Coco sighed. Dan then noticed Lucy once more and smiled brightly. Lucy tried to contort her body so that she couldn't ben seen behind Michelle. It seemed that he saw her anyway. She shivered in disgust.

"My LuLu-chan! Darling!"

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"It was destiny that I found you again, unavoidable destiny!" Lucy groaned and stayed firm behind her friend. Though he was annoying, he wasn't exactly hurting anyone at the moment so she couldn't just go and punch the guy. You can't choose who you fall in love with, so she understood his feelings. But that doesn't mean she doesn't think he's an absolute creep. Happy snickered and looked at Lucy with his paws over his mouth.

"At least someone finally fell in love with you."

"Shut it cat!"

"How lively." Michelle stated with a small smile while she looked at Dan. He swooned and leaned closer to Lucy.

"It was the red string of fate!"

"How about I grab that string and wrap it around your throat!"

"L.O.V.E." Suddenly, fire was projected on Dan, but he blocked it before it came close to him. Natsu flipped back and breathed a fire attack, to which the man wielding the shield blocked.

"Don't you understand!? We haven't settled the score!"

"Don't get in the way of our Love!" Dan hollered.

"Lucy is mine anyway so back off!" Natsu shouted.


	61. Jealousy?

Lucy squeaked in surprise at Natsu's bold word choice. She had never seen him this jealous, even over someone like Dan. Like she would even consider being with that huge love craved creep. In front of her, Michelle gasped and hid her red face. Romeo just started at Natsu in shock, his cheeks also cherry red.

Happy laughed and held a paw over his mouths and teased Natsu, but it went through his ear and out the other. Natsu was in the middle of a silent battle with Dan. The man with the shield looked highly offended by his words while Natsu seethed in jealousy. Lucy had the notion to walk up to both of them and give them a piece of her mind. She then chose against it, not wanting to be caught up in their magic.

"How dare you say something so inaccurate. Lucy does not belong to you! Why would she choose a pink haired pyro like you?!" Natsu growled. He then attacked the man, but Dan only held up his shield from his fire. His fire attack going everywhere. Even hitting Lucy, she squealed and held her bottom. He ass was on fire. Her ass was on fire!

"Ah! My butt's on fire! My butt is on fire!"

"Let me spank it out!" Michelle suggesting, doing exactly as she said she would. Lucy sighed in relief when the fire was out. She turned to glare at Natsu for setting her onfire, but he completely ignored her, punching Dan's giant shield. Once again, his flames spewing everywhere. This created neccessary dust for their team to slip away from the Legion Platoon.

"Good thing we lost them." Lucy sighed.

"Well yeah, that's what I had in mind." Natsu said as if he really had that idea. Happy and Romeo rolled their eyes.

"You are such a liar!" Happy yelled. They turned to keep running, but ran right into Dan again. Lucy screamed and jumped back. Natsu ran up to her and shielded her with his hand. Lucy was going to say something but was stopped by Dan.

"Oh my Lucy pumpkin. How about we water our garden together, the garden of love!" Lucy held her mouth open in shock. What the hell does that even mean. Water their garden? That sounded like the stupidest pick up line she had heard in her life. She was really starting to get a huge head ache from all of this.

"Ugh that is the stupidest thing to say to a woman!" She yelled. Coco then appeared and looked at Dan, shaking her head. She crossed her arms and gazed at Dan's love struck expression. He was a lost cause by now. She didn't even know why she tried. She also wished she had gotten another partner.

"Dan we can't forget about the mission!"

"I could never forget about the mission. Mission of love!"

"See right there. That's what I mean." Natsu and Dan made eye contact. The brown haired man glared at the salmon haired dragon slayer. He turned to Lucy, his smile returning. Lucy sighed, he was actually attractive. But his personality was a huge turn-off to her and every other female on this planet. He was way too passionate about things, he barely knew Lucy.

"Loopy pie, I can feel our love growing stronger everytime our eyes connect. L.O.V.E!" Natsu sucked up some more fire and blew a fire dragon's roar his way.

"I am sick of hearing that!"

"Now you're really getting on my nerves," Dan shrugged. "Now get a taste of my magic spear!" Shooting bright green lights at Natsu, Natsu dodged. This was the same attack that turned him incredibly small. He did not want to get stepped on again by Happy. Natsu barely dodged the last wave attacks.

But it managed to hit Lucy. She squealed and felt herself growing smaller and smaller. Michelle looked huge, even Happy was ten times bigger than her. She was on the ground for a while, not having yet realizing what actually happened. Natsu stared in shock, Lucy's tiny form getting off ground.

"Oh no. No no no!" Lucy gasped and held her cheeks with her hands in surprise. "This cannot be happening!" She looked up at Natsu. He was so much bigger than she was. Just as he was about to pick her up, Dan stepped in. Natsu scoffed and stood back.

"Oh my, Lucy I am so sorry for what I have done! Now you'll never be my girlfriend!" He picked her up by the back of her jacket and held her up in the air while he cried on top of her head. She slowly felt herself get more irritated by the minute. She thrashed around in his grip and seethed heavily. It seemed he hadn't even noticed. She contemplated trying to attack him, but in this form she couldn't even kill a fly.

"That's right I won't, but change me back anyway!" He put her down and smiled. The situation looking up for the blonde. She crossed her arms and looked sternly at the man who held his spear to her body. Just as he was about to change her back, he suddenly stopped. "What's the hold up?" She asked impatiently.

He sat down and observed her. "I kind of like this small version of you," he held her in the palm of his hand. "You were smokin' hot before, but you're super cute now. I could carry you in my pocket and take you wherever I go." He grinned. Romeo could feel the sheer intensity of Natsu's heat beside him. Natsu wasn't even on fire yet. Romeo started to feel for Dan suddenly, Natsu can be a monster.

"That is not happening, put me down and change me back!"

"I'll only do it for a little while. I have the perfect place I can put you in my room so that I can look at you everyday!"

"I'm not some kind of action figure you weirdo!" He grabbed a small piece of string from his pocket and tied it to her and then to his waist. She sat there in silence for a second, shock still coming over her. Natsu felt his shoulders tense in irritation. Romeo was finally able to run away from the man and towards Happy. Happy shrugged and looked at the tiny Lucy.

"There, I'll just keep you here for the time being." Dan laughed.

"Woah he turned Lucy into some kind of good luck charm!" Romeo gasped.

"Hey, at least she's a lot cuter here."

"I want a little Lucy too!" Michelle squealed in happiness.

"Will you all stop and just help me! Take this guy down!" Dan stepped forward and held up his spear to Natsu. This whole time, Natsu was either seething in anger or waiting for Dan to stop chatting and fight him. After all this was over, he hoped to never see Dan again. He didn't even want anyone to speak his name. Dan laughed as if Natsu was at a disadvantage.

"Now that my tiny beloved is by my side, I feel like a mighty lion about to take down the cowardly gazelle!" Natsu made a small noise in shock and stared at Lucy. She was doing her best to get out of her position. She eventually gave up, her cheeks turning green. It seemed his movements were making her sick. Natsu turned back to the brunette.

"Your beloved my ass! If anything she should be by my side. She's my partner after all, not yours!" Natsu whined, running up to Dan to try and swipe Lucy away from him. Dan managed to flinch away and back up a few feet away from the dragon slayer. They started to fight again, twirling Lucy around in a circle.

"Dan we need to leave right now to find the clock peice!"

"I'm in the middle of something, you go find it!"

"I can't, Samual gave you the location, I don't even know where to start!" Dan looked a little annoyed with Coco but said nothing. He continued to shook off blasts of green light to Natsu, the poor man having to dodge every single one of them. Happy blinked and realized what they were getting themselves into. They had no idea where to go either. Both groups were completely useless right now.

"We need to leave now and find the pieces!" Happy announced.

"But he can't," Michlle countered. "Not as long as Lucy is in her tiny form. She wouldn't be able to do anything." Everyone looked to Lucy, the poor girl still being spun around. Her eyes swirled as she felt herself wanting to pass out. Michelle cried in despair as she watched Lucy. She felt as if she should do something to help, but she was sure she would only get in the way. Luckily, Lucy finally came up with a plan.

"Oh man I'm going to hurl! Oh wait I have an idea, open gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" The small horse man appeared on the ground. He looked around the room for a moment. But then noticed Lucy up above him. She looked smaller, but she was still above him. That's when he saw the furry blue paw next to him.

"My lady what is going on! I have shrunken in size!"

"Oh man even my spirits have shrunk, what kind of messed up magic is this?" Sagittarius still got into his regular stance and looked up at the enemy that dared attach his master to his side. He pulled back his bow and arrow and put one arrow in.

"I still shall serve my lady to the best of my ability!" He shot the arrow but it only landed on Dan's cheek. This faltered Dan's movements and he froze for a second before grabbing the small arrow that stuck into his cheek. He looked at it for a moment before gasping happily. Sagittarius watched in horror as Dan stuck the arrow in his mouth.

"Wow, this must be the best day of my life! I've had this piece of fish stuck in my teeth for a while and it's been driving me crazy." He picked out his teeth with the arrow and looked at the man who shot it. Sagittarius's eyes widened at what Dan did.

"My arrows have been reduced to toothpicks, this is pathetic!" And stepped forward and lifted his foot to the small horse spirit.

"Thank you for the toothpick weird horse guy. Now I'll repay you with a quick death." Sagittarius backed up as he was about to be squashed by Dan's foot. But it seemed Happy was already on heading towards the spirit, tripping and then stepping on Sagittarius. Crushing him under his paw. Lucy sighed and allowed the spirit to disappear. Romeo slapped his forehead.

"That might of just done more harm than good."

"Sorry guys. It seems I am literally no use it this battle. I can't even get up to use my dragon slaying magic. It's like being shrunk has messed with all of my celestial magic." That's when Michelle finally had gotten an idea. She clapped her hands together. Running up to Dan, the smile that spread from cheek to cheek worried Lucy. Natsu stood there in silence. He didn't even know what was going on half the time.

"Since you two love birds are meant to be, why not just get married right now! You both are in a beautiful church which has a lot of history behind it. Which is absolutely wonderful, it has a very aesthetic feeling to it!" Dan went along with this idea. His nose blowing out steam at the mere thought. Having a wedding with both members of Fairy Tail and the Legion Platoon attending. Them taking a honeymoon across the sea. Him declaring his love to Lucy over and over again.

"How romantic!" Dan shouted.


	62. Gray vs Sugarboy!

"It seems like we have to pass through these diamond gates somehow." Juvia stated quietly.

"That's the only thing I could come up with, maybe if we all use our powers to create a path." Gray suggested.

"I'm sure that the clock piece is on the other end on this path." Lyon stated proudly, using his magic to grab onto the blocks and help Juvia and gray.

Gray, Juvia, and Lyon started to shape the scattered blocks into a pathway. They figured that was the only way they were going to get anywhere. Gray sighed when he heard the two behind him converse about anything, mainly either hate for him or love for him. He wanted to scream and tell them to get on track, but he knew that it was useless. He narrowed his eyes ahead of him.

It looked like there was already a path forming in front of them, coming from the other way. He had no idea what that could possibly be. That's when green jelly appeared around his feet and slowly snaking up his body. He couldn't contain the shiver of disgust when he found out who the jelly belonged to. It had to be that weirdo, Sugarboy.

"It's Sugarboy!" Gray yelled aloud. Gaining the attention of both teammates behind him. They looked up at the blond man.

"You know it," Sugarboy smiled. "The one and only. I knew I could get to you three on time, but getting in here was a whole other story. But I'm not one to cry about it, thanks for helping me in!" Gray growled and jumped onto a lone block, his magic cooling his palms.

"You sneaky bastard!" Gray spat.

"I'm just doing my job. Now that I'm in Zentopia territory, I have no more use for you all. And by the way, that clock piece is all mine." Juvia did as Gray and jumped onto her own in front of the enemy. She gave Sugarboy a hard look and got into offense mode.

"We won't ever let that happen!" Sugarboy laughed into his wooden microphone.

"Ha! a spicy woman! Full of passion and strength, I respect that," He paused for a moment before continuing. "Now let me show you a little trick of mine." More jelly produced from his chest, hitting Lyon and Juvia, engulfing them in the green slime.

"Ack, this is so gross!" Juvia said as she struggled to get out of the green solution. Gray managed to dodge, but he cursed to himself. He didn't even get a chance to warn them both of his power. Though he really didn't want to think of it. It was so incredibly disgusting. Plus, Sugarboy was in his own league of weird.

"You guys, that slime will suck up all your power if you try to use it to get out!" Sugarboy sang into his mic.

"Oh yes, my magic will suck up anything. My little hound dogs!" Then Sugarboy started to run off in the way they all came in, quickly getting to the exit.

"Hound dogs?!" Juvia questioned. "What?!"

"Hold on you guys, let me freeze this so you can both break out."

"No, Gray go after him okay! We'll handle it here." Lyon stated in a rush. The silver haired ice mage didn't want the enemy to get away because he was trapped. Gray looked up at the two encased in the jelly and faltered his movements. He really didn't want to leave those two behind. They were both useful and his friends.

"It's okay, please go get him Gray-sama." Juvia reassured. Gray nodded and ran off, getting closer to Sugarboy by the second. The blond sped up and eventually lost him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, but paled in surprise when the pathway he was on was already built in front of him. Gray jumped down and appeared before him, a smirk adorning his face.

"Well you caught up quickly." Sugarboy said simply. Gray said nothing and tried to clash the last of the blocks into the jelly mage, but he only used his own block. Both crashing into each other and falling into place on the pathway. "So I'm sure you noticed that these gates form one giant loop, correct?" Sugarboy asked.

"Yeah I guess," Gray noted thoughtfully. "It's not to hard to figure out if you pay attention!" Suddenly, the blocks shook, Gray almost falling over in the process. Then a glowing bright light appeared in the middle of loop, a giant gear piece coming into view. That's when Gray realized that was the piece they were looking for. He gazed at Sugarboy in the corner of his eye. He was sure that that man figured it out too.

"Now I guess the only way to determine the victor, is to fight for it." Sugarboy sang. Gray scoffed and tore off his jacket, throwing it back behind him.

"You're not getting your hand on that clock piece. I won't let you!" Sugarboy faltered for a moment, though Gray didn't notice a thing. The blond stepped back and blinked.

"H-Hey now! What're you strippin' for?"

"Isn't it obvious? _Because I'm ready..._ " Sugarboy's mind went haywire, believing that that was what gray actually said. Gray must of finally noticed his wandering mind, because he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Woah, I'm not sure how to respond to that without things getting weird," Gray hummed inn confusion. "Now I'm getting all shook up. What...what is this feeling? My heart can't seem to stop pounding." Gray stood there in shock, now he couldn't respond. What the hell was this guy blabbering on about? His hands slacked to his sides and he just stared at the love struck man blankly.

"Huh?" Was all the ice mage managed to ground out.

...

Levy had gotten too tired quickly, trying to beat Gajeel. But she refused to let him pass. By this time, Gajeel was starting to rapidly climb the mountain to get passed her, but her nimble moves made her able to quickly beat him. Pantherlilly teased and laughed to Gajeel the whole way as she was slowly getting farther and farther away from him. Gajeel only swatting away the black cat.

"Shrimp you need to slow down before he slip and fall off." Gajeel yelled up to the petite mage. For once, it was Jet and Droy that agreed with the dragon slayer. They were also getting worried for levy as she slipped for almost the fifth time trying to get up the mountain quicker. She said nothing and ignored all three of them. She knew that Gajeel was just trying to get her to allow down so he could climb passed her.

Slipping for the sixth time, she finally lost her footing and hand grip. She screamed, falling backwards. Before she got to far, she was caught by Pantherlilly who looked at her in shock. Instead of placing her back on the mountain, he just kept her up there and flew her up to the top. She lowered her head in shame, she was too hyped up on the competition to even see them warning her in genuine concern.

"Sorry about that Lilly." She rubbed the back of her head when he gave her a scolding glare. They stood at the top of the mountain while the three kept climbing. It was only a few minutes later that they saw tanned hand clamp down on the surface. Levy went straight into action and helped pulled him off. He was the second one to glare at her, swiping away his hand.

"I told you you'd fall, shrimp! Should of listened to me!" She wasn't like Lucy, she never fought back when she didn't have a reasonable argument. She knew what she did was dangerous, so she just bowed to both Lilly and Gajeel. She apologized, feeling her cheeks burn in pure embarrassment from the situation. Gajeel sighed and waved her off. Around ten minutes later, both Jet and Droy made it to the top.

Immediately, the ran up to Levy and hugged her from worry. She laughed and pat their arms and gently got out of their embrace. She turned to see Gajeel looking off in the distance. This somehow worried her. "Uh, why are you looking over there?" He put his hand on his forehead sideways to give shade to his eyes.

"Ah it looks like this is the wrong mountain. There's the one we need to be on." He pointed to larger and faraway mountain. It was so much steeper and even looked scary from where they were standing. Shadow gear dropped to their knees and pounded a fist on the ground. Levy felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't do this again, she could barely get through this one!

"Aww man!" Both Jet and Droy cried.

"I'm just kidding," Gajeel snickered. He then threw a shovel by each of them. "Get digging." Levy stared at the man for a moment, a tick mark appearing soon after.

Yup, she was going to kill him.

...

Both Lyon and Juvia looked off into the distance at the light that appeared. "We need to get out of this jelly! Both Gray and that man jumped into it which means that has to be the way out of here." Juvia stated. Lyon nodded, but then an idea dawned on him. He looked up to the sky, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"That's true, but if we stayed here. I could be with my sweet Juvie forever, that wouldn't be so bad." Juvia shuttered.

"Well it would for me!" Lyon shook his head.

"I was only kidding."

"I'm exhausted."

"Must be from the magic."

"No I think it's just you." Lyon grunted and got into a fighting position that seemed awfully familiar to Juvia. She narrowed her eyes at the man. What the hell was he thinking. Using that for such a situation? How uncalled for!

"That's ice shell, are you insane." He smiled slightly at that.

"Don't worry, I'm merely releasing magic. But watch out okay, and get ready." She hummed and waited for Lyon to finally break the jelly. Once it finally froze, it broke both of them out. The shattered ice sprinkling down around Lyon. Juvia blinked in astonishment as her face flushed a brilliant red. Has he always looked so handsome?

"We should go now," he then gazed at her from the corner of his eye. "Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, but held his suspicions. She stuttered momentarily and shook her head feverishly.

"Nope nope, nothing wrong here. Now let's go find that light so I can be united with my darling Gray!" Lyon raised an eyebrow at her odd attitude. She was pointing the exact opposite of where the light actually was. It was amusing to Lyon of course, dare he say cute. But it was overall odd for Juvia to act that way around himself. He sighed and pointed a thumb in the right direction.

"Okay, but the light is this way."

 _Earlier_

Both Gray and Sugarboy charged at each other to get to the clock piece before the other. Gray using his magic to get closer while Sugarboy used his green jelly. "Get out of my way you freak!" Gray yelled as he projected his magic at the blond to try and stop him. Sugarboy only twisted his hips in a small dance. Gray ignored his weirdness for the sake of his sanity.

"No can do, icy boy!" Both of them made it to the piece just in time to grab it. The light surrounding the gear had gotten bigger and bigger until it surrounded both of them entirely. Gray couldn't even acknowledge it as he tried pulling the piece away from the other mage. Though it seemed Sugarboy was just as hell bent on getting the gear. This guy was really getting on Gray's last nerve.

By the time the light disappeared, they were in a different place entirely.


	63. Giant Happy?

"Mira-nee, I'm so tired!" Lisanna complained, trudging down the hill while she fanned herself with her hand. Mira only smiled and giggled at her sister's words. Elfman then hoisted Lisanna up onto his shoudler. This reacted a scream from the white haired mage, but she then sighed from the pressure off her knees. "Thanks a bunch Elfman!" Lisanna cried.

"Carrying your sister is man!" Elfamn shouted, running down the mountain and passed the scorcer weekly model. The wind blew in the white haired mage's face, but Mira only giggled and watched her sister scream. How she really missed their family outings. She started to run too, wanting to catch up with her little siblings. They needed to focus on the mission, and something told her, they forgot about it.

"You guys, wait up!"

...

Wendy trudged behind Erza and Kana with Charle in her arms. She was incredibly tired and uncomfortably full from their picnic. Unfortunately, during then, they were attacked by men in horse like costumes. Ruining Erza's first picnic as they started to eat the food and take their spot on the blankets. This of course angering Erza into beating them into oblivion.

And if she was being completely honest, she was really missing Lucy and Natsu. They were like parents to her and being this apart from them was making her feel distressed. She guessed she had Charle, Erza, and Kana to distract her, but it was still disappointing. She hadn't gotten a lot of time with them after the Tenrou Island incident so she was looking forward to be working with them. Only to be paired up with different people.

She was jealous of Romeo who was immediately picked to go with them. Maybe Erza just wanted her on her team, but if Wendy was going to be honest, she would rather be with her mother and father. She sighed and pet Charle soothingly, smiling slightly when they came across a dirt trail. Which meant they were all the more closer to the library. Erza heard her sigh for the fourth time and turned to the blue haired maiden. Wendy piped up and smiled dismissively.

"Is something bothering you, Wendy?"

Squeaking out of pure surprise from the question, she shook her head feverishly. "Of course not, Erza-san! I'm just full is all." Stopping, the red head bent one knee down to look at Wendy straight on. Wendy felt sweat prick the sides of her head as Erza stared at her intensely. Even gaining attention from the drunkard sipping on her flask. Charle looked up at the dragon slayer from her view point and frowned worryingly.

"I promise you can tell me anything." Feeling tears gather in the corners of her eyes, she nodded. Wiping the lone tear that trailed down her cheek, she exhaled a shaky breath. She looked down passed her white cat and at her feet. Should she really tell Erza her thoughts? She certainly didn't want to offend the requip mage.

"I just really miss Lucy and Natsu." Surprising the older woman, Erza's eyes widened. She blinked a couple times. Contemplating Wendy's emotional words.

"I see. You see them as your family, no?" Wendy nodded. "I can see why you're so attached to other dragon slayers. Are you also missing Gajeel and Laxus?"

"W-Well I see them more as my brothers. Natsu and Lucy are more like my mom and dad. They've protected me like i was their child and they've worried and scolded me. I guess I'm just sad I don't have that kind of structure right now."

"How so?" Asked Kana.

"Well, I know I can handle myself and that you three can help protect me, but it's a lot different when it comes from mom and dad. I feel more comfortable when they're around to protect me," tears started to flow. "S-So that's why I'm sad they aren't here!" Erza frowned sadly and embraced Wendy slowly. The slayer didn't know why she was suddenly so sad. Was it because she kept these feeling suppressed while things were drifting her and her parents away? She was doubtful and scared, only Natsu and Lucy could make her feel completely safe.

"We'll get back to Lucy and Natsu soon. I promise you that, but for now, we will protect you just like they do," Erza let go and pat her head softly. "Is that okay?" Wendy laughed quietly and nodded, hugging her exceed closer. She trusted that Erza was telling the truth. That it wouldn't take too long until they would get back to her family. She felt a smile grace her lips, her happy attitude returning at full force.

They then came to a fork in the road. "What does the map say?" Kana asked tiredly. Erza furrowed her brows.

"It has directions, but they are vague. I think we should just rely on the road signs for now." Folding up the paper, she stuffed it in her luggage wagon. Kana then stood and went up to the road sign pointing left, but it was upside down. She planted a hand on her hip.

"Well this looks odd." She said with a scoff.

"I'll say," Charle interjected. "What was the reason for doing such a thing? A prank?"

"A poor executed one. Someone could go the wrong way and get seriously hurt." Erza and Charle nodded in agreement with her. Wendy blinked up st the sign with innocence, choosing not to speak about the subject. She would just follow orders from Erza like she always has.

"We should just follow the signs direction and see what happens. Be prepared if we are suddenly ambushed." Everyone grunted and followed the scarlet haired woman. Charle looked behind her shoulder at the sign and sighed.

"What could propel a person to do such an act. What are they trying to accomplish?" The cat asked skeptically.

...

Natsu felt a vein pop from his head as Dan relayed his wedding ideas with Michelle, the woman that should be on Natsu's side. An idea came to him suddenly, grinning mischievously, he stocked up to the oblivious romantic. Natsu then snatched the small Lucy from Dan's side and held her close to his chest. Noticing this, Dan predictably got angry and fought for the small blonde to be back by his side. Natsu was less than willing to give her back, choosing to blow a fire attack to the shield wielder.

That's when Dan froze. A brownish green gas filled his entire suit, leaking out even. He sniffed the air, "Oh wow now that's a stench that'll ruin the mood." Under him, Romeo snickered. He held his hand up under the man's armor with a grin.

"Oh gross! Romeo is that you?" The shielded Lucy gagged. Though she was covered by Natsu's hand, she could smell the smell leak through his fingers. She felt nauseous as the stench reached into her nose and wouldn't go away. The fire mage ruined the back of his head. He honestly didn't know what else to do at that point.

"Sorry guys! It's the only thing I could think of that might have a chance at working." Natsu covered his nose with his other hand and felt like fainting. He seriously hadn't smelled something that nasty in a while. Oh Mavis, how the hell do you learn that kind of fire in the first place. Stepping back, he accidentally tripped and threw Lucy up into the air.

Though he hadn't even noticed, both Romeo and Dan had. "My beloved!" Dan screamed.

"I got you Lucy!" Romeo yelled, extending his purple flames to help Lucy. She squeaked and held her bottom as the flames singed her clothes. Happy caught her just in time, having her sigh with relief. Why was it always her ass that got the brunt of her injuries? Dan growled and held up a fist while simultaneously airing out his suit.

"Get back here with my future wife, cat!" He shot his green attacks at the both of them, hitting Lucy and Happy at the same time. Lucy smiled brightly when she was turned back into normal size. She stood up at full height and laughed maniacally. She was done being the nice guy, she was going to battle that hopeless romantic. Hopefully getting him to stop his pointless moves towards her.

But that was going to have to wait. Feeling a shadow loom over her, she looked straight up to see a Happy ten times her own size. It was almost like she was small again, except he was abnormally large this time. The cat looked around in surprise, obviously freaking out over the whole ordeal. Taking a step, he destroyed part of the hidden Cathedral with his right ear.

"Oh no!" His booming voice stated. It still had a high pitched undertone, but it was freakishly low for a cat. Natsu comically cried as he ran from the giant blue paw heading straight towards him. All the air left his body once that once soft delicate paw, crushed him. Squeaking from lack of air, he pounded on Happy's foot.

"I feel like you're doing this on purpose."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Happy let up from Natsu's body and stepped back, his tail slamming into more of the large area. Coco's eyes widened. They were only supposed to take the piece, not destroy the entire place! It was still sacred and important for a alot of people. At this rate, they'll be nothing left!

"Turn him back to normal, Dan! This place will collapse on us if he keeps that up!" Pointing to the large cat, she called out to her partner. Happy flapped his wings, a large gust of wind blowing everyone over. Flying around in distress, Happy cried.

"Make me small again!" Dan finally snapped out of his daze. Pointing his spear to the cat, he blasted an attack that shrunk the exceed to regular size. Happy slowly fell from his spot in the sky, into Lucy's hands. He immediately fell asleep from the ordeal. Lucy realizing that must of took so much out of the smal creature.

Just as Lucy was going to beat up Dan, she was pulled along by Michelle. It seems they were going to make an escape again. She was irritated, but she guessed it was the best plan they had for the time being. Happy and Romeo were looking exhausted and Lucy just got her normal body back. The brown haired man slammed down in front of them.

"You won't get away!"

"Good, cause I ain't running," Natsu grinned. "Guys, keep going. I'll keep this loser distracted!" Lucy looked behind her with a frown. She really wanted a go at him. But she thought about the situation for moment, the rest of the group needed her. Only she had the book and actually knew where to go to get the clock piece.

"Coco! Go after them!" Dan called.

"Right!" Coco responded. With incredible speed, she zoomed passed Natsu and Dan and made her way to the rest of Natsu's group.

"Just make sure he doesn't step on you!" Happy snickered playfully as he woke up. The salmon haired man turned to glare at the blue cat.

"The only one who stepped on me was you!" Watching them disappear in the distance, the salamander turned back to Dan with a snarl. "I'm here to settle the score with you once and for all! You're just plain gettin' on my nerves!"

"You won't stand in my way!" Dan declared. "I am the only one to win Lucy pie's heart, but first, I need that clock piece. You're sorely mistaken if you think that you'll get both of what I want." The man laughed. Natsu clenched his fist.

"In your dreams!"


	64. Warming up to the enemy

Natsu raised his fist and punched Dan across the face as he tried to scurry passed him. He wasn't about to let this man get away and touch his Lucy ever again. He was trying to be understanding before, the guy was love sick obviously. But he really thought he was going to claim Lucy without Natsu doing anything. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Dan stumbled back and held his hand up to his mangled nose. Glaring at the dragon slayer, he held up his spear dangerously. Natsu didn't give the man a chance to attack, swooping down and landing a fire dragon's roar to his face. Unfortunately, Dan dodges just in time. Then blocking Natsu's other attacks with his shield.

"Why must you get in the way of our love!?" Dan shouted solemnly.

"Because she isn't your love! She has me!" Natsu growled. How could the guy not get it through his skull. Not only has Lucy denied him multiple times, but it seems the guy just ignores him every time he tells him Lucy is his. He knows nothing's about Lucy and only fell in love with her looks rather than her personality. Natsu could bet all the fish Happy has stored away that if Dan really got to know Lucy, he would run for the hills.

He was done playing games with the guy. Just as he was going to shoot another attack, he looked over to see that in the time that he spaced off, Dan made his getaway. Smoke fell from the young slayers mouth, fire rising from his feet, all the way to his head. Not only was that man running away to find Lucy, but he did it in the most cowardly way possible. Further pushing Natsu's nerve to the edge.

He stocked off clenching his jaw tightly. He was going to have to find Lucy first it looked like. Hopefully she knocks Dan out before he comes to actually kill the guy.

...

Lucy scoffed in annoyance as she could see Coco behind them running at full speed. She really didn't want to hurt a little girl who thought she was doing the right thing, Lucy didn't think it was at all fair. But her team has things to do get done too, and Coco was seriously getting in the way. Stopping abruptly, Lucy turned on her heel quickly, feet sliding back from the quick movements. She tossed the book to Happy and told the others to run off.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Michelle asked in a hurry. Romeo, Happy, and Marie were already running so far, that Lucy could barely see them. She nodded and smirked at the other blonde.

"You know me, I'm always going to be okay. Now go!" Nodding sadly, Michelle took off. Shouting at the others to wait for her. Lucy glared down at the little girl who finally stopped running. Coco looked over Lucy's side to see the others running off with the book and attempted to speed passed the blonde. Though Lucy was quick to block it.

"Get out of my way!" Coco shouted almost desperately. Lucy held no sympathy for the girl and kicked her back onto her bottom. Coco held her abdomen tightly, wind knocked out for being kicked in such a place. She looked up to see Lucy scowling harshly. Coco shivered and back away from the celestial dragon slayer.

"I'm not one for picking on little girls, but you're getting on my nerves. Celestial Dragon-" Just as Lucy was about to roar, the ground below them broke away, both tumbling down into a dark pit. Lucy managed to grab a vine sticking out from the wall and steady herself. Using her other hand to clutch the small girl's wrist. Hauling Coco up, she steadied herself next to the blonde. They both sat there in silence, trying to make heads or tails of what just happened.

"You were just about to kill me. Why did you save me just now?" Coco asked suddenly. Lucy looked over to the Legion Platoon member and sighed.

"I was just planning to knock you out, not kill you. We don't like to do those kinds of things in Fairy Tail, especially when it's not neccessary," Coco furrowed her brows and looked away. Though Lucy was too busy trying to find more leverage to notice what the girl beside her was thinking. "Maybe I can just grab onto that rock there..." Lucy mumbled, reaching for the small boulder above her. Luckily, she was able to just reach it, but the rock came loose. Propelling the dirt above them to collapse, making the two girls loose their footing.

Lucy grabbed onto Coco as she screamed and turned her body so that she would land on her back and break the girl's fall. The air left her body once they hit the ground. She laid there in awe for a moment, before trying to gulp large amounts of air in order to breathe. Sitting up, she let Coco go and coughed. Wincing at her sudden back pain as she choked.

"You are such a moron!" Coco screamed. "How come all dragon slayers are the so idiotic!?" Lucy pursed her lips in offense.

"Don't bunch Wendy into us!" The celestial mage screeched. She knew that she lost a few brain cells hanging with Natsu and Gajeel, but Wendy was one of the smartest girls she knew. She would not allow Coco to assume all Dragon Slayers were dumb. Coco scoffed, not knowing what Lucy was talking about, and started to walk down the large hallway they stumbled in to. Lucy jumped up and followed after the shorter one.

"Why are you following me, go somewhere else!"

"Why do you have to be so nasty to me! Y'know, Fairy Tail is just trying to prevent disaster and I know that's what you guys want to do too. We should all be on the same side." Lucy reasoned. And it was true, they both just wanted to stop the inevitable. Unfortunately, both had different ways of going about it and that's why the Legion Platoon has to be stopped. Their way was going to cause the disaster to happen in the first place.

"I don't care what you guys are trying to do. I'm just following orders." Coco sighed.

"Wow, the other version of you was so much nicer. You should try to take after her." Lucy scoffed. Coco stopped abruptly and turned to Lucy. Planting a hand in her hip and raising a brow.

"Everyone keeps bringing up this other version of me that's supposedly so much better. What is your deal?" Lucy hummed at the question. Maybe it was because she was surprised by the rudeness that of this Coco. Maybe because the Coco in edolas was so innocent and just wanted to help her dear friend Pantherlilly. Or that this Coco hates cats. Lucy sniffed the air and held an arm in front of the girl.

"I smell something dangerous." Lucy whispered. Looking around quickly, she tried to find out what the threat was. Finally snapping her gaze towards the ground, she saw an elevated tile. She grabbed Coco by the waist and used her whip to press the tile down before jumping back. Coco stood in astonishment as she watched spikes come up from the ground where they were about to walk.

"How could you smell something like that?!"

"It's like when an animal senses danger from predators. All Dragon Slayers can sense any kind of harm to themselves or others. That's why we have such quick reflexes." Lucy smiled proudly. Coco looked off in the distance. Her expression blank. Lucy frowned and was going to ask what was wrong when Coco spoke up.

"Tell me...about the other me." Blinking at the odd request, Lucy slowly nodded.

"Well, she's from another world called Edolas. We all have counterparts there, trust me, I met mine and she is totally weird. Coco there was so sweet and kind and she really like cats. Especially Pantherlilly," the blonde giggled. "She really helped us get back home. Saving both Natsu and Wendy in the process. I can't describe to you how grateful I am to her." Lucy smiled happily while thinking of the little girl back in edolas. Now Lucy wonders how she's doing there, along with Mystogan.

"She sounds pretty great. Nothing like me."

"I wouldn't say that. The Legion Platoon pisses me off, stealing my father's memento and getting into this ordeal, but I can't exactly blame you all. You were just following orders from whoever you work for. And I know you all are just trying to save the world, even if you're wrong."

"You sure talk a lot huh?" Coco blurted. Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. They walked their way up tons of stairs until they came to a dead end. A statue sitting against the wall, in front of the two. Lucy hummed and walked up to the large slab of concrete.

"Maybe there's a passageway behind it..." she mumbled. Just as Coco was going to warn her, Lucy started pushing on the statue. It's eyes started to glow red, Lucy chuckled nervously at this and backed away. "What did I just do?" The blonde groaned. The floor above them broke away once again. Falling on top of Coco instead as Lucy backed up far enough not to get hit.

Feeling horrible from what she just caused, she ran to check up on Coco. The poor girl was knocked out cold. Lucy began to dig out the enemy and set her down carefully and examine her body for any wounds. Finding one on her ankle, Lucy tore out the ribbon in her hair and tied it tightly around the girl's ankle. It wasn't perfect, but it would heal.

She sat down until she heard footsteps above. Remaining quiet, she hoped it was her team or Natsu. Seeing a ball of blue fur, she grinned and yelled from her spot below them. Romeo got down on his knees and looked through the large hole she caused. He help out his hand for her to take. "You okay down there?!" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Coco isn't doing so good though. But I'm sure she'll be fine in a little bit, let's just get out of here and find that clock piece." Romeo pulled her up with the help of Michelle and they took off in the direction of the item they desired. Minutes later, Coco woke up and looked around in a dazed state. Remembering what happened before she blacked out, she growled in annoyance and attempted to stand up. She winced in pain and plopped back down to hold her ankle. She gasped when seeing the ribbon that was tied nice and neat around it, like it was done with care. ' _Didn't this ribbon belong to that blonde?'_ Coco thought to herself.

Why'd you choose to help her?" Romeo asked as they walked.

"I don't know. It just seemed right is all." Lucy answered shortly. Marie hugged Lucy close and scolded her for running off and getting hurt. That she was filthy and that she worried the poor cat to death. Lucy laughed and pet Marie's head while the white cat snuggled into her neck. They all finally made it into the actual Cathedral after a short while and sighed in relief when they noticed Natsu there with a frown on his face.

"Lucy, did you run into that Dam guy?"

"You mean Dan? And no, I didn't thank god." She tilted her head at his odd and hostile behavior, but eventually shook it off. She knew that Dan pissed him off everytime he made a move on her.

She just hoped Dan can handle a dragon slayer at his worst.


End file.
